Moments
by Armaysha
Summary: A selection of missing moments from Hermione and Ron. Follows their relationship throughout the series. Rated M for Ron's mouth and Hermione's thoughts in later chapters.
1. The Worst Day

A series of missing moments in Hermione and Ron's relationship, throughout the books. Starting with the Philosopher's Stone.

**A/N**: A small quote has been borrowed from the book:

'_It's no wonder no one can stand her,' he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.' _Pg 127, British edition ofHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

All of the characters of the Harry Potter series and the world which they inhabit belong to J. K. Rowling.

This is just for fun!

**Chapter One: The Worst Day **

She hated him.

He clearly had no concept of manners or politeness. No understanding of patience or time. Everything about the messy, red-haired boy made her want to scream. The fact that Professor Flitwick had wanted her to work with him today was absolutely ridiculous. Surely this had just been a bad dream and she would wake up in her warm bed any minute now.

However as she packed her belongings up and headed for the door, the situation became more of a reality. He had spent the entire lesson grumbling under his breath, making rude comments and being mean to her. She had only been trying to help him. Any decent wizard would have accepted the help they so desperately needed and been extremely grateful for it.

But no. He had to mock her and argue with her.

She picked up her bag and straightened. He had already started to move towards the door and shot her one final glare, before joining the rest of the first year boys outside the classroom.

"Well done today Miss Granger," exclaimed Professor Flitwick, as he packed up the feathers and cleared the board.

"Thank you Sir," she replied softly. A frown forming as she analysed the past hour.

Why had the Professor paired her with that dreadful boy?

Everyone had realised by now that Ronald Weasley was Harry Potter's friend. They sat together in all classes and were never parted. This had not been the case today. The Potter boy had been paired with Seamus Finnigan, and she had been left with the unpleasant Weasley.

He had clearly been as unhappy with the situation as she was, if the string of swear words which had left his atrocious mouth, were anything to go by.

So why had she been put with him?

Before she had a chance to ask the Professor however, he had gone.

Hermione heaved her large bag onto her shoulder and marched out of the classroom. This had been the worst day yet, at her new school. Until now she had been generally happy with Hogwarts, the lessons, the teachers and the pupils. She had settled in relatively quickly, and although she missed her parents, she had been astounded by how much she could learn here. Aside from the horrible mishap with Potter, Weasley and Neville a few weeks ago, involving a midnight stroll and a three-headed dog, everything had been great.

After that lesson, however, she felt deflated.

As she past a group of giggly sixth year girls and turned the corner, she saw his red hair in the crowd. Her frown deepened and she began to move faster down the corridor. Why should he get away with being so mean?

She was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him. He was then going to apologise for his rude behaviour, and hopefully they would then be civil to each other.

As she pushed her way through the hoards of students and made her way over to the group of boys, she could hear them laughing. Hermione lifted her hand to tap him on the back, when the conversation they were having stopped her.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

She slowly let her hand drop. Shocked, hurt and offended, she quickly pushed past him trying to hide her face. She was not going to let anyone see her upset over what he had just said. She continued walking, not stopping for anyone or anything.

How could he be so mean?

She could feel her eyes watering and her head began to hurt.

She hated him.

From the minute Hermione Granger had met Ronald Weasley on the Hogwarts Express she had known he was not her kind of person. Today had only confirmed what an awful boy he was. She couldn't believe she was letting his spiteful comments upset her. He was nobody to her.

Rubbing her face and pulling her bag higher onto her shoulder, Hermione made her way to the girl's toilets.

As she pushed the bathroom door open and made her way to the end cubicle, she let out a heaving sob. Her bag dropped to the floor, with a thud, and she let her tears fall.


	2. A Chat

**N/A **This takes place during _The Philosopher's Stone_, in the chapter _Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback_. Ron has just been bitten by the dragon.

**Chapter Two: A Chat**

Ron placed the crumbled note from Charlie into his Charms book, closed his eyes and sank into the chair.

'I think I'm gonna get an early night,' sighed Harry. 'You coming Ron?'

'Nah, I need to finish this essay for Flitwick. I'll be up in an hour or so,' he replied quietly.

Harry packed his things up and made his way to the boy's dormitory, bidding Hermione and Ron goodnight as he did so.

The minutes slowly ticked by and Ron continued to sit with his eyes closed. His hand was throbbing from the dragon bite. It was beginning to make him feel slightly sick.

Then he felt a gentle pressure on his arm.

He opened his eyes to find Hermione kneeling next to him, examining the bite.

'Are you sure your okay Ron?' she asked softly.

He didn't answer her. Instead he lifted his hand to inspect the bite. He unwrapped the handkerchief that Hagrid had tied around it and held his hand up for both of them to see. The two puncture wounds Norbert had made were oozing blood.

Hermione gasped, 'oh Ron it looks really bad!'

'It's fine, looks far worse than it is.'

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did so.

'Your hand is covered in blood and you've gone awfully pale.'

She gently placed her hand on Ron's clammy forehead. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the sensation of her cold, soft hands.

'And you're burning up!' she exclaimed, causing Ron to open his eyes and quickly take in her concerned face. She hadn't moved her hand away and was instead feeling his cheeks, then his forehead again.

Ron just stared at her, not really taking in what she had said. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. She caught him staring and dropped her hands nervously.

'Sorry,' she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

'It's fine,' he replied softly.

Hermione then took her wand out of her pocket and began muttering under her breath. Ron watched fascinated by the way in which she effortlessly summoned a bowl of water and a cloth. She then began cleaning the blood from his hand gently. The water was warm and soothing. Ron's eyes began to flutter shut again and he sat back and relaxed.

'All finished,' Hermione said kindly, after a few minutes.

Ron opened his heavy eyes to see her smiling softly at him. The water and cloth had gone, and his hand was wrapped in a clean bandage.

'I think you dozed off, are you sure your alright?'

Ron simply nodded and flexed his aching hand.

'Well if you're still like this tomorrow I think you should go and see Madam Pomfey. She might be able to give you something. Are dragon bites poisonous? ' She said in a hushed voice.

'I'm not sure but I can't go to Pomfey. How would I explain a bite from a bloody dragon?' Ron countered.

'Do you have to swear all the time?' Hermione replied with a frown.

He smiled. She hated swearing.

Since becoming her friend, Ron had found out lots of things about Hermione Granger. He hadn't been friends with her for very long but he already knew that she hated his swearing, copying notes, swapping notes, eating like a pig, talking with a full mouth and leaving homework until the night before. He had thought at first that their friendship would properly be very short lived and that she was going to drive himself and Harry mad.

After a few months, however, he was beginning to like having her around. It had taken him a while to warm to her, and they sometimes struggled to have a conversation without Harry, but he was beginning to quite like her. She was still bossy and couldn't put a book down, but she was also kind and helpful.

Tonight was a prime example of why it was good to have her as a friend. Not many first years would be able to summon warm water, cloths and clean bandages. He also highly doubted anyone else would sit and clean a grubby, poisoned hand. But Hermione had, and she was still kneeling next to him staring intently at him.

'Thanks,' he said simply. 'I owe you.'

Hermione smiled and began to get up. 'Don't worry about it, it's what friends are for,' she said as she sat on the sofa next to him.

Silence fell around them and Hermione began picking at a thread on the sofa. Ron watched, not really sure what to say next.

'Do you find it hard to talk to me sometimes?' Hermione asked breaking the silence, but not looking up from the thread.

'No,' he replied, without thinking.

'It's just that I don't feel like we talk as much as you and Harry, or Harry and I do. Do you know what I mean?' She asked hesitantly, chancing a glance at him.

Ron stared at Hermione, who had gone back to picking the sofa thread. He was not sure how he should answer her.

It was true that he had no problems chatting with Harry. In fact he could probably spend all day with Harry and never have any silent moments that felt uncomfortable or strained. Harry and Hermione seemed to have no problems either, and the three of them together were fine. Yet when Ron was with just Hermione, they did sometimes struggle to talk. It was strange because he really was beginning to like her and see her as his other best friend.

'Maybe,' he began softly, 'we're just different to me and Harry, and you and Harry.'

'Yeah, maybe. I like talking to you though.'

'Don't you like talking to Harry?' he said chuckling.

Hermione laughed, 'of course I do. I like talking to you both, it's just easier with Harry sometimes and I don't know why.' She stopped picking the thread and looked at Ron.

'I want it to be easy with you as well,' she said softly.

'Well maybe we need to clear the air a bit,' Ron said as he fidgeted, trying to get comfy. His hand was throbbing and he was feeling worse by the minute. He realised, however, that he needed to have this conversation. They clearly had the potential to be great friends. Perhaps if they said all the things that had been left unsaid from the troll incident, and the start of term, they would achieve that.

'We didn't exactly start on great terms,' Ron clarified.

'No we didn't. You were horrible to me,' Hermione nodded.

'I wasn't horrible. You just got on my nerves.'

Hermione frowned again. 'You were horrible.'

'I saved you from a troll.'

'Which you locked in the bathroom with me,' she replied, folding her arms.

'You shouldn't have been in the bathroom. It was Halloween!' said Ron, as he flexed his hand again.

'I was only in there because you had been mean to me.'

'Alright, you win. I'm sorry,' he sighed. 'In my defence, you were pretty shitty with me for most of that term.'

'I wasn't _shitty_,' she exclaimed offended.

'Yes, you were.' Ron began to chuckle but stopped quickly, as pain shot through his hand.

'I wish you would go to Madam Pomfey now,' Hermione said sadly. She moved across the sofa so that she was sitting closer to him. She placed her hand on his forehead again and pulled it away quickly to reveal dampness.

'You're getting worse Ron,' she whispered.

Ron leaned into her shoulder gently and closed his eyes again. Hermione lifted her arm to give him more room. He felt her softly place her hand on his arm.

'I feel worse,' he mumbled back.

'Would you like me to do anything?'

'Yeah, write my Charms essay,' Ron said jokingly.

'You know I can't do that. But I can let you read over mine, to give you ideas,' she said thoughtfully.

Ron sat up and turned to stare at her. 'Seriously?' he said gobsmacked. 'You would let me do that?'

'Of course, you can have it now if you want. I'll go and get it.'

She went to get up but Ron grabbed her arm with his healthy hand and said, 'No don't worry about it now, I'm useless tonight.'

'Well tomorrow then, when you feel better,' Hermione said with a smile, sitting back down.

'Thanks. You're a good friend,' he mumbled shyly.

'You're not so bad yourself,' she mumbled back, nudging him with her shoulder. They sat together side by side, neither saying a word. He smiled letting his eyes close, enjoying their first comfortable silence as friends.

'Promise me one thing Hermione,' Ron said as he felt sleep taking over.

'What?' Hermione replied just as sleepily.

'Your say _shitty_ more, from now on.'

Hermione laughed out loud. Opening her eyes she turned her head to stare at Ron.

'I promise.'

'I'll hold you to that,' he said smiling.

Hermione closed her eyes again, resting her head close to Ron's. Both sighed, relaxing for what felt like the first time in their short friendship.


	3. Out of the Trapdoor

**A/N **This takes place in The Philosopher's Stone, during _Through the Trapdoor_. Hermione panics when Ron doesn't wake up.

**Chapter Three: Out of the Trapdoor**

'Ron please, you need to wake up.' Hermione gently shook him again.

Nothing.

He did absolutely nothing.

Harry Potter was currently stuck in a room with the most evil wizard in the world and Ron continued to lay there. Granted he had just played the deadliest game of Wizards chess ever and sacrificed himself so that his friends could continue on their mission, to save the Philosopher's stone. But that was really beside the point. Hermione needed him awake now.

'Please Ron. I'll let you read my notes for History of Magic from now on.'

Nothing.

Hermione's eyes started to water and she sniffed. Just great, she was going to cry. Harry needed her, Ron needed her and she was going to cry. This was ridiculous.

She placed her hands on Ron's shoulders, ready to give him another shake, when she noticed blood. She froze. He was bleeding. Oh god he was bleeding and Harry was probably bleeding too, and she was sat here useless.

With shaky hands Hermione examined Ron's head. Blood was clotting around the side of his head. This was not good. She didn't know any spells for head wounds. In fact she didn't know a single spell for any sort of injury. Why had she not researched this? She had known for weeks that something awful would probably happen to them. Ever since her detention in the forest with Harry. Why hadn't she prepared?

Now it was too late. She hadn't prepared and both boys were doomed. Hermione let out a huge, heaving sob and her legs gave way completely. She laid down next to Ron. Her body shook as heart wrenching tears overtook her. She gripped Ron's wonderful Weasley jumper and curled up next to him. She had failed.

Her tears continued to fall. 'I'm so sorry Ron. I tried, I really did. Oh, please wake up. You need to wake up. Harry needs us. We need to get Professor Dumbledore. I can't leave you here. Please.'

'Ermione. What's goin on?'

Hermione sat up but continued to grip Ron's jumper.

'Ron?'

'Why you crying?' he rasped as he tried to sit up. 'Merlin, I feel like shit.'

'Your okay?' Hermione stammered.

'Well, head is killing me but yeah I'm alright' he replied bemused. He went to touch his bloodied head but Hermione grabbed his hands.

'Don't joke about that,' she sobbed. 'I thought you were going to die'. She then gave a howl and fell into him, crying hysterically again.

Ron grabbed her shoulders feeling uncomfortable. 'Hermione you need to calm down,' he said gently. 'Look, I'm fine. It's just blood.' He smiled reassuringly at her, and then faulted. 'Where's Harry?'

'He's gone to face him. Only one of us could go through the last room, so I came back here to help you,' she said as she hiccupped. 'We need to go and get help.'

'What are we sitting around here for then? Come on, let's go,' Ron exclaimed as he tried to push himself away from Hermione and off the floor. He didn't get far however, before he start to sway.

'Ron,' Hermione said, grabbing hold of him so he wouldn't fall. 'You need to take it easy. You've lost a lot of blood.'

He gave her a shaky smile and said, 'I'm alright, honest.'

She let go of him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing noisily. She nodded once and allowed him to lean on her as they slowly made their way past the broken chess pieces.

'You don't have to help me, I feel fine.' Ron said in a quiet voice.

'Don't be ridiculous. You have a head injury and you've been unconscious,' Hermione retorted. 'Now let's just get out of here so we can help Harry'.

They made their way through the doorway, back into the room with flying keys.

'Do you suppose we'll need these broomsticks to get back up, and through the trapped door?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Yep, can't imagine any other way to get up there,' Ron replied, gripping Hermione's shoulder as they stopped to look at the old brooms.

'Ooh, I don't really know how to do it,' she mumbled, blushing as she did.

'Do what?'

'Fly on a broomstick. It's never really worked for me. I've only been able to get about a metre off the ground.' Hermione said in a rush becoming even redder.

Ron chuckled, looking at her with raised eyebrows. 'Are you telling me Hermione Granger doesn't know something?'

'Oh ha ha. You always have to make fun of me.' She said huffing.

He continued to chuckle. 'It was a joke. Look I'll help you and you can help me.'

Hermione then raised her own eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean we'll share a broom. You can support me on the broom and I'll steer.'

Hermione stared at Ron, considering the alternative of being on a broom by herself, and nodded. She moved to grab the nearest broomstick and stood nervously in front of Ron.

He smiled encouragingly at her and was about to mount, when he stopped himself. 'You go first, I'll sit behind you.'

Hermione nodded and said, 'When we get to the top I'll start playing the flute for Fluffy. Then when we're out we'll go to the owlery and send a message to Professor Dumbledore.'

'Sounds like a plan. Are you ready?' replied Ron.

'Yes,' said Hermione bracingly. 'Let's just get it over and done with. Harry needs us and you need to see Madam Pomfey.'

She moved herself onto the broom. Ron quickly sat behind her, placing his arms around her to steer. Both blushed furiously.

'Ready?' whispered Ron.

'Let's go,' Hermione replied, determined.

Ron kicked off and Hermione shut her eyes. Neither wanted this experience to last long.

As they zoomed up into the air, both felt uncomfortable. However, their thoughts rested on Harry and the deadly fight he was now having.


	4. Slug Attack

**A/N:** Thank you to all those that have reviewed this story. I hope that you enjoy this moment just as much!

This one takes place during The Chamber of Secrets, _Mudbloods and Murmurs_.

**Chapter 4: Slug Attack**

Hermione had been quiet all afternoon.

She had been sitting in the window seat of Gryffindor tower for the past two hours and she felt utterly miserable.

After a rubbish lunch, in which she ate very little, she had made her way back up to the tower with the boys. Both Harry and Ron had been in foul moods after speaking to Professor McGonagall and receiving their detentions for tonight. Neither had seemed to notice Hermione's unusual behaviour.

She sighed and gently placed her Transfiguration book down. She had read the same page at least eight times and hadn't managed to retain any of it. She focused her attention on Harry and Ron's current chess match instead and sighed again.

'Checkmate,' Ron said, sounding bored. 'Come on Harry, you have to try to play it, otherwise it's just too easy.'

'Sorry, I keep thinking about tonight with Lockhart.' Harry said, yawning. 'Plus I'm feeling really tired. Blame Wood for getting me up at the crack of dawn.'

Ron smiled, 'go and get some kip then. Might make your detention easier.'

He burped and then spat a small slug into the bucket beside him. 'I wish I could stop bringing these up,' he said grimacing.

'Do they taste bad?' Harry asked, fascinated.

'What do you think?' Ron scowled.

Harry pulled a funny face and stretched. 'I think I will go up and take a nap. Will you come and wake me in an hour or so?'

'Yeah, no worries. You look like shit anyway!' Ron said, beginning to smile again.

'At least I'm not producing slugs,' Harry shot back, throwing a pillow at him as he got up.

Ron stuck his middle finger up, then chuckled and began setting up his chess pieces again.

Hermione sighed again and looked away. She hated it when they swore. Leaning her head on the cool glass of the window she closed her eyes.

'You wanna play?'

She jumped and turned to look at Ron. 'Pardon?' She said quietly.

'Do you wanna play?' He repeated gesturing at his newly set up chess board.

'Not really,' she said with another sigh.

'Will you stop doing that,' Ron said annoyed.

'Doing what?'

'Sighing. You haven't stopped all bloody afternoon and it's really annoying.'

'Sorry,' Hermione said, moving to look out of the window again.

'Look, play one game with me and I'll leave you alone,' he said.

Hermione turned around and stared at him. She supposed she could play one game. She didn't like playing against him because he always won and couldn't resist teasing her. But she did owe him, seeing as he had spent all day burping and coughing up slugs for her.

'Okay, one game and then you leave me alone?' She said quietly.

'Deal!' Ron said happily.

Hermione moved from her spot by the window and came to sit in front of the chess board, which Ron and Harry had set up by the fire. She sat cross legged, allowing her skirt to fan out, and placed her forgotten book next to her.

Ron mirrored this and sat cross legged opposite her. He gave Hermione a small encouraging smile and they began to play.

'So why have you been so quiet today?' Ron asked not taking his eye off the board as she made her first move.

'What do you mean?' Hermione replied timidly.

'You know what I mean. You haven't said a word since lunch. What's up?' He said as he made his first move.

Hermione watched the board, planning where to go next. 'Just thinking about everything,' she said quietly.

'Everything?' He said raising his eyebrows.

'Today. This morning,' Hermione mumbled. 'Malfoy.'

'Why are you thinking about him?' Ron said, continuing to stare at the board.

'You burped slugs because of me.'

'That's not answering my question,' he said taking one of her pieces.

'You burped slugs because Malfoy had called me a Mudblood,' Hermione said sadly, making her next move.

Ron looked up from the board for the first time in the game. 'Don't say that word Hermione.'

She looked up to find Ron's piercing blue eyes staring at her. Her belly flipped and she looked down at the board despondently.

'It's what I am though,' she said whispering.

'No!' Ron said angrily. 'You're not. You're Hermione Granger, daughter of muggles and an amazingly powerful witch. There isn't a single _dirty_ thing about you.'

Hermione looked up again.

She smiled sadly at Ron. 'I'm still Muggle-born. They would get rid of me if they had the chance.'

And that was the problem. That was the reason Hermione had spent the afternoon feeling miserable. For the first time since entering the Wizarding world, she felt a sense of real danger. There were people in this world that hated her for the parents she had and the blood that pumped through her veins. These people had killed Harry's parents, and countless other people in their bid to clear their world of witches and wizards like her. It didn't matter what she learnt at school. In the end, she would be hunted and pushed out of this world because she was a _Mudblood_.

'I wouldn't let them.'

Hermione brought her eyes up to meet Ron. 'What?'

'I wouldn't let them get rid of you. And neither would Harry. Who cares what the Malfoy's think? Or any other magical pure-blood family for that matter,' he said in a strong voice.

'But,' Hermione said dejectedly.

'But nothing. They aren't important. Besides, I'll curse 'em properly next time,' he said smiling as he brought another small slug up and threw it into the bucket.

'What if you're not there?' Hermione asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

'You know more spells than me and Harry put together Hermione. I'm sure your be fine!' he said laughing.

Hermione continued to smile as Ron went back to the game. 'Thank you.'

'For what?' Ron said concentrating on his final move.

'For burping slugs and for making me feel better.'

Ron frowned, 'Don't mention it. I think this is a draw.'

'Pardon?' Hermione said confused.

Ron pointed at the board, 'it's a draw, how did that happen?'

Hermione grinned, 'you sound surprised!'

'I had you though, how did you get out of it?' Ron replied, staring at his chess board.

'Maybe the slugs have affected your game play?' She said, continuing to laugh.

Ron stopped staring at the board and shook his head. 'Want a rematch? No slug talk this time?'

Hermione nodded and began to set her side of the board up again.

Maybe Ron was right, she thought as she moved her pieces. She did know a lot of spells, especially compared with the average witch of her age. She also had Harry and Ron as friends. Neither would let anything bad happen to her. Yes she was Muggle-born, but they didn't care. In fact Ron's whole family were pure-blood and they treated her like anyone else. She was just feeling insecure.

Hermione glanced at Ron and quickly looked back down at her new board. Her stomach flipped again and she smiled. Ron would look after her, he had proved that today.

As she made her first move on the chess board, she knew she would be okay.


	5. Polyjuice Potion

**A/N:** Another Chamber of Secrets moment, taking place at the beginning of _The Duelling Club_.

Ron and Hermione start to make the Polyjuice potion.

**Chapter 5: Polyjuice Potion**

Hermione had been waiting for Ron to come down the stairs for twenty minutes. She was starting to get annoyed. They had both agreed that they would wake up early, have breakfast and go to meet Harry in the hospital wing. His bones should have grown back by now and they had both wanted to be with him when he was released.

Well she had wanted to. Clearly Ron had more important things to do.

She huffed, dropped her bag on the floor with a thud, and began pacing around the common room. If he didn't arrive in the next five minutes she was going to the hospital wing by herself. Why was he incapable of waking himself up? Surely he could set an alarm or something. She had been able to get up and get ready. It didn't take much to get herself out of bed and down to the common room, ready for their busy morning.

She halted when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the boy's staircase. His messy red hair came into view and he smiled when he saw her. He then had the cheek to wave at her.

'Morning,' he said sleepily.

'Where have you been?' Hermione fumed.

Ron stopped on the last step to look at her. Frowning he said, 'what's up with you?'

'I have been waiting down here for over twenty minutes Ronald. You said you would get up early so we could go and meet Harry early. What on earth have you been doing?' Hermione demanded, folding her arms.

'Sleeping Hermione. It's half past fucking six, that's early enough to meet Harry,' Ron retorted, jumping off the final step and making his way over to her.

'Don't swear at me. You said you'd get up early. Half past six is not early.' Hermione said standing up to her full height to face him.

'It is on a Sunday. Got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning did we?' Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

'No I did not, but waiting down here for you to get your lazy self out of bed, is not what I imagined I'd be doing this morning.'

Ron chuckled, moving past her to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 'Well we better get a move on then, hadn't we.'

Hermione huffed, picked her bag up and stomped past Ron and out of the portrait, glaring at him as she did.

'We need to get down to breakfast quickly Ronald. If you still plan on seeing Harry _today_,' she said loftily.

Ron rolled his eyes and followed her down the corridor, 'yes I do. What is up with you?'

Hermione ignored his question and continued her reprimand. 'Poor Harry has been in that hospital all night, growing back his arm bones. The least we could do is meet him when he's allowed out. Madam Pomfey generally lets her patients out after breakfast. I can't believe you couldn't be bothered to get out of bed early for him, Ron.'

She took breath, but before she had a chance to say another word, Ron began to speak. 'Look I got up four hours earlier than I like to, on a Sunday. I didn't realise you wanted me to wake up in the middle of the night.'

'Don't be melodramatic. I just wanted to get down to breakfast at a reasonable time,' Hermione snapped, rearranging her heavy bag and speeding up as they turned the corridor.

'This _is_ a reasonable time. We're probably the only people crazy enough to be in the Great hall, on a bloody Sunday!' Ron replied, easily matching her stride. 'Why have you got your school bag?'

They began to descend down a staircase and passed the area where Mrs Norris had been petrified. Hermione glanced at the graffiti-blooded wall. 'That's why. I went down to the student stock cupboard this morning. I thought it best to get what we needed, for the Polyjuice potion, when there isn't anybody around.'

'Oh,' replied Ron thoughtfully. 'So you were up at the crack of dawn. You should have said, I would have come with you.'

'Well I thought you were going to get up early, seeing as we agreed last night,' Hermione snapped. They continued their descent to the Great hall.

'This _is_ early,' Ron said rolling his eyes again. 'Look I'm not arguing with you. If you had waited, we would have been able to go and get the stuff together. You shouldn't be walking around the castle on your own at the moment anyway.' He glanced back over his shoulders as he spoke.

'Don't be ridiculous Ron. I'm perfectly capable of going to the potions supply cupboard on my own, thank you very much.' Hermione said crossly.

Just as they turned another corner, they could hear hushed voices.

'What's going –'

'Shhh!' Hermione said softly, as they slowed down and moved behind a suit of armour, to hide them from view.

'Absolutely awful. The foolish Creevey boy was going to see Potter in the hospital wing. Albus is rightly concerned. I just don't know what to think, or do. If the chamber is open, which Albus certainly believes it has been, what do we do to protect the children?' Minerva McGonagall said to Filius Flitwick, concern etched onto her lined face.

Filius shook his head, his reply lost as the two professors continued up the corridor and out of sight.

Hermione turned to look fully at Ron. The colour had drained from both their faces.

'Colin's been petrified!' Hermione exclaimed, shocked.

Ron frowned and said grumpily, 'you see, this is exactly why you shouldn't be walking around the castle on your own!'

'No, this is exactly why I went down to that cupboard. We need to start the Polyjuice potion now,' she said firmly.

'That could have been you,' Ron said, staring at the place the two professors had just been.

'Well it wasn't. I'm right here and I doubt I'll be going anywhere soon. Can we just go somewhere and get started on the potion?' Hermione asked imploringly.

Ron nodded, still looking slightly grumpy. 'I don't feel like breakfast now anyway. Where should we go?'

Hermione's cheeks glowed pink at the question and she hesitated before answering. 'Well... I've already set up a cauldron,' she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

'You what? When did you do that?' Ron said, shocked.

'Erm, well, this morning actually,' she replied, still staring at her shoes.

'I can't believe you! What time did you get up, exactly?' He said sounding cross.

'Well, it was around five. I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking about Mrs Norris, the voice Harry has been hearing and the potion.'

'Is that why you were mad at me? Cos, I'm telling you now, I will never wake up at five in the morning. Not for a cat, Harry, a potion, mysterious voices or you!' He said, throwing her a lop-sided smile.

She looked up, blushing. She felt butterflies in her tummy as he said it.

'So where have you hidden the cauldron?' Ron continued, taking in her rosy cheeks.

'You're not going to like it,' Hermione replied, still feeling warm.

Ron nodded for her to continue, apprehension setting in as he did so.

'The out of order girl's bathroom where Myrtle haunts,' she said bracing herself for Ron's protests.

'Oh no,' he said shaking his head. 'No way. I'm not spending every waking hour in a girl's bathroom, with a deranged ghost!'

'It's the safest place, Ron!' Hermione said quickly. 'No one will disturb us in there. Everyone avoids it. We just need to keep a look out when we're entering and leaving, that's all.'

'Easy for you to say, you are a girl. Percy has already caught me leaving there once. How bad is it going to look if me and Harry keep popping in there?' Ron replied beginning to turn back.

'Harry and I,' she corrected.

'What?'

'You said me and Harry, when in fact you should have said Harry and I.'

'Don't change the bloody subject,' Ron snapped walking back up the corridor.

Hermione followed, with her bag swinging as she moved.

'I wasn't. Don't swear at me, you know I don't like it,' she said becoming annoyed.

He was so infuriating. They both knew it made sense to hide the potion in Myrtle's bathroom. No one was going to use it any time soon. It would be safe in there and the three of them could get on with it without others noticing.

They continued to move up the castle, coming to a stop by the bathroom in question.

'It's our only choice Ron,' Hermione said softly.

'I wish it wasn't,' he replied, looking at the door with disgust.

'We have to put an end to this,' she said gesturing to the blood stained wall.

Ron looked at her carefully, before he slowly nodded. 'Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't come wondering down here early in the morning, or late at night, without Harry or_ I_ with you.'

Hermione smiled, nodding her agreement.

'Right, well we better get started hadn't we,' Ron said. He moved past her and pushed the door open, holding it as she followed him in.

'What about Harry?' Hermione asked as she made her way to the cubicle which housed an old cauldron, borrowed from the store cupboard.

'We'll get the potion going, then go and find him. He'll understand,' he replied staring at the cauldron.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and lit a portable, water-proof fire. She then began to remove the ingredients and _Moste Potente Potions_ from her bag and handed them to Ron, who had just shut and locked the door.

She raised an eyebrow and he explained quickly, 'just in case. I reckon we should always keep it locked.'

Hermione nodded and they both sat down and started work. They poured over the instructions, and then began adding the ingredients carefully. Before long the potion was beginning to bubble.

'How are you doing this?' Ron asked impressed.

'I'm just reading the instructions,' Hermione said smiling.

'Yeah, but it's so complicated!'

'We just have to take our time and be careful,' she replied before stirring.

They continued to work together, enjoying making the potion. Hermione could feel the butterflies in her tummy again, but put it down to not having breakfast.

Before long Harry arrived, and explained everything that had transpired, in the hospital wing, the night before. Hermione glanced at Ron and could tell that he was just as pleased as she was to have started the potion. They needed to stop Malfoy quickly, before it was too late.

She dreaded to think what would happen if more students were petrified.


	6. A Furry Problem

**A/N:** Thank you for the kind reviews! I appreciate them all.

This one takes place during Chamber of Secrets, _The Polyjuice Potion_.

Hermione has grown a tail.

**Chapter 6: A Furry Problem**

Ron couldn't believe it.

Never had he seen such a strange sight.

As he and Harry pulled the cloak around Hermione and quickly led her out of the bathroom, Ron couldn't stop himself from staring.

She had a tail for Merlin's sake!

He gently placed his hand on her arm, not sure what else to do, and helped guide her through the castle. She had been sobbing uncontrollably for the last half hour, her furry face soaked with her pitiful tears.

Ron glanced quickly at Harry. Both felt nervous about explaining this to Pomfey. What if she asked too many questions that they couldn't answer? He was sure that no student, in the history of Hogwarts, had gone to the hospital wing with this kind of problem.

'So what do we tell Pomfey?' Ron asked quietly.

'Well,' said Harry, 'we'll just tell her that Hermione swallowed a half-made potion by mistake.'

'I'll say I was trying to, to make something for my bushy hair,' Hermione sobbed.

Ron nodded, unsure whether they would actually be believed.

They arrived outside the hospital wing. Hermione grounded to a halt. 'What if she can't help me?' She mumbled. 'What if I'm stuck like this forever?'

'Don't be silly,' Harry replied quickly. 'Madam Pomfey can cure anything. Can't she Ron,' he said staring pointedly at him.

'Oh yeah, stuff like this happens all the time,' Ron said, trying to sound positive. He had never heard of this happening before. What if she was stuck like this forever?

He eyed her again, taking in her furry face, yellow cat eyes and pointed ears. She would have to walk around with a balaclava on her head. It was the only option.

He gulped, trying to shake those thoughts away.

'Come on Hermione. Let's just get it over and done with. Your be de-fuzzed and tail free in no time.' Ron tried to say, brightly.

It seemed to work because Hermione nodded and took the final step into the infirmary.

It took them half an hour to explain their made up story, and to get Hermione changed and into a bed. Pomfey was now examining her behind a screen. Ron and Harry sat waiting for them to finish. Books had been spread out on a desk showing different types of transformations and animal potions gone wrong. Ron felt a twinge of guilt for not telling the matron exactly what had happened. She seemed to know what she was dealing with because she came out from behind the screen after five minutes, to go and make the potions Hermione needed to cure her.

'You can stay for a little while if you wish boys, but if you start being silly or making that poor girl upset, you will have to go. Do you understand?' Pomfey said sternly, removing the screen.

Both boys nodded, muttering their thanks, and she sped off to her potions cupboard.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at them, her tears having stopped.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked uncomfortably.

'Hairy.' Hermione replied simply.

Ron couldn't take his eyes away from the strange Cat-Hermione sat in front of him. She sounded the same, and he could sort of see her under the fur. But it was weird.

He lifted his had to touch her fluffy hand but stopped mid-air, both Harry and Hermione were staring at him. He gave a half shrug and said quietly, 'sorry, just curious. Wanted to see if you actually feel like a cat.'

He could feel his ears turning pink.

Harry and Hermione both continued to stare at him, as if he had grown and extra head.

'You know,' he explained quickly, 'cats are soft and I just wanted to see if your hair was soft.' His ears burning as he said all this.

Hermione snorted, 'yes Ron, it's soft. Here.'

She thrust out her arm for Ron to feel. He looked at her with wide eyes.

'Just like a cat. Just like the cat that I got the hair from,' she mumbled looking down.

Ron gently placed his hand on her arm. It was the strangest sensation. He knew it was Hermione, but there was fur. Lots and lots of soft, dark fur.

He pulled his hand away and sheepishly said, 'oh yeah.'

'So how long does Pomfey think your be in here?' Harry asked, trying to move the topic away from Ron touching Hermione's fur.

'About a month,' she said sadly.

'A month!' Ron exclaimed.

'Give or take a few weeks. She says it's going to take a while to get rid of the fur. Then she'll have to sort out my eyes, the ears and the tail. I'm going to be in here a while,' she said sadly.

'I'm sure it will fly. We'll bring you things to keep you entertained and stuff,' Harry said reassuringly.

Ron nodded, 'and we promise not to make any more potions while you're in here. In fact I think we should stay away from cauldrons for a while.'

Hermione began to smile, but faulted and sat up quickly. 'What about the leftover potion in the bathroom? We can't leave it there. Myrtle might tell someone and we'd be found out,' she said panicked.

The colour left Harry and Ron's faces.

'I'll go and get rid of it,' Harry said as he quickly got up.

'How?' Ron asked worried.

'I've got the invisibility cloak. I can just pour the rest of it away and take the cauldron back to the store cupboard. No one will see me.' He said all this as he got up and started walking towards the doors. 'See you in a little while.' And he was gone.

Ron looked back at Hermione. She was staring at her bedcover looking worried.

'It'll be ok you know,' he said softly.

She looked up and gave him a watery smile. 'I look hideous,' she replied.

Ron laughed, 'not hideous, just hairy!'

'It feels horrible. I want to pull it out,' she said rubbing her hands and arms.

'Well don't. It'll probably hurt.'

'I'm going to miss so much school. I'm going to fall behind,' she said sadly.

'Doubt it. You're already way ahead of the rest of us second years. Plus me and Harry will bring your homework and stuff. Just relax and enjoy the time off,' he said relaxing into his chair.

'Relax? Looking like this?' Hermione retorted, smiling.

Ron could see her pointy little teeth as she did so.

'Do you have any cat cravings?' He asked thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?' Hermione replied, confused.

'You know, cat cravings. The taste of fish, catnip, or a scratch. That kind of thing.'

Hermione chuckled, 'no Ron. No cravings. I'm not actually a cat am I? I've just taken on the appearance somewhat.'

She began to fidget in her bed. 'This tail is rather annoying though,' she said pulling at it. 'How am I meant to sleep with it?'

'Well most cats curl up in a nice pile of clothes. Why don't you go down to the laundry room?' He said laughing.

Hermione didn't see the funny side however, and became tearful again. 'That's what people are going to do when they find out. Everyone is going to make jokes and laugh at me,' she said as fresh tears began to fall.

Ron quickly jumped up from his chair and moved to sit next to her on the bed. 'Oh Hermione, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I was just being a prat,' he said, worried she would start crying loudly.

He awkwardly placed his arm around her and she fell into him, crying softly. 'Why did I have to pick a cat hair?' She sobbed.

He rubbed her back, like he had seen his mum do countless time to his sister when she was upset. 'Hermione, no one is going to find out. Me and Harry won't tell anyone and we'll make sure no one comes up here looking for you.'

She began to calm down as he continued to rub her back gently. He was just about to let go and move back into his chair when he heard it.

A soft purring.

It was issuing from Hermione.

He stopped rubbing and looked down at her. She was leaning into him with her tail twitching lazily behind her. The tears had stopped and she seemed to have calmed down. She rubbed her face with her hand and Ron was struck by how much she looked like a little kitten. He grinned and was about to make a joke when he stopped dead.

Hermione nuzzled into him and continued her gentle purring.

Ron didn't know what to do, or say. She was purring. She was snuggled up next to him and purring!

'Hermione?' He asked cautiously, feeling his ears burn.

'Umm?' She replied sounding tired.

'I think I should go now.'

'Okay,' she replied, moving away from him.

He got of the bed and watched as Hermione made herself comfy. She gave him a sleepy smile and said, 'thanks Ron, for staying with me.'

Ron smiled back, 'no worries, I'll be back later with Harry.'

She didn't seem to hear however, she was already asleep.

Ron stared at Cat-Hermione for a few seconds before he lightly touched her furry face. She purred again as he made contact. He chuckled, shaking his head. He would tease her about this one day. For now however, he let her sleep. As he walked to the door, he glanced at her one final time. She _had _curled herself up in the bed and he could see her tail twitching contently.

He smiled, pushing the infirmary doors open, and stepped out into the corridor.


	7. Petrified

**A/N:** Another Chamber of Secrets Moment. This one takes place at the end of _Cornelius Fudge_.

Ron does not feel good.

**Chapter 7: Petrified**

Ron quickly made his way through the dark castle, trying to be as quiet as possible. He did not want to be caught on a night like tonight. Harry's invisibility cloak was wrapped securely around him and he made sure to look where he was going. He dread to think what would happen if he was found by anyone. They had been told to stay in their dormitories after six.

He didn't have a choice though. He had to go. He had to make sure. After the night he had just had he needed to do this.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were gone. They had absolutely no hope stopping the monster roaming the school. It was a nightmare. The only thing he and Harry had to go on was Hagrid's advice to follow spiders.

There was no way in hell he would be doing that.

He needed to do something though. So when he and Harry had arrived back to the Gryffindor tower this evening and made their way to bed he knew he had to come here. He waited for Harry to fall asleep and took the cloak. He then made the journey down, through the castle as quick as he could.

He saw no one. The castle felt deserted. He knew it wasn't, teachers and prefects were patrolling the corridors even now. His luck must be in.

As he reached the double doors of the infirmary he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He gently pushed the doors open and slipped inside, careful to not make them bang shut when he was in.

He adjusted to his new surroundings taking in each bed. He could see Colin, Justin and Penelope but ignored them. He moved down the room, gripping the cloak with his pale hands. He came to a stop at the bed at the back of the room. Moonlight was pouring in from the long, thin window, illuminating the petrified soul in this bed. He stood and stared, drinking in her face. It felt like a very long time since he had seen her.

With a sigh he moved to sit in the chair next to her.

'Hi,' he said softly. He knew she couldn't hear him but it felt good to talk to her.

'It's awful Hermione,' he mumbled. 'They've made Hagrid and Dumbledore leave the school. Everyone is in uproar and we don't have a clue what to do next.'

Hermione laid, still and silent, completely unaware of him.

Ron stared at her, fear, sadness and anger washing over him.

'Why did you have to go wondering by yourself?' he said sharply. 'I told you to be careful and you promised not to walk around by yourself, but no. You didn't listen. You had to go off on your bloody own.'

'We haven't got a chance now, do you know that? Not a fucking chance,' he stammered. 'If you were here, you would know what to do next. But you're not. You left me and Harry to work it all out by ourselves.'

He took a staggering breath and rubbed his face, letting the cloak slip off him.

'You're such a know it all. Having to go to the library all the pissing time. If you had just come down to the match with us you wouldn't be here,' Ron said annoyed.

'This is all your fault.'

He felt his eyes well up and roughly rubbed them. Great. He was starting to cry. What was wrong with him?

He moved his hand over to Hermione's. She was stone cold. He gripped her painfully hard.

'This isn't you,' he said, the anger subsiding. 'You're not cold, or lifeless.'

'You should be awake right now. Not a statue in this room. You should be awake and researching this monster, or doing your schoolwork. I wouldn't even complain if you was having ago at my swearing or laziness,' he said sadly. 'As long as you were awake, it wouldn't matter.'

Staring at his stone-cold friend, Ron knew he had never seen anything so scary in his life. This statue was one of his best friends. She was one of the most living, breathing and capable people he had ever met. She had a mind that worked a hundred miles per hour, a mouth that didn't know when to shut up and a face that proudly shared all emotions. She was not meant to be here, like this.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

The silence that engulfed him made the situation all the worse. Never in his short time of knowing Hermione, had he been met with a never-ending silence. It scared him. They weren't meant to be like this.

'I needed to come here,' he said softly.

'I needed to make sure you were still here.'

It was a stupid comment but as he said it he felt better. He had needed to come down here tonight. He had needed to see her petrified face and remind himself of the reasons why they needed to keep fighting.

'We'll find a way to sort this out,' he said pulling his hand away from hers.

'I'll follow the spiders, like Hagrid said,' he confessed, beginning to get up.

Deep down he always knew he would. He didn't have a choice really.

Looking down at Hermione he nodded once, making a silent promise to her.

He pulled the cloak back around himself and said his goodbyes.

Next time he would speak to her, he knew she would be awake. He didn't want to come back here again, if he couldn't help it. This was not the Hermione he knew.

He moved back down the room and out through the doors, to the rest of the castle. He didn't stop until he reached his own bed, in the Gryffindor tower.

His resolve was made.

He would follow the spiders.


	8. Sugar Rush

**A/N:** Moving on to The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Hermione is starting to feel things. Takes place during _The Leaky Cauldron_.

**Chapter 8: Sugar Rush**

Hermione sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour bouncing her legs impatiently. Ron had gone into the Parlour to buy them both a sundae. She coloured at the thought.

She was having a wonderful day.

After spending the summer travelling with her parents, Hermione had been happy to come back to the Wizarding world. For the first time since starting Hogwarts she had missed not being there.

She had been extremely pleased when Ron had suggested they meet today. Her parents had happily agreed and she had been dropped off this morning with her trunk.

Ron and the rest of the Weasleys had greeted her at The Leaky Cauldron, and she had then experienced one of the nicest days she had ever had with her red-headed best friend.

They set off together, but she and Ron soon left the other Weasleys to get their school supplies. They started at Ollivanders' to get Ron's wand. It didn't take long for him to find the perfect one. It sparked beautifully when he picked it up, making them both grin.

They then went to get their potion supplies next. Ron was in a particularly good mood and chatted non-stop about his holiday to Egypt. Hermione had been fascinated and had asked lots of questions. Both had kept a look-out for Harry as they moved through the street and into the shops.

Next was Madam Malkin's for their new school robes. Hermione had been very nervous taking her robe off because she was wearing a summer dress underneath. It wasn't her usual style but she had wanted to wear something nice today. She had tried to pull it down, becoming very aware of the fact she was showing bare legs. Ron had seemed to notice too. He spent a good portion of the time they were in the shop staring.

Hermione blushed furiously, and after ten minutes of feeling like an animal at a zoo, she exclaimed, 'RON!'

He had the decency to also blush.

They practically ran out of the shop when Madam Malkin was finished. They went to Flourish and Blotts then. Neither said much and instead concentrated on finding their new school books. When they came out, they both seemed to be back to their normal selves. Ron suggested they go and get an ice cream and Hermione agreed. He then took one of her bulging book bags and began walking to the Parlour. Hermione could see his red ears as he walked in front of her. It made her tummy wiggle.

And here she now sat, outside the Parlour and under an umbrella, waiting for Ron to return with the sundaes.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sun's warmth on her face.

'Here you go. Choc chip ice cream with caramel sauce.'

Hermione opened her eyes to see two huge sundaes glistening in their glasses. She smiled, 'Are you sure these are big enough?'

Ron sat down and pushed a spoon, and one of the sundaes towards her.

'Well I could have gone for extra, extra large but I reckon you wouldn't have been able to hack it,' he said grinning at her, before tucking in.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and grabbed a spoon, determined to eat the monster in front of her. She took her first mouthful and gasped.

'Oh it's gorgeous!' She said amazed.

'Well obviously,' Ron replied looking bemused.

She took another bite and shut her eyes. It was pure heaven.

When she opened them, Ron was staring at her open-mouthed.

'What?' She said fidgeting in her chair.

'I've never seen anyone eat ice cream like that before,' he replied, his ears turning red again.

'Oh, well I've never eaten ice cream before,' Hermione confessed, turning pink.

Ron dropped his spoon. His mouth hung open again. 'What! You've never had ice cream?'

'Well no. My parents don't let me eat anything with too much sugar in, and ice cream has way too much,' she replied with a shrug.

'Why?' Ron said, confused.

'Because sugar is bad for our teeth,' she said before taking another mouthful.

'So you don't eat anything with sugar in it?' Ron asked.

'Well I eat some things. More since starting Hogwarts actually,' she said.

'That is the craziest thing I've ever heard,' he replied shocked.

Hermione just shrugged again and continued to eat the beautiful pudding. Ron watched her, completely amazed at this new piece of information.

'Aren't you going to eat yours?' she asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Ron seemed to snap out of his stare and picked his spoon up again, taking a huge scoop and shoving it in his mouth. As he did so, his lips became covered with the caramel sauce. Hermione froze. Fire shot through her belly and for one insane moment she pictured herself tasting the sauce on his lips.

Ron gave her a smile, before taking another scoop.

Her body was on fire. Her mind had gone numb. What was going on?

Ron seemed to be oblivious to Hermione's stare and continued to discuss sugary foods.

'So you don't eat cake?'

She shook her head.

'Cookies?'

'Sweets?'

'Chocolate?'

Another shake of the head.

'Fucking hell Hermione, I need to introduce you to my way of eating.'

His words sent her belly into overdrive. For the first time in her life, she felt lost and confused about her body. Why was she feeling like this?

Ron seemed to notice something was wrong because he stopped eating.

'What's up?'

'I-I don't know,' she stammered truthfully, putting her spoon down.

'Is it cos I said fucking hell?'

'No,' she replied. 'But I wish you wouldn't, anyway.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'You've probably got a sugar rush. Not being used to it 'n all.'

He continued eating his glorious sundae.

'You're right. I'm sure that's what it is,' Hermione replied nodding. Yes, it was just a sugar rush. Nothing to worry about, the feeling in her belly would go away eventually.

'When you come to the Burrow, I'll show you loads of ways to eat sugar,' he said grinning.

She smiled weakly back. 'I don't think my Mum and Dad would be too happy about that.'

'We won't tell em,' he said, licking his spoon.

She felt feint. This was unfair. Why wasn't he getting a _sugar rush_?

Determined to finish the sundae, and wanting to find a distraction, Hermione picked her spoon back up and began eating quickly. She shoved scoop after scoop into her mouth, just like he had.

Ron laughed and said, 'what are you doing?'

'What does it look like?' Hermione replied, after swallowing a large mouthful.

'Well, it looks like you're trying to kill yourself with ice cream,' he said, continuing to laugh.

'Oh shut up. I'm just enjoying my sundae,' Hermione said, before licking her own spoon.

Ron's laughter stopped abruptly. She could see him watching her. Then, not knowing what possessed her, she licked it again, but this time she stared straight into his wonderfully blue eyes.

He gulped, and the colour drained from his face.

She grinned, feeling strangely happy by his reaction.

'Sugar rush?' She said raising her eyebrows.

Ron frowned at her before saying, 'I think you've had too much sugar today.'

Hermione laughed again, unsure why she felt so happy.

Harry joined them soon after they had finished their sundaes. As he began telling them about his summer, Hermione quickly glanced at Ron. He gave her a quick lop-sided smile before turning his attention back to Harry.

Hermione subconsciously licked her lips.

She had enjoyed spending time with Ron today.

She had also found something new.

A sugar rush.


	9. A Trip to Hogsmeade

**A/N:** Thank you for even more fab reviews!

Some of you have asked for these moments in Ron's point of view or vice versa. I never really planned to do the same scene from both Hermione and Ron's point of view for the early moments. Instead I wanted to focus on the moments were something changed for either Ron or Hermione. Chapter eight, for example, was only important for Hermione, because she became aware of something between them.

I hope I haven't disappointed you all.

Instead I promise to bring you lots of moments!

This one takes place in The Prisoner of Azkaban, during the _Flight of the Fat Lady_.

Hermione and Ron have an argument.

**Chapter Nine: A Trip to Hogsmeade**

Hermione and Ron made their way up the road, towards Hogsmeade. They hadn't said anything since leaving Harry behind. Both felt guilty and had promised to bring lots of sweets back for him. They had also put their disagreement about Crookshanks and Scabbers to one side, in support of Harry.

Now that they were out of the castle and away from Harry's disappointment however, things felt very strained.

Hermione glanced at Ron, before quickly saying, 'it's a nice day to be out here.'

Ron grunted in response.

'I can't wait to see the village. I've read about it in –'

'Of course you have,' Ron said spitefully, not bothering to look at her.

'I was only making conversation Ronald,' she said snapping.

'I'm not interested in what you have read Hermione.'

'Fine. We'll just walk to Hogsmeade in silence. Then we'll go to each of the shops in silence. What a fun and exciting day,' Said replied scathingly. 'I don't understand why you're being such a baby –'

'I thought we were walking in silence?'

'It's not like Crookshanks has hurt Scabbers –'

'He's bloody tried!'

'He's just doing what's in his nature –'

'Killing and maiming?'

'You're being very immature about it all,' she said finally.

Ron stopped walking and turned to face her, standing to his full height. 'I'm being immature?'

'Yes,' she replied, taking a step back from him, shocked at how much taller he was than her.

He took a step closer, 'my pet is being terrorised by your mangy cat and you refuse to stop him! You're meant to be responsible, yet you can't even see that your cat is a monster! You're meant to keep him under control. Instead you let him prowl around the castle, killing everyone else's pets!'

'I do n –'

'You're so up yourself, you just can't see it,' he snapped, his face becoming an angry red. 'And you have the cheek to call me immature? You need to wake up.' He span around and began marching towards the village, intent on putting some distance between them.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot. Anger and hurt began boiling up inside her. How dare he say those things to her?

She quickly regained the feeling in her legs, and flew to catch up with him.

He was fast, and she had to jog to catch him up.

'How dare you!' She shouted when she got close enough to tug at his arm.

He whirled around to face her again. 'I don't want to talk to you, Hermione. I've said what I had to say. Now leave me alone so I can enjoy my first visit to Hogsmeade.'

'No. You can't say those things and expect me to not react Ron!'

'Well I'm not interested,' he replied, continuing to walk.

Hermione followed, grabbing his arm again. He tried to shake her off but she latched on.

'Crookshanks hasn't eaten anyone's pet. He only fixates on Scabbers because he's always around.'

Ron turned to face her again. 'Oh I'm so sorry. I'll just lock him away in the boy's dormitory every pissing day!'

'I didn't mean it like that, I ju –'

'You need to control that cat, not blame it on my rat!'

'I just think it would be easier if Crookshanks and Scabbers didn't see each other as much, that's all.'

'Well how are we meant to do that?' Ron said, looking at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

'I won't let him _prowl _the castle when I know Scabbers is with you,' she replied simply.

'But he's always with me!'

'Well you're just have to leave him in your dormitory sometimes.'

'No way! He was here first,' Ron replied, starting to get angry again.

'Look, you either compromise or we have this problem for the rest of our time at Hogwarts,' she said.

Ron stared down at her for a minute or two, thinking about what she had said. Hermione stared back, still holding his arm.

'What other choice do we have?'

Hermione shrugged before saying, 'we could spend less time together in the evenings.'

As soon as she said this, she regretted it. She couldn't think of anything worse.

Ron seemed to agree because he shook his head and said, 'fine I'll compromise. But one more attack and that's it Hermione, I'll hold you responsible.'

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that he was being ridiculous, but stopped. She didn't want to fight with him anymore about this. She would just have to be more careful when she let Crookshanks move around the castle. As long as he did the same with Scabbers, there shouldn't be any more problems.

She shut her mouth and nodded quickly.

'It's a deal then,' he said, looking at her with bright eyes.

'Yes,' she replied softly.

'Sorry I said you were up yourself,' Ron said, looking down at his shoes.

Hermione shrugged, letting go of his arm. 'You've called me worse.'

Ron had the decency to blush, and said quietly, 'Should we start over?'

Hermione frowned, 'Pardon?'

'You know, start this trip over.' He looked down, kicking the path absentmindedly.

She smiled at him. 'It's a nice day to be out here.'

He smiled back. 'Yeah, shame about Harry though.'

'We'll get him lots of lovely things,' she said turning back towards Hogsmeade.

Ron followed. 'I can't wait to see the village. Haven't you read about it in some uninteresting book? '

Hermione grinned.

Linking arms with him, she began to tell Ron about all the wonderful facts she knew.

He was an insensitive wart but somehow he always made her smile. She had never met a person who could call her so many horrible names one minute, and then make her feel happy enough to burst the next. She didn't think she would ever understand it.

As they made their way through the village, exploring the amazing shops and chatting excitedly, Hermione couldn't think of anyone she would rather share this with.


	10. Celebrate

**A/N:** A short one from The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Set during _Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw_.

Ron is beginning to miss Hermione.

**Chapter 10: Celebrate**

Ron sank into his comfy four poster bed, exhausted.

He and Harry had just made their way upstairs. It was one in the morning and McGonagall had just come to tell everyone off. They had been having an excellent party to celebrate Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in their latest Quidditch match; however things had got a bit rowdy.

'Night mate,' Ron mumbled, pulling the curtains around his bed.

'Night,' came Harry's muffled reply.

Ron settled under his covers and sighed, content.

It really had been a great party. The twins had managed to sneak shitloads of food and drink into the tower. Everyone had been in high spirits and had a right laugh.

Well almost everyone. One person did not join in with the celebrations. Instead she sat at her stupid, little desk, in the corner of the common room, and _read_. Who the fuck does that at a party?

He rearranged his pillows and turned over, feeling less sleepy by the minute.

She was such a twat. It wouldn't have taken much to put the books down, grab a Butterbeer and relax.

Ron snorted.

Hermione and relax did not go well in the same sentence. She was incapable of doing anything like that.

He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought this.

It wasn't entirely true, he had seen her relax. Probably more than anyone else at Hogwarts, including Harry.

A relaxed Hermione was also a fun Hermione. He would happily spend all day with her when she was calm and in a good mood. In fact, thinking about it, he would probably spend all day with her when she was in any mood.

Except Ron couldn't.

They were still not talking to each other because of the cat/rat incident. He knew he was in the right and there was no way he would be apologising to her, but he wished she would. If she could except that her mangy cat was a menace, and give him some sort of sorry, he would forgive her instantly.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even Harry. But he wanted to talk to her again.

It had been a very long time since they had just chatted. In fact he couldn't actually remember the last time.

The thought made him feel sick.

Ron squirmed under his covers, feeling less comfortable and now wide awake.

She was such a bitch. Even now, as he tried to get to sleep, she was being annoying.

He sat up and pumped his pillows, frustrated.

No one else was able to get under his skin in the way that she did.

He didn't have a clue why.

When he had first met her, he had thought she was the most annoying person in the entire universe. In fact if someone had said back then, that they would be friends, he would have laughed hysterically. Yet she managed to wiggle her way in, and now it was impossible to think of a future with them not being friends.

Perhaps that was why he was struggling to sleep. He had been celebrating tonight with a lot of people, but hardly any of them were actually a _friend_, and not a single one of them was his friend Hermione.

Yes she was an annoying know-it-all, and yes she studied way too much, but Ron didn't care. She gave him her full attention when they were talking, or fighting. She cared enough about him to worry, and she had a great sense of humour. She was also kind, and loyal and unbelievably good at everything she set her mind on.

What more could he ask for in a friend?

He sighed, feeling utterly miserable now.

It didn't look like they would be talking any time soon. Hermione was avoiding him like a bad case of Splattergroit. And all because of her stupid fucking cat.

Ron hated that cat.

Turning in his bed again, he laid flat on his back and let out a moan.

He wanted to talk to Hermione again.

Not having her around was driving him insane. He could tell she wasn't coping without Harry and him. She wasn't speaking to anyone, she looked tired and never seemed to eat. If truth be told, he was worried about her. He didn't have a clue how she was getting to all those classes either. It was plain crazy to try and go to every class Hogwarts offered. But then, Hermione was fucking crazy.

He wished he could do something. He wished he could talk to her and sort out their problems.

Not that he was going to tell anyone, lest of all her.

He moaned again, turning over and cursing her for making him lose sleep.

The truth was he missed her.

And all because of a bloody cat. She just couldn't see it though. She couldn't see that she had brought a menace of a pet and it was now ruining their friendship.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to remove all thoughts of her from his mind.

He would just have to wait to see what tomorrow would bring. It couldn't get any fucking worse.


	11. Divination and Hysteria

**A/N:** Prisoner of Azkaban moment, set during The Quidditch Final.

Hermione is having a bad day, Ron makes it better.

**Chapter Eleven: Divination and Hysteria**

She couldn't believe it.

She actually couldn't believe what she had just done.

As she made her way down the Divination tower she felt shocked.

What had she just done?

She stopped moving and placed her hands on the cold stone wall of the castle. She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Hermione Granger had just shouted at a teacher, and if that wasn't enough, she had quit a class!

What was going on?

Tears welled up as she thought about what her parents would say. Maybe she should go back and apologise. Or maybe she should just jump off this tower.

There was no way she was going back. She hated that class, and the excuse of a teacher.

No, she had done the right thing.

_Hopelessly mundane_.

Yeah right.

The awful woman didn't have a clue.

If Hermione was hopelessly mundane, why had she just seen what she had, in the crystal ball? Why, when she looked into that stupid ball, did she see two very beautiful red-headed children?

Clearly she was seeing something to do with the Weasleys. The children resembled Ron so much. There was one boy and one girl, both smiling toothily at her, with a smattering of little freckles. They were absolutely gorgeous, with dark, red wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

But why had she seen them?

She sighed, moving away from the wall and rubbing her eyes, feeling so incredibly tired.

Today had been an awful day. First she had hit Malfoy, and then she forgot to go to Charms, and now this.

She had actually quit Divination.

What was going on?

Hermione began to move, trudging the long way back to Gryffindor common room.

She felt utterly exhausted.

When she arrived, she plonked herself down in her usual chair and began to pull her school books out of her bag and onto the table. _Unfogging the Future_ was the last to come out, and as she turned it over, she snorted. What a load of good it was to her now.

Thinking she better catch up on Cheering charms, and trying to get the Divination lesson out of her head, she began reading.

It was difficult work. The words kept swimming around the page and she was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate. Toothy children, Malfoy, Professor Trelawney and Charms tests kept running through her mind.

After several failed attempts at reading the first page, she groaned and placed her head on the table.

This was impossible. The time-turner business was becoming very hard to manage. It was making her tired, confused and erratic. A normal Hermione would not have missed a lesson, or quit a lesson in the manner she just had. She needed to get a grip and try to manage her day better.

Her eyes started to become heavy. She tried to fight the sinking feeling she was experiencing but it was too hard. She needed to get some sl –

'Hermione!'

Go away, she thought, trying to push the hands away that were shaking her.

'Hermione, come on. You need to wake up.'

Something was shaking her again. It was gentle, but still annoying. Couldn't they see she was trying to sleep?

'It's almost midnight, you need to get up and go to bed.'

I am in bed, she thought. Who was this stupid person?

'Hermione, if you don't wake up, I'm going to get Fred and George to wake you up.'

She moaned. This person was clearly very mean.

Another shake, this time much harder, and she opened her eyes.

Ron was sat in the chair next to her, holding onto her arms. She leaned into him, feeling sluggish.

'I'm tired, Ron.'

He chuckled. 'I can see that, you've been asleep all night. Me and Harry stopped anyone from waking you. But I'm off to my own bed now, so I thought I better wake up so you can go to.'

'To your bed?' She asked sleepily, leaning her head on his chest.

'What? No, you need to go to _your own_ bed. You're the only one down here, everyone else went up ages ago and Harry has just left.' Ron tried to move her off him, but she sank further into him.

'I'm really tired,' she repeated, liking the warmth that was coming from Ron's body. 'You're warm,' she stated simply, feeling very drowsy.

Ron fidgeted and tried to pull her away again. 'Hermione, come on.'

As he pulled her further off him, she looked up to see his flaming red face and bright, blue eyes.

'You have blue eyes!' She said confused, and ignoring the fact that he was embarrassed about something.

'Erm, yeah. Three years and you've only just noticed?' Ron replied, baffled.

'No I knew that. But the children in the ball, they had brown eyes.' Hermione pulled away completely from him as she said this.

'What children?'

'The two children in the crystal ball. They looked like you but they had brown eyes!' She said, trying to wake up properly.

'You saw two children that looked like me?' Ron asked, staring at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

'Yes. In Divination earlier, I saw a boy and a girl and they looked like you. Only they had –'

'Brown eyes?'

'Yes!'

'Hermione I think you've cracked,' Ron said seriously. 'Maybe we should go and see Pom –'

'I haven't cracked. I know what I saw. It's why I got so angry when Professor Trelawney said I was mundane!' She snapped, feeling much more awake. 'I saw them. They had freckles, red hair and everything!'

'You actually saw something in the crystal ball?' Ron asked again, still unsure that Hermione hadn't gone completely crazy.

'Yes! How many times do I have to say it, one boy and one girl, just like you!' She said feeling annoyed that he didn't believe her.

'Wow, Hermione that's pretty amazing!'

She continued to stare at him, unsure what it all meant.

'So what do you think it means?' He said, as if reading her mind.

'I don't know. Maybe they were future children from someone in your family?'

Ron scratched the back of his neck, looking thoughtful. He then looked at her and dropped his hand and said softly, 'I still think you need to go to bed. You're exhausted.'

She nodded, for once agreeing with him. 'I've had such a bad day,' she said sadly, playing with her hands.

'I dunno, it was pretty amazing seeing you slap Malfoy!' He replied smiling. 'And to top it off, you walked out of a class. I never thought I'd see you do either.'

She tried not to smile, but it had felt too good not to. 'I was caught in the moment,' she said sheepishly.

'Nothing wrong with that.'

'No, but I missed Charms.'

'It's just one lesson. I'm surprised you haven't missed more, to be honest. I seriously don't know how you're doing it, all these lessons each day.' Ron said, staring at her with some concern.

'I haven't been doing very well lately,' she confessed sadly. 'In fact I don't think I can do it for much longer.'

Ron nodded and moved to gently pat her on the back. Hermione stopped playing with her hands and looked at him. He never touched her if he could help it. In fact he generally avoided it at all costs, unless it was absolutely necessary. He smiled, moving his hands away, his ears turning pink.

The butterflies were back in her belly.

'So how are you doing it?' He asked, making her come back to reality.

'I can't tell you,' she said softly. 'And not because I don't want to,' she said quickly, seeing Ron frown and open his mouth to argue. 'Professor McGonagall won't let me; I have to keep it a secret.'

Ron looked thoroughly put out.

'I promise,' she whispered, 'I'll tell you at the end of the year, when it's okay to do so.'

'Why does it have to be a secret?' Ron asked, annoyed.

'Because Professor McGonagall said so. I'm sorry Ron. I would tell you if I could.'

He nodded, clearly not wanting to push the issue. 'Well if you need me to help you with anything,' he said gesturing to her pile of school books, 'just let me know.'

Hermione smiled. She had missed him so much.

For a while she thought she had lost Ron forever. But here he was, sat next to her at midnight, talking, and patting, and offering his help.

Her bottom lip wobbled and a tear fell down her cheek.

'Ron,' she mumbled, feeling extraordinarily happy.

'Why are you crying?' Ron asked, alarmed. 'I was trying to be nice!'

'I know, th–that's why I'm crying,' she choked. 'I th–thought you would never speak to me a–again!'

And before either she, or Ron, knew what was happening, Hermione launched herself at him. He moved his hands up to support her, as she squeezed him with all her might.

'Hermione, you're fucking mental,' he said, patting her on the back again.

'I've missed you so much,' she whispered, resting her head on his chest and enjoying the feel of it. 'Don't swear. It ruins it.'

Ron chuckled. 'I really do think you need to go to sleep Hermione.'

She nodded against him, yawning.

'Come on,' he said, moving to get up and pulling her with him.

Hermione went to move away, and collect her books, but Ron stopped her.

'Leave it till the morning, they'll still be there. Just go upstairs and get into your bed. Forget all about schoolwork tonight.'

She yawned again, and he gently guided her to the girl's dormitory staircase.

He gave her a small nudge and she began to make her way up, without much thought. She stopped on the third step, however, and turned around. Ron was still standing at the bottom, watching to make sure she got up okay.

'Thank you,' she said, eye level to him.

He shrugged and said quietly, 'it's what friends are for.'

She nodded once and uttered, 'good night Ron,' before spinning back around to make her way up the tower.

'Night,' he echoed back.

She smiled, making her way into her dormitory and closing the door quietly.

She sat down heavily on her bed and pulled her shoes off. She then fell backwards onto her bed, fully clothed and sighed feeling slightly giddy.

Pushing all thoughts of toothy children with brown eyes, Malfoy, Professor Trelawney and Charms out of her mind, she let sleep overtake her.

The last conscious thought she had, was that Ron Weasley was beginning to make her feel weak at the knees.


	12. Brave

**A/N:** Happy Easter!

A small moment from The Prisoner of Azkaban, takes place during _Owl Post Again_.

Ron and Hermione discuss the night before.

**Chapter Twelve: Brave**

Ron sighed, watching Harry make his way back up to the castle. 'I dunno why he's bothering, Lupin's not gonna change his mind.'

'No,' Hermione replied, 'but I think he needs to get some sort of closure.'

Ron nodded, laying back down. 'Well if it makes him happy...'

'I'm not sure that it'll do that. He lost a lot last night,' she mumbled sadly.

'But at least Sirius and Buckbeak escaped,' he said, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun on his skin.

He felt Hermione move beside him.

'I wish we could have cleared their names though.'

Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione watching him closely. 'It was the best we could do,' he said softly.

She nodded continuing to stare at him with a look he couldn't describe.

'How's your leg,' she said quietly, gesturing down.

He lifted it up for her inspection and said, 'Good as new, doesn't even feel like it was broken.'

Hermione smiled and grabbed at his leg, before dropping it quickly and blushing a pretty pink.

'What?' He asked, confused by her reaction.

'Nothing, just thinking,' she said moving to lay down next to him.

'About?' He said, sitting up to look at her face. Curiosity getting the better of him.

'You... and stuff' she mumbled, her face turning scarlet.

'Me and stuff, what?' Not understanding why she had turned red.

'Last night. You were very brave,' she said shutting her eyes from his persistent stare.

He felt his ears burning. 'Not really. You and Harry did the hard parts,' he said looking away.

'Actually I think you did. You stood up to a murderer, protected your friends and pet, and all with a broken leg.'

He shrugged, feeling slightly bashful. 'Anyone would have done it.'

'No they wouldn't Ron,' she said sitting up to face him again. 'You're so brave and loyal, you don't even realise it!'

He shook his head, looking away from her.

'It's true. You don't hesitate to protect Harry or myself,' she said vehemently. 'I don't know what either of us would do without you.'

Ron felt his entire body heat up. He wasn't that bloody good.

When he didn't say anything, Hermione leaned over and gently placed her hand on his healed leg. 'You're such a great friend.'

He looked down at the hand on his leg, a feeling of pure joy spread through him. 'You're pretty great yourself,' he mumbled, confused by the effect she was having on him.

She smiled sweetly, pulled her arm away and laid back down beside him.

He mirrored her, resting his head close to hers.

It had been such an eventful year, with ups and lots of downs. He sighed, thinking about everything he, Hermione and Harry had been through. Would they ever have a peaceful year?

Hermione seemed to sense what he was thinking because she turned her body to face him and said, 'with Harry Potter being our friend I don't think we'll ever have a simple year, you know.'

Ron grinned turning to also face her, before nodding, 'I wouldn't change anything though.'

'No me neither.'

Ron's smile slipped, however, when he saw the mark on Hermione's shoulder. 'What's that?' he asked, pointing towards the red line peeping out of her shirt.

Hermione moved to hide it, but he stopped her with his hand. He pulled the shirt further down to expose the sore, angry mark that travelled across her shoulder and up towards her neck.

'How did you get that?' He asked concerned.

She pushed his hand away and held her shirt tightly to her chest. 'The Whomping Willow caught me, last night.'

'It looks really painful,' he said, moving his hand towards the mark again.

Hermione sat deadly still as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She searched his face, biting her bottom lip. 'It hurt then, it doesn't now. I think it looks worse than it actually is,' she uttered, feeling completely exposed.

Ron continued to stare at the mark, before he looked up at her face. 'Do you think we'll be hurt again? In the future I mean.'

It was a stupid question, to which he already knew the answer. Of course they were going to be hurt more. It stood to reason that You Know Who, or some follower of his, would come after Harry again in the near future. And of course he and Hermione would be there beside him, fighting alongside him and most likely being hurt alongside him.

It was a sobering thought.

Hermione didn't bother to answer his question. He could see the answer in her eyes. Instead she placed her small hand over his much larger one and smiled. 'We're best friends Ron. You, Harry and I will always stand by each other, regardless of what happens next.'

He nodded, pulling his slightly sweaty hand away and moving to lay back down on his back. He stared up into the cloudless blue sky, feeling Hermione fall beside him.

They would face more.

It would test them and their friendship, but Hermione was right.

They would stand together and come out of it okay, just like last night.

Without thinking, Ron found Hermione's hand and squeezed.


	13. The Burrow

**A/N:** The Goblet of Fire now!

This one is set at the end of _The Invitation_.

Hermione visits The Burrow for the first time.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Burrow**

Hermione stretched luxuriously in her bed. The sun streamed in from the open window, pouring light onto her face.

She could hear male voices and laughter creeping into her bedroom, from outside.

She smiled lazily and inhaled the beautiful smell around her.

Weasleys.

They filled her conscious with a thousand thoughts and made her body hum with happiness.

She opened her eyes, blinking against the light, to find herself staring at the youngest Weasley's bedroom.

Hermione's smile became a full on grin.

She loved it here already, and she had only arrived yesterday.

The house was magical, literally magical!

Every room was adorned with wizarding products, and magical marvels. Hermione had never seen so many wonderful sights. Ron, no doubt sensing her curiosity had taken her on a tour as soon as she had arrived. They had spent hours moving from room to room, with her asking countless questions and him doing his best to answer. He seemed to relish sharing his home with her. It made Hermione's heart beat faster just thinking about it.

Stretching in her comfy bed she began to get up. She looked around for Ginny and saw that she had her eyes open and was watching Hermione intently.

'You woke up smiling,' Ginny said softly.

Hermione nodded, 'I like it here.'

Ginny chuckled, shaking her head, before getting up and dressed for the day.

Hermione stretched one final time before dressing herself.

As she was plaiting her bushy, brown hair by Ginny's mirror, Mrs Weasley knocked on the door.

'Morning dears, did you sleep well?'

They both nodded.

'Good, Ginny can I borrow you for a minute? The chickens have escaped again and they seem to always come back when _you_ call them,' she said not waiting for a response.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'see you downstairs. Oh morning Ron,' she said, passing him at the doorway.

'Morning Gin,' he replied before coming into the room.

He sat down on the end of her bed, watching her weave her hair. 'What you doing?'

'What does it look like? I'm trying to tame my unruly hair. It's far too hot to have it down,' she said, tying a band around the bottom to keep it in place. 'Good morning by the way.'

Ron smiled, 'back at ya. Did you sleep alright?'

'Yes, in fact I think that's the best night's sleep I have had in a long time,' she said, spinning around to face him.

Ron's eyes moved up her body, before landing on her face. 'It's good to have you here.'

Hermione smiled and moved towards him, feeling slightly shaky. 'It's good to be here,' she whispered, stopping in front of him.

Goodness, he was handsome.

He looked up at her with soft eyes. 'I think you've grown taller.'

Hermione grinned, 'I highly doubt it.'

'I suppose _you_ are still a short-arse,' he said cheekily.

'I suppose _you_ are still a beanpole,' she retorted, placing her hands on his shoulders, desperately wanting to touch him in some way.

He smirked, automatically lifting his hands up to touch her waist, then froze realising what he was about to do. 'Erm...' he mumbled, unsure what to do.

'I won't bite, you know,' she said without thinking.

He lifted his eyebrow, and then took a deep breath, before quickly placing his hands on their original destination.

It felt heavenly.

His large hands held her in place beautifully. She wasn't sure why she needed to be held in place, but she did know that his hands were the only ones that should be doing so.

She looked at his freckled face, and feeling impossibly giddy, she grinned.

He smiled uncomfortably back, and then said, 'so what you wanna do today?'

A million things rushed through Hermione's mind at once, including long grass, freckled skin and soft pink lips. She sighed, knowing that would never happen. Instead she began to play with the collar of Ron's t-shirt.

'How about exploring outside?' She asked feeling her cheeks heat up.

He nodded, 'Okay. We've got quite a lot of land, actually, so there's plenty to s – '. He stopped talking and let his eyes slip shut.

Hermione, realising that she was the reason he had stopped talking, dropped her hands, for they had just been stroking the hair at the back of his head.

'Sorry,' she said quickly, taking a step back from him, his hands dropping from her waist as she did so.

What was she doing?

He was her best friend, and she had just been caught playing with his hair! She was sure that that was not a normal custom for best friends to do.

'Are you okay?' Ron asked, looking at her strangely.

'Yes,' she replied quickly. 'I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to –'

'Play with me?'

Hermione felt like she was on fire. Why did he have to make a joke?

'I did not play with you. I was just fidgeting with my hands, that's all.' She snapped, angrier at herself than him.

'Fidgeting with your hands? What the fuck does that mean?' He said, beginning to smile.

'Oh shut up. You were the one enjoying it,' she shot back.

It was his turn to glow red.

'I was not enjoying your _fidgeting hands_, Hermione.' He said this as he stood up.

Gosh, he was tall.

'I think you were. You shut your eyes!' She said backing away from him.

'I had something in them,' he said loftily, moving towards her.

'In _both _eyes?' Hermione asked, narrowing hers.

'Yes!' He said, as her back hit the back wall of the bedroom.

He smirked, 'admit it.'

'Admit what?' she asked, her heart beating madly in her chest.

'You're jealous of my hair,' he replied with a shrug.

Hermione's mouth fell open. He was completely insufferable.

'You're such a prat,' she said trying to push him away from her.

He fell backwards onto her bed, laughing heartily.

She picked up a pillow from Ginny's bed and threw it at him. It smacked him square in the face and he stopped laughing, shocked.

It was her turn to giggle.

'You are so dead,' he said, moving to get up.

Realising she was in trouble; she quickly pushed him back onto the bed and ran for it. She managed to get the door open before he grabbed her arm and tried to yank her back in. She let out a cry of surprise, and then tried to kick him away.

Laughing and giggling they didn't notice Bill Weasley walking down the stairs towards them.

'Get off me – '

'I'm actually going to curse you for that, where's me wand?'

'Ha, I'd like to see you try, _Ronald_!'

'Just you wait, _Hermione_!'

'What, in the name of Merlin, are you two doing?'

Hermione and Ron both froze, mid-wrestle, to see Bill staring at them with mild amusement. They disentangled and moved away from each other, blushing beautifully.

'I was just showing Hermione around The Burrow,' Ron replied looking sheepish.

'Against her will?' Bill asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione burst into laughter.

Ron frowned at her before saying, 'don't be stupid, we were just messing around.'

'I see,' Bill replied, staring from Ron to Hermione. 'Well I'll let you get back to _messing around_ then,' he said, his mouth twitching as he moved passed them, continuing his journey downstairs.

Ron glanced back at Hermione, 'Shall we go outside then?'

She nodded, still grinning.

She loved The Burrow.


	14. Dragons

**A/N:** Thank you for so many great reviews!

I started this story five days ago and can't believe the response I've had. If it hadn't been for so many of you sending me lovely messages and reviews, I don't think I would have written as much, as quickly!

I'm back to work tomorrow, so I won't be updating as vigorously. I will still aim for one or two chapters a week. I hope that you enjoy this moment; you will not have to wait too long for the next.

This one takes place in The Goblet of Fire, at the end of _The Hungarian Horntail_.

Things between Ron and Harry have become worse. Hermione does some comforting.

**Chapter Fourteen: Dragons**

Ron stood on the staircase in shock.

Harry had just thrown a _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ badge at his face and stormed past him, up the stairs.

He stood frozen on the spot. He couldn't bring himself to move.

He didn't have a clue what to do to fix this. He had never fought with Harry, and had never dreamed Harry would do something like this.

Ron had only been checking to make sure he was alright. It was one o'clock in the morning, for fucks sake, and Harry had not come up the stairs. How was he to know Harry wasn't in danger? He usually was, being Harry sodding Potter.

And the wanker had the cheek to smack him on the face.

Alright it was a small badge that smacked him on the face, but Harry had been the one throwing it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone moving down the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

'Harry?'

He knew that voice.

What was_ she_ doing down here at one o'clock in the morning?

'Harry, are you still down here?'

Why was she meeting Harry in the common room at this time of night? Had Rita Skeeter been correct? Were Harry and Hermione more than friends?

'He's just gone up,' Ron found himself saying crossly.

'Ron! You scared the life out of me,' Hermione said putting a hand over her chest and coming to the bottom of the staircase. 'What are you doing lingering up there?' she asked, looking up at him, in her stripy pyjamas.

'I'm not _lingering_,' he said, anger pumping through his body. 'Harry just hit me.'

'WHAT!' Hermione exclaimed, running up the steps to meet him. 'Why would he hit you?'

'I dunno. I was obviously getting in the way of his _interview practice_,' he said, pushing her hands away, as she tried to look at the red mark on his forehead.

She stopped, staring at him in disbelief. 'Do you honestly think that's true Ron?' She asked softly.

Ron shrugged and pushed past her, making his way into the common room. 'I don't know what to think. First he enters the Triwizard Tournament – '

'He didn't!'

'Then he gives sob story interviews, making out he cries and – '

'Skeeter made that whole interview up!'

'Then he hits me,' he finished, ignoring her interruptions.

She had followed him back down the stairs and was now watching him pace around the room.

'I don't know him anymore Hermione. I never thought he'd be like this,' he said, pushing his hands through his hair and making it stand on end.

'He hasn't changed Ron. He didn't enter that stupid competition and he didn't say those things to Rita Skeeter.' She had moved in front of him and was looking at him imploringly. 'He misses you so much.'

Ron looked away from her, feeling tears appearing in his eyes. 'He doesn't. He made it clear a minute ago.'

Hermione shook her head, curls danced madly as she did so. 'He was talking to Sirius in the fire tonight,' she whispered. 'Maybe you just interrupted?'

Ron stared at the fireplace, which still had an unusually large fire for this time of night.

Maybe he had interrupted them.

Ron closed his eyes. 'He still hates me though.'

'He just wants you to believe he didn't enter. He'll talk to you again instantly, I'm sure of it.'

'Well I don't believe him,' Ron said, snapping his eyes open to stare at Hermione.

'Oh come on. You know he didn't!' Hermione exclaimed, staring straight back at him.

Ron shook his head and sat down on the sofa nearest the fire.

'I don't know what to believe,' he said.

Hermione came to sit next to him. 'Harry's been your best friend for nearly four years. You can't let this get between you.'

'He threw a badge at me!' Ron grumbled.

'I thought you said he hit you?' Hermione said, confused.

'Yeah he did. He hit me with one of those bloody badges,' he said, gesturing towards the pile on the table.

'Oh, for goodness sake Ron! I thought he had actually hit you.' Hermione grabbed his face between her hands to examine the mark more closely. She was not gentle.

'Ouch, There's no need to rip my head off my shoulders,' he complained as she moved closer to him.

'It's a tiny, little mark. I'm sure you will survive, unlike Harry who will be facing dragons soon!' Hermione mumbled, angrily.

'What?' Ron said, grabbing Hermione's wrists as she moved away. 'He's facing _dragons_?'

'Yes, so forgive me for having no sympathy for you.'

'But they can't do that, its suicide!' Ron said, gripping her tightly. 'Harry has no chance against a dragon.'

'Well he would have if his _friends_ helped him Ronald,' she snapped, colour vanishing from her face.

'There's nothing I can do to help him,' he replied, dropping her hands. 'You're the best person to help him with this. If you don't know how to do it, no one will.'

Hermione's face seemed to lose even more colour. 'Thanks a lot,' she said shakily. 'That really makes me feel better, considering I don't have a clue how to help him.'

'Sorry, but you know what I mean. I'm rubbish,' he said, feeling every inch of it.

'You most certainty are not rubbish!' Hermione said, her voice becoming strong again. 'We need you Ron. The sooner you get that stupid idea out of your head, the better. This thing with Harry can easily be resolved. You just need to talk to him.'

Ron sat motionless, staring at her face, full of emotion.

He wanted to talk to Harry.

He just didn't know how.

Yes he hated the attention Harry received, and yes he hated the fact that Harry seemed to have everything happen to him. But he knew, deep down, that it wasn't really Harry's fault.

'I've fucked everything up,' he said, rubbing his face.

'You haven't f – f –. You haven't messed anything up,' she said, blushing.

He smirked at her, she was so funny. 'You can say _fuck_, you know. I won't tell anyone.'

'I don't want to. Swearing is a disgusting habit.' Hermione snapped, folding her arms.

Ron laughed, 'I fucking love it!'

'Yes, well _you are_ disgusting Ronald.'

This made him laugh harder. 'I'm going to make you swear one day Hermione Granger, don't you worry. My disgusting behaviour will rub off on you!'

Hermione blushed furiously at this, which Ron found strange.

'Will you please just talk to Harry?' She said, changing the subject.

Ron stopped laughing abruptly. 'I'll think about it. I'm not sure what to say.'

Hermione began to open her mouth. No doubt to tell him exactly what to say, but he stopped her.

'I'll think of something. It needs to be me that does it, not you.'

Hermione closed her mouth, looking slightly put out.

'But thanks anyway. You've been a big help,' he said smiling at her.

She smiled back, hesitating for a second before leaning over to hug him.

Ron hugged her back, feeling extremely silly. 'You're crazy Hermione.'

She nodded against him and he chuckled. 'Come on, I think we both need to get some sleep.'

They began to move away from each other, both feeling slightly warm.

'Night Ron,' Hermione said, gently rubbing the red mark on his head, before getting up.

He said his goodbyes and watched her make her way up the stairs, before he made his own journey to the boy's dormitory. As he climbed into his four poster bed, he glanced over at where Harry was now sleeping. No wonder he was uptight at the moment, how was he supposed to face dragons by himself?

Poor bastard.

Ron would sort everything out with him soon and hopefully they would go back to normal.

He sighed, before gently touching his forehead.

His belly flipped.

He was obviously feeling nervous about the prospect of Harry facing dragons.


	15. Fights, Thoughts and Shoes

**A/N: **I apologise for the delay, my life decided to take a busy turn!

I have lots more chapters lined up for this story, so I hope you will forgive me and continue to read and review.

This one takes place during _The Goblet of Fire_, at the end of _The Yule Ball._

Things are beginning to change between Hermione and Ron.

**Chapter Fifteen: Fights, Thoughts and Dancing Shoes**

Hermione stomped up the huge stone steps of the girls dormitories, making as much noise as humanly possible. Her delicate dancing shoes bearing the brunt of her anger.

She came to a halt on the landing at the very top of the tower and threw a venomous look down towards the place she had left him.

Mumbling under her breath Hermione continued towards her shared bedroom and slammed the door as hard and as loud as she could.

Her dorm-mates, Parvati and Lavender, both looked up shocked.

'What's the matter with you?' Lavender asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Hermione ignored the question, and ripped her beautiful shoes off her feet.

'Was Victor not a gentleman?' Lavender continued, unaffected by Hermione's awful temper.

Hermione threw her shoes across the bedroom. They landed with a thud, looking thoroughly depressed.

'No,' Hermione replied haughtily, 'Victor was the perfect gentleman. Ron Weasley on the other hand was an absolute... absolute...'

Parvati laughed, 'Pig? well what did you expect? He generally is a pig.'

Hermione spun round and stared at the beautiful girl, 'What do you mean?'

'Well,' Parvati began, as she took her hair out of its long plait and began to brush it. 'Ron is rude, and generally disgusting.'

Lavender nodded beside her, 'he swears, eats with his mouth open and tells horrible jokes.'

'Plus,' Parvati continued, 'he has no manners whatsoever.'

'A pig,' Lavender finished, as she changed out of her dress into her nightie.

Hermione stood shocked. Ron wasn't always rude. Sometimes he did tell stupid jokes but that was partly down to the twin's influence over him. He did swear a lot but that didn't really make him a _pig_. Hermione also knew he had good manners, when he put his mind to it.

She told Parvati and Lavender as much.

'You're the one who came in all angry at him,' Lavender reminded her.

'But he doesn't mean to be rude,' Hermione said, folding her arms.

'Then why were you angry?' Parvati asked, also changed and in bed.

'Because he... because he was just being Ron,' Hermione finished lamely. 'He doesn't mean to say stupid things.'

And that was the problem. Ron didn't say stupid things on purpose, he just didn't understand yet. He was so angry and upset that she had gone to the ball with Victor, but he didn't stop to think why. Instead he decided to act like an idiot and say hurtful things to Hermione.

'Well I think he's a pig,' Lavender said as she adjusted herself in bed.

'Well I don't care what you think,' Hermione snapped.

Lavender clucked her tongue but said no more. Instead she and Parvati began to talk about the ball.

Hermione ignored them and began to take the pins out of her hair.

The ball had been fun up until the fight with Ron.

She sighed, changing into her pyjamas.

An argument was bound to have happened tonight. They hadn't argued in ages. It had been boiling up. Add the fact that Hermione was going with Victor Krum, Quidditch champion and idol to Ron. It was always going to make him blow.

She had known it.

It was one of the reasons she had said yes to Victor's offer. As stupid as it now sounded, she had wanted Ron to take notice of her. What better way than on the arm of his idol?

Hermione crawled into her cold bed and drew the curtains.

She sighed again.

They had both been idiots tonight.

Staring up into the darkness Hermione could see how stupid she had been.

Ron Weasley was her best friend. She didn't need to go to balls with him, dress up for him or wear make-up. They were friends, nothing more.

The butterflies that had become so common in her belly were nothing more than over-excited hormones.

Hermione tossed and turned, uncomfortable.

She was beginning to feel incredibly stupid for shouting at him.

Flipping onto her side, Hermione began to trace the markings on her bed post.

Ron had been completely wrong to shout at her, but she had only made it worse. Why mention going to a ball together? It was a ridiculous answer and something that would never happen.

They were best friends.

Hermione groaned and stilled her hand on the bed post. What if she had changed things between them? What if she had made everything weird and uncomfortable?

She sat up and ran her fingers through her sleek and unusually straight hair.

Sleep was not an option anymore. Hermione knew it would be fruitless.

Lavender and Parvati had stopped talking. The room lay silent, but Hermione needed to get out.

She gently slipped out of bed and grabbed a book from her nightstand. If she wasn't going to sleep then she could at least do some light reading.

She moved across the dorm quickly and without making a sound. She stopped near the door and picked up her sad dancing shoes. Hermione stared down at them for a second, before swiftly placing them back on her feet. She smiled as she looked down. They were hidden from view by her long pyjama bottoms, but knowing she had them on made her feel a bit better.

She opened the door and made her way back down the stone staircase, as quiet as possible.

Hermione reached the dimly lit common room and noted that she was alone.

She happily moved towards her favourite sofa and gracefully plopped onto it, placing her feet over the arm rest. This was something she rarely did, but she smiled as her shoes came into view. What was it about shoes? Why did it feel so good to wear them?

'What are you _doing_?'

Hermione jumped and dropped her book onto the floor. She looked up to see Ron huddled on the sofa opposite her, completely blocked from the view of the stairs.

'What are you doing _hiding_ down here?' Hermione snapped, blushing pink.

'I'm not hiding,' he snapped back, narrowing his eyes.

'Then what are you doing?' Hermione replied, crossing her arms.

'I asked first.' He said, mirroring her arms.

'I couldn't sleep so I came down here to do some reading. Not that it's any of your business,' Hermione replied.

'Doesn't look like reading to me,' he said, smirking as he looked at her shoes. 'What's with the stupid girl shoes?'

'They are not stupid,' Hermione said, feeling hurt but not knowing why. 'If you must know, they make me feel better.'

Ron snorted, 'I thought books made you feel better?'

Hermione frowned at him. She was desperately trying to avoid arguing with him, but he made it so hard to avoid. Stupid idiot. Maybe Parvati and Lavender were right, maybe he was just a pig.

'Well right now, these shoes are making me feel better,' she replied, feeling very self-conscious.

Ron stared at her, taking in her protective crossed arms, light blush and unhappy expression. He muttered something under his breath, shook his head, and then stood up. He quickly made his way over to her sofa and sat down.

Hermione continued to stare at him, puzzled.

'Look,' he began, looking at his feet. 'I'm sorry for what I said earlier.'

'I beg your pardon?' Hermione said, shocked.

Ron glanced up at her and said 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I didn't want to get into an argument. I just think you should be more careful. Krum's a...'

'A what?' Hermione replied raising her eyebrows.

'A man,' he finished quietly.

'So? I'm a woman,' Hermione said, feeling defensive.

'No,' Ron replied, looking at her, 'you're a girl. He's this big bloke and you're a girl.'

Hermione shook her head and said softly, 'I'm more woman than girl, Ron.'

'Well I don't see it,' he said stubbornly.

'Should I show you?' Hermione snapped.

Ron stared at her in shock, and then chuckled.

'Why are you laughing?' Hermione said, getting more and more annoyed.

'He's from Durmstrang and he's competing against Harry,' he said, changing the subject.

'He didn't ask me anything about Harry all night, and he _was_ the perfect gentleman.'

Ron nodded, 'I still don't like it.'

'Well tough, it's done. I went to the ball with Victor,' Hermione replied.

He nodded again, and then held out his hand. 'I don't want to argue with you and I reckon Harry needs both of us right now. So I won't mention it again, unless it's necessary.'

Hermione stared at his hand, 'What do you mean by necessary? Can't you try to not mention it at all?'

'No, cos if he hurts you or does anything to upset you, I'll have to mention it, or kill him.' he replied seriously, still holding his hand out.

Hermione smiled, 'he's not going to do anything to me Ron.'

She placed her hand into his and gently shook.

'No more fighting,' Ron said, gripping her hand, 'at least for a week or so.'

He grinned and Hermione felt herself grinning back.

They let go of each other's hand and sat back against the comfy sofa.

'I'm sorry about what I said,' Hermione mumbled.

Ron glanced at her, 'it's alright, I said worse.'

'You don't have to go to a ball with me,' Hermione began in a rush. 'I mean, we probably would have a lot of fun together, but I don't want you to think that you'll have to go with me next time.'

'I reckon I would,' he replied, 'if you wanted to go with me.'

'I would,' she said without thinking.

Ron smiled, 'then we will, but I'm warning you now, I can't dance.'

Hermione laughed, 'It's easy. I'll show you.'

She jumped up and extended her hand to him, feeling utterly excited and nervous all at once.

Ron hesitated for a second then took her hand and stood up.

Hermione moved closer to him and placed his other hand on her waist.

'And now you just move like this,' she explained, dragging him with her.

Ron quickly matched her movements, and both laughed as they tried to dance.

'See? It's easy,' Hermione said, 'and you can throw in a twirl or something.'

Ron grinned as she twirled around and he successfully caught her. Both froze when they realised how close they were.

Hermione glanced softly up at him, noting how nice he smelt.

They both stood perfectly still, in the middle of the common room, staring at each other.

'I...,' Ron began, but stopped.

'It would be a lot of fun,' Hermione said, unsure of what she was referring to.

He nodded, before gently moving his hands down her body, making her shiver and close her eyes.

Ron seemed to realise what he had just done, because he then dropped his hands and took a step back.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at him in wonder.

'I better go to bed,' he said taking another step back.

Hermione nodded.

'I'm glad we're okay,' Ron said gesturing to them both. He took another step back.

Hermione nodded again. She seemed incapable of speech.

'I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to stay down here too long.' He took another step back, then turned and began to move towards the staircase.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot.

Ron got to the first step, and then stopped. He hesitated for a second then turned back across the common room. He stopped in front of her again. Before Hermione had a chance to do or say anything to him, Ron placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly on the right cheek. He quickly dropped his hands, muttered good night and strode up to his dormitory, without glancing back.

Hermione slowly lifted her hand to her cheek and smiled.

Ron Weasley, her best friend, had just kissed her.

Alright, it had been brief, innocent and only lasted a few seconds. It was nothing like the kiss Victor had given her.

But it had been a million times better.

It had been completely Ron, completely unexpected and completely perfect.

Hermione beamed, feeling ridiculously happy.

She moved to collect her book from its forgotten place on the floor, and then made her way back up to her own dormitory.

She placed the book back onto her nightstand and gently took off her dancing shoes, before slipping under the covers of her comfy bed.

Hermione sighed, content.

Ron Weasley wasn't a pig, he was just growing up.


	16. The First Death

**A/N: ** _The Goblet of Fire _moment, this one comes at the end of _The Parting of the Ways._

The events and revelations of the third task lay heavy on Ron and Hermione's minds.

**Chapter Sixteen: The First Death**

It was almost three in the morning when Ron and Hermione had left Harry's bedside. Both had wanted to stay but Mrs Weasley had insisted they go back to their dorms and get some rest. Ron had begun to argue, but a glance at a very exhausted Hermione made him stop. They had said their goodbyes and slowly made their way out of the hospital wing.

Hermione shivered as they entered the dark corridors of the castle.

'You alright?' Ron mumbled, as they began their journey back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione merely nodded, wrapping her arms around her body tightly.

Ron said no more and led the way through the gloomy castle. He had never seen it look so miserable. Perhaps it knew, in some way, that something terrible had happened tonight. Perhaps it could sense that the murder of one of its own had taken place. The thought made Ron shiver.

'Are you alright?' Hermione said, repeating his earlier question.

Was he alright?

No.

That was the honest answer. He wasn't alright. How could he be? Cedric had died, a Dementor had taken Crouch's soul, You Know Who had returned, and his best mate had had to witness it all. He did not feel alright. He was about to say as much to Hermione but one look at her, all small, frightened and white as marble, made him hesitate.

'I'm as alright as you are,' he said softly.

She gazed up at him, giving a watery smile.

They continued walking slowly, both thinking about what had passed tonight.

'I'm scared,' Hermione whispered, so quietly that Ron thought he might have imagined it.

He stopped in his tracks, making her stop too. She looked up at him, with tears coming to her eyes. Ron had never seen her look so small and powerless in all the time he had known her. Seeing Hermione like this scared him more than anything that had happened tonight.

'I'm so scared,' she repeated, moving to stand close to him. A gentle stream of teardrops now littered her cheeks.

Ron lifted his hand to her cheek, without thinking, and tried to wipe her tears away. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into him.

'It's going to be okay,' Ron said, hearing his own voice tremble.

Hermione shook her head, causing him to let go of her cheek.

'It could have been Harry that died tonight,' she said, softly.

'But it wasn't. You can't think like that Hermione,' he said feeling stronger as he said so.

'I feel awful,' she mumbled, moving closer to him in the darkness. 'When we saw them return and heard the whispers of a death, I prayed that it wasn't Harry. I stood there and prayed that Harry wasn't the one who had died. And... and then when I saw Cedric on the ground still as a statue and Harry standing, I... I felt so re... relieved,' she uttered horrified. The tears were now flowing rapidly.

'I did too, it's natural for us to think like that though,' Ron said, placing his hands in his pockets. 'Harry's important to us. You can't feel bad for wanting him to be okay.'

Hermione nodded and took a tentative step towards him. She then rested her forehead against his chest and breathed in deeply.

Ron stood frozen, with his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do.

'I couldn't bear to lose either of you. You're both so important to me,' she whispered, not moving.

'You're not going to lose either of us,' Ron said feeling completely lost and wanting desperately to make Hermione feel better.

'You can't promise that.'

'I am though. Neither of us is going to go anywhere,' he said firmly. 'This has just been a horrible night.'

Hermione nodded against his chest and sighed.

Ron looked down at her and felt his chest go tight. She was so small. He had never noticed before, how small she actually was. He slowly lifted his arms and timidly placed them around her. He must have done the right thing because she sighed and rubbed her face against him gently.

It was a surreal moment. Here he was, standing in the middle of the corridor, hugging his best friend and not feeling embarrassed.

Hermione chuckled against him. 'I'm sorry for being a baby and crying all over you.'

'It's alright,' Ron said truthfully, resting his cheek on her curly head.

'It will be okay,' Hermione said, 'won't it?'

'Yes, eventually.'

She nodded against him again and then pulled away. She wiped her face on the sleeve of her cardigan and looked up at him with another watery smile.

Ron smiled back, feeling his chest tighten again.

They continued to walk through the castle, in complete silence. As they reached the portrait of The Fat Lady they began to slow down.

'It will begin tomorrow,' Hermione said, glancing at him quickly.

'It began tonight,' he replied.

They made their way through the portrait and into the empty common room. Ron stopped by the stairs to his dormitory and turned to face Hermione. He was again struck by how small she was. He felt a desperate need to protect her.

'We're going to be okay,' he said, sounding stronger than he felt.

Hermione nodded, playing with her hands. 'I'll see you in the morning,' she uttered softly.

'Try and get some sleep,' Ron replied. 'Harry will need us both.'

Hermione nodded again, then took a step toward and gave him a quick squeeze.

'Thank you,' she whispered, giving him a small smile.

Ron smiled back, and then she made her way up to the girl's dormitory.

Ron made his way up to his own bed quietly. He pulled off his shoes and got into bed fully dressed, feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. As he felt himself fall, he thought of his best friends. Ron knew he would do anything in his power to keep them both save.


	17. Fire

**A/N:** The first of many _Order of the Phoenix_ moments. This one takes place during the summer before Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione experiences sexual arousal for the first time.

**Chapter Seventeen: Fire**

Hermione shivered and tried to burrow under the sheets of her bed. Pitch darkness surrounded her. The unfamiliar room let off a malevolent aura which could not be ignored. She sighed and wished that Ginny had stayed with her.

Hermione had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place this morning, feeling extremely excited about the rest of her summer holiday. She had only been home for two weeks when she had received a letter from Ron asking if she would spend the rest of her holiday with the Weasleys. Her parents had received a similar letter, from Mrs Weasley, explaining that they would be grateful of Hermione's help over the summer. Her parents had disagreed at first, saying that they had barely seen their daughter. Hermione had put up a fight however, exclaiming that they were very busy at their dental surgery, and she had been lonely by herself during the day. They relented and she was able to take up the Weasley's invitation.

She was beginning to regret that decision.

After being woken up at one in the morning, by a scary looking house elf, Ginny had decided she would rather sleep in her Mum and Dad's room. Hermione had said she didn't mind and Ginny had legged it, out of the horrible room, without a second glance. Hermione now lay alone, cold and slightly miffed in bed.

Sighing and telling her over active brain to calm down, Hermione tried to get back to sleep. After a few minutes however, she heard a bang from somewhere close by. She sat up straight in the bed and looked around. Shaking slightly and beginning to wish Ginny had not left her, she muttered a small 'hello?'

Another bang.

'Who's there?' Hermione said, feeling herself tremble.

A wheezy laugh sounded close to her ear and she jumped quickly out of bed, and grabbed her wand. Hermione stumbled backwards looking all around the room and seeing only darkness. She took another step back and tripped over something behind her. She let out a yelp and scrambled to the door, throwing it open and practically running up the hall. She came to a halt by a bedroom door and starting banging on it.

'Ron?' She whispered urgently. 'Ron, please!'

She continued to bang. 'Open the door!'

'Ron?'

'Ron!'

She began to get louder. Sweat was dripping off her and she trembled from head to toe.

The door swung open.

'I swear to fucking Merlin, I'm going to kill –'

Ron stopped dead, staring at the state of the girl in front of him. 'Hermione?' He said unsure, rubbing his eyes. 'What are you doing banging my door down in the middle of the night?'

Hermione stumbled inside, quickly grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

'Why are you all sweaty?'

Hermione spun round and launched herself at Ron's stomach.

'What the fuck is going on?' Ron said roughly grabbing her arms off him so he could see her face.

Hermione felt her bottom lip begin to wobble.

'What's wrong?' Ron said again, in a gentler voice.

Hermione let out a small sob and explained what had happened in her room.

'That elf, he's driving me insane!' Ron exclaimed, beginning to stride around his room. 'The bangs were from me, trying to get him out my room. Horrible shit gave me a right scare and then wouldn't leave, so I threw that chair at him.' He pointed to an ugly wooden chair lying by the wall. 'Ginny shouldn't have left you though. I'll talk to her in the morning.' He stopped pacing and stood in front of her.

Hermione just stood, barefoot in her stripy pyjama bottoms and pink vest, shivering.

'Right,' said Ron, 'You better get back to your bed.'

Hermione stood rooted. There was no way in hell she was going back to that room tonight.

'Do you want me to walk you back?' Ron said, after a few seconds.

Hermione shook her head.

Ron moved to open the door but she stopped him, grabbing his raised arm.

'I'm not staying in that room tonight,' she said quietly.

'What?'

'I'm not staying in that room tonight,' she repeated, more firmly.

'Well you can't stay here,' Ron said, becoming annoyed.

'Why can't I?' Hermione replied, looking around the room. It was just as dark and dingy but at least someone would be there.

'Because you can't,' he said, trying to shake her hand off, but she gripped tighter.

'Well I am,' she said, her mind made up.

'Don't be ridiculous!' Ron snapped. 'What if the twins pop in, or my Mum, or Bill, or an Order member sees you leaving my room in the morning?'

'Well they won't. I'll leave really early,' Hermione replied letting go of his arm and crossing hers.

Ron shook his head, 'girls are not supposed to sleep in boys rooms Hermione.'

It took a minute for what he said to register in Hermione's mind, but when it did she began to laugh. What was wrong with him?

Ron crossed his own arms, 'I don't know why you're laughing, it's true.'

'Now you're being ridiculous. What do you think I'm going to do to you?' Hermione said, raising her eyebrow. 'I just want to sleep in a room where I'm not alone. I'm not going to attack you or anything.'

'I didn't say that. It just looks bad,' he said as he moved away from the door and back to his bed.

Hermione followed him. 'Well no one will ever know,' she smiled, feeling a million times better than she did five minutes ago.

Ron rolled his eyes at her, before getting into his bed.

She stood between his and the empty bed and hesitated.

'What? Ron snapped, seeing the look on her face and sitting bolt upright. 'Oh no. No way, you're not getting into this bed.'

Hermione ignored him and quickly sat on the edge of his bed.

'Get up.'

'No.'

'I mean it Hermione. Go over to the other bed.'

'No,' she said again.

'You're not sleeping in this bed.'

'Why not?' Hermione asked, truly not understanding Ron's utter refusal at her sleeping in near him.

'Because,' Ron snapped. 'Because it's not right.'

'I'm not that disgusting,' Hermione said, feeling thoroughly put out.

'I didn't say you were,' Ron retorted. 'I just don't see why you need to sleep here, when there is a perfectly good bed over there.'

'It's not about the beds,' Hermione replied gently. 'I just don't want to be alone.'

'But you won't be 'cos I'll be right here,' he said.

'It's not the same. I won't feel as safe.' Hermione mumbled, looking down at her knees.

Ron stared at her for a few minutes, trying to make up his mind, and then he sighed.

'Fine.'

'Fine?'

'Fine - you can stay,' he said, resigned.

Hermione smiled at him and moved to get under the covers, before halting. 'Um... Ron?'

'_Yes_?'

'Can I sleep by the wall?'

Without answering Ron got out of bed and held the covers for her. Hermione smiled and moved to the end. He quickly got back in, mumbling under his breath and turned his back to her.

Hermione lay in the bed, careful not to touch any part of Ron, and didn't say a word. She merely sighed and allowed herself to relax. She knew she was being silly, but sleeping here had been her only option. She felt safe here and she knew the elf wouldn't trouble her again tonight. She sighed again, feeling peaceful.

'Will you stop fucking sighing,' Ron mumbled.

'Sorry,' Hermione replied, not actually sorry at all. Smiling she turned to face his back, and feeling mischievous she ran a hand up his arm.

He froze.

She grinned in the darkness and did it again, this time up his back.

'Hermione,' he said, sounding stern.

Moving her leg up slightly, Hermione touched his bare ankle with her cold, little foot. Ron jumped and quickly span round to find her laughing.

'If you don't stop, I'm going to throw you out,' he said grumpily shifting to face her.

She smiled before closing her eyes. He was so easy.

She jumped slightly, when she felt a large hand run over her belly. Opening her eyes she could see him smirking at her. Pretending that Ron hadn't bothered her she shut her eyes again.

The second time he did it, something strange happened. He ran his ran over her stomach, much more slowly, and Hermione felt a tingling sensation. It started at the tip of her toes, all the way up her body. She gasped, feeling as if she was on fire.

Ron quickly pulled his arm away and sat up slightly. 'What's wrong? Did I hurt you?'

Hermione shook her head, looking up at him in wonder.

'Then why did you gasp?' He said sounding worried.

'I...I don't know. Do it again,' she whispered.

Ron looked at her for signs of discomfort, as he repeated the movement of his hand against her belly, this time coming into contact with her soft skin.

The same feeling occurred, only stronger. Fire, burning, beautiful fire, all the way up her body. She shuddered as it reached her very centre, making her eyelids flutter shut.

Neither said a word, both completely unsure of what was happening.

After a few seconds Hermione opened her eyes again. She stared at Ron feeling flushed. He cleared his throat and gently moved his hand away.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I didn't mean to.'

'Nothing to be sorry about,' Hermione replied in a shaky voice. 'It just felt funny.'

Ron nodded and moved to lie back down, making sure he wasn't touching any part of her.

'Night,' he muttered.

'Good night Ron,' she said softly.

What had just happened?

What had she just felt?

She had never experienced anything like that before. It had been so exciting and exhilarating. The feeling between her legs was still making her tingle. But why?

Ron had only touched her belly.

Ron had _touched_ her.

Ron Weasley, her best friend, had _touched_ her.

Hermione's heart began to beat a little faster. He had touched her and she had liked it. She had liked it so much that she had felt things between her legs that she had never felt before.

Hermione took a deep breath and chanced a glance at him. He was laying facing her, his eyes shut and arm close to her waist. She stared for minutes, maybe hours, contemplating what had just happened. She reached up to move some of his fringe out of his eyes.

'Ermione,' he mumbled, making her jump and pull her hand away. 'Go to sleep.'

'I don't know what to do,' she whispered, truthfully.

'You close your eyes, stop moving, stop annoying me and go to sleep,' he said, shifting to move closer to her, without opening his eyes.

She fidgeted and turned her back to him. Sighing loudly and still feeling extremely confused, she began to tap on the bed post with her fingers.

Ron sighed loudly this time, and moved extremely close to her. He then leaned over, grabbed her hand, placed it on the bed with his own covering it. She was now wrapped in Ron's long arm, and could feel his breath on her neck. She began to wiggle and found herself pressed against his back.

It was heavenly.

She stopped moving for a few minutes, feeling her heart beat in her throat. Ron's even breathing and warmth began to make her feel sleepy. Then out of nowhere, a strange thought passed through her mind. She wanted to push her bum against him. A strange and utterly stupid idea. Why would she want to do that?

Not knowing what possessed her, she pushed into him. She was rewarded by him moving his hand to her hip and gently pushing back.

Fire shot all the way through her and she pushed again.

Ron mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, but gently pushed back.

Hermione moaned.

She quickly put her hands to her mouth, shocked.

She felt Ron stir next to her.

Mortified by her actions and not sure what was going on inside her body, she tried to move away. She pulled her small body to the edge of the bed and turned to face the wall.

BANG!

Ron jumped up, disorientated as Hermione moved her head from the wall.

'OWW,' she groaned, rubbing her forehead and laying back against the pillows. Her eyes watered and the room swam.

'Hermione, What the fuck?' Ron grumbled, moving to see if she was okay.

'I hit my head on the wall,' Hermione muttered, feeling very silly.

'Well that was stupid,' Ron chuckled, and then stopped. He looked down and seemed to realise something that Hermione didn't. He glanced at her again, beginning to turn red.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing,' Ron replied quickly. 'Can we please just go to bed?'

Hermione nodded, shutting her eyes and placing a hand over her forehead.

Ron moved around next to her, trying to get comfy. He groaned in frustration.

'You're not sharing a bed with me again,' he said, sounding annoyed.

'Sorry,' Hermione mumbled, 'I didn't mean to keep you up.'

Ron coughed, and then snorted with laughter, as she said this.

'What?' Hermione asked confused. 'Why was that so funny?'

'I just didn't expect you to keep me _up_,' he said, chuckling and looking over at her.

'I don't get why that's funny,' she replied, returning his stare and putting her arm down.

'Good,' he said, 'although I did tell you that boys and girls shouldn't share rooms.' He moved his hand up and placed it over her forehead as he said this.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered shut. 'Maybe,' she slurred.

'Good night Hermione,' Ron said softly, still smiling and rubbing her forehead.

'Night,' she said, feeling sleep begin to take her.

She would begin to research the feelings she had experienced, as soon as she got to a library, she decided as the darkness engulfed her.

For now though, she would let the fire burn.


	18. Thirst

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad lots of you are still enjoying it!

This is another _Order of the Phoenix_ moment. This one also takes place, during the summer, before Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place.

Ron experiences sexual arousal for Hermione and he doesn't understand it.

**Chapter Eighteen: Thirst**

It was happening again.

A throbbing hard on, in the middle of the day, for no reason whatsoever.

It was driving Ron insane.

For two weeks now, he had been experiencing it and he couldn't work out why. Of course, he'd had them before, and regularly. But this was getting ridiculous. He felt like he couldn't move without getting hard. Something had to be done.

But what?

Ron surveyed the scene in front of him. The twins were having some sort of wet cloth slapping competition in the corner of the room, his Mum was collecting pieces of broken furniture and moving it into another room, and his sister and best friend were on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor next to him, chatting happily. Everything seemed ordinary. It was the exact same scene that he had witnessed for the past two weeks; cleaning crappy old rooms without magic.

So why did he have a hard on?

He groaned and moved to dunk his cloth into the bucket of soapy water beside him.

'What's up with you?' Ginny asked, stopping her chat with Hermione and flinging her own cloth into the bucket.

'I'm pissed off with having to do this every day,' Ron snapped, pulling his cloth out and slapping it on the floor. He fidgeted to try and dislodge his other discomfort.

'Well it needs to be done,' Hermione said, pushing back and sitting on her knees.

Ron glared at her, in her stupid v-neck top that fit beautifully. 'Well I don't see why we have to do it.'

'Are you moaning again Ronald?' His Mum said, pulling a mangy pair of curtains done.

'No,' he replied, turning away from them all.

'Good, now I'm going done to the kitchen to put some lunch on. When I get back I want this finished, okay?'

They all mumbled their agreement. Satisfied, she moved from the room with curtains in hand.

Ron continued to scrub, feeling his lower body calm down.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Hermione said, moving to wash the floor beside him.

'Yep.'

'Well you look all hot and sweaty,' she continued, not sensing his tone.

'Well I'm trying to clean a disgusting old floor without magic,' he snapped.

'You're being a real grump today,' Hermione replied, moving round to face him.

'I'm not in the mood,' Ron said, not looking up.

'Not in the mood to be nice?' She retorted, stretching to place her cloth back in the bucket.

As she did so Ron looked up. Merlin he wished he hadn't because his vision was completely disrupted by a pair of breasts. Not just any breasts; gorgeous, plump breasts, all belonging to his best friend.

Ron inhaled deeply, and quickly moved away. This had not been the first time he had seen down her top. For two bloody weeks he had had to witness this sight. Every time he saw it he went hard.

But why?

It was just Hermione.

His best friend Hermione Granger.

Ron tried to concentrate on the floor in front of him. He could feel his body heating up and hoped to Merlin no one noticed. It was completely insane. There was no way he wanted anything more than friendship from her. His body seemed to have other ideas however.

'Maybe you're feel better when Harry's here and you can do boy stuff,' Hermione continued, unaware of Ron's current situation.

Ron snorted, '_boy stuff_?'

'Yes, you know, the things you do with Harry that you don't do with me.'

'I don't do anything with Harry that I wouldn't do with you,' Ron replied, catching George whip Ginny on the arm with his cloth.

'You don't have to pretend, I'm sure there are things that boys do, that girls don't,' Hermione said, moving out of the way of George running from Ginny.

'What, like pissing standing up?' Ron smirked.

'Ronald that's disgusting,' she said wrinkling her nose. They both looked up to see Fred chuck his bucket of water over Ginny and George.

'FRED!' Ginny screamed, 'I'm going to kill you!'

Fred and George both began laughing hysterically, and with identical pops, disapparated.

'I am actually going to rip his hands off his arms,' Ginny snapped, storming out of the room.

'Oi!' Ron yelled, 'we're not finishing this on our own!'

There was no reply.

'Can you believe them?' Ron moaned.

'Yes I can,' Hermione said, continuing to scrub.

Ron sat up feeling thoroughly put out.

'So you really don't do things with Harry that you wouldn't do with me?' Hermione continued.

'I don't really know what we could do, that wouldn't include you,' he said thinking about the stuff he did with Harry.

'Well, things to do with other girls,' she said, blushing slightly.

'You mean, talking about girls?' Ron said, starting to understand.

Hermione nodded, not looking at him.

'Well we don't really talk about that,' he said simply.

'You don't?' Hermione replied, looking up.

'Nope, it's not something that we do,' Ron said, laughing. The thought of having any kind of conversation involving girls with Harry made him grin. He could just imagine Harry's face as he told him that he had spent two weeks with a constant erection because Hermione had worn tops highlighting her breasts. He laughed again.

'What's so funny?' Hermione asked, moving towards the bucket again.

'Nothing,' Ron replied. 'Seriously though, we involve you with most stuff. In fact, you're involved a lot more than Harry is at the moment.'

Hermione nodded. They both felt awful for not sending Harry detailed letters to keep him in the loop, but knew that Dumbledore had his reasons for not wanting them to.

Ron absentmindedly threw his cloth at the bucket. It landed with a thud on Hermione's leg.

She jumped up, feeling water soak through her jeans, 'Ron!'

'Sorry,' he said, jumping up to see if she was alright.

'You did that on purpose,' she snapped.

'I bloody didn't,' he protested.

'I can't believe you, we're chatting nicely and you have to ruin it.'

'It was an accident!'

'No it wasn't, you're so immature sometimes,' Hermione fumed.

'I didn't mean to hit you,' Ron said, feeling annoyed. 'Stop over-reacting!'

'I'm not over-reacting.'

'Yes you are!'

'No I'm not!' Hermione said throwing her cloth at Ron with full force. He ducked out of the way, just in time to see the door open and Bill appear.

SMACK!

The cloth hit Bill square on the face.

Ron began laughing madly.

'Oh my – Bill I'm so sorry! I was trying to get Ron and I missed,' Hermione gasped.

'Yeah you did,' Bill said, trying to wipe his face on his t-shirt.

'Ron stop laughing,' Hermione said crossly.

'Have either of you seen Gin?' Bill said, moving his T-shirt away and eyeing the pair. 'Mum wants her.'

'She was hunting down Fred and George, last time we saw her,' Hermione replied. 'I'm so sorry Bill. I really didn't mean for – '

'It's fine Hermione, don't worry about it,' he said, not sounding upset at all.

Ron moved to pick up the cloths and bucket of water, still chuckling.

'Ron will you stop laughing,' Hermione snapped, turning to face him. As she did so, Ron took a step forward. Hermione collided with the bucket and it splashed up her left side, completely soaking her.

'RON!'

'That was an accident!' Ron replied truthfully.

It was now Bill's turn to laugh, as Hermione pushed Ron and stomped out of the room grumbling under his breath.

'It was an accident!' Ron repeated to her retreating back.

Bill moved to pat Ron on the back.

'Fuck off Bill. This is all your fault,' Ron snapped moving to follow his best friend. He could still hear Bill laughing as he moved up the stairs.

This was all he needed, Hermione being mad at him for the rest of the summer. She was the only one keeping him sane at the moment. He couldn't go outside, play Quidditch, or anything remotely fun in this house, but at least Hermione was there. If she was mad at him for the rest of their time here, he would probably have to get himself sectioned.

He made his way quickly up to her room and pushed the door open.

'Look Her – '

He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his mouth go completely dry. Standing before him, without a top on and wearing the most beautiful piece of clothing Ron had ever seen, was Hermione.

'Ron!' She moaned trying unsuccessfully to hide herself from him. 'Get out!'

He stood rooted on the spot staring at the sight of his best friend in a gorgeous purple bra and the buttons of her jeans undone. He could see everything; her flat belly, plump breasts, and expanses of creamy skin. He had gone to heaven, or hell. He didn't know which.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ginny said, coming into the room to see that the yelling was about. 'Merlin Ron, what do you think you're doing?'

'I...I...I'm not – ' he stammered, trying to back away.

'Get out, you pervert!' Ginny shouted, standing with her hands on her hips.

'I'm not a – '

'Who's a pervert?' Fred said coming towards the door and hearing the commotion. George followed closely behind.

'Ron.' Ginny replied, 'you two stay there!'

Hermione groaned and Ron realising that his brothers were about to see something they shouldn't, span round to the door and took a step backwards, blocking his best friend from sight.

'Nice one bro,' George replied, laughing.

'What's going on?' Bill said, appearing near the door. 'Ginny are you in there?'

Hermione squeaked and quickly moved closer to Ron's back, hiding her face.

'Yeah, just stopping our pervert brother!' Ginny said crossly.

'Pervert?' Bill said, looking at Fred and George.

Fred grinned, 'Yeah Ron's in there with Hermione.'

Bill began to laugh, 'right little brother, time to leave.'

Ginny grabbed a top and chucked it at Hermione, who quickly put it on. His sister then grabbed Ron roughly by the arm and pushed him out of the room, before slamming the door.

Ron looked up to see his three older brothers all grinning at him.

'I'm not a pervert,' he said.

'Sure,' George replied, grabbing Ron around the shoulders. 'Come on, before you do something else stupid.'

'I didn't know she wouldn't have any clothes on,' Ron said, trying to make them see.

'Well, next time knock,' Bill smirked.

Ron nodded numbly. He rubbed his eyes trying to get what he had just seen out of his head. It was fruitless; the image would never leave him. He cleared his throat, feeling unbelievably thirsty, and noticed his ever present erection. How was he supposed to get rid of it now?

He was truly fucked.

As they made their way down to the kitchen Ron realised that purple was his new favourite colour. He sat down uncomfortably at the kitchen table and placed his head in his hands. He groaned feeling utterly lost. Fred ruffled his hair and Bill handed him a cool glass of Butterbeer, which he drank in three gulps.

It didn't quench his thirst.

He didn't think anything ever would.


	19. A Great Friend

**A/N: **Another _Order of the Phoenix_ moment. This one also takes place, during the summer, before Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place. I love the fact that Ron and Hermione were together for so long during that summer!

Ron puts his foot in it again.

**Chapter Nineteen: A Great Friend**

Ron sat at the kitchen table, staring down at his worn chessboard. Bill sat across from him sipping a Butterbeer. The twins sat further down the table discussing their latest inventions and scribbling on a piece of parchment. The kitchen had a relaxed atmosphere, as though it could tell it was late Sunday morning. Breakfast had already been served and cleared away. The inhabitants of the house scattered about, doing their own things.

Ron made his move and sat back satisfied. He grinned at Bill, sensing a win.

'You're much happier today,' Bill noted, 'have you made up with Hermione?'

'Nope,' Ron replied. It had been three days since the bra incident and she hadn't said a word to him. He had tried to apologise but she wasn't interested. Ron had given up. If she was going to be a twat about it there was nothing he could do. He hadn't meant to walk in on her topless.

Bill chuckled. 'She'll come around, she's probably just embarrassed.'

Ron shrugged, watching as Bill made his own move on the board. 'I've said sorry, there's not much more I can do.'

'Maybe you should flash Hermione _your _chest,' Bill said smirking.

Ron flipped him the finger.

'Seriously,' Bill said chuckling, 'an eye for an eye 'n all that. Only this would be a chest for a chest.'

'Shut up,' Ron muttered, 'I'm not showing her anything.'

Fred snorted and looked up from his place down the table. 'It's not that he wants to show her anything. It's that he wants to give her a good – '

'Finish that sentence and I'll ram this Pawn down your throat,' Ron threatened, picking up the battered chess piece and waving it at his older brother.

All three of his brothers laughed.

'So it's like that is it?' Bill asked.

'No it isn't like anything,' Ron said, sounding stroppy. 'Hermione is my friend, that's all.'

'A friend who you wank over,' George replied, writing something on the parchment he had been reading.

'I don't wank over her!' Ron fumed, throwing the squealing Pawn at him and missing.

'Well maybe that's why you're always in a grump,' Fred said thoughtfully. 'You don't even need to use your imagination 'cos you've seen the goods.'

George nodded.

'Just shut up,' Ron replied as Bill stood up to collect the unfortunate Pawn.

He felt sick. Just thinking about Hermione in that way was wrong. She was his best mate and he wasn't going to wank over her. He never had before and he certainly wasn't going to now, even if he was getting a hard-on every minute of the day. It had nothing to do with her. His body was just going crazy because he couldn't do any of the normal things he would do, during the summer. He had been stuck inside too long and it was affecting his brain...and his cock.

'She's a great girl,' Bill said, sitting back down with the runaway Pawn.

'She's a great friend,' Ron replied, taking the Pawn and moving it to its new position.

'She'd be even better if you gave her a good – '

'Enough,' Bill said, giving Fred a warning look.

Fred opened his mouth to reply as their Mum came into the room with Tonks, Ginny and Hermione. He closed it, smirking at Ron. George quickly rolled up the parchment he had been writing on and placed it in his pocket.

'It'll be alright Molly, don't worry about it,' Tonks said as she sat down at the middle of the table. 'It's just a cut.' She held up her hand as she said this, examining the red gash that was oozing blood.

Ginny sat down beside her and Hermione moved around the table, completely ignoring Ron, to sit opposite.

'Nonsense, I've got some Essence of Dittany around here somewhere,' his Mum replied, rummaging around the draws of the dresser. 'Ah here we are!' She moved over to the table and began to dab the ointment onto the scratch with a cloth.

'Where did you get that from,' Bill asked, looking at the disappearing mark.

'Drawing room,' Tonks replied. 'We were moving some of the furniture around and something scratched me. Haven't got a clue what because it flew off too quickly.'

'A Doxy, maybe,' Bill said, moving his Pawn.

Fred and George looked up, from a conversation they had been having, as Bill said this. They glanced quickly at each other before standing up.

'We're going to our room,' Fred said, moving towards the door with his twin in tow. 'See you later!' And with that, they were gone.

Bill rolled his eyes at Ron.

'There now, all better,' his Mum said happily standing up and placing the bottle back in the dresser draw. 'Let's make some lunch. Tonks are you staying dear?'

'No thanks Molly, I'm back on duty in about twenty minutes so I'm gonna get going. See you all tomorrow,' she said standing and tripping over the stool as she did so. Ginny grabbed her to stop her falling. They all watched as she left the room.

'How she doesn't break bones, I'll never know,' Ginny said, moving to help their Mum make sandwiches.

'Well she uses her Metamorphmagus to change her appearance, so I wouldn't be surprised if she makes her body change too,' Bill said thoughtfully. 'Charlie would know 'cos he went to school with her.'

'Really?' Hermione asked, sounding curious. 'Were they friends?'

'Yeah, they got on alright,' Bill replied, 'but most people do get on with Tonks.'

Ron glanced over at Hermione. She was contemplating what Bill had just said, and biting her lip in her usual thinking pose.

Bill cleared his throat, drawing Ron away from his friend. 'It's your turn,' he said gently.

Ron looked down at the board. He hadn't spoken to her in three days. He hated it when their fights lasted this long. He moved his Rook feeling depressed.

'I think I would make myself taller,' Hermione said, as his sister placed some sandwiches on the table.

'Why?' Ron asked as his Mum left the room with another plate, for the rest of the people roaming about the house.

Hermione shot him a death glare as she answered, 'because I would.'

'Well that's stupid,' he said, ignoring Bill's meaningful stare. 'You'd look like a right idiot trying to walk around in a body that wasn't meant for you.'

Hermione's eyes flashed at the mention of a body. 'I wasn't asking you to comment Ronald,' she replied scathingly.

'Well I did. Don't say things aloud if you don't want others to comment,' he snapped as Bill shook his head and moved his last Pawn.

'I don't mind others commenting, it's you I don't want to talk to,' she snapped back.

'Well I don't want to look at you, but I'm stuck 'cos I can't leave this fucking house,' Ron said, feeling his temper go.

Hermione sat shocked for a second, before standing up and throwing her half eaten sandwich at him. She gave a heaving sob and flew out of the room.

'You are such a knob-head,' Ginny said, staring at him with a look of utter disbelief.

'Go apologise,' Bill said, picking up the remains of the sandwich.

Ron sighed. He had taken a step too far and he knew it. He quickly got up and followed his bushy haired best friend. His long legs quickly caught up with her as she went into the third floor bathroom. She moved to close the door but Ron blocked it with his body. Hermione stared up at him with a look of complete loathing.

'Move,' she said, pushing him.

Ron grabbed her hand and quickly nudged her into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the lock. He stood in front of it and faced Hermione's unhappy gaze.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly.

She opened her mouth to interrupt but he took a step towards her. 'No don't say anything, just listen for once will you?'

Hermione took a step back, looking anywhere but him and crossing her arms.

'I didn't mean what I said downstairs. I'm just so fucking fed up of being in this house day in, day out,' he said running his hands through his hair. 'I hate it Hermione, it's driving me insane. And I know that's no excuse for what I said but I'm not really thinking straight.'

'Plus you're not talking to me and that makes it even worse, 'cos at least before I wasn't bored!'

He took a tentative step forward. 'I really am sorry, I didn't mean what I said and I really didn't mean to walk in on you topless.'

Hermione looked up at him and nibbled her bottom lip.

'Really?' She whispered.

'Really, really,' Ron said softly.

'I'm sorry too,' she replied, shifting on her feet.

'Don't be, I was an idiot,' he said smiling for the first time in three days.

'I was just so embarrassed,' she whispered, looking down.

'You really don't have anything to be embarrassed about,' Ron said, thinking of her purple bra.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'you would say that, you weren't the one topless.'

Without even a further thought Ron pulled his t-shirt off and chucked it at her. Hermione caught it shocked. She stood still, staring at his chest with her mouth open.

'Now we're even,' he grinned.

Hermione looked up at him slightly dazed. She took a step forward and lifted her hand up to touch his chest. Ron's grin faulted as she placed her warm hand on his bare body. He felt himself ignite from her touch and grabbed her hand, shocked. Hermione seemed to come to her senses because she pulled her hand away and span around.

'Oh I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry Ron,' she mumbled putting her head in her hands and dropping his T-shirt on the floor.

'It's okay,' he said gently, grabbing his T-shirt and quickly putting it back on.

Hermione turned back around, blushing beautifully and trying not to look at him.

'That was supposed to clear the air,' Ron said, 'not make it worse.'

'It didn't make it worse,' she said, finally looking up. 'I just wasn't expecting it, that's all.'

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. 'Well at least you know you've got the better chest,' he joked.

Hermione burst into laughter and gently pushed him. 'I don't know about that!'

Ron grinned moving towards the door. 'Are you kidding me? Hermione you're gorgeous!' He stopped in his tracks, unsure of where that had come from.

Hermione followed him to the door and smiled sweetly. She moved slowly around him and pulled the bathroom door open.

'You're not bad yourself,' she whispered, moving out into the hall.

Ron followed her out, feeling a million times happier than he had earlier.

'So are we okay?' He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Yes Ron,' Hermione said, looking up at him with a smile. 'We're great.'

And as they made their way back down to the kitchen, Ron really did feel great.


	20. Perfect Prefects

**A/N: ** Thank you for the fab reviews, I'm blown away by how lovely everyone has been about this story. It gives me great pleasure to read your comments and thoughts about each of the moments and I hope you will continue to enjoy them!

_Order of the Phoenix_ moment, at the end of _The Woes of Mrs Weasley_.

Ron's got his Prefect badge.

**Chapter Nineteen: Perfect Prefects**

The party had been in full swing for the last couple of hours. People were chatting happily, eating and drinking, and generally forgetting their troubles. Ron hadn't looked so happy in a long time, Hermione noted, as she sat watching him with his family.

He was gorgeous.

There was no other word to describe him.

Hermione had been drawn to him all night and couldn't take her eyes off him. She had tried to talk to the other guests but all she really wanted was him. She could no longer deny it. This summer had proven how much she liked him, cared for him, and even desired him. She felt herself blush at the thought.

Ron had always drawn her to him. From the beginning, on the first train to Hogwarts, she had been hooked. Hermione could never have guessed that her curiosity towards him would grow into this. Whatever this was.

She watched as he moved to grab a Butterbeer and then start a conversation with Tonks.

He was gorgeous.

A tall, red haired beauty with a smile that made her weak.

'Night Hermione,' Ginny called, pulling her out of her thoughts and making her face heat up.

'Night Ginny,' Hermione said, hoping she hadn't been caught staring. She glanced up to see Ginny leaving the room with a knowing look.

Great.

Hermione sighed. She would have to do some damage control tomorrow. She glanced around the room to see if anyone else had noticed her drooling, but found it almost empty. How long had she been sat staring? Almost all the inhabitants and guests had cleared out, leaving just Ron, Tonks, and her in the room.

She got up to begin clearing up some of the mess. She slowly made her way around the room picking up any rubbish she could find.

'Hermione you don't have to do that!' Tonks exclaimed, 'It's yours and Ron's party.' As she said this she pulled out her wand and muttered a quick cleaning charm. The room quickly righted itself.

'Thanks,' Hermione said, feeling Ron's eyes on her.

'No worries,' Tonks replied happily. 'I'm off now, congratulations on the badges!'

They uttered their good-byes and watched as the young Auror left the kitchen. The room feel silent and Hermione began to fidget with her hands. What was she supposed to say to him? It felt like her brain had completely forgotten how to talk to him.

Ron leaned on the kitchen table and cleared his throat. 'You're quiet tonight.'

'Yes, I'm just shocked,' she replied moving to lean against the table too.

'Shocked I got it?' he asked, looking straight ahead.

'No, just shocked in general. It hasn't sunk in yet,' Hermione said truthfully.

She had at first thought Harry would get the badge, but after seeing Ron with it she had known he was the right choice. Harry had far too much to deal with to be worrying about Prefect meetings and Ron was a great candidate. He was firm, fair and liked by his fellow housemates. He broke rules, but then so did she. He always did his homework, even though it was generally the night before it was due in, and was academically quite strong. His only problem was confidence, which Hermione partly blamed on having so many amazing family members. It must have been hard growing up out of their shadows.

'I'm glad it's you,' she continued, feeling the need to make him feel good about himself. 'I would have probably struggled if someone like Seamus had got it.'

Ron laughed, 'yeah but you'd have been fine with any of the other Gryffindor boys. And Seamus is alright!'

'I know,' Hermione said quickly, 'but sometimes he makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. He's very crude.'

Ron continued to laugh. 'He's not that bad,' he said, jumping up to sit properly on the table.

'He talks about girls and sex far too much,' Hermione mumbled, blushing deeply. She had heard far too many inappropriate comments leaving Seamus' mouth for her liking.

'Does he?' Ron said startled.

'Yes, haven't you heard him?' Hermione replied shock. She moved around to face him. 'He's always going on about bums and boobs. He doesn't care who hears him and he's not shy to say things to girls.'

'Seriously?' Ron said shocked. 'I've never heard him.'

'Well watch him when we go back to school,' Hermione said, folding her arms. 'He's filthy.'

'Has he said something to you?' Ron asked quietly.

Hermione felt herself blush again and looked down. She was not going to repeat their classmates' disgusting suggestions and innuendos.

'He has, hasn't he!' Ron said, staring intently at her. 'That dirty bastard. You wait till I see him, I'll – '

'Don't be silly,' Hermione said, placing her hands on his arms to calm him. 'I can handle Seamus just fine. I was merely saying I'm glad he's not Prefect. I'm glad _you're _Prefect.'

Ron nodded and relaxed slightly. 'Well I'm glad I'm a Prefect with you,' he replied, grabbing a piece of her curly hair and tugging softly.

Hermione smiled, feeling her body light up from his innocent gesture.

'It'll mean you'll have to spend more time with me though,' he joked.

'Why?' Hermione asked confused.

'Well we'll be going to all those meetings together and patrolling halls,' he said, pulling another curl.

Hermione chuckled and slapped his hand away from her hair. 'That's not such a bad thing, is it?'

'Nah,' Ron said jumping off the table and going to collect another Butterbeer. 'But you'll have to put up with my swearing and joking. Do you want one?' He held up a bottle as he said this.

'No thanks.' She jumped onto his vacated space on the table and watched as he walked back to her.

'You'll just have stop swearing and joking then,' she said smiling as he stood in front of her.

'Not fucking likely,' Ron smirked. 'I fucking love swearing. It makes me feel better!'

'That's absurd,' Hermione said as he put his bottle down beside her.

'It's true, try it!'

Hermione shook her head.

'Go on, say fuck!'

Hermione laughed. 'I most certainly will not.'

Ron grinned and moved closer to her. Instinctively Hermione parted her legs and he stepped between them, without taking any notice.

'Say _I fucking love being a Prefect_,'

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but stopped. She could say it. No one would ever know, and it really was only one little word.

'I...I,' she whispered. 'I fucking love being a Prefect.'

Ron smiled happily. 'I told you I would make you swear one day!'

Hermione smiled back. Feeling her throat become dry, she grabbed his Butterbeer and took a sip. Ron watched, continuing to chuckle.

'I think it suits you,' he said, resting his hands at the side of each her legs, 'in that posh voice of yours!'

Hermione felt her body gently quiver under his touch. She brought her body up straight and felt her legs tighten around him. Ron seemed to realise for the first time where he was because he moved to step back. Hermione grabbed his T-shirt to stop him.

'Hermione?' He asked, unsure of what to do or say.

She let go of him, but didn't move her hand away. Instead she rested it over his chest. She could feel his heart beating a hundred miles per hour, just like her own. Looking into his wonderfully blue eyes, she felt dizzy. Confusing thoughts and feelings moved around her body in an incoherent way.

Ron stared intently back. He pulled at another curl and allowed his hand to cup her cheek. Hermione felt her breath catch as he moved as close to her as possible.

'I think you're going to make a perfect prefect,' he said quietly.

'I think you're going to make a perfect prefect too,' she whispered back.

A deep hunger filled Hermione. She couldn't identify what the hunger was for, but she knew it had to do with him. She wanted something off him. A cuddle? A kiss? Or something else?

He moved his hand away from her cheek and placed it behind her. He lingered for a few seconds before placing it on her back. Hermione leaned forward. She would try the cuddle, as it felt like a safe option.

Placing her arms around Ron's neck she closed the distance and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around her. Hermione inhaled, feeling safe and secure. He smelt absolutely divine. An earthy, completely Ron smell, which Hermione realised she had been smelling for years. It was the smell of her best friend and centre of her world.

'Thank you,' she whispered against him.

'For what?' He muttered, pulling away from her and leaving behind emptiness.

Hermione let him go with regret. She got off the table and tried to shake off the feeling of loss.

'For being Ron Weasley,' she said smiling up at him, 'and for an interesting summer.'

He chuckled, looking flushed. 'No worries. Although I think we need to look at your definition of _interesting_.'

Hermione began to move towards the door. 'I've never had a summer like this one,' she said, as Ron followed her.

'That's true, but I reckon it's going to get even more interesting when we get to Hogwarts,' he replied opening the door for her.

Hermione nodded, pulling her shiny Prefect badge out of her jean pocket and holding it up for inspection. Ron stared at it for a few seconds before linking his arm with hers.

'Come on my little perfect Prefect, let's get you up to your room,' he said, pulling her up the stairs. 'You're going to need sleep before your first day on the job.'

Hermione laughed and allowed him to escort her up to her creepy, old Grimmauld place room. Happiness radiated from every cell in her body, and as she said goodnight, she felt the excitement and anticipation of what might happen at Hogwarts this year.


	21. Chocolate, Showers and Baths

**A/N:** _Order of the Phoenix_ moment, set during _In the Hog's Head_.

Hermione is feeling down and Ron lends a helping hand and a chocolate frog.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Chocolate, Showers and Baths**

Hermione sat in her usual spot in Gryffindor common room. It was a cold and miserable Thursday evening, and most of her fellow classmates were finishing off homework or chatting about their plans for the Hogsmeade visit this weekend. Hermione, however, sat alone. Ron and Harry were currently at their Quidditch practice and she didn't have the patience to talk to anyone else.

She checked her watch and noted that her Prefect duty would be starting soon. Ron was probably going to be late again and she would have to start without him. Sighing grumpily, Hermione pulled her legs up onto her chair and rested her head on her knees.

She was feeling down. The first few weeks of school had been awful. Umbridge was the worst teacher she had ever had, Harry kept shouting, Ron wasn't being as close and lovely to her as he was at Grimmauld place, and to top it all off she now had period pain. Not just general period pain, but the type that made her want to scream, and cry, and generally feel sorry for herself. It was all getting too much.

The common room door opened and she heard the Quidditch team enter. Hermione didn't bother to look up, or move from her current pitiful position. Instead she sank her head deep into her knees and pulled her arms around her legs. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about a stupid game.

Ron and Harry sank into chairs opposite her and began chatting about the practice. She instantly smelt grass and sweat. Wrinkling her nose, Hermione tried to be revolted but actually found she liked the smell. She couldn't identify why but it made her tingle.

'What's up with you?' Harry asked, after he had noticed her current position.

'Nothing,' Hermione mumbled, not moving.

'Hermione it's our Prefect duty tonight, why haven't you started patrolling?' Ron said, sounding shocked.

Hermione shrugged, 'don't know.'

'Well we better get going. You usually start without me!'

Hermione slowly untangled herself and got up. She really wasn't in the mood to be traipsing around a cold castle tonight. All she really wanted to do was curl up in her bed.

'Aren't you going to have a shower and change first?' Harry asked Ron, eyeing his sweaty Keeper kit.

'Nah, we haven't got enough time,' Ron said, pulling himself out of his chair and beginning to walk towards the portrait door. 'Come on Hermione, let's get this over with.'

Hermione followed, giving Harry a weak smile.

They began their usual route around the castle in silence. Ron placed his hands in his pockets and Hermione walked slightly behind him.

'I don't smell that bad, do I?' Ron smirked as they got to the first set of empty classrooms.

'No.'

'Then why are you behaving like I do?' He prompted, looking in each classroom for any wrong-doers. They never found any and Ron usually moaned about patrols being a waste of time. For once, Hermione would agree with him.

'I'm just not in the mood tonight,' Hermione muttered, moving into a classroom and leaning on a desk. The pain was becoming more unbearable.

'Why, what's wrong?' Ron said, moving towards her.

'You wouldn't understand,' Hermione said, spinning round to face him and wishing she hadn't said anything.

'Try me,' he replied, jumping up onto the table, and waiting patiently for her to explain.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sat down on a chair, hugging herself.

'Is it 'cos I was late coming back from training?' He asked. 'You normally don't mind.'

'No, it's nothing to do with that,' she replied.

'Well what is it then?'

Hermione eyed him carefully. He sat swinging his legs back and forth, in his Quidditch gear, looking expectantly at her. She highly doubted he would have any experience of _period_ pain, growing up with so many brothers and only one sister. He probably won't have a clue.

'I've got period pain,' she said bluntly. 'I've got period pain and I'm in agony.'

Whatever Ron had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. He opened his mouth shocked.

'Oh.'

'Yes, oh,' Hermione muttered, feeling her anger begin to build. 'I've got period pain, I'm in agony and I'm fed up. Harry's shouting at us every five minutes, Umbridge is making school hell, you're not talking to me as much – '

'I am!'

'– and I'm tired. It's only our first month and I'm tired,' she finished, deflated and looking everywhere but him.

'Well it's been a difficult month,' Ron said softly. 'We're all going through a lot. It's understandable that we'd be tired.'

Hermione nodded, 'it would be easier if Harry stopped shouting at us though.'

Ron got off the table and pulled a chair up next to her.

'True, but he's having to deal with the most stuff,' he said, placing his hand on her back and slowly rubbing it.

Hermione sat rigid with shock for a few seconds, before her treacherous body relaxed and she leaned into him.

'I know,' she mumbled, 'I'm just feeling down.'

'Well I'm sure period pain doesn't help,' Ron said, his ears glowing.

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

'You should have a bath,' he said.

'I think you need one more than me,' Hermione replied, breathing in his sweaty, earthy smell again and thoroughly enjoying it.

Ron chuckled, 'I'm more a shower kind of person.'

Hermione had a sudden mental image of a very naked redhead, in a steaming hot shower.

'I meant that you should have a bath to help with the pain. My Dad always ran baths for my Mum when she was having a grumpy week.'

Hermione was pulled from her glorious daydream.

'A _grumpy week_?' She said laughing.

'Yeah, it's what my Dad calls 'em,' Ron said smiling and continuing to rub her back in slow circles.

'Well thanks, I'll try that when I get back to my room,' Hermione said, feeling slightly better.

'You can also try this,' Ron said, moving his hand away from her back and pulling a chocolate frog from his pocket. 'It might have melted a bit but it'll do the job.'

Hermione looked down at the frog, wishing Ron hadn't moved his hand from her back.

'Err... no thanks, you keep it.'

'Don't be stupid, eat it,' Ron said as Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. 'I promise it'll make you feel better.'

'I'm not supposed to eat too much sugar,' Hermione said tentatively taking the chocolate from Ron's outstretched hand.

'One, little frog is not too much sugar,' Ron chuckled. 'Besides, your Mum and Dad will never know.'

Hermione sighed and unwrapped the frog. She took a small bite, and then handed the rest back to Ron. He shook his head and pushed the chocolate back to her.

'Nope, you eat it all,' he said, watching intently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took another bite, and then another, until the chocolate was gone. She had to admit, as she swallowed the last of it, that chocolate did taste good.

Ron chuckled and moved closer to her. Hermione watched in shock, as he brought his hand up to her face and lightly traced her lips with his finger. Her body irrupted at his touch and she felt the desperate hunger, which she hadn't experienced since leaving Grimmauld Place, ignite.

'You've got chocolate...' he whispered in a husky voice, applying gentle pressure on her lips.

Without thought or reason, Hermione nipped his finger. Ron froze and held her gaze. Feeling empowered she did it again, this time lingering and turning the nip into a kiss. He didn't pull away so she did it again, and again, and again, taking each of his fingers and caressing them with her lips.

Ron remained completely still, watching her with a glazed expression. His breathing was becoming fast and erratic, and she noted hers was no different.

'Hermione,' he uttered, in a voice she had never heard before. It broke the spell and she stopped, letting his hand fall away.

'Hermione,' he said again, in the same voice.

It was a voice that could be her downfall, she realised. It was the type of voice that could bring her to her knees for him. A voice that she imagined would be used near pillows and mattresses, in the dead of the night. A voice that could make her a woman.

The thought scared her and she quickly stood up and turned away from him. He quietly got up and moved to stand behind her.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, 'I didn't mean ... I don't know what came over me... I just...'

'It's okay,' Ron replied softly, 'I didn't mind.'

Hermione turned to face him. 'I don't think you should give me chocolate again.'

His face split into a grin. 'I think I should give you _more_ chocolate!'

Hermione felt her face heat up and she nudged him, embarrassed.

'I think we should continue our patrol,' she said quickly, trying to move passed what had just happened.

Ron nodded and they both moved back out into the corridor.

'So are you feeling any better?' he asked as they continued their walk around the castle.

'Yes,' she replied honestly.

The only problem she now had was the burning desire he had created inside her. She had thought that what she had been feeling at Grimmauld Place had been a result of being trapped in an old house, all summer. She hadn't felt any strong urges or feelings towards him since they had got back to Hogwarts. In fact, things seemed to have gone back to normal completely.

Until now.

Now all she could think about was kissing him in other places. In places that would earn her that voice again. But how on earth was she supposed to kiss her best friend and not let it cause a problem? Best friends didn't kiss each other, except for the cheeks. She wanted more than cheeks. She wanted his lips.

'Everything's going to be okay,' Ron said, pulling her out of her daydream, as they neared the Gryffindor tower.

'You always say that,' Hermione replied, glancing up at him.

'Yeah, but I believe it,' he said simply. 'You're feel better come the weekend.'

'I'll still be confused,' she mumbled. 'I don't have a clue what's going on at the moment.'

'Well your always have me, if things get too much,' Ron said sincerely.

'You confuse me as much as anything Ron,' she replied, as the rounded a corner.

'I don't know how that's possible, I tell you everything.'

Hermione laughed. 'I think it's more to do with you being a boy and me being a girl.'

'Like the period pain and stuff?' He asked, blushing faintly.

'And stuff, yes.'

They came to a stop next to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

'I'm sure I'll work it all out eventually,' Hermione said, as Ron gave the password.

'You always do,' he said as the entered the common room. 'Now I reckon you deserve a long, hot bath.'

'And you deserve a long, hot shower,' Hermione shot back, smiling.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Ron cleared his throat.

'See you in the morning then.'

'Yes, bye.'

Hermione watched as he made his way to the staircase of the boy's dormitory, he gave one final glance and smile before disappearing. She stood for a second before making her own way up to the girl's dormitory.

Taking his advice, Hermione ran a hot, bubble bath and sank into the tub. Her body seemed to instantly relax and she felt amazing. She heard pipes and the sound of running water to her right, and noted that it was most likely Ron taking his shower. The thought excited her and she shut her eyes, listening to the water gushing quickly to his naked body. There was no doubt in her mind that he would look good naked and wet. She groaned in frustration as images quickly took over her brain.

Hermione let her body sink further into the bath, and placed her head under the water. How was she going to cope with a best friend who was driving her insane?

She needed to come up with a plan to stop this infatuation, and fast.


	22. A Pretty Friend

**A/N:** I'm overwhelmed by how many people have placed this story in their Favourites and/or asked for alerts. The reviews have also been amazing! Thank you so much, it's a real complement.

_Order of the Phoenix_ moment, set at the end of _Hagrid's Tale_.

Ron makes a discovery.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Pretty Friend**

Ron made his way slowly up to Gryffindor common room with Harry and Hermione. They had just been to visit Hagrid and had learned that his mission, to find and recruit the giants, had been unsuccessful.

They made their way through the portrait of The Fat Lady and Ron plonked himself down on the sofa nearest the fire. He felt completely drained by the day's events.

Hermione muttered her goodbyes and headed off to bed.

'Night Hermione. Aren't you coming up to bed?' Harry asked, looking over at Ron as he moved to the staircase of the boy's dormitory.

'No,' Ron replied, running his fingers through his hair. 'I think I need to just sit and unwind for a few minutes.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said. 'Night then.'

'Yeah, night,' Ron mumbled, as Harry disappeared up the stairs.

Ron sighed, staring into the remains of the evening's fire.

Today had been hell.

Harry, Fred and George had received a lifelong ban from playing Quidditch, Hagrid had failed in his mission, and to top it all Ron had completely embarrassed himself in front of the entire school and let his teammates down. What had he been thinking? He was rubbish and everyone knew it.

'Are you okay?'

Ron jumped and span around to see Hermione standing in her pyjamas, and holding her knobbly elf hats and socks.

'For fucks sake Hermione, you scared the life out of me!' Ron snapped, clutching his chest.

Hermione scowled at him and began placing her awful knitwear around the common room. 'I was only seeing if you were okay, but obviously I shouldn't have bothered.'

Ron watched her, letting his heartbeat return to a somewhat normal rate.

'I thought you had gone to bed,' he muttered.

'I had, but then I remembered I hadn't put any of these out,' she said, placing the last garment on a table and coming to sit next to him. 'You can be so rude sometimes.'

'Well you shouldn't sneak up on people.'

'I didn't!' Hermione replied, indignantly.

'Why do I feel like I'm having a heart attack then?' Ron retorted.

'Maybe you just scare too easily,' Hermione smirked.

'I do not _scare easily._'

'Then you're being overdramatic about the heart attack,' she said, grinning at him.

'Do you want something or have you just come to annoy me?' Ron snapped as Hermione began to plait her long, bushy hair.

'No, but if you want to talk about anything I'm right here,' she said, tying a hair band around the bottom of hair and gazing up at him.

'I don't want to talk about anything,' Ron said, eyeing her handy work. 'I just want to relax a bit before I go to bed. Why have you plaited your hair?'

'I always do before bed, otherwise it's completely uncontrollable in the morning,' she replied.

'You don't wear it like that during the day,' he said, giving a loose curl a gentle tug.

Hermione swatted his had away. 'That's because I look like an idiot.'

Ron chuckled. 'Where have you got that from?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I feel like an idiot.'

'Well you don't like one, and I reckon I'm the _king_ of idiots at the moment.'

She winced at his words and brought her feet up onto the sofa.

'Ron you're not an idiot,' she said softly, placing her arms protectively around her legs.

'The whole school watched me play rubbish. We only won because of Harry and now he's been banned. We've got no hope now,' he finished, glumly.

'It's just confidence,' she said, 'you lack it with spells and potions too.'

Ron looked away from her. 'It's got nothing to do with confidence. I'm just shit.'

'You're not. You're amazing, you just don't realise it yet.'

Ron shook his head.

'Fine, don't believe me. But I think you're amazing, and so does Harry, and so does your family,' Hermione said, blushing and playing with her plait.

'You don't have to – '

'– I know I don't, but I want to.'

She grabbed his arm and he looked up. Her eyes sparkled and he could see she believed every word she said.

'You _are_ amazing Ron.'

Ron continued to stare, noting the blush across her cheeks and wondering why he had never noticed how lovely she truly was. In that moment, he realised that she was probably the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. He watched as she bit down on her lower lip and moved her hand up his arm and into his hair. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands expertly stroke his hair and neck.

'I love your hair,' she whispered in a low voice.

He opened his eyes and felt himself lean closer. Hermione mirrored him, moving one of her legs off the sofa. Ron moved a shaky hand to her plait and felt a sudden urge to pull it so that she was even closer to him. He resisted and instead pulled her hair band out and began to release her wild mane.

'I love yours,' he whispered back, realising that he really did love her hair.

She smiled, and Ron felt sure no one had ever seen that smile before. He was the first. The thought made his heartbeat quicken. Ron moved even closer and Hermione began to lean back, taking him with her. His body reacted to the feel of her body against his. He felt dizzy with anticipation, but for what? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was extremely important for him to stay as close to Hermione as possible.

They were both breathing heavily. Ron felt Hermione's hands leave his hair and gently stroke down his back, and then back up. He moved his free hand and placed it on her waist. She gasped as skin met skin. Her pyjama vest had ridden up slightly, exposing creamy, warm skin. He moaned, enjoying the exciting, new sensations and never wanting them to stop. Hermione, however, froze.

'Ron,' she whispered urgently.

It broke the spell. Ron stared down at his best friend, her hair fanning across the sofa cushion she was laying on, and felt utterly confused. How did he end up here? His body became alarmingly aware that he was partly lying on top of her, with one hand on her waist and one in her hair.

He sat up quickly, pulling his hands completely off Hermione.

'I...I...Hermione...'

He didn't know what to say. What had he just been doing? Was he allowed to do that with Hermione?

'You're my best friend,' Hermione groaned, desperately.

'I'm _your_ best friend,' Ron said, feeling just as desperate. 'You're_ my_ best friend.'

'I... We... Best friends hug,' Hermione mumbled, lamely.

'Yes... hug,' Ron repeated. 'They can hug.'

Hermione nodded, 'we can hug.'

Ron glanced at her. She looked flushed, and tousled, and unlike anything he had ever seen before. _He_ had made her look like that. That thought made him feel even more confused, and for some unknown reason_ proud_. Ron knew he wanted to make her look like that again, but why?

'I've messed your hair up,' Ron said, grabbing the hair band off the floor. He inched closer to her. Hermione watched holding her breath. She held her hand out to receive the band but Ron shook his head and, not knowing what had got into him, said, 'Let me, I was the one who ruined it.'

Hermione stared at him for a second or two. 'Are best friends allowed to do that?'

'Does Parvati do it for Lavender?' Ron replied.

Hermione nodded.

'Then I'm allowed to do it for you,' he said. 'Turn around.'

Hermione slowly turned around so that her back, and glorious mane of curls, were facing him. Ron gently ran his hands through her hair. It was unbelievable soft, why had he never touched it before? He slowly began to plait, having done it hundreds of times for Ginny in the past. This felt completely different to any of those occasions, however.

Hermione sighed as his hand grazed her neck, and he could tell she was enjoying the experience as much as him.

'So what else can best friends do?' Ron asked, feeling that her answer would be very important.

Hermione hesitated before saying, 'they can do this, they can hug, they can comfort each other, and they can kiss each other on the cheeks.'

Ron finished and tied the hair band back at the bottom of her plait.

'All done.'

'Thank you,' she said, turning back around to face him.

'Is that why you kissed me before the match?' Ron asked, thinking back to breakfast, when Hermione kissed his cheek.

'Yes,' Hermione replied, sounding slightly breathless. 'It was for good luck.'

'Is that the only time best friends kiss each other's cheeks?' He asked, trying to understand.

'No, they can do it to say goodbye or thank you too,' Hermione said, watching him carefully.

Ron nodded, 'I thought I'd better check.'

She smiled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The air around them seemed to be filled with expectation.

'I really do think you'll feel better after your next match,' Hermione said after a short while. 'The more you play, the more confidence you'll get.'

'I hope so. Today was a nightmare,' he replied, standing up.

Hermione stood up too and he took a cautious step towards her.

'Thank you,' he muttered, staring down at her pretty face.

'I didn't do anything Ron,' she whispered.

'You've made me feel a bit better,' he said.

Ron very carefully leaned towards Hermione. She moved closer and let her eyes flutter shut. Ron pressed his lips to her warm, soft cheek. He lingered for a few seconds, before beginning to pull away. Hermione quickly grabbed his knitted jumper and stopped him from moving any further.

'I think I need to thank you,' she mumbled.

'For what?' Ron asked confused.

But she didn't answer. Instead she pulled him closer and stood on her tip-toes. Her lips brushed against his cheek and as she pulled away he felt her hot breath on his neck. The sensation made him feel lightheaded.

Hermione smiled up at him and said, 'good night.'

He smiled back, wishing that they could stay down here all evening.

Hermione walked slowly to the staircases and Ron followed. They stopped at the bottom steps.

'Good night Hermione,' he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

'Good night Ron.'

He had to do it again. He had to kiss her cheek. She had told him it was okay, as best friends. He had to do it.

Ron leaned forward and placed his lips gently against her skin. His body felt like it was on fire. Why did a simple gesture feel so good?

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and slowly departed for her dormitory.

'Good night,' he repeated, calling up to her.

Ron quickly made his way up the boy's staircase and into his own room. He changed into his pyjamas and jumped into bed. Lying on his back, Ron let out a sigh. Baffling thoughts flew around his brain and left a warm feeling in his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on, but he did know he had the best and prettiest friend in the world.


	23. Family

**A/N:** I would like to thank LadyKahlan for being absolutely wonderful and offering to Beta this chapter. I am extremely grateful of your kindness!

_Order of the Phoenix_ moment, set during _Christmas on the Closed Ward_.

Hermione comes to Grimmauld Place for Christmas.

Less heat, more love!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Family**

Ron leaned against the door frame of the drawing room with his hands firmly in his pockets. He took in the scene in front of him with a small smile. Hermione sat cross-legged on a squishy, old armchair with the longest piece of parchment Ron had ever seen. Her hair had been placed haphazardly in a messy bun, and she was wearing a large hooded jumper and baggy trousers. She was leaning on a bulky book and using an elegant eagle feather to scribble her thoughts down. A slight frown covered her face as she stopped to think of what to write next.

'Are you writing another love letter to Krum?' Ron asked from his place at the door.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up.

'No,' she replied stiffly, 'I don't write love letters.'

Ron shrugged, 'Fine. A_ letter_ to Krum?'

'No, it's for my mum and dad,' she said softly. 'I'm just making sure they are okay. I left Hogwarts in a bit of a hurry and didn't really explain anything to them.'

Ron moved away from the door and went to join her. 'I'm sure they'll be fine. They're going skying.'

'Skiing,' Hermione corrected him with a smile. 'But I don't think they will be fine. I think they will be really disappointed.'

Ron perched himself on the arm of her chair and looked down at the long letter. He could instantly see that this was an apology letter.

'They hate not seeing me,' Hermione continued, 'and after spending the summer here, they made me promise to go on holiday with them at Christmas. But I couldn't go away, knowing your Dad had been attacked.'

Ron glanced down at her pale face and felt his heart clench. She had given up her summer and now her Christmas holidays with her own family to stay with his.

'I thought you wanted to come in the summer,' he muttered, 'and you said you hated skying.'

'_Skiing_,' Hermione said, correcting him again. 'I do. But I would have enjoyed spending time with my parents. I never see them and I feel like I'm losing them.'

'Then you should go to them,' Ron said simply.

'But that's the problem,' Hermione said, 'I don't want to leave here.'

'You don't want to leave Grimmauld Place?'

'No that's not what I mean, I don't want to leave you,' she whispered, 'and Harry.'

'But you miss your parents,' Ron said, feeling confused.

'I know. I feel like the worst daughter in the world but I can't leave you,' she said desperately.

'And Harry?'

'And Harry,' Hermione nodded. She placed her quill down and put her head in her hands.

Ron gently placed his hand on her back, unsure of what to do or say.

'They hate me being a witch,' Hermione continued in a small voice.

'But why?' Ron asked, alarmed.

'They don't understand it,' she said. 'They don't understand anything to do with magic and I think it frightens them. From the minute I got on the Hogwarts Express everything changed. I became someone they could never truly know. I became a stranger.'

'But it's who you are!' Ron exclaimed. 'You've always been a witch. You were born that way. How can going to Hogwarts make you a stranger?'

'Because it created a barrier between us,' Hermione replied, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. 'They will never be able to understand the wizarding world. They don't belong in it, and they're not allowed in it.'

'That's stupid. Course they're allowed in it!' Ron said.

'Are they?' Hermione asked. 'Think about all the time we have spent together over the past four and a half years. How many times have you spoken to my parents?'

Ron considered the question. He could only think of one occasion where he had spoken to the Grangers and that had been in Diagon Alley, before the start of their second year. Had he really only spoken to them once?

'You see,' Hermione continued, 'they haven't got a clue what's going on because they're not allowed to know.'

'Do you tell them what's going on?' Ron asked, watching her bite her bottom lip.

'How can I?' Hermione replied. 'I have to keep things from them. If they knew half of what we had done they'd pull me out of Hogwarts.'

'What!' Ron exclaimed, shocked. 'Why would they pull you out of Hogwarts? It's one of the safest places in the world.'

'I know, but they don't think that. I told them everything that happened at first, but after what happened in our second year they started to panic. They started to talk about taking me out and putting me in a normal school.'

'Hogwarts is a normal school,' Ron huffed.

'A normal Muggle school,' Hermione said, smiling sadly. 'I knew I wouldn't be able to tell them anything after that. They haven't got a clue what's going on. I'm lying to them every day.'

'You're not lying,' Ron said, feeling anger well up inside him. 'You're just sparing them from worry.'

Hermione gave a small shrug, clearly not believing him. 'I know I have to do it, but it hurts sometimes.'

Ron nodded. 'They can't take you out of Hogwarts though. You're a witch, not a Muggle.'

'They won't, don't worry. It's just hard for them to have a daughter who is a witch. They don't really have any part in my life any more. They get on with their lives and I get on with mine,' Hermione said miserably.

'They still love you,' Ron said. 'That will never change. You're their baby, their family.'

Hermione leaned into his side and nodded.

'I don't really feel like I have a family at the moment,' she mumbled softly. 'I haven't got closeness or love like you have with your family.'

'Your parents love you just as much as mine love me,' Ron said bracingly. 'Probably more because you're an only child.'

Hermione shook her head against him.

'Besides,' Ron continued, 'my family is your family too. You're part of us now.'

'I'm part of your family?' Hermione asked.

'Yep. You're an honorary Weasley,' Ron said confidently.

Hermione placed her hand around Ron's stomach and gave him a quick squeeze.

'I don't have a Weasley jumper though,' she muttered against him.

'Well you can have one of mine,' he said, 'I've got loads.'

Hermione lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him.

Ron loved that smile. She never gave it to anyone else. He felt his heart miss a beat.

'Thank you,' she said sincerely.

Ron smiled and gave a small nod, 'It's what friends are for.'

Hermione looked back down at her letter and slowly signed her name.

'I'll have to make it up to them in the summer,' she sighed, rolling the parchment back up and sealing it.

'One day we'll invite them to spend Christmas with us,' Ron said. 'We'll have a Weasley-Granger Christmas.'

Hermione laughed. 'A Weasley-Granger Christmas? Magic and Muggles together?'

'Yeah, a bit of both,' Ron said. 'They can show us the Muggle way and we'll show them the magic way.'

'I would like that,' Hermione chuckled.

'Then it's done. When all this shit is over we can give them an insight into our lives.'

'Your dad would love that,' she said, placing a hand on his leg.

'Yeah he would,' Ron agreed.

'I'm so glad he's okay.'

'Me too. I thought he was going to die.'

'Oh Ron,' Hermione said, 'here's me going on about my parents when your dad has just had to fight for his life. I'm so sorry, I'm being incredibly selfish!'

'Don't be, you've given up your Christmas holiday for me,' Ron said, placing his hand on her cheek. 'I can't think of anything less selfish.'

He gazed down at the blush that was spreading across her face. He couldn't think of anyone he would rather have beside him. She made everything feel better. She made _him _feel better by just sitting next to him.

'I had to be here,' she whispered, clutching his leg.

'I had to have you here,' Ron whispered back. He rubbed her cheek and felt extremely privileged to have her sitting here, looking up at him with an expression of utter devotion.

'I had better send this,' she said, gesturing to the scroll.

Ron nodded and dropped his hand. He stood up, and held his hand out to pull Hermione up too. They stood facing each other with small smiles on each of their faces.

'We'll make sure your parents feel a part of our family,' Ron said quietly.

'I know we will,' Hermione replied with a twinkle in her eye.

'For now though, you need to promise to enjoy our Grimmauld Christmas,' he said, grinning.

Hermione laughed, 'I'll try my hardest.'

'Good!'

'I'll see you later,' she said, gesturing to her scroll and moving slowly towards the door. She stopped when she reached it and turned to face him.

'I... I hope you realise how important you are to me,' Hermione said softly.

Ron smiled, 'I hope you realise how important you are to me.'

'You're my favourite family member,' she said, before quickly leaving the room.

Ron stood staring at the space she had just been. He was her _favourite_. That thought made his heart beat faster and his belly twist. He was Hermione's _favourite_.

Merlin, he thought, as he sank down into her vacated chair, he loved his family.


	24. Revision

**A/N:** Thank you again to the fab LadyKahlan, the speediest Beta in the entire world!

_Order of the Phoenix_ moment, set at the beginning of _O.W.L.s_

A short chapter before I start a few big ones.

Hermione is stressed about the exams and Ron is being wonderfully annoying.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Revision**

Hermione placed her head on the cool, hard wooden table. She sighed as relief swept through her tired and overworked brain. She had been sitting in the library for the past four hours, having come straight from her final lesson of the day. The O.W.L. exams would be starting next week, and she was trying to cram as much revision in as possible. This meant certain sacrifices on her part, namely food and sleep, but she had to be prepared. The O.W.L.s were extremely important and she was not going to let herself fail.

Her tummy grumbled and she gave a soft moan. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped dinner as well as lunch.

'You know, I expected to come down here and find you working hard,' Ron's voice said from somewhere above her. 'I didn't expect to find you slacking off.'

'I'm not slacking off,' Hermione grumbled, keeping her forehead pressed against the table. 'I'm just having a quick break.'

'Why don't you have a proper break?' he said, plonking himself in the chair next to hers. 'Get out of here 'n get some food.'

'I've got too much to do,' she said.

'Yes, you look really busy,' Ron laughed. 'Positively swamped.'

'I'm just resting my eyes for a minute,' Hermione said, beginning to lose her patience with him.

'Hermione, this is stupid. Leave it for tonight and come back to the common room with me. Harry's already gone to bed and I reckon you should go too.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Hermione snapped. ' I need to finish my reading on cheering charms, look up some dates for the 1963 goblin rebellions and find that plant Professor Sprout mentioned last week.'

'It can wait till tomorrow. It's only Wednesday – '

'– Only Wednesday!'

'Yes, it's only Wednesday. We've got four more days to revise,' Ron said firmly. 'You've been going mad for weeks. You need to start eating and sleeping properly or all this will be for nothing. You can't do well if you're starving and exhausted.'

Hermione sat up and stared at him, open mouthed.

'I'm not starving or exhausted, I'm just busy.'

'Really?' Ron said, eyeing her crudely. 'Why could I hear your belly rumble before I'd even seen you? Why have I not seen you eat anything since this morning? Why do you look like you haven't slept for a month?'

'Thanks.'

'It's true,' Ron continued, 'you've got dark circles under your eyes, you're pale and you look like you're gonna drop to the floor any minute now!'

'I think you're being overdramatic,' Hermione snapped, grabbing a book from the massive pile she had placed on her desk.

'I think you're being a prat.'

'Excuse me?' Hermione fumed, turning to face him and forgetting about the book.

'I think you are being a prat.' he said slowly, in a firm voice. 'You need food and sleep.'

'I need peace and quiet,' Hermione retorted, 'so if you don't mind – '

'I'm not going anywhere,' Ron replied. 'I'll go when you go.'

Hermione glared at him. He matched her stare with one of his own.

She had never met a single person, in her entire life, who had the ability to annoy her as much as him.

'I detest you sometimes,' she snapped.

'You don't,' he said, confidently.

'I do right now.'

Ron laughed and pulled a small package from his pocket.

'Well I'm guessing you don't want any presents from me then,' he smirked.

Hermione looked down at the package and cursed her curiosity. Ron continued to grin at her and she stubbornly looked away, moving to retrieve another book from her pile.

'Ooh what do we have here?' he said, unwrapping the package carefully. 'Could it be that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger's best mate, has gone all the way down to the kitchens to get a little snack for her?'

Hermione tried to ignore him.

'A nice chicken salad sandwich with a dollop of mayo,' Ron continued, pushing the beautiful snack towards her. 'But if you detest me, I'm sure you wouldn't want a present from me.'

Hermione looked at the sandwich and then him. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because you need to eat,' he said, the playfulness gone from his voice, 'and I knew you wouldn't leave this fucking library.'

'Don't swear.'

'I'll swear as much as I want. Now do you want the sandwich or not?'

Hermione contemplated saying no and wiping the smug look off his face, but her belly gave another pitiful moan. Ron pushed the sandwich closer to her.

'Eat it, you'll feel better.'

She slowly picked up the sandwich and took a tentative bit. It was heaven. The most perfect sandwich that had ever been made. She took another bite, and another, and another, until it was all gone.

'Thank you,' she mumbled, after swallowing her last mouthful.

'It's alright,' he said, 'can't have you wasting away on me, can I?'

Hermione smiled, feeling very guilty for being mean to him.

'I'm sorry – '

'– Don't be!' Ron interrupted. 'I understand. You're stressed out.'

'That's no excuse to be mean to you,' Hermione said, closing her book.

Ron shrugged. 'We all deal with stress in different ways. Harry shuts off from everything and becomes a moody git. You huff and puff, and nearly kill yourself.'

'I do not _huff and puff_,' Hermione said, offended.

'Yeah you do, but it's okay,' Ron replied, 'it's your way of coping.'

'Well what's your way?'

'I ignore everyone and pretend it's not happening.'

Hermione chuckled, 'You're unbelievable!'

'Thank you,' he said sincerely.

'I don't think that was a compliment.'

'Well I'm going to take it as one,' Ron replied with a winning smile.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken. Sometimes he could be so adorable.

Annoying, but adorable.

She yawned widely.

'So are you going to call it a night and come to bed?'

An image of getting into Ron's bed flashed through Hermione's mind. She gave him a shy smile and said, 'I would love to.'

Ron seemed shocked that she had agreed so readily. He watched as she stood up and began to place the heavy books into her bag.

'This can wait till tomorrow, can't it?' she said.

'Yes it can,' he replied, standing up to help her. 'I'm glad you're seeing sense.'

They made their way out of the library, with Ron carrying her bag.

'Please don't read anything when you go up to your dorm,' Ron said, as they moved through the castle.

Hermione smiled up at him. 'I won't. I'm just going to get into bed and sleep.'

Ron nodded, looking satisfied.

Hermione continued to yawn all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Her head felt heavy and she knew that it wouldn't take her long to fall asleep.

'Night then,' Ron said as he gave her back the large bag of books. 'Go straight to bed.'

Hermione nodded. 'Thanks for the sandwich and stuff.'

'No worries, now go!' He gave her a gentle nudge as he said this.

Hermione climbed the stairs without further thought. She made her way slowly to her bed and dumped her bag on the floor. She crawled into bed fully clothed.

Ron had been right, she could revise more tomorrow.

For now, all she needed was sleep.


	25. The Second Death

**A/N: **Thank you again to my amazing Beta LadyKahlan!

I have enjoyed writing moments for The Order of Phoenix. I've always believed that this was the time that Ron and Hermione became somewhat aware of their attraction to each other. Although both show signs from the beginning of the series, the fifth instalment feels like the time when their hormones began to properly rage.

This is the final _Order of the Phoenix_ moment, set some time during _The Lost Prophecy _and _The Second War Begins_.

Ron and Hermione must deal with the aftermath of the Department of Mysteries.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Second Death**

Ron sat up in his hospital bed. Sweat clung to his shivering body and pain seared down his bandaged arms. He took deep, gulping breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. Remembering his dream, Ron spun around to look at the bed next to him; she was still there.

Hermione lay completely still, breathing slowly in and out. He watched her chest rise and fall, feeling comforted at the small sign of life.

They had arrived back at Hogwarts yesterday morning. Madame Pomfrey had quickly gotten to work applying a soothing paste and bandaging his arms. He had been given a selection of healing potions and ordered to rest. The school nurse had also been able to fix Neville, Luna and Ginny quickly. They had been able to leave the hospital wing within hours of arriving. Hermione, however, had not woken up at all. Madame Pomfrey had assured them that she would eventually, but her body needed to recover from the affects of the spell that had hit her.

Ron slowly placed his legs onto the cold floor and lifted himself off. Pain pierced every part of his arm but he didn't care. He had to be closer to her. He had just seen her die in his dream. He had to be closer.

Ron quietly moved towards the chair next to Hermione's bed and eased himself onto it. He stared at her pale face and wished she would open her eyes. He needed to see that she was alright. Moving a shaky hand, he softly brushed her hair from her face. He could see the bandages that Pomfrey had applied, peeping out from under her nightdress.

Pain and sadness engulfed him. How could he have let this happen? He had been utterly useless during the fight and couldn't remember a single moment from when they had split up. He should have been there with her, fighting and protecting her. Instead he had made himself completely useless by summoning the brain and nearly killing himself.

And now, he sat watching as Hermione fought the affects of the spell. Instead of trying to help her, he had been having a stupid nightmare. A nightmare where she was killed by an ominous green light. He gave a small sob and touched her cheek. It was warm; gloriously warm and soft.

She had to wake up. He couldn't do this without her.

'Hermione,' he whispered, 'please wake up.'

She lay silent and still.

'Please Hermione, open your eyes.'

Nothing.

He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks and roughly rubbed his eyes. What good was crying going to do?

'Hermione you need to wake up,' he whispered, more desperately. 'Please?'

There was no movement... no sound.

Ron placed his head in his hands. He couldn't do this. He couldn't continue to fight if she wasn't here. What was the point?

Tears continued to fall and the pain in his arms moved up and into his chest.

A moan issued from Hermione's bed. Ron quickly sat up and looked over to find two big, brown eyes staring back at him.

'Hermione!'

She moaned again and tried to sit up. Ron grabbed her and gently eased her up. He fetched an extra pillow from his bed and placed it behind her. She leaned back with some difficulty.

'Hermione,' he repeated, 'thank Merlin. I've been going out of my mind. I thought you were never going to wake up.'

'I...It hurts,' she stammered, pain reflected in her beautiful eyes.

'Should I go and get Madame Pomfrey?' Ron asked, already on his feet.

'N... no,' Hermione whispered, 'not yet.'

'Are you sure?'

Hermione nodded so he sat back down, watching her intently.

'Is everyone okay?' she asked gently.

Ron hesitated. How was he going to tell her about Sirius without upsetting her?

'Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna didn't need much to fix them up. They didn't have to stay in here at all. I've had to stay 'cos of my arms,' he said holding them up to show his bandages.

'Oh Ron!' Hermione gasped, 'What happened?'

'I don't remember,' Ron muttered. 'I was hit with a spell that sort of sent me mad. Ginny said I summoned a brain to me and it attacked my arms and chest. My chest seems to be okay though. It's only where the thoughts touched me on the arms that got hurt. Thoughts leave deep scars.'

Hermione nodded. 'Is it really painful?'

'A bit.' He watched as she struggled to catch her breath. 'Are you sure you don't want me to get Madame Pomfrey?'

'No,' Hermione replied, bringing a hand up to her chest. 'What happened to the Death Eaters and the prophecy?'

'Well the prophecy got smashed,' Ron said, moving to adjust Hermione's pillows, 'and the Order showed up and managed to round up most of the Death Eaters.'

He stopped moving and took a seat on her bed. Tentatively he reached out and stroked Hermione's soft, curly hair. She watched, taking laboured breaths.

'Bellatrix got away,' he continued, feeling his throat tighten. 'You-Know-Who came and had a fight with Dumbledore.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Then he did a runner and Dumbledore cleared up,' he hesitated again. 'Tonks got hurt and had to be sent to St. Mungo's and Sirius...' He stopped, unable to go on.

'Sirius what?' Hermione whispered, reaching out and touching his leg. Fear shone on her face.

'Hermione,' Ron said, feeling his eyes begin to well up, 'Sirius is d– dead.'

'What?' Hermione said, her own eyes beginning to spill tears. 'He can't be.'

Ron nodded and his throat felt even tighter. 'Bellatrix killed him. He fell through the archway with the veil.'

The tears streamed down both their cheeks. Ron gripped Hermione's face, and she held tightly onto his leg. As one they leaned into each other. Ron gently placed his tender arms around her. She moaned and buried her face in his chest. Both sobbed and tried to erase the other's pain, but it was no use. They had lost Sirius; nothing they did could change that.

Hermione pulled away, gasping slightly.

'Harry?'

'He's as expected,' Ron replied truthfully. 'He needs us.'

Hermione nodded and rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, her breathing short and erratic.

'I thought you were never going to wake up,' Ron confessed quietly. 'I dreamt y – you died.'

Hermione grabbed his hands.

'I – I thought you had left me.'

'I'm okay, look...' She said as she gently placed his hands on her chest, at the place where her heart rested. He could feel the quick, repetitive beats that were keeping her alive. She let go but he kept his hands firmly on her warm body. Nothing had ever felt so right. His heart sped up as felt new emotions form inside him.

'You can't leave me,' he muttered, feeling his tears ease as her pulse comforted him.

'I won't,' she whispered, nudging her nose against his. Her breathing was still unsteady.

'I mean it,' he said desperately, 'I can't do this without you.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' she mumbled. 'We'll face it together.'

'Harry needs us.'

'And we'll be there for him,' Hermione replied softly.

She moved her head slightly and gently kissed his nose. She then kissed his left cheek; Ron moved to kiss her right. Small, quick, soft kisses rained over each of their faces. Each peck made them feel stronger. They could do this. They could fight, as long as they had each other.

'Ron,' Hermione said, her breath caressing his face.

Ron couldn't stop. He had to keep kissing her, every single space on her pretty face. The only area he stayed away from was her lips. Best friends did not kiss on the lips. Hermione had told him that. Kissing her everywhere else was fine, so he continued pressing his lips against her soft skin.

'Ron,' she whispered again, sounding even more out of breath.

He would never tire of hearing her voice.

She placed her hands around his neck and hugged him. Her eyes fluttered shut and Ron took the opportunity to kiss her on the eyelids too. He felt like a man possessed, but knew that if he stopped his world would come crashing back down. Hermione seemed to understand his need because she let him move around her face with his lips. He only stopped when she called out in pain.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked, panicking. 'Did I hurt you?'

'No!' Hermione groaned, clutching her chest. 'I – It's the damage from the s – spell.'

Tears reappeared in her eyes and her face became deathly pale.

'Ron, it hurts,' she said, gasping.

Ron quickly untangled himself from her and got up off the bed.

'I'm gonna get Madame Pomfrey,' he said, softly cupping Hermione's face. 'It's okay, she'll sort you out.'

Hermione stared up at him, glassy eyed and pained. She nodded once and he let go. He ran as fast as he could to Madame Pomfrey's sleeping quarters and began banging on the door. The gesture caused his arms to throb uncomfortably but he didn't care. He needed to get the nurse out as quickly as possible.

'Madame Pomfrey!' He yelled, 'Madame Pomfrey, Hermione needs you!'

He didn't have to wait long for the tired nurse to appear.

'Weasley! What in Merlin's name is the matter?'

'It's Hermione; she's woken up and is in a lot of pain!' Ron panted.

She quickly moved past him and made her way to Hermione's bed. Ron followed and grabbed Hermione's hand as they reached her.

'Where does it hurt most?' Madame Pomfrey asked, checking Hermione's temperature.

'Along here,' she said, pointing from her left shoulder and all the way down to the right side of her waist.

Pomfrey nodded. 'Right. Mr. Weasley, go and wait on your bed so I can sort Miss Granger out.'

'No,' Ron said, firmly. 'I'm staying here, she needs me.'

'What she needs is privacy so I can begin to heal her,' Madame Pomfrey said, frowning. 'Go back to your bed and I'll call you when I'm done.'

'I'll b – be fine R – Ron,' Hermione stammered.

He hesitated for a second and stared down at her, worried. She looked like she was in agony.

'Please,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and quickly kissed her forehead, before moving out of the way. Madame Pomfrey instantly put partitioning curtains up and the room fell silent. He walked to his bed and sat down.

He then had to wait.

It felt like hours before Madame Pomfrey removed the curtains, and appeared with a grim smile on her face.

'Well, she's going to be sore for a few weeks but I think she'll be okay.'

'You _think_?'

'Yes Mr. Weasley, I think. Now get back into bed or I'll have no choice but to remove you from this ward.'

She waited for Ron to get back into his bed, had a quick look under his bandages, and then marched back to her room. Ron stayed quiet and still for a few minutes and then turned to face Hermione.

'Are you alright?'

She glanced over at him. 'Yes, Madame Pomfrey has given me some potions and eased the pain a bit.'

Ron nodded before muttering, 'I wish I could have stopped this from happening.'

'We all did as much as we could Ron.'

'Next time I'll make sure you don't get hurt,' he said passionately.

'Next time?' Hermione muttered sadly.

'This is the start, isn't it?' Ron replied. 'You-Know-Who has shown himself now, so everyone knows he's back. It's going to start another war.'

He had been thinking it from the minute Harry had told him what had happened with Dumbledore and You-Know-Who. There had to be another war now, there was no other way.

And they would be caught up in the centre of it.

'We'll protect each other,' Hermione said, sounding stronger than she had all evening. 'You, Harry and I, we'll protect each other.'

Ron nodded. He would protect both of them, regardless of the cost.

Hermione let her eyes close, and Ron watched as sleep gradually began to take her. She was going to be okay, he knew it. She was strong, and wonderful, and determined. One spell was not going to break her. He felt comforted, and slowly let his own eyes shut. As darkness overtook him, he knew the nightmares would not return.

When morning came, he and Hermione would both be able to comfort Harry. Together they would mourn, and together they would stand.


	26. Recovery

**A/N: **Many thanks again to the wonderful LadyKahlan for agreeing to Beta this chapter.

This is the first _Half Blood Prince_ moment, set some time during _Will and Won't_ and _Horace Slughorn_.

Ron and Hermione begin to explore...

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Recovery **

Summer at the Burrow had not been an enjoyable one. Ron's arms had been bandaged up for the first three weeks, making him hot, cranky and extremely uncomfortable. He was only just getting used to having them free, but the pain remained.

As Ron lay in bed he could feel them prickle. It always happened. Every single night he would go to bed, have a vivid dream and wake up in a cold sweat. His arms would then prickle and burn for a few hours, making sleep impossible. Ron knew the dreams and the scars on his arms were connected. He knew what he saw at night were the thoughts and memories from the brain that had attacked him. Madame Pomfrey had said he would never be completely cured, but it was the best she could do. Thoughts left deep scars, and not just on the skin.

Ron sighed and got up from his bed. There was no point trying to get back to sleep whilst his arms ached. Instead he made his way down the first flight of stairs. As he reached the landing he heard a noise. He froze and listened. It was still dark outside; no one was ever awake at this time of the morning.

A moan issued from the door in front of him. It was the door to the bathroom and whoever was inside sounded hurt. Ron quickly made his way to the door and gently knocked.

'Are you alright in there?'

The door quickly swung open and he came face-to-face with his best friend. She stood in a fluffy white dressing gown, looking pale.

'Ron,' she whimpered, 'I woke up in pain, so I came in here to put some cream on. Only I've dropped the stupid pot and it's rolled under your bathtub.'

'Don't worry, I'll get it,' Ron said soothingly. He moved past her and quickly located the pot of cream. He bent down and easily picked it up, turning to smile at Hermione.

'Thanks,' she muttered, taking the pot from his outstretched hands.

'I thought you were all healed.'

'I have good days and bad days,' Hermione said, truthfully. 'I don't have to take potions anymore, but sometimes I feel like I'm on fire. I've got the cream to help soothe it.'

Ron nodded. He also had a soothing cream to help calm his prickly arms.

He felt his stomach twist as he looked down at her. She had arrived at the Burrow the previous day and Ron had been shocked to discover how much he had missed her. They had only been apart for three weeks, but it had felt like months. Just hearing her voice made him feel better, and, looking down at her now, he couldn't help but feel amazed at how great she was.

'How are your arms?' Hermione said, bringing her hand up and gently touching his scars.

The feeling made him shiver.

'Okay, just a bit tender,' he replied, watching her face as she examined him. 'It's the dreams that cause me the most shit.'

'Dreams?' Hermione asked, looking up.

'Yeah, I have these really vivid dreams. Sometimes it's just shopping or walking in a park, but usually it's gruesome stuff involving death.'

'Do you think it's the brain attack causing it then?'

'I know it is. I'm not sure how, but I do,' Ron replied, enjoying the feel of Hermione's delicate hands. 'Whoever owned the brain was not a nice person, he killed loads of people.'

Hermione stopped examining his arms and lightly held them.

'Oh Ron, that's awful!' she exclaimed.

Ron shrugged. 'It'll be alright, it has just taken some getting used to.'

Hermione nodded and let him go. 'Is that why you're wandering around the house at three in the morning?'

'Yeah, I couldn't get back to sleep.'

'I can't sleep either.'

'Well let's go and play a game of chess,' Ron said, moving out of the bathroom.

Hermione grinned, 'Okay, but I need to put this on first and it normally takes me awhile.'

She gestured at the pot in her hand.

'Bring it up to my room and I'll help you,' he said innocently.

Hermione blushed a pretty pink. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Why?' Ron asked, confused.

'Well, I have to be topless to apply it, so...'

'Oh,' he replied, feeling his face heat up. She would have to be topless. That would mean no clothes. He would see everything. He felt himself throb at the thought.

She smiled, embarrassed, and Ron felt instantly annoyed at himself for making her feel uncomfortable.

'Sorry, I didn't think,' he said. 'I was only trying to help.'

'It's alright, I know you were.' She gave a jerk as she said this, and put her hand on her chest.

'You're in pain!' Ron exclaimed, moving forward. This was ridiculous; she needed help. What did it matter if she was topless? He would only be helping to ease her pain.

'Look, I'll keep my eyes closed as I apply it, and that way I won't see anything. You'll just have to guide me. It's not like I'm a stranger and it's not like I'm trying to... you know...' He gestured to her body, feeling his face heat up.

She hesitated, looking up at him with a thoughtful expression. 'I can do it myself. It's just a bit fiddly.'

'Well, I'll help,' he said, wondering what he was actually getting himself into. 'I promise I won't look and I'll be quick.'

Hermione bit her lip and wrung her hands. 'Will you promise not to tell anyone?'

'I promise,' Ron said, holding his hand out.

She stared for another second, and then let out a sigh. 'Fine, but if you tell anyone I'll curse your boy bits off.'

Ron chuckled and took her hand. She was so great. He had no doubt that she would easily be able to curse him, but he also knew he would never tell a soul. He quickly guided her up to his bedroom. With every step they took Ron began to feel increasingly nervous. He had just persuaded Hermione to let him rub cream on her, and she would be topless. Merlin, what was he about to do? He felt his hands become clammy and had to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

He opened the door to his messy room and led Hermione inside. She closed the door and turned to face him. They stood in silence. The air around them felt thick with anticipation, and Ron wondered for a second time what was about to happen.

'Erm...' he muttered feebly. 'What... I mean... how do you want to do this?'

His face felt like it was on fire.

'Well, should we sit on your bed and then just...?' she mumbled, quickly moving to sit on the edge of his unmade bed.

Ron followed and sat next to her, feeling his hands tremble. Hermione handed him the pot and he noticed that her hands were also shaking. He glanced up and was surprised to see how small and afraid she looked. His heart clenched as he realised that he was the reason she was afraid.

'Hermione,' he said gently, 'I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to apply this and then we can play chess, alright?'

'And you won't look?'

'I won't look.'

She nodded, looking slightly more relaxed.

'You know,' she whispered, staring at his scarred arms, 'when I was little I always thought kisses healed everything. It's what my mum always said.' She smiled sadly at him.

'Well I reckon everything would be easier if that was true,' Ron whispered back.

Hermione watched him with a curious expression on her face. She then slowly pulled his arm up to her face and kissed the first thought scar. Ron's breath caught in his throat as she moved to the next mark. She was right; kisses did make everything better. He watched in awe as she kissed every single horrible blemish on his arm. Why had he been bothering with cream? This was clearly the perfect option to soothe and repair his marked skin. He wanted to moan when she dropped his arm, but stopped as she tenderly touched his other and began the process all over again. Small, perfect kisses rained on him, making him feel light-headed.

Hermione softly smiled as she finished her amazing work. She placed his arm down but didn't let completely go of him. Ron felt himself lean closer to her. Heat radiated off of him and he knew he was about to do something dangerous. He watched Hermione's face as he slowly moved his free hand to her left shoulder. She gave him a quick nod as he rested his hand on her dressing gown. Feeling terrified, but knowing he had to do this, Ron slowly pulled Hermione's gown down. Her left shoulder became exposed and the start of her purple scar shone in the darkness.

Ron felt his breathing hitch, and could see that Hermione's was no different. He leaned towards her and tentatively placed his lips on her shoulder. Hermione gasped at the contact and squeezed his hand. He took this as permission to continue, so he kissed the next part of the scar, and then the next. She smelled gorgeous; exactly as a girl should smell. He inhaled and felt his body react to her. He moved his hands towards the rest of the gown, needing to remove it from his way. Hermione obliged by helping him take off the fluffy garment and dropping it on the floor. Ron froze as he realised she only had a pair of knickers on. He quickly shut his eyes and Hermione chuckled.

'Ron,' she said gently, 'you don't have to close your eyes.'

'But y – you said that – '

'I know, but I like what you're doing,' she mumbled, blushing.

Ron's eyes flew open and he tried to stare only at her face. 'Are you s – sure?'

She nodded and lightly moved a hand up to his face. It was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned forward to claim her skin. As he did so Hermione leaned back. Ron followed, placing his lips on her scar and trailing them down her body. As he got to the curve of her left breast he felt himself tighten.

Merlin, she was perfect.

How had he not done this before? It made perfect sense. Hermione moaned as he kissed her harder. The sound made him feel dizzy and wonderfully warm. Ron gripped her waist and felt a desperate need to bite her, to taste her soft skin and mark her. Letting his instinct take over, he gently nipped at the curve of her breast. He was rewarded by another moan, unlike anything he had ever heard before. Ron felt himself become harder and moved to make himself more comfortable. Hermione seemed to sense what he needed because she opened her legs to allow him closer. He unconsciously moved over her, settling in the space between her creamy thighs.

Thoughts and feelings rushed through his body. Ron had never felt like this before. He wasn't even sure what was happening, but he knew that stopping was not an option. He continued his journey down Hermione's scar. He made the mistake of glancing up to check she was okay, and felt himself come undone. She lay on his bed, curly hair fanning out and naked from the waist up. She was breathing heavily, which caused her breasts to move enchantingly up and down. This alone could have floored him, but as he glanced at her flushed face and caught her eye, he groaned hungrily. Hermione was looking at him with an expression unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was a look that could make him do whatever she pleased. A look that could make his heart stop.

She lifted her hand to touch his face and he felt his eyes flutter shut. Heat radiated around the room and the only sounds were from them: panting, moaning and gasping at the new and exciting sensations they were both feeling. Ron felt like he was going to explode, and as Hermione wiggled underneath him he had to pull back.

'What's wrong?' she said, breathing heavily and sitting up.

'I need... I need...'

What did he need? He didn't actually know.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. 'Do you want to stop?'

Merlin no, Ron knew he never wanted to stop. In fact, this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He looked at his best friend, flushed and perfect, wishing he knew what to do.

'It's okay if you do,' Hermione whispered.

'I don't want to stop,' he said, sounding husky.

Hermione smiled and began to lie back down, but stopped and grabbed his pyjama top. 'Can you take this off?'

Ron nodded and, without hesitation, quickly pulled it off his body. He felt cold air hit his skin and shivered slightly.

'Thanks,' Hermione said, embarrassed. 'It was just rubbing a bit.'

Ron followed Hermione back down. Both groaned as skin met skin. The feeling was like nothing else, and it made Ron wonder why anyone wore clothes. Surely this was how they were meant to be?

Naked and completely free.

He continued to kiss her body, taking his time to touch, smell and bite her creaminess. As Ron reached her waist, and the end of her scar, he felt overwhelmed by the sensations of being so close to her. He didn't want to leave her. Instead he made his way back up her body. As he reached her shoulder, he glanced down at her face. Hermione smiled lazily up at him and placed her hands around his neck. Ron lowered himself onto her as she hugged him. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and breathed in deeply. They both sighed, enjoying such closeness and not really understanding why.

Ron felt Hermione gently wrap her legs around him and he closed his eyes. He could stay like this forever. Who needed anything else? Ron felt his breathing begin to return to normal and snuggled closer. Hermione let out another sigh and lightly ran a hand up his back. His erection continued to throb but he tried to ignore it.

'I reckon your mum was right,' Ron mumbled into Hermione's neck.

'What!' She exclaimed, sounding shocked.

'You know... kisses cure everything,' he said, sitting up and leaning on his left arm to stare at her.

She chuckled, 'I don't think this is what my mum meant.'

'Well, I feel great.'

'Yes, so do I,' she said, playing with his fringe.

'Do you still want me to put the cream on you?' he asked, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair.

'If that's okay?'

Ron got up to retrieve the cream, and quickly settled back down beside her. He took his time to apply the cold lotion, and gently rubbed the concoction into Hermione's scar. Ron wasn't sure who enjoyed it more. Hermione moaned with pleasure as he ran his fingers up and down her body, and he took his time to watch her; taking in every feature of her body, including her delicious breasts and hard nipples. He felt like the luckiest man in the entire world.

As he finished and placed the lid back on the tub, Hermione pulled his bed cover over the pair of them. Ron placed the tub on his nightstand and turned to face her.

'Can I stay in here?' she asked, moving so that they could both share his pillow.

Ron nodded and laid down. He still felt incredibly excited and tried to discreetly move his erection away from Hermione. The last thing he wanted was for her to realise he had a huge hard-on over her. He could just imagine the look of disgust on her face, and it would probably ruin their friendship forever.

Hermione fidgeted for a few seconds, trying to get comfy.

'Ron?' she said in a small voice, becoming still. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course,' he said, running his hand through her hair.

'Do you...' she paused, biting her lip and looking anywhere but at him. 'Do you like me?'

Ron chuckled, shocked that she had asked him such a stupid question. 'Of course I like you, you're my best friend!'

'Is that how you like me then,' Hermione mumbled, 'as best friends?'

'Yeah,' Ron said, feeling confused, 'you're an amazing best friend.'

Hermione looked at him for a second, before sighing and nodding. He could tell that this was not what she wanted to hear, but he didn't know what else to say. She was an amazing best friend, he had been completely truthful. No one else could make him feel so many wonderful things, and give him so much. She wasamazing. What else could he say?

'I think I'd better go back to my own bed,' Hermione said, sitting up and beginning to move over him.

'What?' Ron asked, even more confused. 'Why?'

'Because I'm your _best friend_,' Hermione snapped.

He grabbed her arms to stop her from moving, and became alarmingly aware that she was straddling him with only a pair of knickers on. Both moaned at the position they found themselves in.

'If I'm your best friend, why do you have this?' Hermione whispered, pushing down on his aching erection. He hissed at the contact and tightened his hold on her. Confusion and desire coursed through him. Why did he have a hard-on?

'I don't know,' he mumbled, burning red.

Hermione shook her head and placed her hands on his face. 'I think I should go back to my own bed, Ron.'

He nodded, feeling lost. Hermione gently eased off of him and turned her back to him, placing her dressing gown back on. Ron watched, feeling his heart sink.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'Don't be,' Hermione said, turning to face him with a soft blush on her face. 'I just think it would be best if we didn't do that again. At least until you know what you want.'

'Okay,' he replied, feeling like he had missed a step.

Hermione quickly walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

'Thank you for looking after me and making me feel better,' she whispered, making her way back to his door.

'See you at breakfast.'

The door closed and she was gone.

Ron sat in shock, replaying what had just happened. What had he done wrong? Everything had been great and then she had left. He slammed his head down onto his pillow and tried to resist the urge to cry, or to punch something.

What was he meant to say to her?

They were best friends, he hadn't been lying. But then, she was right about his hard-on. He never got one for Harry. He snorted at the thought and turned over. Of course he wouldn't get one over Harry. Harry wasn't a girl. So was it the fact that Hermione was a girl that got him erect? He came face-to-face with girls every day at Hogwarts, but had he ever had a hard-on because of them?

No.

Looking back, the only person that had ever been able to make him hard was Hermione: his best friend Hermione Granger. Even Fleur, with her stupid Veela powers, had yet to have such an effect on him. Alright, he became a complete prat around Fleur, but she didn't stir the types of feelings that Hermione created. So what did that mean?

Ron stared at her tub of cream, and picked it up off of his nightstand. Hermione made him feel things that no one else could. Hermione made him want to do better, to be better. Hermione made him hard with desire.

_Desire_.

Ron _desired_ her.

So that would mean he wanted her, which would mean he felt more for her than just friendship. Ron sat up, holding the cream in his shaky hand. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted her as more than a friend. This explained why he hated Krum so much, why he felt so many confusing emotions when he was with her, and why he got erections only for her!

He quickly got out of bed and threw his pyjama top back on. Holding the tub of cream firmly in his hands, Ron made his way down to Hermione's and Ginny's shared room. He hoped to Merlin his sister was still asleep, and knocked quietly on the door. He didn't have to wait long for the door to open and Hermione to come out.

'What's wrong?' she asked, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. How had he not realised sooner?

'You forgot this,' he replied, handing her the tub and beginning to feel nervous. What did he say to her?

'Oh... thanks,' Hermione said, taking it and looking slightly disappointed.

'Look,' Ron whispered, 'I meant what I said about you being my best friend. I couldn't handle it if we weren't, but you're not the same type of best friend as Harry.'

'I'm not?' she asked, puzzled.

'No,' Ron continued, running his hands through his hair. 'I feel differently about you, and I can't really explain it. You make me feel stuff that no one else does, and in a good way. I love having you as a best friend, and I don't want that to change. But there's something between us that I find difficult to ignore sometimes.'

Hermione stood frozen, listening intently.

'I haven't made any sense, have I?' Ron mumbled, feeling his ears heat up.

'No, I think you made perfect sense,' Hermione said, smiling her secret smile. 'I want to be your friend forever, but I also want to believe that some things might change.'

'Change?' he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

'For the better,' Hermione clarified.

Ron nodded; for the better was okay with him. He smiled down at her, feeling slightly bashful.

'So... are we okay?' he asked.

'Yes, I think so,' Hermione replied, grinning.

'Good. I'd hate it if we spent the summer arguing with each other,' Ron said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 'I'll see you at breakfast.'

Hermione nodded, and he left her smiling after him.

They were on the same page, for the first time in ages. Both wanted friendship but knew that more might be available. Ron could handle that. Hermione was always going to be his best friend, she had said so herself, but clearly she was feeling similar things as him. They had something, and it seemed pointless not to explore it.

Ron smiled as he reached his bedroom and sat down. For the first time in months, he felt like a weight had been lifted. He looked around the room and noted that he could still smell her. He laughed as he felt his erection return. There really was only one thing to do now.

He got up and collected his things for a shower. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and locked the door. He turned the shower taps on and undressed. For the first time ever, Ron was going to wank over someone. Usually he just did it without much thought. Today, however, he was going to think about his best friend and her gorgeous body.

He felt no embarrassment or shame, only desire and pleasure.


	27. Together

**A/N: **A big thank you to my Beta LadyKahlan and for everyone who has reviewed!

A short _Half-Blood Prince_ moment, set during _The Slug Club_.

Hermione is feeling rubbish on the train ride to Hogwarts.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Together**

Hermione could not shake the foul mood she was currently in. She had felt it building for the past few days, what with Harry prattling on about Malfoy and Ron being a complete idiot. And now she sat on the Hogwarts Express unable to control the negative emotions that washed over her.

It had all been going so well. She had thought she had come to an agreement with Ron about their friendship. Both had admitted that staying friends was important, but neither could deny that they had something else; something that could lead to a wonderful relationship. At least, that was what Hermione had thought. She had stupidly allowed her raging hormones to take over and felt mortified. She had allowed Ron to touch her, kiss her and see her nearly naked, and for what?

Nothing had changed. He was still immature Ron Weasley, and she was still Hermione Granger: best friend number two. Neither had mentioned that night, and although Ron had been nicer to her than he ever had been before, they still acted as if nothing had happened or been said. It was so unbelievably frustrating!

To top it all off, and make her even more miserable, Ron made a prat of himself in front of Fleur Delacour as they left the Burrow this morning. Clearly he still had some sort of crush on her, the stupid, adolescent git.

Why had she given in to her own feelings? Ron wasn't ready for a relationship with her, he had proved that by the way he was now acting. She had done something completely out of character and was coming to deeply regret it.

Hermione sighed and placed her head on the cool windowpane of the train compartment. She was stuck in this stupid room with Luna and Ron until they got to Hogwarts. Harry and Neville had been invited to the new professor's compartment and she was stuck here. She tried to drown out the conversation that was currently taking place and closed her eyes.

What was she going to do?

Her feelings for Ron were becoming stronger and stronger. She was finding it harder to hide the fact that she adored him, in more than a friendly way. Hermione was having sexual urges towards him, and thinking and feeling things that did not occur in normal friendships. After what had happened this summer she didn't know how she was supposed to go back to being his 'mate'. It was all becoming too much and Hermione knew she was about to crack.

She jumped as a loud laugh interrupted her thoughts. She spun round to glare at Ron. How dare he be so happy when she was feeling so miserable? Ron caught her look and confusion clouded his face.

'What's up with you?' he said cautiously.

'You're giving me a headache,' Hermione snapped.

'You've been in a mood all morning, so I doubt it's that,' he said, as Luna watched the exchange with mild interest.

'You are the one who has put me in a mood,' she fumed, crossing her arms.

'I can't see how, I haven't bloody done anything.'

'Exactly!'

'Exactly what?' he said, not getting it at all.

'Forget it. You're just an immature prat,' she snarled, feeling the pain and anger from the last few days seep out of her.

'Well you're a grumpy bitch but you don't see me moaning!' Ron shot back, his ears beginning to redden with rage.

Hermione gasped, 'How dare you call me a bitch!'

'How dare you call me a prat?' Ron argued.

'It's hardly the same thing!'

'Well it's true,' he said, folding his own arms.

Hermione felt like Ron had slapped her. She gave a shuddering breath and turned away from him. She would not let him see her cry. He had already seen too much; she would not grant him the weakness of crying as well.

'I think I'm going to go for a little walk,' Luna said airily, getting up and making her way out of the carriage.

Ron snorted as she left, 'You've even scared Luna off.'

Hermione ignored him and shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry in front of him. How on earth was she so attracted to him?

'Are you going to sulk now?' Ron continued, clearly wanting a proper fight, 'Cos that's really stupid. I haven't even done anything and you're acting like I've committed a crime.'

'I'm not _sulking_,' Hermione snapped, pleased to hear her voice sounded strong. 'I just don't want to talk to you.'

They sat in tense silence for the next ten minutes. Hermione felt herself begin to relax and kept her eyes closed, leaning back on the soft cushions of the seat. She sighed, and then felt something whack her leg and fall to the floor. Hermione gave Ron another glare before looking down. A Chocolate Frog lay between her feet, twinkling up at her.

'I haven't poisoned it,' Ron muttered when she kicked it away from her.

'I don't want it,' Hermione said nastily.

Ron bent down to scoop it back up and sighed. 'Now you really are being a bitch.'

'Stop calling me a bitch!'

'Well stop acting like one,' Ron replied, unwrapping the unwanted Frog and biting into it. Hermione resisted the urge to hit him as he noisily devoured the chocolate. He made a satisfied smacking noise as he finished and grinned as she rolled her eyes.

'You're insufferable,' Hermione huffed, as Ron put his feet up on the opposite seat. Clearly he was enjoying her foul mood, the annoying idiot.

Ron chuckled and gave her a nudge. 'You'll feel better when we get to Hogwarts.'

'Yes, I expect I will,' Hermione said, feeling herself tremble with anger, 'because I'll be able get away from you for five minutes.'

'Nothing's stopping you from getting up and leaving this compartment,' Ron smirked. 'Luna did it. But I know you don't really want to _get away_ from me.'

Hermione gave him a withering look before jumping to her feet. Ron laughed, raising himself to his full height and blocking the door.

'I was only joking,' Ron said, as Hermione tried to push him out of the way. 'I'm sure you do want to leave me and go and read your books or something.'

Hermione frowned up at him and continued to push him, but he didn't budge.

'But I also know you wouldn't leave me here, all by myself,' he continued, 'cos that's really mean.'

Hermione snorted and was about to retort, when he placed his hands on her arms. She froze, staring up at him and cursing her treacherous body as it reacted to his simple touch.

'Now I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you – '

' – and for calling me a bitch.'

'And for calling you a bitch – '

' – twice!'

'And for calling you a bitch twice,' Ron repeat, 'but I really would like to spend the rest of the train journey getting on. Do you reckon we could do that?'

Hermione continued to stare at him, weighing her options. She could either agree and try to enjoy the rest of the trip, or leave, stay in a huff with him, and probably end the day having a blazing row in the Gryffindor common room. She didn't really want to have a blazing row.

'Fine,' she muttered, taking a step away from him. 'I'll stay.'

Ron smiled and sat back down. Hermione followed, wishing she had more will power. He really couldn't see how much control he had over her. It was scary how easily he could get her to change her mind, and without much of a fight. She blamed her ridiculous teenage body.

'You wanna play Exploding Snap or something?' Ron asked, pulling a battered pack of cards out of his pocket.

Hermione nodded, watching him deal out the cards.

As she played the card game, Hermione realised that she was probably expecting too much from him. He was still too immature to really be thinking about her in any way other than friendship. If she was still confused about the way she felt for him, how could she expect him to understand and act on his feelings? Ron was still finding his feet and growing into the man he would one day become. It was completely unfair of her to expect him to know what to do and say around her. They were both new to this, whatever this was, and Hermione was being unreasonable by wanting so much from him.

Ron grinned at her as the pile of cards exploded. Hermione smiled back. He was just a big kid, a really gorgeous and utterly annoying big kid. Feeling her heart lift for the first time in days, she began to relax. Yes, she had taken things too far, but she had learnt from that mistake and would try to control her emotions next time.

Hermione could wait for him. Ron had already acknowledged something was happening between them. She was sure it wouldn't take long for him to catch up to her, and when he did they would explore their feelings together.


	28. Nothing More, Nothing Less

**A/N: **Another short _Half-Blood Prince_ moment, set at the end of _Hermione's Helping Hand._

I apologise straight away and suggest you find someone or something to hug before reading!

Hermione has just been to her first Slug Club party and Ron's not happy.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Nothing More, Nothing Less**

Hermione should have been back by now. It was half past eleven and Ginny had already been back an hour. There couldn't possibly be any reason for Hermione to stay longer than his sister. So where the fuck was she?

Ron checked his watch again and snorted. She was probably in the library doing homework. That was what _his _Hermione did. She would not go to a stupid party and stay there all night. The Hermione Granger he knew would not be the last to leave, she would be the first. So where the fuck was she?

It wasn't that he cared about her going to a crappy party, because he didn't. It was the fact that she should be here by now. It wasn't safe roaming the halls at this time of night. It was also past curfew and she was a Prefect. It was bad for her reputation to be out _partying_ all bloody night. So _where_ the fuck was she?

Ron had been sitting in a comfy chair, facing the portrait hole, since she had left with Ginny. He had seen them leave and noted that she was wearing a stupid flowery dress. He had known something would happen as soon as she appeared in the thing. Hermione hardly ever wore dresses and he was glad of it. All he had been able to see were her creamy legs and that just wasn't right. She was supposed to wear clothes that covered her up, not clothes that showed the world how lush she was. Anything could have happened to her in that dress.

Panic was beginning to spread through his body, and he was just about to get up and go and find her, when the portrait hole opened. The dick McLaggen came traipsing through with Hermione in tow. She looked just as lovely as when she had left. Anger began to seep into him. How dare she make him panic and worry, while she was off having fun with that twat?

Hermione quickly caught Ron's eye and said something abruptly to McLaggen, before leaving him to join Ron. McLaggen stood for a minute, puzzled by the way he had been dismissed so quickly, and then went up the stairs to his dormitory. Ron felt himself smirk; the stupid git probably thought he had a chance with her.

'Hi,' Hermione said breathlessly, sitting in the chair next to him.

Ron felt the smirk leave his face as he looked at her. What the fuck did she think she was playing at, coming back late with a twat?

'Are you still in a grump with me?' Hermione continued, looking impossibly innocent in her pretty, little dress.

'Why are you back so late?' Ron said, ignoring her question and trying to keep his cool.

'I'm not,' she replied, giving him an odd look, 'people are still there but I'd had enough.'

'Ginny came back an hour ago, why didn't you?' Ron demanded, feeling himself begin to snap. She was going to pretend she hadn't been partying with McLaggen, but he wasn't stupid.

'I was talking to Slughorn about the types of potions we would be making this year. He really is very good, did you know he once – '

'– I don't give a flying fuck what Slughorn's done.' Ron fumed, pleased to see a look of shock on her face. 'Why did you come back with McLaggen?'

'I didn't _come back_ with McLaggen at all,' Hermione snapped, her own temper flaring up. 'I caught him snogging some Ravenclaw and told him I would be reporting it to Professor McGonagall. He was trying to talk his way out of it and followed me all the way back up here.'

Ron snorted. Did she really think he was a push-over? A sickening thought passed through his mind; what if it was Hermione that McLaggen had been snogging? Images of her naked chest came to his mind's eye. Surely she wouldn't do that with other boys?

'He's so full of himself,' Hermione continued, unaware of the disturbing thoughts entering Ron's mind.

'I don't believe you,' Ron muttered, feeling like he was going to be sick.

'I'm sorry?' Hermione said, confused, 'What don't you believe?'

'He was snogging you!' Ron exclaimed, wanting to find McLaggen and strangle him with his bare hands.

Hermione sat perfectly still, watching Ron for a minute before she laughed. Ron felt himself redden with anger and stood up to move away from her. He had to get away.

'Ron, don't be ridiculous!' Hermione said, jumping to her feet and following him towards the portrait hole. 'I don't even like him.' She grabbed Ron's arm and made him stop.

Ron spun around and looked down at her. She really did look perfect in that stupid dress. McLaggen probably couldn't get enough of her, and who could blame him?

'Why would you come back together if you hadn't been doing things together?' Ron said, folding his arms over his chest.

'I've already told you, I caught him snogging some Ravenclaw and I said I'd report him,' Hermione said softly. 'He was peeved off and followed me. Nothing happened except a few choice words and, believe me, they weren't friendly in any way.'

'You didn't snog him?' Ron asked cautiously, wanting desperately to believe she hadn't.

'I didn't,' Hermione said earnestly, staring straight into his eyes. 'I would never do that. I think he's vile!'

'He's a prick,' Ron continued, feeling himself relax slightly.

'Yes he is,' Hermione agreed. 'I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that with him.'

Ron had the grace to feel ashamed. He let his hands fall to his sides and exhaled. Of course she wouldn't do something like that; she was too pure and perfect and good for a bloke like McLaggen.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, looking at his feet. 'I panicked when you didn't come back with Gin, and then I saw you with him and thought – '

' – I had been out snogging random boys,' Hermione said, folding her own arms and staring at him with a stern expression. 'Really Ron, do you not know me at all?'

'I'm sorry,' Ron repeated, feeling shame reach his heart. 'I know you wouldn't, I just wasn't thinking.'

Hermione nodded, 'Well next time think before you start sounding off. You know I'm not interested in that.'

She walked back to her vacated seat and sat down heavily. Ron followed, feeling confused. How could Hermione not be interested in _that_? After what had happened during the summer, surely she was very interested? He certainly was, so why wasn't she? Uncertainty filled him and he felt dizzy trying to work out what she had meant. Where did it leave them, if there was a _them, _if she wasn't interested?

They hadn't spoken about anything that had been done or said over the summer. Did that mean Hermione was no longer interested in the possibility of something else? He stared at her as she jabbered on about Slughorn's party and felt a weight settle in his stomach. Maybe she was trying to spare his feelings and had decided to pretend nothing had happened. Ron could see her doing something like that; she was too kind to say anything to him. She probably thought what they had done was a mistake. He had thought it once or twice. But then, he would relive every second of it in his mind and realise that he wouldn't change a thing. They had comforted and healed each other; Ron would never regret that.

Perhaps Hermione did regret it though.

He smiled sadly at her as she paused to take a breath.

'I really hope he doesn't plan more. I didn't like going without you or Harry.'

'I'm sure he'll do more,' Ron whispered, feeling a block in his throat.

'Yes I think he will,' Hermione said, looking glum. 'It wouldn't be so bad if Ginny and I had decent company, but it's full of idiots.'

And he would have to watch her with those idiots for the rest of his life. If she really had changed her mind about him, Ron would have to watch her with twats like McLaggen and not do anything about it. The thought made him feel ill. How could he stand aside and let her go?

But that was exactly what Ron would have to do if he was to stay Hermione's friend. As much as it sickened him, he knew that was what he would have to do. Sadness consumed him and he glanced down at her, drinking in her features as if he would never be allowed to look at her like this again, which he probably wouldn't.

'Are you okay, Ron?' she whispered, watching him and looking concerned.

'I will be,' he muttered truthfully, trying to smile at her. 'I think I just need to go to bed.'

Hermione nodded but continued to look worried. 'You do believe me, about McLaggen?'

'Yeah, I do.' Ron said. But it wouldn't be long before she was snogging some bloke and he knew it wouldn't be him. He resisted the urge to cry, shout or hit something, and instead smiled.

'Good,' Hermione whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her gorgeous body. Memories swirled around his brain and he swallowed, wishing he could have her as more than a friend.

'Night,' she said, caressing his cheek with her breath.

'Night,' Ron whispered back, feeling pain stab his chest.

As Ron watched Hermione leave he noticed Lavender Brown sitting in the corner. She had clearly been watching, and when she realised he was staring, she gave him a bright smile and a small wave. Ron smiled back weakly and got up.

As he made his way up to bed, Ron felt a resolve settle inside him. He knew he would have to find a way to ignore his feelings for Hermione. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her with another bloke. He would find a way to cope without her. He could still be her friend, but he would have to divert his feelings elsewhere. Perhaps he would play more Quidditch, or study more. He snorted, thinking of himself sitting in the library, working hard.

Ron slowly undressed and crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a new day. He would find a way to bury his pain and be a friend to Hermione.

He would be nothing more, nothing less.


	29. Goodbye

**A/N: **Thank youto my wonderful Beta LadyKahlan and to all who have reviewed so far.

_Half-Blood Prince_ moment, set during _The Unbreakable Vow._

It's the night of Slughorn's Christmas party and Hermione's having a horrible time.

I've been looking forward to writing this for a while so I hope you like it. It's another sad one!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Goodbye**

Hermione quickly marched through the castle, keeping to the shadows. She didn't want to be seen by anyone. Her breathing was harsh and she knew she looked a mess. The evening had been a complete disaster, and had perfectly rounded off the worst month in Hermione's life. She felt tears come to her eyes and angrily wiped them away, before taking a shortcut towards the Gryffindor common room.

What had possessed her to take Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's party? He was the vilest, rudest, and most disgusting human being Hermione had ever met. Not only had he thought it would be okay to spend the evening bragging about how amazing he was, the horrible boy had insisted on groping her. Hermione felt violated and hurt. How dare anyone try to touch her and kiss her against her will?

He was disgusting, a complete pig with little regard for Hermione's feelings. All he had wanted from her was a quick snog and fumble. Hermione was not that kind of girl; any decent person would have realised that and left her alone. But not Cormac; he had spent the entire evening following her and trying to persuade her to do things she would never want to do with a prat like him.

Hermione felt herself blush at the thought of him trying to kiss her. He had grabbed her roughly under the mistletoe and stuck his tongue down her throat. When she had tried to pull away, he had placed his hands in her hair to keep her from moving. She gagged at the memory. He had only let her move when she had suggested she get them some drinks. The stupid pig had grinned wolfishly, thinking she was going to spend the entire evening drinking Butterbeer and snogging him. He had even squeezed her bum as she tried to make her escape.

Hermione hadn't hesitated to leave; she made a quick dash to the drinks table and spoke briefly to Harry and Luna, before slipping out of the room and making her way to her common room. She knew it wouldn't be long before Cormac noticed she wasn't at the party, but hopefully she would reach the safety of her dormitory and never have to speak to him again. She sped up at the thought, and quickly turned the corner, half jogging down a long corridor.

As Hermione neared the portrait of the Fat Lady she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Her heart missed a beat and she whirled around panicking. She couldn't see anyone, but knew it was him. Her life was too crappy at the moment for it not to be him. She glanced towards the portrait but knew it was still too far away, even if she ran. Hermione looked to her left and saw a door to an empty classroom; without much further thought she yanked it open and quickly moved inside. The door shut with a soft thud and she prayed he hadn't heard. The room was dark, and Hermione could barely see. She ran up the aisle of tables and dived behind an old chest of drawers, as the door creaked open.

'Hermione?'

Her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour and she willed it to be quiet. Surely he could hear it pumping madly, and would find her easily.

'Hermione I know you're in here, I just saw you make a mad run up the corridor and into here,' he said moving towards her hiding space.

Oh crap, he had seen her. He didn't know where she was hiding though, so she still had a chance.

Soft footsteps made their way up the aisle and the door creaked again, allowing someone else to enter.

'Weasley?' another male voice said, sounding confused. 'What are you doing in here?'

'Prefect patrols, what are _you _doing?'

'I was looking for Granger and thought she had come up here.'

'Well she hasn't, it's just me.'

'I could have sworn I saw her coming up here.'

'Nope, that was me doing my rounds. Why don't you go look somewhere else like a good boy.'

'You know, I don't appreciate the way you talk to me Weasley.'

Hermione peeped around the drawers to see what was going on. Ron and Cormac stood very close to each other in the middle of the room; both were tall but Cormac had a foot on Ron. This didn't seem to faze him in the slightest because he took a step even closer to Cormac, with his wand raised.

'I don't appreciate _you _McLaggen,' Ron said in a threatening tone. 'Now fuck off before I do something to that face of yours.'

'I highly doubt you can take me,' Cormac said, pulling out his own wand.

'Keep talking and you'll find out.'

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Cormac took a step back.

'I've got better things to _do_ than be here with you, Weasley,' Cormac said smirking. 'I expect your _friend_ will be waiting for me in the common room.'

Ron snorted, 'She was running as fast as she could to get away from you McLaggen, so I don't think you'll find her waiting for anything from you.'

Cormac gave Ron a look of deepest loathing, before moving towards the door.

'She's probably making herself ready for me, Weasley. She certainly didn't mind what I was doing to her at the party.'

Hermione blushed and felt anger boil her blood. He was an absolute pig with no regard for her feelings. How on earth did he think she had enjoyed any part of this evening?

Ron seemed to be unfazed by Cormac's words and simply shrugged. 'She ran as fast as she could away from you, so I reckon she did mind whatever you were doing to her.'

'We'll see, Weasley,' Cormac said as he opened the door.

'I don't need to. I've seen enough,' Ron said smoothly, 'and I'm warning you now, if I catch you doing or saying anything inappropriate to her, I'll do as much damage to your body as I can. I don't care what you did tonight but clearly she didn't enjoy it, so leave her alone. Do you understand?'

'She's not yours,' Cormac said, sounding angry. 'I can do what I want with her.'

'No, actually you can't,' Ron replied, taking a step closer. 'Stay away from her or you'll have me to answer to, and if that's not enough to keep your fucking hands off, you'll have Harry too. Hermione's our best friend and neither of us would be happy if you kept harassing her. She didn't enjoy tonight so she ran off. Take the hint and leave her alone.'

Tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks. How could Ron be such a prat and then defend her so strongly? He made her so confused, but she couldn't help but adore him. It made their current situation even worse.

Cormac gave Ron one last look of disdain before leaving the room, slamming the door as he did so.

Ron waited a few seconds, to make sure Cormac had truly left, before he spun around and moved slowly back up the aisle.

'So are you going to come out now?' he said softly, looking around the room for her. 'I know you probably hate me as much as him at the moment, but I don't fancy you staying in here all night.'

Hermione hesitated, wiping her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand. She slowly got up and moved from her hiding place. Ron stared at her, taking in her dishevelled appearance and unhappy expression.

'Did he hurt you?' he asked in the same soft voice, taking a few tentative steps towards her.

Hermione shook her head and moved closer to him.

'Not really,' she mumbled, 'just my pride I suppose.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. He's just a disgusting boy with no thought or consideration for anyone but himself,' Hermione said, coming to a stop in front of him. This was the first time they had spoken to each other in a month.

'Well taking him to Slughorn's was a stupid idea,' Ron said, staring down at her.

'The person I wanted to go with was busy with someone else,' Hermione snapped, 'so I didn't really have a choice.'

'You always have a choice,' Ron said, his ears turning red.

'No I don't,' she replied, feeling her anger and hurt for him begin to return in full force. 'There was no one else to go with, and I didn't want to go alone.'

'There were loads of people to go with,' Ron said, 'you just picked him 'cos you knew it would upset me.'

'Upset you?' Hermione fumed. 'You're a fine one to talk. I had every right to take him to that party after what you've done to me!'

'I haven't done anything,' Ron argued, folding his arms. 'You were the one snogging every Quidditch player possible!'

'What?' Hermione said, shocked that he could be such an arse. 'I wasn't the one being rude and spiteful, I wasn't the one constantly being mean, I wasn't the one who decided to shack up with Lavender Brown. I thought we were moving somewhere when I asked you to Slughorn's party. You said you wanted to go with me, and then five minutes later you're snogging _her_!'

'You didn't ask me to the party,' Ron said, taking a step back from her.

'Yes I did,' Hermione said, breathing hard. 'In Herbology, and you said that you wanted to go with me.'

'You didn't actually ask,' Ron said, staring at her intently.

'I made my feelings about wanting to go with you clear, Ron,' she said annoyed.

'Well you didn't make it clear enough,' Ron huffed.

'So you decided that you'd rather have Lavender instead?' Hermione said, raising her eyebrow.

'No, that's not... I didn't...' Ron stuttered, running his hands through his hair.

'You didn't what?' Hermione said, moving even closer to him and feeling a desperate need for answers. Ron had put her through hell these past few weeks. He had made her believe that they had something special and then cruelly took it away without a single explanation. Her heart had been broken into a million pieces and he acted like he didn't care. She needed answers and she wasn't going to leave this room until she got some.

'I didn't mean for the Lavender thing to happen,' Ron admitted quietly. 'It's not like I hunted her out or anything. She came to me.'

'So you couldn't have said no?' Hermione said scornfully. 'You couldn't have said you weren't interested?'

'I wasn't to know you would react the way you did!' Ron replied, turning to face the wall and placing his hand out to steady him.

'How was I supposed to act?' Hermione growled. 'Did you expect me to give you a hug or pat you on the back and say well done, Ron, you've broken my heart with a stupid cow from our year?'

Hermione moved towards him, unable to stop what she was saying.

'I trusted you and allowed you to do things to me that I would never let anyone else do. I allowed myself to feel things for you that I knew normal friends didn't feel. But what was the point?' Hermione asked, stopping next to him. 'You just threw it in my face by kissing her!'

Ron spun around, his face flushed. 'You can't blame it all on me. You were just as bad. I didn't have a clue about what you were feeling or thinking. All I knew was that you had been snogging Quidditch players instead of me!'

'What are you talking about?' Hermione said feeling confused.

'Krum!' Ron yelled. 'You snogged Krum!'

'Once, after the Yule Ball,' Hermione said, pushing him hard on the shoulder. 'It's hardly the same!'

'But it is!' Ron said, grabbing her arms to stop her lashing out again. 'I was waiting for you. I would have waited for as long as you needed, but it was pointless. You had already kissed him!'

Hermione stood with her mouth open. He would have waited for her. Pain ripped through her body.

'I never would have kissed Lavender if you hadn't kissed Krum,' Ron said sadly.

Anger rose up inside her again; how dare he blame his actions on her?

'I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you,' she said in a dangerously low voice, 'but you were too busy trying to find the prettiest girl that would take you. You hadn't even noticed me!'

'I asked you though,' Ron said, still gripping her arms.

'No you didn't!' Hermione said, trying to shake him off. 'I was a last resort because you couldn't find anyone else. I would have happily gone with you, and happily snogged you all night long. It's your own fault for not wanting me.'

Ron looked shell-shocked. He didn't say a word but stared down into her face.

'I had one kiss with Krum two years ago, and it lasted five seconds. How many have you had with Lavender?' Hermione whispered. 'I would hardly call that the same thing.'

'You've been at it with McLaggen tonight though,' Ron said, coming out of his daze and gripping her harder.

'He forced his tongue down my throat and grabbed my bum,' Hermione snapped, 'I neither wanted nor took part in it. That's why I was hiding from him in here.'

'Well you shouldn't have asked him to go with you!'

'I wanted to go with you!' Hermione said, shaking him again. 'I wanted to be with you, but you ruined it by picking Lavender.'

'I didn't pick Lavender – '

'– She's the one you're kissing and touching every opportunity you get,' Hermione said roughly. 'She's the one calling you her boyfriend. I don't even have you as a friend anymore!'

'And whose fault is that?' Ron argued. 'You've completely stopped talking to me!'

'How do expect me to talk to you, when every time I look at you I want to cry?' Hermione said sadly. 'It hurts to even be near you. I trusted you!'

Hermione felt her resolve break. Tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks and she let herself go. She cried as if she had never cried before. Her body heaved with heart-wrenching sobs and she felt the pain of the past few weeks flow through her. Ron had put her through hell and she had tried to keep her cool, but what was the point? He had broken her heart and she couldn't see a way of them being anything ever again.

'Please don't cry,' Ron whispered, moving to cup her face. 'I hate it when you're sad.'

Ron pulled her to him and she fell against his chest. Tears fell harder as she gripped his T-shirt and smelt his glorious smell. Why did Lavender get him? What could Lavender possibly give him that Hermione couldn't?

'I wish I could change it,' Ron mumbled against her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione cried harder, pushing her nails into his back as she clung to him. How could she survive without him in her life? He was everything to her, and being this close to him again only made her feel more upset.

Ron moved his head to kiss her cheek. He nudged her forehead and she looked up, tearstained and pitiful. Blue eyes met brown and, before Hermione could stop herself, she leaned in. Ron mirrored her and softly brushed his lips against hers. Fire warmed her heart and she felt herself come back to life. Ron kissed her again, just as softly. He placed his hands on either side of her face and Hermione felt her eyelids flutter shut. He kissed every part of her face, and Hermione felt a distant memory of scarred bodies and a hospital wing.

Somewhere in Hermione's mind she knew this was wrong. Ron had a girlfriend and he had hurt her; she shouldn't be giving in to him so easily. However her body didn't want him to stop and as he began to kiss her neck, Hermione felt herself drown. He was heaven and hell. No one could create such strong feelings of love and hate like he did. He was all she could ever want, and all that she could ever fear. Hermione felt herself moan at his closeness.

'Hermione,' he uttered, breaking the spell.

The feelings of betrayal and hurt came rushing back. Hermione pushed him hard and he let go of her, looking dazed.

'I can't do this,' Hermione said, moving away from him and facing the wall.

'I want us to at least be friends,' Ron said softly, moving behind her.

'No,' Hermione whispered, placing her head on the cool stone wall. How could they be friends when she wanted so much more?

'What?' Ron said, placing his hand on her back.

'I said no,' Hermione muttered, turning round to face him as his hand dropped to his side. 'I can't be your friend any more, Ron. I can't do it to myself. You've hurt me more than anyone and I can't go back to how things were. It's too painful. I... I can't be your friend.'

'Hermione,' Ron said, sounding choked. 'You have to be my friend; it's not the same without you.'

'You made your choice when you picked Lavender – '

'– I didn't pick Lavender!'

'She's your girlfriend, Ron.'

'But I don't see why we can't try to be friends again,' Ron said desperately, grabbing her arms again.

'It hurts too much,' Hermione said softly, looking up at him and feeling the last of her energy leave. 'I need time, and I need you to leave me alone.'

Ron shook his head, tears rolling down his own cheeks. 'I can't... I... What about Harry? You can't leave both of us.'

'I'm still Harry's friend,' Hermione replied, trying to step away from him. 'He didn't hurt me.'

'I didn't mean to hurt you,' Ron said, moving closer.

'But you did,' Hermione said simply, 'and now you have to face the repercussions. I can't be your friend anymore.'

Ron dropped his hands from her arms as if burnt. Hermione gave him a sad smile and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and she felt her resolve weaken. Life without Ron would be awful, but life with Ron and Lavender would be far worse. Until _she_ was gone, Hermione would not be able to have any sort of relationship with him. She was too weak, and loved him far too much.

Feeling the need to say goodbye to her gorgeous redhead, Hermione stepped closer to Ron and inhaled his beautiful smell. She didn't know when they would be this close again; she had to have a memory of him that didn't involve fighting or words of hurt and despair.

'I really did want to go to Slughorn's party with you, Ron,' she whispered. 'I bought this dress for you and everything.'

Ron's eyes opened and he looked down at her navy dress as if it was the first time he had seen it. She had purposely picked the colour to go with his own colouring and knew he would have enjoyed the feel of it, had they ended up under the mistletoe.

'It's perfect,' he whispered dejectedly.

Hermione nodded and stroked his cheek tenderly. She gently raised herself on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. Ron took a second to respond but when he did, it was with such force that Hermione had to grab his arms to keep herself upright. He crushed his lips to hers as if she was leaving him forever, which for all they knew, could be the case. Feelings of want, desire, need and love swirled around Hermione's body and she began to feel dizzy.

They broke apart, both breathless from the simple act of lips touching lips. Hermione had to wonder what it would feel like if they actually kissed properly, with tongues. Did he feel like this with Lavender? Did they experience the same feelings and heat? They were snogging each other senseless, so surely they felt something like this?

Hermione glanced up at Ron and noted his glazed look and unsteady breathing. Questions spun around her brain, but she knew she couldn't ask them. This was their goodbye, and questions would only ruin it. She had to stay strong, she had to walk away and never think about him like this again. He had picked Lavender, and she couldn't stay a part of his life now.

'Goodbye, Ron,' Hermione whispered, letting go of him.

Ron shook his head, unable or unwilling to say goodbye to her. Hermione gave him one last unhappy smile and tried to memorise his face in her mind. She closed her eyes before turning around. This was it; they would not be friends after this. She gave a soft sigh before opening her eyes and walking away.

Hermione walked all the way out of the classroom without looking back. She quickly made her way through the portrait hole and marched up to her room as if she was sleep walking. As Hermione reached her bed, she sat down heavily and took off her shoes. She then pulled her bed curtains closed and crawled under the covers. As she placed her head onto her pillow she felt the floodgates open. Tears streamed down her face, and she did nothing to try and stop them.

Tonight she would mourn the loss of her best friend. Tomorrow she would try to get on with her life.


	30. An Octopus

**A/N:** Wow... Words can't describe how happy and amazed I am that this story has received over 400 reviews. Truly, I'm overwhelmed by how nice you have been about this story and I hope I can continue to write moments that you enjoy. Also huge thank you to LadyKahlan for being a fab Beta and also for giving me a boost!

Some reviewers have expressed the need to make this AU. I leave that choice completely up to each individual reader. I will not be changing the description of the story to AU but if you feel better thinking of these moments as AU I completely understand. I have tried to make these moments fit with the Potter series as much as possible. We are given only so much information about Ron and Hermione's relationship and it is up to our imaginations to fill in the blanks. I have tried to make these moments believable and as canon as possible. I have stretched some elements and I'm sure plenty of you will disagree with my ideas of canon, but that is entirely up to you and I won't be offended or upset if you decide this story is no longer for you. I merely want to create an enjoyable reading experience with my favourite characters.

The last chapter was a wonderful one to write because it dealt with a huge moment in the series. Hermione was incredibly hurt by Ron's decisions regarding Lavender and I always felt they had a blow-out before the Christmas holidays. Something must have happened to change Hermione's attitude towards Ron because she came back after the holiday completely indifferent to him. I hope the last chapter addresses that idea of cutting Ron out from her life. Only something monumental would have stopped Ron trying to befriend Hermione again (i.e. Hermione making it clear their friendship was over).

I also believe Ron and Hermione explored their relationship further than Harry ever saw. We know they fell in love, we know they made mistakes, and we know their first _witnessed _kiss was in the Room of Requirement. I am merely filling in the blanks and I hope you will allow me to take some poetic license. As for characters being OOC I always rationalise what they do and say before I submit anything. If I can't find an argument for why a character did what they did, I won't upload it. I hope that has cleared up my thought process for the last few moments. Feel free to make this AU if you wish, but please don't ask me to change the description as I feel it's up to individual tastes and ideas. If I start making the characters have group sex and wild parties then please call me on it...

I have been incredibly mean and made you wait for this chapter. That was not something I did on purpose and I apologise to all those who felt annoyed and frustrated! I originally wrote a moment that took place during the Christmas holidays, but it felt uncomfortable and forced. I spent days trying to make it feel right but in the end I decided to scrap it. I haven't had a problem with the previous moments and felt that this was a bad omen. I started again and this is what I finished with. It fits far better than the first attempt and leads into the next chapter nicely. So, after a monster of an author's note, here is Chapter 30. I hope you enjoy it!

This one takes place sometime between _A Sluggish Memory_ and _Birthday Surprises_.

Ron has taken up a new pastime.

**Chapter Thirty: An Octopus**

Ron couldn't remember the last time he had felt this crap.

He sat in the library, watching the students of the school writing, reading (and generally doing a better job at life than he was) and couldn't shake the feeling of crappiness. When had things gotten so complicated... and crap? When had things become so unbearably rubbish that his only chance of happiness was a corner of the library for thirty seconds each day?

It was ridiculously sad, but here he was, sitting in a dark corner of the library, waiting for the one thing that gave him any sense of happiness. Every single day he would sit here and wait. It was always six thirty that it happened, so he made sure he ate his dinner with Harry, shook off Lavender with homework or Quidditch excuses, and came down to his usual corner. Harry sometimes joined him, but never commented on Ron's need to be sittingin the same dark corner every day. Instead he would get on with his work and ignore Ron until about six thirty-one.

Today Ron sat alone, which suited him just fine, considering the mood he was in.

He had been feeling low since Christmas and had started his new hobby around the same time. Ron knew exactly why he had started doing it. Not that he would admit it to anyone else. It was such a stupid thing to do, but it kept him from going insane.

Ron glanced down at his watch, sensing it was about the right time. He took a few deep breathes to calm his racing heart and pretended to be engrossed in his Charms homework. Ron only had to wait a few seconds before he smelt her wonderful smell. He carefully looked up to find her standing nearby.

This was what he waited for each day. It was unbelievably simple, but it made everything feel right again. It was usually over before it had even begun but he didn't care. This was the only time he could be close to Hermione without her giving him a nasty look or comment. She didn't even know he was there, which allowed him one minute of unabashed staring, smelling, and daydreaming. One minute of utter bliss, where he could pretend they were still friends and she was merely taking a break from writing to collect another book. In his head she always turned around and came to sit down at his corner table.

She never did though.

Instead, Hermione would browse the bookcase, pick up one book, and leave. She never looked at him, and she certainly never came to join him. She had no reason to join him. They weren't friends had made it completely clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Ron had blown any chance of _anything_ with her. She hated him. There was nothing he could do.

So he stalked her in the library instead. He was the world's biggest prat.

Ron continued to watch her, feeling a deep pain in his chest. It shocked him how much he missed her. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and it made him want to scream and punch things. He felt completely lost and had no way of ever finding his way back. If Ron had known how awful life was without Hermione, he would have never done anything with Lavender. It was, by far, his biggest mistake, and it had cost him dearly.

Hermione pulled a large book from the bookcase andprised it open. Ron frowned; she never read the books near him, she always took them away to read. Ron felt his heart rate increase as he looked at his watch again; she had been near him for over two minutes.

He continued to watch as she glanced over the words with her thinking-face on. Clearly something was puzzling her. Perhaps she was looking for information about the Horcruxes for Harry.

Hermione seemed to sense his gaze, because she quickly looked up. For the first time in over two months their eyes locked. Pain continued to shoot through him as he held her beautiful brown gaze.

Merlin he had missed her.

How could Ron go on without those brown eyes in his life? How could he do anything without her beside him?

He had fucked up big time.

Hermione threw him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

'What are you looking at?' she snapped.

'Nothing,' Ron replied, looking down at his work. He could sense her staring at him and hoped his ears hadn't turned too red.

'You're always here,' Hermione continued, hugging her book to her chest.

'I'm just trying to do my homework,' Ron replied, shocked that she had seen him each day. 'I find it easier in the peace and quiet'.

'You've changed your tune,' she said, raising her eyebrow.

'A lot of things have changed,' he muttered, staring at her with deep regret.

'Well that was your choice,' Hermione said roughly.

'No,' Ron said, 'I didn't choose this.' He gestured between them.

'Yes you did,' Hermione replied, looking tired.

'I didn't choose a life without my best friend,' Ron said, standing up.

'We've already gone over this,' she said firmly, 'and I'm not going over it again. It's finished, our friendship is no more and you can't blame anyone but yourself.'

Ron shook his head and moved towards her.

'I don't want it to be over,' he whispered, stopping in front of her and marvelling at how good it felt to be near her again.

'Well it is,' Hermione whispered back, clutching her book and glancing anywhere but at him.

Ron placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. What was the point in trying? She didn't want him in her life.

'Fine,' he muttered, feeling himself crack.

Hermione gave him a small nod and took a step away from him. Her eyes looked glassy and her bottom lip wobbled.

'Please leave me alone,' she said, her voice breaking.

'Fine,' Ron repeated. He would leave her alone if that was what she truly wanted. He would get on with his life and she would get on with hers.

He watched as Hermione moved away, disappearing along the vast bookcases of the Hogwarts library. A weight settled in Ron's stomach and he felt the urge to throw up. He truly had no hope of ever getting his best friend back.

Instead he was stuck with a girlfriend that was beginning to annoy him more than any other person at Hogwarts. It had been okay at first. Everything had been new and exciting. But now being with Lavender was far less exciting and far more embarrassing. She was like a human octopus that held on as tight as possible. Ron was beginning to dread any time he had to spend with her, which wasn't a great sign for their relationship. Not that they really had one; neither really spoke to the other, and Ron didn't feel anything for her besides teenage lust. A teenage lust that had quickly begun to fizzle out.

Ron had ruined his friendship with Hermione for an octopus.

What the fuck had he been thinking?

He sighed, sitting back down in his gloomy corner. Things were not going to be easy over the next few months.


	31. A Belated Birthday Gift

**A/N:** A huge thank you to my Beta LadyKahlan for continuing to look after this story!

Finally a more upbeat chapter... sort of!

This one takes place during _Elf Tales_.

Hermione and Ron have a little chat in the hospital wing.

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Belated Birthday Gift**

Hermione stared at the hospital wing doors, willing herself to go inside. She had been waging a silent battle inside her head for the last twenty minutes. It was completely stupid because she had already been inside, with Harry and Ginny, last night. She knew exactly what was inside there and it wasn't anything awful. He was okay. Madame Pomfrey had said so herself. He was going to be sore and uncomfortable for a few days but that was all. Harry had saved his life with the bezoar and Madame Pomfrey had given him a range of potions to ensure he would make a full recovery. But that didn't stop Hermione from feeling terrified of entering the hospital wing.

What if something else had happened? She couldn't bear to see him look so pale and ill. Yesterday had been the scariest day of her life. She had sat for hours waiting and thinking the worst possible things. The thought of him dying was unimaginable. In that moment Hermione had realised that life without Ron Weasley would not be worth living; the last few months had proven that. But for him to actually die and her to never see him again was just unbearable. He was life. Without him, everything was dull and uninteresting. There was no laughter, no warmth, and certainly no happiness without him. Life without Ron Weasley was not something Hermione ever wanted to experience again.

She had spent the last few months in a frenzy of emotions. Anger, frustration, hurt and panic had filled her being and made her immensely unhappy. She had done and said things that had been stupid. Looking back, Hermione knew she had behaved liked a silly schoolgirl. But was that really her fault? She _was _a silly schoolgirl, completely in love with her best friend. It wasn't like she wanted to feel the way she did; she had no choice. Ron had always interested and excited her. He was so different from anyone she had ever met. As a child of eleven he had been exotic and different, a proper wizard with a carefree, fun-loving nature. Hermione had never met anyone like him, growing up in a stiff,Muggle environment.

Hermione's tiny family was neither loud nor carefree, and she had never been allowed an opportunity to relax. She loved her parents dearly, but they had always pushed her away from anything that wasn't academic or responsible. They had always had high hopes for their only child and had begun to pave the way to Oxford University at a very early age. Hermione was meant to become an important member of society with an impressive education. Instead, she had entered Hogwarts and squashed all of her parents' dreams.

Ron was the final icing on the cake. She had fallen in love with someone completely different to any of the young gentleman her parents would approve of. A colourful, adventurous wizard with bad manners and lazy habits, Ron was certainly the opposite of any conventional choice of a boyfriend. Yet Hermione didn't care. He made her feel. She lived and breathed when they were together. No amount of rationalising would change that. Hermione didn't need conventional, she needed Ron.

So why couldn't she walk through the hospital wing doors to where he was currently resting?

She was a Gryffindor for goodness sake!

Bravery was meant to come easily to her. Yet standing in front of the huge oak doors to the room containing the love of her life, Hermione felt nothing but uncertainty and fear. She had said a lot of horrible things to him. During the last proper conversation they had had, she had asked him to leave her alone. She had ended their wonderful friendship and had acted completely indifferent to him. She had acted as if she neither cared nor wanted anything to do with him, which was, of course, completely ridiculous. How could she not care about him?

Hermione placed her hand on the cool, hard door and took a deep breath. She had come to see him and she was determined to have a civil conversation with him. They needed to have some kind of conversation, because there was no way she was going to spend any more time without him. If it meant putting up with Lavender then so be it. Living without him was far worse than living with him and that blonde cow. The question was, would he be okay with that? Would he want to try and be friends again after everything that had happened? Hermione hadn't exactly been pleasant towards him.

Sighing and gently pushing the door open, Hermione took a tentative step inside. There was no point in staying outside forever; it was only delaying the inevitable.

The room was bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun. The only sound came from Madame Pomfrey scratching a quill against parchment in her office. She smiled softly at Hermione before closing her door with a quick flick of her wand. Undoubtedly the matron wanted some peace and quiet whilst she worked. Not that it bothered Hermione; she had no desire for anyone to hear the conversation she was about to have.

Ron was the only inhabitant of the hospital wing. His bed lay halfway down the room and a curtain had been put up on one side to block him from the view of the door. Madame Pomfrey had done the same for Katie, when she had been cursed by the necklace, to stop students looking in.

Hermione silently walked up the aisle of bedsand came to a halt next to the curtain. She took another deep breath before walking around it. Relief flooded through her as she took in Ron's sleeping form and rosy cheeks. He no longer looked deathly pale. The antidotes to the poison must have been working well and he seemed a million times better than last night. She turned around to leave him, silently thankful that she didn't need to talk to him yet, when he made a noise.

'Don't go!' He said hoarsely.

Hermione swallowed and turned back to face him, noting the effort it took for him to sit up; clearly he wasn't back to full health yet.

'I thought you were asleep,' Hermione said quietly, wringing her hands nervously.

'No, I was pretending because I thought you were...' he stopped, blushing furiously. 'Please stay!'

Hermione glanced at the hopeful look on his face and felt her resolve break. Of course she was going to stay. She hadn't come all the way down here just to turn right back around. If he was asking her to stay it also meant that he might still want to be friends.

'I don't want to disturb you,' she said, moving towards the chair next to his bed.

'You're not,' he replied, his voice still rough.

Silence fell between them as Hermione made herself comfortable in the chair. Ron leaned back into his pillows but continued to stare, as if amazed she was there.

'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked after a few strained minutes.

'Like shit to be honest,' Ron said in his new gravelly voice. The sound sent tingles up Hermione's back.

'Well you look loads better than last night,' she said evenly.

'You were here last night?' he said, shocked.

'Of course I was,' she said, 'you nearly died. I wasn't going to not come and see you.'

'But you hate me,' he said, sounding confused.

'I don't hate you!' Hermione exclaimed, feeling as confused as he sounded. 'When have I ever said I hated you?'

'You have been acting like you hate me for months,' Ron muttered.

'I was hurt, that's completely different!' Hermione said, folding her arms.

Ron shifted in his bed and grimaced in pain. A strained silence fell between them again and Hermione began to wonder if they would ever be able to have a comfortable conversation again. This should have been easy: they could both talk for England.

'So you don't hate me?' Ron mumbled after agonising minutes of silence.

'No,' Hermione whispered, 'I could never hate you Ron.'

He smiled gently and nodded.

'Do you hate me?' Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

'No,' Ron replied, 'why would you think that?'

'Because I've been so stupid over the last few months,' she said.

'You could never be stupid,' he said softly.

'Well I have been.'

Ron shook his head. 'No, you were hurt by a complete prat.'

'I was horrible to you,' Hermione said, staring at the floor.

'I was horrible to you!'

'I said things I didn't mean,' she mumbled.

'So did I!'

'I ended our friendship,' Hermione finished, glancing up at him with tears in her eyes.

'I helped end it,' Ron replied, staring intently at her. 'I made a stupid mistake and then spent months repeating it, all in front of you. I don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with me.'

'I didn't think,' Hermione admitted, 'I just reacted like a stupid idiot!'

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, 'but I think I was the stupid idiot.'

'Well... Yes, you have been a stupid idiot too,' Hermione agreed. 'But I could have behaved more appropriately about it all. Instead I sent canaries at you, said things I shouldn't have said, and did things I shouldn't have done.'

Ron shrugged. 'We both acted like stupid idiots then.'

Hermione nodded, feeling a knot that had been in her belly for ages begin to loosen.

'Do you reckon we could... do you think we could try and be friends again?' Ron mumbled, picking at a thread on his bedcovers.

Hermione looked at him, shocked he had been the first to suggest it. She had assumed that it would be her asking for their friendship again. After all, it had been her who had ended it in the first place. He would never cease to amaze her.

'I would really like that,' Hermione replied truthfully.

'Really?'

Hermione nodded, smiling her first true smile in a long time. Ron grinned back, staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

'We'll take it slowly,' Hermione said softly, 'so we don't ruin it.'

'Yeah, I don't want to ruin anything,' Ron agreed.

'We both said and did things we shouldn't have, so I don't think we should rush anything.'

'We'll take it day by day,' he offered.

Hermione nodded, glad they were on the same page.

'I didn't think we would ever be friends again,' he said, continuing to play with the thread.

'Neither did I,' Hermione admitted, 'but the thought of losing you was awful. It put everything into perspective and made me realise how much I need to be friends with you.'

'Well then, I reckon this is the best birthday I've ever had,' Ron said, contemplating her words.

'Are you insane?'Hermione exclaimed, giving him a shocked look. 'You nearly died!'

'But we're friends again!' he said, grinning at the look on her face.

'Technically today isn't your birthday,' Hermione pointed out, amazed at how blasé he was being about nearly dying.

'Well, I was poisoned on my birthday, so I'm taking us being friends again as the best birthday present ever.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'That's not really a birthday present though.'

'It's more than I was expecting.' He continued to smile at her.

'I didn't get you a proper present,' Hermione noted.

'You didn't need to. Besides I'll take us talking again as the present. Do you want a Chocolate Frog?' He gestured to the pile beside his bed.

'No thank you,' she replied, relaxing slightly.

'My stomach is still a bit queasy so I can't really eat anything at the moment,' Ron admitted, staring at the pile longingly. 'I'm hungry, but I know I'd most likely throw up anything I ate.'

'Is it your stomach that hurts then?'

'Yeah and my throat, as you can tell by the croaky voice. I sound like an old man!' he said, touching his throat and wincing. 'It really burns.'

'I don't think you sound like an old man,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'I think it sounds like when you've just woken up.'

'How do you know what I sound like when I've just woken up?' Ron asked, raising an eyebrow in shock.

'Well, when we stayed at Grimmauld Place last summer,' Hermione said, blushing furiously.

'Oh yeah,' he muttered, thinking back. 'But I don't think I'm this croaky in the morning!'

Hermione shrugged, embarrassed. He sounded extremely sexy in her opinion, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

'Hopefully I'll be out of here soon,' Ron said, changing the subject. 'I don't think I'll get to play our next Quidditch match though.'

'No, I doubt you'll be fit enough to do that,' she said, 'you _have_ just been poisoned.'

'Yeah, but a bit of Quidditch would be nice. It's boring in here,' he said, gesturing around the room.

'You've only been in here a day!' Hermione said laughing. 'Besides, you should be sleeping and trying to get your strength back.'

'I am, but that doesn't make it any less boring!'

'I can always bring you some homework,' Hermione teased.

'I want you to bring me homework,' Ron said seriously.

'You do?' She said frowning.

'Of course I do!' he said fervently. 'You always have. If you didn't this time it wouldn't feel like we were friends. I want you to bring it to me each day!'

'Are you actually going to do it?'

Ron shrugged, 'Dunno but you have to bring it to me. That's part of your duty as my friend.'

Hermione smiled and shook her head. 'You have always moaned at me for doing it before.'

'I appreciate it more now,' he replied truthfully. 'I've missed not having your help.'

The smile slipped from her face. Was that all he missed her for? Was she just useful to have around because of _homework help_?

Ron seemed to sense he had said the wrong thing because he quickly began to stutter.

'That's not... I didn't mean... Oh for fuck's sake. I didn't mean I missed you because I needed your help with homework.' he said, running his hands through his hair and wincing again. 'I missed everything, including the homework help. I missed _you_. You just being there and stuff. I didn't... I don't want to be your friend again just for homework. It's just... you've always helped me, and I missed _you_. I've fucked up again haven't I?'

'No,' Hermione muttered, trying to process what he had said.

'Yeah I have,' he said, struggling to sit up. Hermione quickly jumped up to help him.

'Don't! You're going to hurt yourself,' she said, grabbing his arms and helping him.

He stopped moving and looked down at her hands. They hadn't been this close for a very long time. Hermione could feel heat radiating off of him. He also smelt gorgeous; it was all too much. She began to feel dizzy.

'I missed _you_,' he said again, gripping her own arms with his strong hands.

Hermione nodded. 'I missed you too,' she whispered, subconsciously leaning closer to him.

Ron gently let go of her arms and moved to give her a tentative hug. He hesitated for a second, before Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. She breathed in deeply and felt herself begin to tear up. She had missed him _so much_. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she revelled in being so close to him.

'Hey,' Ron said softly, 'why are you crying?'

'I missed you,' she repeated in a pitiful voice.

Ron chuckled against her, 'But I'm here now.'

Hermione nodded, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes. She glanced up to apologise for being silly, but stopped when she noticed Ron's glassy eyes. He was feeling just as emotional as she was. Hermione gave him a watery smile, which he returned.

'I'm not going to fuck up again,' he said firmly.

'And I'll try to be a better friend to you,' Hermione said, leaning against his bed.

'You don't need to, you're already the best.'

'Well I didn't handle you getting a girlfriend in a very friendly way,' she muttered, staring at her feet again.

'I didn't handle getting a girlfriend very well either,' Ron replied.

'I'll try and be better about it from now on,' she said, folding her arms and continuing to stare at the floor.

'About Lavender –'

'– Don't!' Hermione interrupted, 'It's fine.'

'But you should know – '

'– I really don't want to know anything,' Hermione said bracingly, 'but I won't act foolish about it all anymore. You have a girlfriend and that's fine, as long as we can stay friends.'

Ron looked at her oddly for a few seconds, taking in what she had said before nodding.

'We'll stay friends,' he said softly.

Hermione glanced at him with a small smile. 'Good!'

'And I suppose I can put up with you and McLaggen, or you and Krum,' he muttered.

'You won't need to,' Hermione said, 'there isn't a _me and McLaggen_, or a _me and Krum_.'

'Good!' Ron said, 'You can do better than those bastards.'

'Ron!' Hermione groaned, 'Can we just agree to not talk about stuff like that?'

'Alright,' he replied, reaching for a glass of water from his beside cabinet. Hermione got up and quickly handed him the cool glass.

'Thanks,' he muttered, before downing the drink in one gulp and placing the glass back down on the cabinet with a heavy thud.

'You're getting tired,' Hermione noted, standing beside him and watching him closely.

'A bit,' he admitted grudgingly, 'Harry and Gin came down after classes, and Neville and Luna came before dinner.'

'I should go then,' she said, smiling at the grumpy look on his face. 'You need to get some sleep if you're to recover enough for that Quidditch match.'

Ron snorted, 'Hermione, we both know I'm not going to be able to play that match. Harry's gonna have to find another keeper 'n that's probably going to be McLaggen.'

'Well,' Hermione began, gently pushing him back into his pillows, 'he won't be nearly as good as you; he has absolutely no experience with the team and has a horrid temper.'

'Does he?' Ron said, eyeing her carefully. 'Has he placed that horrid temper on you?'

Hermione shrugged. He hadn't been pleased when she had abandoned him at Slughorn's Christmas party, but she had quickly resolved the issue with a stupid sob story about how he could do so much better. He really was a self-absorbed and arrogant pig.

'Harry won't enjoy having him on the team for a second,' she continued.

'That didn't answer the question,' Ron said, frowning.

'I can look after myself, so you don't need to worry,' Hermione replied, gently pushing his fringe away from his forehead; he still felt clammy. 'Just get some rest okay?'

Ron nodded as his eyes began to drop. 'Not much else I can do,' he muttered.

'That's all you're supposed to do,' she continued, not moving her hand away from his hair.

'Will you come back tomorrow?' Ron mumbled, yawning as he finished.

'If you want me to.'

Ron nodded, yawning again.

'Then I'll come.' Hermione smiled, watching as his eyes shut and did not reopen.

She moved away from him quietly, feeling as peaceful as he looked. They were friends again. She couldn't have asked for anything more. After everything that had happened, Hermione would take friendship gladly. Just talking to him again had eased the ache she had been carrying for months.

'Thanks,' Ron said softly, as she began to leave.

Hermione spun around. 'Thanks for what?'

'The best birthday present ever,' he said, keeping his eyes closed.

Hermione grinned, 'Happy belated birthday Ron!'

He smiled, but said no more. She sighed happily and turned away from him. As she made her way out of the hospital wing, Hermione couldn't help but feel giddy.

She was alive again.


	32. A Powerful Feeling

**A/N:** A huge thank you to my Beta LadyKahlan who has worked her magic yet again. I apologise for making you wait so long. The reviews have been amazing though, so thank you all!

This one takes place during _Lord Voldemort's Request._

Ron and Hermione begin to reconcile their friendship, and Ron has a really strange feeling.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A Powerful Feeling**

'I wish we didn't have to go back. It feels like ages since we spent any time together!'

'Well, I have just spent most of the week in the hospital wing,' Ron huffed, stopping to allow Lavender through the portrait hole first. 'It's not my fault I got poisoned!'

'No, I know it isn't, but I feel like you don't really want to do anything anymore,' Lavender whined as they entered the warm common room.

'I'm just tired,' Ron sighed, following her to a pair of comfy chairs near the fire.

'Are you sure?' Lavender said, with a hopeful expression on her face. 'We could have gone up to the Astronomy Tower and looked at the stars! That's not tiring.'

'The walk up to the top of the Tower would be tiring though,' Ron said, frowning. 'Besides I'm happy here. Why do we need to go anywhere else when we have our common room?'

'For privacy, Sweetie!'

Ron grimaced at the nickname. It was just one of the many things he was beginning to dislike about his girlfriend. Why did she have to call him stupid, girly nicknames that involved sugar? He was not a _Sweetie_, a _Hunny_ or a _Cupcake_, so why on earth did she insist on calling him them? And as for _Won-Won_, he felt sick every time she said it. No one else insisted on calling him stupid nicknames, so why did she have to?

'Or we could go back to the empty classroom?'

'I've already said I'd rather be here,' Ron said, rubbing his face. 'I'm tired, this is my first day back and it's taken a lot out of me.'

'I don't see how you can be so tired,' Lavender muttered, 'you spent your whole stay in the hospital wing sleeping!'

'Because I had been _poisoned_!'

'You weren't sleeping when Harry and your sister came to visit you!' she moaned, folding her arms, 'and I bet you weren't asleep when Hermione Granger came to see you either.'

'They must have had better timing than you,' Ron replied, sighing.

Lavender made a clucking noise at the back of her throat but said no more. Instead, she frowned at something behind Ron.

'I might make a start on my homework,' he said, as he hoisted his bag onto his lap.

'Are you serious?' Lavender said, watching him pull parchment and quills out of his bag. 'You would rather do homework than go back to an empty classroom with me?'

'It's not like we were doing anything,' Ron muttered, pulling his Potions book out and setting in on the small table beside his chair.

'Well, we were supposed to be snogging, but you didn't want that!' Lavender fumed.

'I'm just not in the mood,' he replied, glancing across his book. 'I still feel sore.'

'Surely some kissing would help?'

'Not when it hurts to even swallow,' Ron muttered, trying to concentrate on the words he was reading and not the yapping girl beside him. Why didn't she understand that he was still in pain? He didn't want to snog her, and he certainly didn't want to wander around a cold castle with her. It wasn't like they had loads to talk about.

'Oh Baby, I'm sorry!' Lavender said, jumping up to give him a hug. 'I'm being unreasonable; of course you're still hurting.'

She pulled him into a tight hug, causing him to drop his book, and the blood to stop flowing to his head. Ron grabbed her arms to pull her away, struggling to breath.

'Don't worry about it,' he choked, wishing she would just leave him alone.

'I was so worried, Won-Won,' she continued, ignoring his attempts at freedom. 'I love you so so so much!'

Ron tried to push her off him, ignoring her declaration of love. She generally told him that she loved him at least twice a day. He highly doubted she was in love with him. No one could actually be in love and not have anything to say to the other. Plus, love was meant to be amazing and breathtaking. Their relationship was anything but that.

'Lavender, I'm fine,' he muttered, finally breaking free of her firm grip. 'But I really do need to get this homework done.'

Lavender nodded, smiling what he assumed she thought was a cute smile. 'Okay Cupcake, I can let you go for one night. I can be an accommodating girlfriend and let you get on with your homework.'

'Thanks,' Ron replied wearily. How was letting him get some homework done accommodating?

'Make sure you rest though,' she continued with a stupid pout. 'I want my proper boyfriend back tomorrow!'

'Well the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go to bed,' Ron replied, picking his Potions book back up.

Lavender quickly shot a look over Ron's shoulder, then grabbed his face and planted an extremely loud, extremely uncomfortable kiss on his lips.

'Night, Won-Won,' she said in an irritating baby voice, before letting go of him and moving towards the girls' staircase. 'Night,_Hermione_.'

Ron spun around to see Hermione sitting at one of the tables, with a pile of books and parchment.

'Night,_Lavender_,' Hermione replied smoothly, not taking her eyes off her work.

For fucks sake! Why had he not seen her when he had walked into the common room? Why did Lavender insist on kissing him so publicly? He disliked his stupid girlfriend more than anyone at that moment. She had done it on purpose. She had known Hermione was sitting behind him and had purposely made a scene. He had only just made up with Hermione, and everything was still uncertain. If Lavender had fucked it up, he would actually have to kill her.

'I'm sorry,' he said, after he had made sure his octopus girlfriend had gone. 'I didn't realise you were in here.'

'It's alright,' Hermione muttered, continuing to write on the parchment in front of her. 'I think I feel more sorry for you.'

'How so?' Ron asked, pleased that she didn't sound angry or annoyed.

'Well, you were just attacked,' she replied lightly, glancing up at him with a small smirk.

Relief flooded through him. She wasn't mad. Lavender had failed in whatever stupid game she was trying to play. Hermione had read the scene correctly and she knew he hadn't wanted to do anything with Lavender.

Ron smiled, feeling himself relax slightly.

'Can I come and join you?' he asked tentatively. They were still coming to terms with their recently reconciled friendship, and he didn't want to do or say anything that might upset her.

'If you want,' she replied, moving some of her books off the table so he had some space.

'Thanks,' he said, quickly collecting his things and moving to sit next to her.

'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked, glancing at his face for signs of illness.

'Much better,' Ron replied truthfully. 'I'm knackered, but that's it to be honest. A couple of good nights' sleep and I'll be fine.'

'Aren't you going to get an early night tonight then?'

'I'd rather start this essay,' he said, pulling his book towards him. 'I'm already behind, so if I can get something out of the way I'd feel better.'

'If you need any help with anything just say,' Hermione said gently. 'I don't mind.'

Ron smiled at her, feeling his heartbeat increase dramatically. She was offering to help him, a clear sign that they would truly be okay.

'That would be great,' he said happily. 'Thank you.'

She gave a small shrug and picked up a book from her pile. 'Just don't tell Lavender.'

'Why?'

'I doubt she would be happy with me helping you,' Hermione muttered, giving him a small smile.

'It's none of her business who's helping me with homework,' Ron said roughly.

'I just don't want her having a go at me, she gets on my nerves as it is,' Hermione said, pressing down hard on her parchment. 'She doesn't shut up about you and I've had months of her chattering on about every little detail of your _relationship._'

'You have?' Ron said, shocked that Lavender had said anything to anyone. Although thinking about it, she was hardly a quiet and private person.

'Yep,' Hermione replied, crossing out a sentence.

'Like what?'

She gave him a withering look. 'What do you think?'

'I dunno, that's why I'm asking. We haven't actually said much to each other, so I don't know how she could give anyone any details about anything.'

'Things about how you make her feel, what you've been up to on your private dates and stuff like that. I'm sick of hearing how good you are with your hands,' she finished, blushing.

'I didn't do anything to Lavender that would involve my hands,' Ron said, feeling his own face heat up. 'All we did was snog, and everyone has seen us do that.'

'Really?' Hermione asked, looking at him quizzically. 'You haven't done anything else with her?'

'No I bloody haven't!' Ron said indignantly. 'I may have been stupid going out with her, but I'm not that fucking stupid. Why would she say I had?'

'I don't know,' Hermione said, continuing to watch him.

He couldn't believe Lavender would even suggest things like that. It made Ron felt sick just thinking about it. There was only one person in the entire world that he would want to do anything like that with, and she was currently sitting next to him. Not that he would ever tell Hermione that.

'So you haven't done anything but snog?' Hermione asked, fiddling with the quill in her hands.

'No!' Ron said firmly, staring at her and wishing she would believe him. 'I had no urge whatsoever to do anything like that with Lavender.'

'But you're a boy,' Hermione muttered, 'all boys have those sort of urges.'

'Yeah we think about it, but it's rare we actually do anything. Besides,' Ron said truthfully, 'why would I want to do anything like that with her?'

Hermione shrugged and looked down. 'She is your girlfriend. Isn't that what girlfriends and boyfriends do?'

'Not when you're only girlfriend and boyfriend 'cos you're trying to make someone else jealous,' Ron muttered. 'I have hardly been a proper boyfriend to Lavender.'

'She thinks you're a proper boyfriend,' Hermione said, blushing perfectly.

'She also thinks its okay to tell lies about us,' he replied. 'I have only ever snogged her.'

Hermione nodded, looking relieved.

'Is that all you did with McLaggen?' Ron asked, before he could stop himself.

'I never wanted to snog him,' Hermione said quietly. 'He sort of pushed his tongue down my throat and grabbed my bum. I hated every minute of it.'

'He grabbed your –'

'– Yes, please don't repeat it,' Hermione said uncomfortably. 'It makes me feel ill just thinking about it.'

'He's such a fucking prick,' Ron fumed, feeling hatred bubble inside him.

'He's also an awful date,' she muttered, looking at her essay again.

'Well don't go out with him again,' he said, as he contemplated strangling the bastard with his own school tie.

'Don't worry, I won't. I have no plans to date anyone at the moment,' she replied softly.

'You don't?' Ron asked, feeling a mixture of elation and sadness at her admission.

'Nope,' Hermione said, glancing at him. 'All the best people to date are already taken.'

She smiled sadly at him. Ron felt his heart miss a beat and his hands become clammy. Did that mean she wanted to date him? Why didn't she just say so, he'd dump Lavender now if she did. There was no contest; he'd want Hermione over Lavender every single time. The only reason he was even with Lavender was because of Hermione snogging Krum.

However Hermione didn't say another word. Instead, she continued her essay with a light blush covering her cheeks. Ron watched her for a few seconds before going back to his own work. He was being too hopeful. They had only just become friends again. There was no way Hermione would want anything else from him.

He cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say to change the subject.

'Where's Harry?'

'He's having his lesson with Dumbledore,' Hermione whispered, going back to her work with a look of slight disappointment. 'He left about an hour ago.'

'Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. Are you staying up till he comes back then?'

'I usually do,' she said, writing a few more sentences down.

Ron watched as she made adjustments to her work. A strange feeling overcame him, one that he had never felt before. It felt so powerful that it made him dizzy and light-headed.

'I feel really weird.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, looking up at him with concern. 'Do you need to go back to the hospital wing?'

'No,' Ron said, feeling his ears go red at her evident worry. 'Nothing like that, I just feel weird about being here with you, waiting for Harry to come back. I never thought I would be able to do this again, but here we are...'

'Why would this be weird?' Hermione said, watching him carefully.

'It's not this that's weird,' he said, gesturing to them. 'It's that I spent months not doing this, and thinking I wouldn't get to do this. Yet here we are, and it feels really normal!'

'That's because sitting waiting for Harry is normal,' she said, laughing. 'It's what we do.'

'Exactly,' he said happily, 'and here we are. It feels weird that I haven't done this in so long; weird and wonderful, and completely normal.'

Hermione continued to laugh. It was an amazing sound, and something that he had missed immensely. It was just perfect: clear, strong and warm. He could've listened to it all night.

'Welcome back to the norm,' she said cheerfully.

They feel into a comfortable silence as they both worked on their essays. Ron continued to feel the strange, light-headed sensation as he sat next to her. He couldn't help but stare when she was busy writing. All her mannerisms and habits, that he had forgotten for so long, came back to him. She moved her lips when she read something, she tapped her legs and bit her lip when she was thinking, she brushed her wild curls out of her face constantly, and she muttered softly when she had an idea. It was all so familiar, and it made Ron feel like he had finally come home from a long journey. He felt completely at peace, sitting by her side, smelling her beautiful scent and watching her wonderful face as she worked.

Ron knew they still had a long way to go, but judging by the butterflies in his stomach and the soft smiles Hermione gave him every so often, they had made the first steps. He could handle just being her friend for now. Too much had been done and said for them to even consider anything else. They would just have to take everything step by step. He would wait, and enjoy just being able to talk to Hermione again. He really didn't need anything else to make him feel content and happy.

The funny sensation didn't leave, even as Harry joined them after his lesson.

As he watched his two best friends discuss Harry's task to get a memory from Slughorn, Ron couldn't help but feel extremely blessed to have both of them by his side. Hermione glanced shyly at Ron as Harry spoke. The feeling intensified, leaving Ron slightly breathless.

If he didn't know any better, Ron could have sworn he was beginning to feel something for Hermione that he had never felt for anyone else.

The thought excited and terrified him.


	33. Practice and Understandings

**A/N: **Thank you for my fab Beta LadyKahlan and her usual hard work. I'm also so thankful for the continued support and amazing reviews that you have been giving me. It's such a thrill to see over 500 reviews for something that I thought wouldn't even get a view!

I really am sorry for the wait and hope you can forgive me. I've got the next three chapters mapped out so shouldn't be too long!

This is a Little moment set during _The Unknowable Room._

Hermione and Ron go to Hogsmeade to practice Apparition.

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Practice and understandings**

Hermione felt herself relax as the cool, crisp spring air hit her face. A feeling of freedom overcame her as she slowly walked the beaten path to Hogsmeade. It felt good to be out of the castle, and even better to be walking with Ron to Hogsmeade. He merrily chatted about the day and his hopes of successful Apparition, as she enjoyed his company. They were back on good terms and had quickly started to slip into their old habits. Ron had even managed to ditch Lavender for the day, although Hermione didn't have a clue how.

'Hopefully I will be able to do it today. I doubt you'll have any problems,' Ron said, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

'I'm sure you'll have no problems doing it out here either,' she said, breathing in deeply as they passed a border of wild flowers. 'It feels far better being outside doesn't it?'

'Yeah I suppose so,' Ron replied, eyeing her in amusement as she ran her hand along the colourful array of plants. 'Are you trying to get a bite from a gnome or something?'

'What?' she mumbled, as a beautiful butterfly tickled her hand.

Ron gestured to her hand as it grazed a bright red poppy. 'A gnome is gonna take a chunk out of your hand if you're not careful.'

'I highly doubt that,' Hermione said, smiling up at her red-headed friend. 'Anyway, I don't care. It feels so wonderful to be outside.'

'Yeah, it'll feel even better if I manage to Apparate,' Ron replied, as he continued to watch her.

'Can you imagine how good it'll be to go wherever we want, whenever we want this summer?' Hermione said happily.

'You could pop into the Burrow whenever you wanted,' Ron said thoughtfully.

'I could,' she said softly, 'if you wanted me to come to the Burrow.'

'Why would I not want you to come?' he said, confused.

'I don't know,' she muttered, feeling silly for mentioning it. 'I just assumed that you would want to take things easy, seeing as we've only just started talking again.'

'Is that what you want?' Ron asked carefully, glancing at her with a serious expression on his face.

'I don't know,' Hermione said slowly. 'I want to stay at the Burrow, of course I do. I love it there. But I don't want to ruin anything by assuming you would want me to come and visit.'

'I want you to come and stay,' he said firmly. 'It's tradition and I'm not about to change that because we had a stupid fight. It was crap not seeing you at Christmas, and I'm not planning on going through the same thing this summer. Besides, you're going to easily pass the Apparition test so I expect you to come and visit as soon as we finish for the year.'

'As soon as we finish?' Hermione said, with a small smile.

'Yep,' he said, 'I'll give you a day or two to settle back in with your parents but then I expect you to come and see me. I would pop in to see you, but I doubt I'll pass.'

'You expect?' Hermione said, laughing.

Ron nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. 'Don't forget you'll have to stay for at least a few weeks at the end of the holiday as well.'

'You expect a lot.' She grinned.

'I think it's more that I want a lot,' Ron replied, his ears reddening as he looked ahead.

'Well, you'll just have to wait and see,' Hermione said, feeling her insides warm at his comment. 'I would love to come to the Burrow for the summer, but I also owe my parents some holiday time. They loved having me over Christmas, and have got lots of plans for us this summer.'

'I don't blame them for wanting to spend as much time with you as possible, but I will actually go fucking insane if I'm left with Ginny and my mum all summer,' Ron muttered, kicking a small stone as he did so.

'Your dad and brothers will be around, and so will Harry at some point!' Hermione said bracingly. 'And I'm sure your mum would let you have Lavender over too, if you asked.'

Ron shot her a withering look. 'No thanks. I'd rather spend the entire holiday alone than have her come and visit.'

Hermione felt her heart lighten at his words. It was becoming increasingly clear that Ron's feelings for Lavender had dissolved. Surely it wouldn't be long until they ended their ridiculous relationship? It had already gone on for months longer than Hermione had thought it would. Ron couldn't be such a prat that he would carry on dating Lavender, when he no longer felt anything for her.

'But surely you would want to spend some time with your Lav-Lav,' Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

'Yeah, yeah, real funny, comedian,' Ron muttered as he looked around to make sure no one was in listening distance. 'You and I both know that I would rather spend my time away from her.'

'Well you know how to resolve that,' Hermione said gently.

'I do, but it's not that easy, is it?' Ron replied as they entered Hogsmeade. 'She really likes me, and I know it's going to upset her.'

'It'll upset her more if you carry on avoiding her and making up stupid excuses,' Hermione whispered as they passed Dean and Seamus.

'I know,' Ron muttered, casting his Gryffindor classmates a quick nod. 'I'll do it eventually. I can't stay with her forever, can I?'

'No you can't!' Hermione said sternly. The thought alone made her want to hit something.

They made their way up the village high street, to where Professors McGonagall, Snape and Twycross stood, in silence. Neither wished to discuss the topic of Lavender any further. Hermione began to feel nervous as she neared the professors. This would be the first time she Apparated outside. She looked over to Ron to see if he was feeling as nervous and noted that he looked paler than normal. He gave her a weak smile and a small pat on the arm. He was just too adorable.

Professor McGonagall quickly took a register, before they were split into three groups. Hermione and Ron were both put with Professor Twycross and asked to go to the very end of the high street. They had some time to prepare and practice the Three D's, before they were asked to Apparate to certain points around Hogsmeade.

'Good luck,' Ron whispered, as they joined the back of the line to take their turn.

'You too! Don't worry and just try to concentrate,' Hermione whispered back.

'What do you think I'm trying to do?' he said, giving her a disbelieving look.

'You know what I mean,' she said, giving him a gentle push.

'Hitting me is not going to help me concentrate,' he muttered with a smirk. 'In fact it has the direct opposite effect. So if I can't do this I'm gonna have to blame you.'

'Try imagining yourself running away from Lav-Lav and I'm sure you'll manage it perfectly,' Hermione shot back.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but stopped as Professor Twycross motioned him forward. Ron gave Hermione a quick glare and stuck his tongue out, before making his way over to the professor. He was given instructions to go to Madame Puddifoot's teashop. Hermione watched with a racing heart as he took a deep breath, stood to his full height and spun. He disappeared with a loud pop, making Hermione squeal with happiness. He had done it. Her beautiful, wonderful Ron had Apparated.

Grinning with pure delight, Hermione made her own way to the professor and received her instructions for the Three Broomsticks. Taking a deep breath just as Ron had done, Hermione Apparated perfectly. She was still grinning as her feet touched the ground next to the pub.

'Perfect, Miss Granger, absolutely perfect!' Professor Twycross called, as he made his way back up the street and into the pub.

'Thank you, Professor,' she replied breathlessly, her insides still trying to catch up with the rest of her body.

'Of course she was,' Ron said from behind her.

Hermione spun around smiling, to face Ron. 'You did it too!'

'I did,' he said, grinning down at her. 'I actually Apparated!'

'I told you that you could do it,' she said, feeling fit to burst with pride.

Ron gave a half shrug and continued to smile at her. He was so unbelievably handsome, standing in front of her all tall and confident. It took all of Hermione's willpower to not grab him and snog him senseless there and then.

'I reckon I just needed a bit of inspiration,' he said as he gestured around the village.

'Yes that or just a reminder of your girlfriend!' Hermione said with an impish grin.

Ron laughed, 'Yeah, that too.'

'Oi Weasley!' Seamus shouted as he came towards the pub with Dean. 'You fancy a drink with us? You're more than welcome too, Hermione, as long as Weasley doesn't mind getting caught by Lavender!'

'Why would I be caught?' Ron asked, turning a deep shade of red.

'Well you're drooling all over poor Hermione here,' Seamus said, putting his arm around her as he reached them.

Hermione pushed him off of her and moved closer to Ron.

'Ahh!' Seamus added as he watched Hermione, 'but it looks as if little Hermione doesn't mind being drooled over!'

'You can have a drink by yourself if you carry on,' Hermione said as her face heated up.

Seamus put his hands up, 'I'm only speaking as I see, but if it makes ya' uncomfortable I can stop.'

Hermione nodded, 'Shall we then?'

Seamus gave her a wink and walked into the pub, with Dean smiling apologetically behind him.

'Are you sure you want to sit with him?' Ron muttered as they followed them.

'Might as well,' Hermione whispered back. 'Besides I'm gagging for a Butterbeer!'

'You're _gagging_ Hermione?' Seamus said as they found a table. 'You should have said sooner, I could have helped you out!'

Hermione gave a groan and Ron gave her an 'I told you so' look, before sitting down.

'Four Butterbeers is it?' Dean asked, refusing their money when they offered it. 'It's alright, I'll get these.'

Hermione watched as he made his way to the bar and pondered the kind gesture. Ginny had always spoken very highly of him, but she had never really had the chance to get to know Dean. He must have been very generous to buy all four of them drinks. That or he didn't want to sit between his girlfriend's brother and his crude best friend. Hermione drew her attention back at Seamus, who was watching her carefully.

'What?' she said, feeling self-conscious.

'Nothing,' he replied in his strong Irish accent, 'just enjoying the view, although Weasley seems to have spotted something interesting too.'

Hermione glanced over to him, just catching his view of Madame Rosmerta. She gave him a look of disgust before turning her attention back to Seamus.

'Well, I'd appreciate it if you stopped. Thanks, Dean!' she said, as he came back with the drinks.

'No worries.' He smiled, handing each of them a bottle. 'So how did Apparition go?'

'She was wonderful!' Professor Twycross said, appearing out of nowhere. 'Absolutely wonderful. I don't think I've ever seen a student perform such a perfect Apparition at this early stage.'

'Aye, that'll be our Hermione, sir,' Seamus replied, holding his bottle up to salute her.

Hermione noticed Ron frown at Seamus as he spoke.

'You should be very pleased with yourself,' the professor said, looking at Hermione with admiration. 'It was perfect!'

'She is perfect!' Seamus continued, clearly enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him.

'Well, you're very lucky to have such a special lady, Mr Finnigan.'

'I know, sir!' Seamus replied with a grin.

Hermione shot him daggers, as Professor Twycross walked back to his table.

'What did you say that for?' she said crossly.

'Dunno,' he said, still smirking.

'You're such a twat,' Ron said, continuing to frown.

'Weasley, we both know you're the twat,' Seamus said joyfully. 'How is Lavender by the way?'

Ron stuck his middle finger up and Seamus laughed.

'Aye, I thought as much. Why don't you just get rid of her if you're not happy?'

Hermione glanced at Ron. She had been thinking exactly the same thing. Maybe Seamus would make Ron see sense?

'Cos she's going to be really upset,' Ron replied simply, before taking another swig of his drink.

'Well you either upset her or you upset this one,' he said, pointing at Hermione and making her choke on the gulp she had just taken. Dean patted her on the back as she coughed and spluttered, turning a bright red.

'I'm not upsetting Hermione,' Ron said, looking at her to confirm. She nodded as she continued to choke.

'Course you are!'

'He's not,' Hermione spluttered, 'I'm fine.'

'Come off it. You're telling me that you would rather see him with Lavender than you?'

Hermione shrugged, not looking at either of the boys. 'It's Ron's choice as to who he wants to date.'

'But you're –'

'– Why don't we leave it, Seamus,' Dean said loudly. 'I'm sure Ron and Hermione don't need to hear your thoughts on the matter. Let's just enjoy our drinks, yeah?'

Hermione was beginning to really like Dean.

Seamus glanced at his best friend and then at Ron and Hermione. He grinned and nodded, much to Hermione's relief.

'Alright, point taken!'

Ron continued to watch Seamus and Hermione, as if unsure about the conversation they had just finished.

'Shall I get another round of drinks?' Hermione asked, not wanting to sit in the awkward silence that hung over them.

'I'll help,' Ron said, getting up and following her to the bar. Hermione could make out Seamus' smirk, and was glad she couldn't hear what he was saying to Dean.

What on earth had possessed her to agree to drinks with him? Seamus knew how to push people's buttons, that was for sure.

'Sorry about him,' Ron said, as they stood waiting to be served.

'It's not your fault Seamus can't keep his mouth shut,' Hermione replied, playing with a bar mat.

'I'm not making you unhappy am I?' Ron muttered, glancing at her and placing his hands in his pockets.

'I'm happy to be your friend again.' Hermione said, unsure of what else she could say.

'But are you unhappy about Lavender?'

'What do you think?' Hermione shot back, feeling uncomfortable. This was not a conversation she wanted in the middle of the Three Broomsticks.

'I dunno,' he said, leaning against the bar.

'Well, I think it should be up to you to work that out,' she said, folding her arms. 'I can't tell you everything; you need to work some things out on your own.'

'But how am I supposed to know if you're unhappy about Lavender, if you're not going to tell me?' he said, frowning. 'I'm not a mind reader, although I'd bloody love to be right now.'

'Isn't it obvious?' Hermione muttered.

'No!'

'I adore you, Ron,' she said gently. 'Not being your friend was the worst thing I have ever experienced, and I'm not going to ruin anything by saying things I shouldn't. It's up to you who you want to date, not me. If you want to carry on with Lavender, then so be it. I'm not going to stand in your way.'

'You're not?'

'No, so it's up to you to work out whether you and Lavender make me unhappy.'

'It's just all too confusing,' Ron muttered, before ordering four Butterbeers.

'It shouldn't be. It's up to _you_ who you want to be with, no one else. You either dump Lavender or you don't. Either way I'm still going to be your friend.'

If they ever did end up as more than friends, Hermione needed to know that it was always on his terms and not hers. She was a domineering person, but she needed Ron to steer whatever happened next. She had done and said enough to show him how she felt. Now it was up to him. Hermione wasn't going to be the one to decide what he did. It had to be completely his decision, otherwise she would always wonder and worry about their relationship.

They made their way back to Seamus and Dean. Neither said another word about Ron and Hermione's current situation. Instead, they spent the afternoon chatting and laughing. Hermione actually began to enjoy herself, even when Seamus pretended to be Professor Twycross proposing to her. She had laughed and gone along with it, only rolling her eyes once.

The only downside had been when Ron had told a joke to Madame Rosmerta, and then sulked for ages when she hadn't laughed. He literally had no clue. Hermione had given him a hard nudge and promptly ignored him until he cheered up again. His lack of understanding towards girls made her mind boggle. How were they ever supposed to get together if he couldn't even sort himself out?

Gradually the students of Hogwarts began to leave the pub and make their way back to the castle. Ron and Hermione bade their goodbyes to Seamus and Dean after an hour or so, as they had decided to have one more quick drink before heading back.

As Hermione stepped out onto the high street, she felt a light chill run over her. She pulled her cloak closer and began to walk. Ron followed, easily matching her pace.

'That was alright,' he said, rubbing his neck.

Hermione nodded, feeling another shiver.

'Plus, we both Apparated,' Ron said happily. 'I can't wait to tell Harry!'

'I hope he has tried to get Slughorn's memory and not spent his day following Malfoy.'

'Doubtful. Hey, are you cold?' he said, as she shivered again.

Hermione nodded again, trying to pull her cloak even closer.

'Do you want my jumper?'

Hermione stopped to look at his maroon Weasley jumper, hidden slightly by his cloak. She had always loved his hand-knitted jumpers. She had yet to get one, although Harry got one every year, and had secretly wished for one each Christmas. In her eyes, once she got a Weasley jumper she would have made it into the family.

'Erm,' she replied, unsure of how to say yes without sounding too desperate.

'I know it's not a particularly nice jumper, put I promise it'll keep you warm. You'll be able to hide it under your cloak so no one will see it.

'I would love your jumper,' Hermione said, shocked he could even think she didn't like it. 'But won't you be cold?'

'No, I'll be fine. Come on,' he said, pulling her down a small alley between Scrivenshaft's and a second-hand book shop. 'Hold my cloak.'

He chucked his black Hogwarts cloak at her, which she caught. It sent an instant thrill up her body, and she was sure Ron could hear her heart beating madly in her chest. He then pulled his jumper off his body. Hermione had to lean against the wall to stop herself from touching him. The urge to place her hands under his shirt, and explore the exposed skin that she had just seen, was too much. She let out a moan and closed her eyes.

'Are you alright?' Ron said, moving towards her and sounding concerned.

Hermione opened her eyes to find him directly in front of her, with a curious look on his face.

'You look all flushed, which is odd if you're cold.' He placed a hand over her forehead to check she wasn't ill. 'You don't feel like you have a temperature. What's up?'

'Nothing,' Hermione muttered, shutting her eyes again and enjoying the feel of his hand on her skin. If only he would run those hands over the rest of her body.

'Hermione?' Ron said softly, moving his hand away. 'I heard you moan. Seriously, what's up?'

'I... I liked it,' she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him again. Goodness he was perfect.

'Liked what?' he said, confused by her sudden strange behaviour.

'Liked you...' Hermione muttered, gesturing to the jumper that was now in his hand.

'You liked me taking off my jumper?'

She nodded, looking at the ground and wishing she could disappear. She could give Apparition another go, although judging by her frazzled brain she'd probably end up in France instead of the other side of Hogsmeade's high street.

'Why?'

Hermione shrugged. She wasn't about to tell him that it made her think of him undressing in a completely non-friend way. Oh, the embarrassment of it all!

'Why would you moan at me taking my jumper off? It's not like I was hurting you, you didn't even see any ski–' He froze, staring at her with a look of pure shock on his face. 'You liked seeing me take my top off.'

'I'm sorry, I can't help it!' Hermione gasped, spinning round to face the wall. 'It just happened and I couldn't stop.'

'What just happened?' Ron asked from behind her.

'Thoughts of you taking all of your clothes off!' she cried, placing her head in her hands. 'I didn't mean to moan out loud. I didn't even know I was doing it!'

'You liked the thought of me taking my clothes off?' Ron muttered, still sounding shocked.

'Yes,' Hermione mumbled, 'please don't hate me. I really can't help it.'

'Why would I hate you?' he chuckled. 'I think it's amazing.'

'You do?' Hermione said in a small voice, turning around to face him again.

'Do you know how many times I've thought of you without your clothes on?' He said, smirking, even though his ears were burning red. 'Every time it's happened I've felt so guilty. But now I don't have to, because you do it as well!'

'You think of me naked?' Hermione muttered, feeling her body ignite.

Ron nodded, 'I've always felt really bad about it 'cos we're friends. But you do it too!'

'I didn't mean to,' Hermione said quietly. 'Besides, that was the first time.'

'Yeah, well, if you're anything like me, it'll be the first of many.'

'Many?' she said weakly. How was she supposed to survive with constant thoughts of Ron getting naked?

'Many, many, many!' Ron replied happily. 'Until it gets so unbearable you have to do something about it.'

'What do you have to do?' Hermione asked, feeling dread at his answer.

Ron chuckled, 'I'll tell you when you get to _many, many, many_. You're not ready yet.'

'I'm not?' she said, wondering what he did when things got unbearable. What would she eventually have to do?

Ron shook his head, 'No, although I'm kind of surprised you're not there yet. Maybe it all happens at different times for blokes and girls?'

'What happens?' Hermione said, feeling like she didn't know something that she should for the first time ever.

Ron shook his head again, 'You really don't need to worry. When the time comes, you'll understand.'

'Will you help me understand?' Hermione asked, scared that she would be totally unprepared for whatever was going to happen.

'If you want me to,' he replied with a deep blush, 'but you might not want my help.'

'But if I do?' she persisted, needing to know that she wasn't going to have to do anything alone.

'Then of course I will,' Ron whispered, looking as flushed as she felt.

Hermione nodded, feeling slightly better. 'I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.'

'You didn't,' he said with a gentle smile. 'I've grown up with five older brothers who have said and done far worse. If anything, you've made me feel great!'

'I have?' Hermione said, shocked that anyone could feel great after being ogled in an alleyway.

'Yeah, you have.'

'I don't know how,' Hermione said truthfully, as another chill passed through her.

'Just forget about it,' Ron said, noting her shiver, 'and put the jumper on.'

She didn't need telling twice. She handed Ron his cloak back and quickly took off her own, before putting his warm Weasley jumper on. The smell was heavenly, and she had to stop for a second to breathe it in. Ron smirked and handed back her cloak.

'It looks far better on you,' he commented, as she rolled his sleeves up.

'I can't believe how much bigger you are than me,' Hermione said, looking down at the jumper. It easily covered her bum. 'I've never noticed it before!'

Ron laughed, 'We were once the same height!'

'I know,' she grinned, 'but now you're all tall, and I've barely grown.'

'You can keep that jumper if you want,' Ron said, as they stepped out of the alleyway. 'I've got loads of em.'

'Thank you,' Hermione replied. She had been thinking of not giving it back anyway. It smelt far too nice and felt far too soft to be handed back. Hermione told him as much, which made Ron laugh.

'I don't know why you moan about them,' she said conversationally. 'This one feels lovely; I'd happily wear it all the time.'

'Well now you can,' he said, as they made their way back up the high street.

'Thank you so much,' Hermione said, feeling her body begin to warm up. 'It's been great today. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun.'

'It was good to get out,' Ron agreed, 'and we both managed to Apparate!'

'I knew you would be fine,' she said, as they past the wild flowers on the road up to the castle. 'I imagine you'll manage to do it loads during our next practice.'

'If I manage to pass I'll be able to come and visit you during the summer too!' Ron exclaimed happily. 'I've only really seen small glimpses of your house when we've come to collect you.'

'I'll give you a grand tour,' Hermione said chuckling, 'but it's nowhere near as exciting as the Burrow.'

'I'm sure it is, seeing as I've never had the chance to explore a Muggle house.'

'Well, you can explore mine,' Hermione muttered, feeling herself heat up yet again. She felt like she had spent the entire day blushing, but she couldn't help it. She was on fire around him.

Ron acknowledged her blush with a light nudge, but said nothing, much to Hermione's relief. She didn't think she could handle any more discussions about thoughts she shouldn't have been having for her gorgeous friend. Instead, they walked in companionable silence all the way back up to Hogwarts. Ron gave her occasional shy glances, but said nothing until they neared the huge oak doors of the castle.

'If you do need me to help you with anything, you only have to ask. I could always ask Ginny if you were too embarrassed about it all.'

'Thank you, but I'd rather not involve your sister. She'd probably laugh at me,' Hermione muttered. 'If it's okay, I'd rather it was just you that helped me?'

Ron gave her a look unlike anything she had ever experienced before and took a small step towards her. 'Hermione, I'll always try and help you. Just name it and I'll do it.'

'Do you think I'll need lots of help when the time comes?' Hermione whispered, feeling fear begin to creep in again.

'Too soon to tell,' Ron said with a small smile. He continued to look at her with what Hermione could only guess was adoration. It made her feel very precious, something that she had never felt before, especially around him.

'Don't worry about it for now,' he continued, 'let's go and have some lunch. Then we can find Harry and hear what Malfoy's been up to while we were gone.'

Hermione rolled her eyes with a grin. 'He better not have wasted the entire day on Malfoy.'

'You know he has,' Ron said, as he opened a heavy door and held it for Hermione.

'I'll hit him with his Potions book if he has,' Hermione muttered, as she walked into the entrance hall. Ron laughed heartily as he followed her.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't help but contemplate Ron's words. He obviously thought she was about to come across something that she would need help with, something that he had already overcome. But what could it possibly be? And why would it involve thinking about someone with no clothes on? Surely that would mean it was something sexual?

She wasn't stupid. She understood that she was experiencing sexual feelings towards Ron. But she had never spoken to anyone about anything involving her thoughts and feelings. Her mother would be mortified at having such a conversation, and she certainly wasn't going to discuss it with her father. Hermione had no other family members to discuss it with.

But Ron had said she would need to do something soon. That would mean she would need to talk to someone to know what to do. Maybe there was a book in the library she could read. But what would she look for? She highly doubted the library held anything to do with sexual feelings.

Hermione glanced at Ron as they reached the Gryffindor table and sat down. He had already experienced whatever she was about to face. She had no other choice but him, and truthfully she didn't feel comfortable discussing that sort of thing with anyone but him. Ron had proven he understood something she didn't, and although he was embarrassed, he obviously wanted to help her.

She had helped him understand lots of things in the past. Maybe it was Ron's turn to help her understand something.

The thought sent a shiver up her spine and an exciting ache between her legs.


	34. The Beginning

**A/N:** Thank you to my wonderful Beta and everyone that sent me a message or review for the last chapter. This one deviates slightly, but hopefully you won't mind as it's an important moment. You'll also be pleased to hear that I've written the next two chapters! I will post them as soon as my Beta has worked her fabulous editing skills on them.

This one takes place during _After the Burial_.

A small quote has been borrowed from the book:

'What are you doing up there with _her_?' pg 447, British edition ofHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I'm only borrowing it, so please don't sue me!

Lavender catches Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs of the boy's dormitory and gives Ron an ultimatum.

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Beginning**

'What are you doing up there with _her_?'

Oh crap. Of all the times and places that Lavender could appear, it had to be now.

'Well?'

What the fuck was he supposed to say?

'Erm,' Ron uttered, glancing at Hermione with his best _help me_ face. She merely shook her head and pushed past him, making it clear he was on his own.

'Where do you think you're going?' Lavender shouted nastily to Hermione. 'You've just been caught with my boyfriend, so don't you dare run and hide.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks. 'I beg your pardon?'

'You heard me,' Lavender said, balling her hands up. 'He's my boyfriend but you just couldn't keep your hands off him, could you?'

Hermione stared at Lavender as if she had gone mad and then glanced up at Ron, who hadn't moved from his place on the stairs.

'I've had to watch you for months as you stole him away from me,' Lavender continued, flushed with anger. 'You just couldn't stand to see him with someone else.'

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Ron knew he was supposed to say something but not a single thought entered his head other than _fuck_.

'Lavender, you're talking rubbish,' Hermione said in a dangerously low voice. 'I was just looking for a book in Harry's trunk and Ron was helping. The fact that you would even consider us doing anything more shows how deluded you are. We're friends, nothing more.'

Ron had to admire Hermione's ability to hold her own and lie at the same time. Here he was cowering on the stairs as she ripped into Lavender without a second thought. She didn't care that every student in the common room was watching the exchange.

'What book?' Lavender said, looking from Hermione to Ron. 'You haven't got a book!'

'That's because I've got it,' Ginny said, stepping into the battle without hesitation. 'It's the Charms book that Harry borrowed from you, isn't it? He lent it to me because I was having trouble with a few of Flitwick's homework tasks.'

She handed a book to Hermione without batting an eyelid. 'Sorry, I didn't think you would mind.'

'It's fine, Ginny; I don't mind you borrowing it at all. I just needed to look up the charm for turning vinegar into wine for tomorrow's lesson. I'm still struggling with the concept,' Hermione said, taking the book and staring at Lavender.

'I don't believe you,' Lavender said angrily. 'Ginny's just covering for you because you're friends!'

'Believe what you want,' Hermione replied, 'I really don't care. But if you continue to say untrue things about me I'll have no choice but to shut you up.'

'Are you threatening me?'

Hermione gave a non-committed shrug.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' Lavender yelled at Ron.

'What do you want me to say?' Ron said, walking down the stone steps to join the three girls at the bottom. 'Hermione's told you what we were doing and you don't believe her. What could I say to possibly change that?'

'You could tell me the truth,' Lavender fumed. 'I know the pair of you have been doing things behind my back.'

'We haven't been doing anything in front or behind your back,' Ron said, rubbing his neck.

'What about all those cosy library visits?' she said, scowling at Hermione. 'Or all the time you've spent with her instead of me?'

'She's my best mate,' Ron argued.

'I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to spend your time with me,' Lavender yelled. 'You would rather be with her than me, which proves you're doing things with her!'

'We don't do anything but talk,' Ron said, glancing at Hermione as she crossed her arms uncomfortably. Perhaps she was thinking about what had happened at Christmas. Neither had said a word to anyone about it, and Ron was not about to say anything now.

'You never talk to me,' Lavender stomped.

'That's because we have nothing in common,' he replied, as Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Well, why are you with me then?' Lavender sobbed.

'I dunno,' Ron said truthfully. He had absolutely no idea why he was still with her. They had nothing in common, barely spoke, and rarely saw each other because Ron tried to avoid her at all costs.

'It's pretty clear that you would rather be with that freak than me,' Lavender said, throwing Hermione a look of utter loathing. Hermione took a step back as Ginny took a step forward.

'Don't call her a freak!' his sister yelled, grabbing her wand.

'Well, she is!' Lavender said with a nasty smile, 'An ugly freak that steals other girls' boyfriends.'

'Lavender!' Ron said, feeling anger boil inside him. How dare she say things like that about Hermione?

'Jump to her defence, I dare you,' Lavender said furiously. 'Tell me how much you like the freak!'

'If you call her another name I'm going to have to hurt you,' Ginny snapped threateningly.

'I've had enough of this,' Hermione muttered, taking a step forward to face Lavender. 'The problems you have are between you and Ron, not me and Ron. If you were mature enough you would understand that you're not happy and neither is he. You have this stupid idea in your head that you're in love with him, when you're not –'

'– How do you know what I feel about him?' Lavender said indignantly.

'Don't interrupt me,' Hermione snapped. 'You think you love him and you're holding onto him as if he's the last man on Earth. But how could you be in love with him?'

'Thanks,' Ron muttered, feeling slightly hurt.

Hermione shot him a glare as she continued. 'You have no idea what being in love is like. You assume because you have some hormones raging around you that you're in love, but I would bet good money you wouldn't be able to tell me a single thing about him. How can you love someone when you don't even know them?'

'And you think that because you know him you can steal him away?' Lavender said bitterly.

'Did I say that?' Hermione retorted. 'I'm saying you haven't got a clue about love. You wouldn't die for him, you wouldn't give up everything for him and you certainly wouldn't sacrifice your own happiness for his. You think love is about snogging and stupid pet names, but that has nothing to do with it. Real love hurts. It leaves marks and shapes the person you are. It makes you do stupid things and makes you crazy, but you wouldn't give it up because you know that life without that person is pointless.'

Ron stared at Hermione, feeling a lump in his throat. He knew who he would die for, give everything up for, and sacrifice his own happiness for, and it certainly wasn't Lavender.

'Alright, maybe I don't love him yet,' Lavender admitted, 'but in time I will! He's my boyfriend and the only reason we haven't fallen in love is because you have ruined every possible chance we've had.'

'Can you not hear yourself?' Hermione said, shaking your head. 'Stop blaming me for something that's never going to happen. You aren't in love and you never will be. It's not something you force to happen.'

'Do you love me?' Lavender said, facing Ron with her silly pout.

'No,' Ron said honestly, 'I don't.'

'Do you love her?' she said, pointing to Hermione with a trembling hand.

'Does it really matter?' Ron said bracingly. 'I'm a seventeen year old boy with no fucking clue about love. But I do know that this is stupid and you need to stop. We shouldn't even be having this conversation in the middle of the common room for everyone to hear.'

'Well I'm not leaving until you promise not to spend any more time with her,' Lavender said, smirking at Hermione and crossing her arms.

'Are you serious?' Ron said, as Hermione gave him a frightened look. 'Lavender, why would I agree to that?'

'I'm your girlfriend,' Lavender replied sweetly. 'If you don't agree then you lose me!'

'So let me get this straight,' Ron said slowly, 'you want me to pick between you and her?'

Seamus whistled from his seat nearby, and a few people shook their heads disbelievingly. They all knew who he was going to pick. Every single one of them did, except Lavender and, by the look on her face, Hermione.

'Well that's easy,' Ron said softly. 'Hermione's my best mate.'

'Well that just proves it!' Lavender shouted, 'You like her more than me!'

'I'm sorry, but she's my best mate,' Ron repeated, as Lavender burst into tears. Parvati, who had been hovering nearby throughout the entire exchange, quickly moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. She gave Ron a stern look and he looked away.

'I hate you Ron Weasley, you've ruined my life!' Lavender sobbed.

'That's a little overdramatic,' Ginny said. 'A minute ago you were in love with him.'

'Just leave me alone, all of you!' she sobbed, pushing past Ron and running up the girls' dormitory staircase.

'You all could have handled this better,' Parvati said crossly. 'I know Lavender didn't do herself any favours, but she really did like you, Ron. You've not exactly been a good boyfriend to her.'

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, feeling shame wash over him.

'And you didn't need to goad her!' Parvati shot at Ginny.

'Well she's been bloody horrible to Hermione for months. So don't give me the _grown-up _telling off,' Ginny said, crossing her arms. 'She's lucky I haven't cursed her with what she's said and done to Hermione. You never stuck up for her once, and instead watched as Hermione became more and more miserable.'

'Can you wait a few hours before coming to bed, please?' Parvati said to Hermione, choosing to ignore Ginny's words. 'Give Lavender a chance to calm down and fall asleep.'

Hermione nodded and Parvati moved past them without another word.

'She's got a nerve asking you to stay down here,' Ginny said, watching Parvati's retreating back.

'Forget it,' Hermione said quietly, hugging her book to her chest. 'I doubt I'm going to have a warm welcome up there for a few weeks.'

'Stupid cows,' Ginny said angrily.

'Thanks for the book,' Hermione said, glancing at Ron.

'Don't mention it. But you,' Ginny said, rounding on Ron, 'are the biggest coward I have ever met! Why didn't you just dump her as soon as she started sounding off? It would have saved us all the hassle of hearing her moan and groan about you.'

'I didn't want to hurt her feelings,' Ron said, moving closer to Hermione and noting that most of the occupants of the common room had stopped watching them.

'So you let her hurt Hermione's instead?' Ginny said, smacking him on the arm.

'I didn't know she was going to start on her, did I?' Ron said, glancing at Hermione apologetically.

'Well, next time nip it in the bud quickly!' Ginny said, giving Hermione a gentle squeeze.

'Don't worry, I'm not planning on a next time,' Ron muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. 'I don't plan to make the same mistake twice.'

'Good,' Ginny said, winking at Hermione. 'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to dump my own boyfriend.'

'You are?' Ron said, as Hermione asked why.

'I'll come and see you later,' Ginny said to Hermione, before turning to Ron. 'Watch as I do it without any shouting, any involvement from other people, and with good grace.'

Ginny smiled at them both before walking over to where Dean was sitting. They began to talk quietly to each other.

'She is unbelievable,' Ron said, as the couple hugged and then went their separate ways.

'Well, she wasn't going out with a nutter,' Hermione reasoned, making Ron smile.

'True, but I did make it harder,' he said, as Hermione moved to a table in the corner of the room and he followed. 'I'm sorry about what she said.'

'It's okay, she's said far worse to me over the past few months,' she admitted as they sat down.

'I didn't realise, you should have told me.'

Hermione shook her head. 'You needed to go off her on your own; I couldn't have made you dislike her. Anyway you weren't exactly talking to me yourself.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, feeling like the worst human being in the world for letting her suffer for months. 'I've handled this all wrong and you've been stuck in the middle of it all!'

'Just forget it; what's done is done and I've already shouted at you about it all,' Hermione said quietly.

'I reckon you should shout at me some more,' Ron replied earnestly. 'I've been a right dick.'

'I've never called you that,' Hermione said, blushing. 'An idiot maybe, but not that.'

'You can't even say it, can you?' Ron said, giving her an affectionate smile. She was so lovely. Her refusal to say swear words was just one of the endearing things that Ron adored about her.

'I don't want to say it,' Hermione said shortly. 'Anyway, it's all over now.'

'Yep, I'm a single man again!' Ron said happily. 'I'm free to spend my time with you and Harry without being harassed.'

'Yay!' Hermione said, with an indulgent smile. 'Now you can stop using my body as a hiding place.'

Ron laughed and said scandalously, 'Hermione!'

'What?'

'That sounded really rude!' he said, continuing to laugh as a look of confusion, understanding, and then horror passed over her pretty features.

'You are disgusting,' she muttered, looking away from him. 'How can you make something like that rude?'

'You said it to sound rude,' Ron replied, enjoying the blush that covered her cheeks in her innocence. She really didn't have a clue and that made her, somehow, even more wonderful. How could he have ever wanted Lavender when his best friend was utterly perfect?

'I'm going to pretend you didn't just accuse me of being rude,' she said, primly straightening her back. 'I would never insinuate anything.'

'You wouldn't?' he said, as an urge for her to insinuate something between them grew madly inside him.

'No,' Hermione said softly, 'I've always been direct about things, so I'm sure I'll be direct about that sort of thing too.'

'That's true, but sometimes it's hard to say things to someone else without feeling like a prat.'

'What if they both said things?' Hermione whispered thoughtfully. 'Would that make them both prats?'

'Yes, but it wouldn't matter then, because they would both be doing it,' Ron said seriously.

'Well, I'll just wait for someone to say those sorts of things first,' Hermione replied just as seriously.

'You might have to wait a while. It takes a long time to build up the courage to say anything sometimes,' Ron admitted, aware that they weren't just talking about anyone.

'I can wait,' Hermione said gently, giving his leg a firm squeeze under the table. The sensation made him gasp and grab her own leg, which was an instant mistake. Hermione was wearing a skirt, which had hitched up slightly, and caused him to grab her bare leg. Skin on skin felt so good.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she bit down on her lip. Fuck she looked good. Ron knew he couldn't take his hand away; it was just too amazing. Instead, he ran it down to her knee and back up again, watching as Hermione subconsciously parted her legs, and marvelling at her silky softness. Would she feel like this everywhere? If she did, she'd probably kill him. He repeated the same path along her leg, keeping his eyes on Hermione's face. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him with wonder and what could only be desire.

Ron felt himself go hard and slowly pulled his hand away. This was too much, too soon, and he wasn't about to fuck anything up with her.

'You're really soft,' he muttered in a husky voice.

She nodded, still shocked from what had just happened. 'You're gentle!'

Ron laughed in embarrassment, 'Would you rather me be rough?'

'No,' Hermione said, as her cheeks reddened, 'I just always imagined you'd be really hard. You kiss wildly, so I just assumed you would touch the same way.'

'I've touched you before, and I haven't been hard or wild,' Ron said, as his own ears reddened.

'But that was different, because you were looking after me,' Hermione said softly.

'I'll always be gentle with you,' he muttered, 'you're far too important to mess up.'

'Ron,' she whispered affectionately, resting her head on his shoulder and giving him a hug, 'you can be so amazing sometimes.'

'It's true, though,' he said, delicately lacing his fingers through hers under the table. 'You're too important.'

'Thank you,' she said in the same quiet voice.

He felt the lump return in his throat. Hermione was too important to lose, and he wasn't going to take any chances. When she had been talking to Lavender, he had found himself analysing his feelings for Hermione. Did Ron really love her? It was a big thing to suggest. Ron knew he hadn't felt this way about anyone else, and he also knew that what he felt went beyond a crush or fantasy. But was it really love?

Hermione sat up to look at him with a gaze that Ron had only ever seen her give to him. It always sent his heart into overdrive and caused his mouth to dry up.

'I think I should head up to bed now; the coast is probably clear and I'm exhausted.'

Ron nodded, noting that she did actually look tired.

'I'll see you in the morning,' she said, as she lightly pressed her plush lips to his cheek, and then got up gracefully. 'Sweet dreams.'

'Sweet dreams,' Ron called back, as she walked across the common room and gave him one last shy smile before disappearing up the girls' dormitory stairs.

The unidentifiable feeling began to bubble inside him again; could that be love? It felt powerful enough to be, but how could he be sure? Maybe he was just thinking he was in love with her because he cared so much about her. That would make a lot of sense, and didn't scare him half as much as being in love with Hermione did.

He wasn't ready to be in love. It was such a grown-up thing and he was anything but grown-up. The feelings would just have to go away until he was ready for them. Hermione had said she would wait, and talk of love would probably scare her too at this stage. They just needed to be careful and take everything slowly. He could control himself.

As he got up and made his own way to bed, he thought about the day's events. Being dumped by Lavender had opened up a whole range of possibilities with Hermione. He would just have to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. This was definitely the beginning of something exciting, but Ron was not going to mention or think about love as he explored it. He would just have to see what the next few months would bring.

Everything was beginning to look bright again, with Lavender out of the way and Hermione back by his side.


	35. The Right Direction

**A/N:** Two in one week?

This one is to make up for the length of time you've had to wait between updates. Thank you to my beta for making this possible and to all the reviewers that have spurred me on. I particularly want to thank all of you that review regularly. I've come to think of you all very fondly and get unbelievably excited when I see your names after each chapter. I would name you all but I'm not sure if that's allowed due to privacy settings and such. Thank you for the wonderful comments and inspiring reviews. They really do mean a lot!

This moment made me feel a little sentimental, as it's the last time Ron will ever wear his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. A silly thing to be sentimental about, but I always feel sad when I read the book. For that reason I have allowed Hermione to pay a little homage.

This one is set at the end of _Sectumsempra._

Gryffindor have won the Quidditch Cup, Harry and Ginny have had their big kiss, and changes are afoot for Ron and Hermione.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Right Direction**

Ron couldn't stop laughing. Hermione was absolutely rubbish at Exploding Snap. She had never played a single game against him and now he knew why: she was terrible.

'Are you laughing at me again?' she said in an accusing tone.

'No,' he said, as another wave of laughs hit him. Hermione glared at him before returning to the game. She just couldn't get the hang of the exploding part and had lost all four of the games they had played. The expression she pulled each time the cards exploded was priceless.

'I hate these stupid types of games,' Hermione muttered, slamming a card onto the pile.

'You hate anything you're not good at,' Ron replied, placing his own card on the pile with a cheeky grin.

'No I don't!' she exclaimed. 'I just think games like this are pointless.'

'Games are meant to be pointless, otherwise they wouldn't be fun.'

'So you like Quidditch because it's pointless?' Hermione asked with a smirk.

'Quidditch is different,' Ron said as he glanced at the shiny cup his team had just won. 'Quidditch is like breathing!'

Hermione snorted, 'How can you even compare it to breathing?'

'Easily,' Ron said with a shrug. 'I'd die without it!'

'Slight over exaggeration,' Hermione laughed, 'but I suppose I understand that feeling of wanting something.'

'Your books?' Ron asked, as he placed his card gingerly down. He could sense the pile was about to blow.

'No!' Hermione said as the cards exploded on her. 'Oh not again!'

'You wanna play another round?'

'No thanks, I'd rather keep my fingers!' Hermione said, blowing on the skin that had just been burnt. 'How can you call this fun?'

Ron smiled and grabbed her hand to inspect the damage. 'It's just a light touch, you'll be fine!'

'Well now I have ugly red marks all over my fingers,' she said in a strangely husky voice. Ron glanced at her shyly. She liked him holding her hand.

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Ron that they had reached a halfway point. Neither wanted to do or say anything to push the other over the edge, yet neither could hide the fact that they liked each other far more than friends should. Ron knew his feelings for Hermione were stronger than anything he had ever felt, but the thought of ruining his friendship with her was just too scary.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and dropped it. 'Fine, we won't play any more Exploding Snap. What do you want to do instead?'

Hermione looked around the common room at all the happy faces. 'I'm not sure. I feel like I need some fresh air, to be honest.'

'That's because it's packed in here!' Ron noted with a grin. 'We could go and make sure Harry's not molesting my sister?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'We are not going to do that. I thought you were okay with it?'

'I am,' he said truthfully. He really was fine with Harry and Ginny being together, but that didn't mean he could just switch off his big brother instincts.

'Well, we can go for a walk, but we're not looking for them,' Hermione said firmly.

'Fine,' Ron sighed. He could leave them for today.

They got up and made their way out of the common room, with Seamus wolf-whistling as they left. It probably did look like they were going out to find some privacy, but Ron didn't care. He glanced at Hermione to make sure she was okay. Only a faint pink glow on her cheeks gave away her feeling of embarrassment.

'We can go back in if you want?' Ron said, hoping she would disagree.

'Do you want to?' Hermione muttered, wringing her hands nervously.

'No,' Ron said simply.

'Me neither,' Hermione replied with a small smile.

He grinned at her and offered his arm, 'Shall we?'

Hermione giggled and looped her arm through his. 'Where are we going?'

'Let's just have a wander,' Ron said, enjoying the feel of her so close to him.

They walked around the castle chatting about the match and Harry and Ginny. It felt great to speak so openly, and not worry about saying the wrong thing. It had been a while since they had been this comfortable around each other, and Ron relished it.

They froze as they reached the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. Ron hadn't even realised they had been walking towards it, and, judging by the look on Hermione's face, neither did she.

'I...' Ron began, unsure of what to say. Did he take her up there? To the place that was reserved for couples?

'Do you want to go up there?' Hermione asked timidly.

'To spy on Harry and Ginny,' Ron said, congratulating himself on such quick thinking. If they were going up there to spy, there was no other pressure for anything else.

'To spy?' Hermione asked, with disappointment evident in her voice.

'Yeah, come on!' Ron said, trying to block out the sad look on her face. Of course he wanted to take her up there and kiss her, but that would cross too many lines.

They walked up the steps of the tower, to the very top. It was still light outside and Ron could just make out his sister and Harry by the lake.

'Fucking hell, they're actually snogging!' Ron exclaimed, feeling sick. Maybe spying was not a good idea.

'What did you expect?' Hermione said, smiling and sitting down on one of the stone benches that lined the outer wall. 'They've liked each other for ages.'

'They have?' Ron asked, rubbing his neck. 'I thought Ginny was over him.'

'No!' Hermione said with a chuckle. 'She's always liked him, but I think she just got tired of waiting.'

'I didn't even realise Harry liked her though,' Ron said, playing with a telescope. 'When exactly did that happen?'

'He's liked her all year,' she said, stretching her legs out. 'It's been really obvious.'

'Well I didn't see it,' Ron muttered, looking into the telescope and seeing clear blue skies.

'Well you were preoccupied with Lavender,' Hermione muttered, watching him carefully.

'Yeah, what a fucking mess that was!' Ron groaned, moving away from the telescope and sitting down next to Hermione. 'I still can't believe Harry liked Ginny and didn't tell me.'

'Do you blame him?' Hermione said, closing her eyes and enjoying the last rays of the day's sun. 'Look at how you reacted to all her other boyfriends. He was probably really worried about upsetting you. Harry loves you loads and would never want to hurt you.'

'I prefer Harry to those other idiots,' Ron said, copying Hermione and stretching out his legs.

'Dean was okay.'

'Harry's better.'

Hermione smiled, but didn't open her eyes.

'Mum's going to go nuts when she finds out. She'll be planning the wedding within weeks!' Ron groaned, as images of his mum bursting into tears and talking of marriage and babies entered his mind.

'It would be lovely if they got married,' Hermione muttered thoughtfully.

'Do you reckon they will?' Ron asked, contemplating the idea himself. It would be kind of cool to have Harry as a brother-in-law. He would finally be an official member of the Weasley family.

'I think it's a bit too soon to know yet. It's only been a few hours,' Hermione said opening her eyes to stare at Ron. 'Would you like him to join your family?'

'Yeah, it would be alright.'

'I'd be the odd one out,' Hermione said softly.

'Well I'm sure we could make you a Weasley if you really wanted to be one,' Ron said laughing.

Hermione blushed at his words, and it took Ron a second to realise what he had just suggested. As the words sank in, Ron couldn't help but imagine her in a beautiful, white dress.

'I wouldn't want to be just any Weasley,' Hermione said, looking at her feet. 'I don't want you marrying me off to some cousin.'

'I wouldn't,' Ron replied firmly. 'There would only be one choice.'

'There would?' Hermione asked, looking up at him through dark eyelashes.

'Yep!' he said, nudging her gently.

She gave him a dazzling smile and nudged him back. They sat in silence, the air around them alive with exciting possibilities. Both could sense that they could easily lose their heads up here.

Ron began to wage a battle inside his head as he watched Hermione play with a button on her cardigan. Should he do something? Was now the right time to initiate something?

Hermione seemed to be having similar thoughts, because she turned to face him, hesitated, then looked away, biting her lip.

'Hermione,' Ron began softly, making her look at him with big brown eyes. 'I really... I want... I don't know.'

'Me too,' she whispered, bringing her hand up to touch his arm. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes, and now wished he had showered and changed after the game. He probably stank.

'Should we?' he asked, unsure of what was about to happen.

'You decide,' Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes and sitting perfectly still.

Ron glanced at her as he leaned in. His heart was racing manically and he felt like he was about to enter completely unknown territory. He kept his eyes open as he met her beautiful face.

'You have freckles,' he breathed, as his nose bumped hers.

'Yes,' she said dreamily. Ron could feel her hot breath on his face and felt a surge of desire for her.

He hesitated for a second, causing Hermione to moan. That moan was his complete undoing. Ron had to kiss her. He placed his hand on her cheek and let his lips meet hers. An explosion of feelings ran up and down his body, from the simple act of lips on lips. He pulled away to take a breath and then quickly claimed her soft lips with his own again. Hermione laced her fingers through his hair and gave another soft moan of enjoyment. She parted her mouth to allow him further entry. He moaned and let his tongue slide into her, just as the tower trap door opened.

Ron and Hermione sprang apart breathing hard.

'I bet they're up here,' came the sound of a distinct Irish voice.

Hermione leapt off the bench and pretended to look through a telescope, as Ron tried to calm his racing heart and throbbing cock. He had just kissed Hermione. He had just kissed Hermione and almost turned it into a proper snog. He was actually going to kill Seamus.

'Well what do we 'ave here then?' the Irish Gryffindor said, eyeing Ron's tousled appearance and Hermione's red face. 'Two Prefects going at it on top of the Astronomy Tower?'

'No, of course not!' Hermione snapped, standing to her full height and crossing her arms.

'Then what ya up to?' Seamus said, as a fifth year Ron didn't know poked his head through the trapdoor to have a look.

'Not that it's any of your business,' Hermione said haughtily, 'but Ron wanted to see where Harry and Ginny were, and I needed some fresh air.'

'Harry and Ginny are up here?' Seamus said, excitedly looking around.

He was such a knobhead.

'No, they're by the lake,' Hermione said, as she pointed to the telescope. Fuck, she was amazing. Here he was, a heap of mess, whilst she confidently handled Seamus.

'Nice touch!' Seamus said, impressed. 'Well seeing as you're behaving, I think I'll head down to see Harry and Ginny not behaving.'

'That's my sister,' Ron snapped, pouring every ounce of frustration and annoyance into the look he gave his dorm mate.

'Well I can either stay up here with you or go down there with them,' Seamus argued, grinning happily.

'How about I hex you and you go nowhere?' Hermione said, holding her wand up threateningly.

'Alright, alright I'm going,' he said, continuing to grin as he walked back down the steps. The trapdoor shut with a resounding snap, leaving Ron and Hermione in complete silence.

Ron glanced at Hermione, trying to work out what she was thinking, and having little success.

'Are you okay?' he muttered, feeling anxious.

Hermione glanced at him and sat down heavily beside him. 'Have we made things weird?'

'No!' Ron answered instantly, wanting to reassure her.

'We said we'd take everything slowly, but then we go and do something like that!' Hermione said, watching him carefully.

'Didn't you enjoy it?' Ron asked, feeling his heart sink. He certainly had. It had felt amazing and it made perfect sense, something that he had never experienced with Lavender.

'Yes,' Hermione whispered, not taking her eyes away from him. 'But I can't risk losing you as a friend.'

'You won't,' Ron said, grabbing her hands with his own. 'I promise we'll always be friends.'

Hermione shook her head. 'It's too risky, Ron.'

'So you don't want us to do anything?' Ron asked softly.

'I don't think we should do anything yet,' she replied, squeezing his hands. 'It's not the right time.'

Ron nodded, feeling at a loss for words. How could he nearly get something he so desperately wanted one minute, and then have it cruelly taken from him the next?

'If that kiss is anything to go by,' Hermione said, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek, 'we're going to be amazing.'

'We already are amazing,' Ron said, kissing her wrist and shutting his eyes.

Everything about them was amazing. He would never find another person like her. They made more sense than anything else in the world. Yet they couldn't be together, which made no sense at all.

'Ron, you know we can't,' Hermione whispered, leaning into him as he placed light caresses on her hand and arm. 'It's not our time yet.'

Ron opened his eyes to stare at his best friend. She was always right. Their time was not now. Neither was ready for such an important stage in their relationship. The things they were feeling would still be there when the time came. They could both wait. It wasn't like they hadn't already waited for ages.

He nodded.

'We need to be strong for Harry too,' Hermione said, looking towards the lake. 'He's going to need us a lot over the next few months.'

She was right again; of course Harry would need them. They would have to stay constant if he was to rely on them.

'I'm so sorry,' Hermione said sadly. 'I wish it could be different, but it can't.'

'I understand,' Ron said, cupping her cheek regretfully. 'We have other stuff we need to do first.'

Hermione nodded as a tear ran down her face. 'We're still best friends though.'

'The best,' he said firmly, wrapping her in a tight hug. 'Besides, we're not saying never. Just not yet.'

'Exactly,' Hermione's muffed voice said.

'We've always had to do things the hard way anyway,' Ron muttered, leaning his head on top of her wild curls. 'We had to knock out a troll to even become friends!'

Hermione chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

'I'm sorry if I smell,' he said, as he cursed his laziness for not having a shower for the second time.

'You smell good,' Hermione admitted, holding his Quidditch robes to stop him moving away.

'I'm all sweaty from playing!'

'So? I think you smell wonderful,' she said, tracing the outline of the Gryffindor badge on his robes. 'I've always loved the smell of you after Quidditch.'

'You have?' Ron asked, shocked that he had never known this interesting piece of information.

'Yes,' Hermione muttered, breathing in deeply. 'All mud, and sweat, and you. It's lovely!'

Ron laughed, feeling strangely pleased with himself.

'I've always loved you in your Quidditch gear as well,' Hermione said softly, sitting up to look at him.

'That's because you have a thing for Quidditch players,' Ron said jokingly, 'which is weird cos you're not really a Quidditch fan.'

'I am!' Hermione protested, 'I enjoy watching you play.'

'That's me, not the game, though,' Ron teased, as a light breeze blew past them.

'Alright bighead, I'll try and watch the _game_ more next year!' Hermione said, poking her tongue out.

Ron laughed and got to his feet. 'Come on, let's get back to the common room and have a Butterbeer. You can tell me all about these little Quidditch fantasies.'

'Not fantasies,' Hermione said, standing up and folding her arms. She looked slightly happier as they slipped into their easy banter.

'If you tell me yours, I'm sure I can tell you some of mine,' Ron said, smirking as she stopped her retaliation to think about what he had just said.

'Do I really want to know?' Hermione asked sceptically, as she followed Ron down the stairs of the tower.

Ron shrugged, offering his arm again so they could link. 'Dunno until you've heard 'em.'

They chatted amicably as they made their way back to the common room. To an outsider it would have been hard to see any difference in the friends. However, Ron could feel the change between them vividly. From the shy looks Hermione gave him, to the gentle touches, both knew they had come to an understanding of things to come. It was a promise of sorts, which allowed them to be far freer around each other.

Ron wasn't going to push the boundary with Hermione yet. Instead he would sit beside it and wait for the time when they could explore what they truly meant to each other without fear or consequence. They both knew it would happen eventually, and that made all the difference in the world to their friendship.

It was a small step, but one in the right direction.


	36. The Third Death

**A/N: **My Beta has been wonderful yet again! Thank you for making this story so much better than I could ever make it. I also need to thank all the wonderful reviewers and subscribers; without you I wouldn't feel the need to write anything!

I felt fairly emotional writing this. The last few chapters of _Half-Blood __Prince_ always brings a small lump to my throat, as it's the last time we see the trio as Hogwarts students. I've sort of used this moment as a farewell.

Before anyone starts sending me hate mail, I'd like to clarify my thinking for what happens next. As you're aware, I've shown Hermione to be fairly innocent with regards to sex. I am still sticking to that, although I do agree that the majority of girls her age would have experimented. I've discussed this with most of the girls in my family (much to their embarrassment) and have had varied responses. Some girls masturbate earlier than others and I'm making Hermione a late starter. I hope you don't mind!

With regards to the change in Hermione and Ron's first kiss, I just had to do it. I've been building up tension for ages and I desperately wanted them to act on their feelings in some way. How Rowling kept them apart for so long I'll never know. I didn't want to take away from their big kiss at the end of the series, and hopefully once you've read the _Deathly __Hallows_ moments you'll still find their kiss important.

This is the final _Half-Blood __Prince_ moment. Takes place at the end of _The __Phoenix __Lament_.

Enjoy!

Hermione and Ron mourn the end of their childhood.

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Third Death**

Hermione sat in a window seat of the darkening common room, contemplating everything that had happened. It had been an emotional few days, but it had only just started to sink in. Hermione doubted it would really ever feel real. The pain and uncertainty of it all had wrapped around her heart and made her feel sick with grief.

Dumbledore was dead.

Today she had been witness to his funeral, the final part of his life on earth. Nothing could have prepared her for such a distressing scene. It had been all wrong. They shouldn't have been burying the greatest wizard that had ever lived. They shouldn't have been mourning the end of everything that had kept them safe and protected. She had cried on the shoulder of her best friend, unsure of anything except Ron's warmth and gentle touch.

Tomorrow she would be leaving Hogwarts and not returning. Her school days ended tonight. When morning came, she would no longer be a student, and instead a horcrux hunter. She had vowed to Harry that she would go with him to help destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all.

She, Harry and Ron would become adults when the sun rose tomorrow.

Was she ready for it? Honestly, no. But was she prepared to fight with all her might? Yes, without doubt. The war had to end, and she would be there with Harry and Ron to finish it. They had spent the past six years fighting alongside one another and she wasn't about to stop now.

'Hey,' Ron's soothing voice sounded from behind her. 'Why aren't you in bed?'

'Couldn't sleep,' Hermione muttered, turning to face him. 'It's horrible being in an empty dorm.'

All of her dorm mates had left with their families after the funeral. Hermione had been the only one left.

'You could come up to my dormitory, if you wanted.' Ron said, moving to sit next to her on the window seat. 'Seamus and Neville have both gone home, so their beds are empty.'

'I'd feel weird sleeping in either of their beds,' Hermione said, staring at the gorgeous red-head in his too small pyjamas.

Ron had been wonderful these past few days. On the night of the battle he had stayed up all night comforting her and ensuring she was okay. Then he had stuck by her side and helped her come to terms with Dumbledore's death over the next few days. She didn't know what she would've done without him, especially at the funeral today. He gave her strength and support, which was vital to keep her going.

'Stay in my bed then,' he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She glanced up at his face to check that he was serious. 'Can I?'

'Yeah, if it'll help you get some sleep. I can kip in Neville's bed,' Ron said, patting her leg lightly.

'No,' Hermione whispered, 'I want you to stay in the bed with me.'

He stared at her for a second, pondering the idea of them sharing a bed. They had done it before, so it wasn't an entirely strange thing to do.

'I just don't want to be alone,' Hermione said softly, holding her hand up to graze his cheek.

Ron closed his eyes as the sensation of her caressing him sent goose bumps up his scarred arms.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' he asked, gripping her leg but not opening his eyes.

Hermione hesitated. Their feelings for each other had changed dramatically in the two years since they last shared a bed. Gone was the uncertainty and newness of the emotions they were feeling. In its place were sexual desire and an acute awareness of the powerful feelings they had for each other. Would sharing a bed really be a good idea?

'We're just comforting each other,' Hermione said, moving her hand away from him. 'I don't want to be alone after a day like the one we've just had.'

Sharing a bed couldn't possibly be a bad idea if it was just for comfort. Hermione needed to be close to him in order for her to get some sleep. She couldn't stand the thought of the nightmares she was sure to have. If Ron was beside her perhaps she wouldn't be plagued by images of death and darkness. He had always had an ability to bring light and colour into her world. Why shouldn't she crave that now, when her world was full of foreboding shadows?

'Okay, if you're completely sure,' Ron said, standing and offering her his hand.

Hermione took it, feeling a surge of gratitude towards him.

'Harry and Dean are fast asleep, so they won't know you're up here,' Ron muttered, as they climbed the boys' staircase hand in hand. 'We'll sneak you out early tomorrow morning and that way no one will ever find out.'

Hermione nodded, feeling an odd mix of fear and excitement as Ron lead her to his dormitory.

'Dean's a loud snorer so I'll place an Imperturbable charm around my bed,' Ron said as they reached the door to the sixth-year boys' room. Hermione could hear a loud rumble coming from within it.

'Usually I can sleep through it, but tonight I had to go downstairs,' Ron continued, gesturing to the place they had just left. 'It didn't help that the funeral was playing on my mind.'

Ron carefully opened the door to allow them inside. Hermione immediately went to Ron's bed and sat down. She watched as Ron clicked the door shut and checked that the two other inhabitants of the room were still asleep. He then came to sit next to Hermione on the bed. She smiled shyly at him and quickly got under the covers. Ron pulled his curtains shut and whispered the charm to block out all sounds and unwanted visitors.

Darkness cloaked them as Ron also got under the covers. He placed his wand under his pillow and turned to face her. Hermione mirrored his actions, feeling glad that she had already put her pyjamas on earlier that evening. It felt lovely to be snuggled under sheets that smelt like Ron, with him lying extremely close to her.

'Thank you,' she whispered, placing her hand onto his.

'Don't mention it,' Ron whispered back, entwining their fingers.

They lay in silence for a little while, allowing Hermione to adjust to the darkness. Neither seemed to want to do anything to upset the other; both kept their bodies completely separate without a single body part touching. After a few minutes, Ron began to fidget before sighing loudly.

'Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really uncomfortable. Is it okay if I move a bit closer?' he asked, letting go of her hand.

'Oh yes, of course,' Hermione said, sounding and feeling very breathless.

Ron moved closer to Hermione, resting his entire length along her side. He gently placed a long leg over both of hers and laid a pale, marked arm over her belly. His head rested just above her shoulder.

'Is this okay?' he muttered against her ear. It sent tingles all over her body.

'Yes,' she breathed, wiggling against him slightly.

They both fell back into a somewhat more comfortable silence. Hermione enjoyed the gentle lull of Ron's rhythmic breathing, a constant amongst a host of uncertainty. Unconsciously she began to trace a pattern along the long arm resting against her.

This was what Hermione needed: a reminder of the living. Dumbledore's death had rocked her to her core and made her realise that no one was invincible. Anyone could die in this harsh war.

She gave a small sob, holding Ron's arm a little tighter. She couldn't lose anyone else, especially not him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to stop the images now clogging up her mind, images of her beautiful Ron being buried in the same white tomb in which Dumbledore had been laid to rest. More tears began to fall, and before long her body shook with dejected sobs.

'Hermione!' Ron said miserably, pulling her body closer to him.

She turned to bury her face in his chest, gripping him with all her might. Tears rained down her face, soaking Ron's pyjama t-shirt.

'I can't... It's too...' Hermione sobbed, 'Everyone's dying!'

Ron rubbed her back gently, whispering soothing words to her and trying desperately to calm her down.

'I know it's horrible,' he said as she clung to his back, 'but we have to stay strong. We need to be there for Harry and finish this with him. You've got us and I swear we're not going anywhere.'

'You don't know that,' Hermione choked. 'You don't know that you'll survive this. We could all die!'

'I won't let anyone hurt you,' Ron said firmly. 'I'll do anything to make sure they don't get you.'

'What if that got you killed in the process?' Hermione replied as fear gripped her. 'What if you died trying to save me or Harry?'

'Hermione you shouldn't be thinking like that. None of us knows what's going to happen.'

'Dumbledore dying proves no one is safe,' she whispered, as a new wave of tears fell. 'Any one of us could be next.'

'We never have been safe,' Ron said, pulling her even closer. 'It was all a fucking illusion wasn't it? He made us feel safe, but truthfully we've always been in danger. The difference is that now the illusion is gone and we can see the danger.'

Hermione couldn't have put it better herself. Their illusion had gone, and with it, their childhood.

'I'm just so scared,' she admitted, staring up at him vulnerably.

'I am too, but I know that whatever happens next will be the result of us fighting for a better future,' Ron said, cupping her cheeks. 'We're going to make sure all this shit ends for good. I'm not going to lie and say it's going to be easy, but we'll do it together.'

'You promise?' Hermione hiccoughed.

'I promise,' he said lightly. 'How could I leave you to do all this on your own?'

She hiccoughed again and felt herself begin to calm down. Ron was right; they had each other and hopefully that would be enough.

'I just don't want anyone else to die,' Hermione mumbled, as Ron caressed her wet cheeks.

'Me neither,' Ron said, looking slightly glassy-eyed. 'But if they do, we'll have to deal with it together.'

She nodded, tentatively stroking Ron's arm. 'We can do this.'

'We can!' Ron agreed firmly.

They gazed at each other, making a silent pact to protect the other no matter what. Ron moved his hands away from her cheeks and threaded them through her hair, smiling adoringly at her.

'Ron,' Hermione began, feeling a desperate need to say more to him. 'I... I hope you know how much you mean to me.'

'I hope you know how much you mean to me!' Ron replied, moving his left hand down her arm lovingly.

They smiled at each other, and Hermione felt the air around them change dramatically. Her heart began to race as he leaned closer to her.

'I'm glad you decided to stay at Hogwarts and take the train back with Harry and me,' Hermione whispered, lightly rubbing her nose against his.

'I couldn't leave you both, could I?' he mumbled, repeating the gentle nose rub. It was such an innocent gesture, yet it sent waves of desire through Hermione's body.

'Can I come to the Burrow as soon as I've sorted everything out at home?' she whispered, trying to keep a steady conversation for fear of what would happen if they stopped.

'You better, or I'll be coming to get you myself!' Ron replied, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hermione felt her eyes flutter shut as Ron kissed her nose. She sighed happily as he began a small trail of wet kisses down her jaw and to her throat. She rolled onto her back to give him better access and he followed willingly. Light, soft caresses rained over her face and down her neck, causing an ache to form between her legs. A moan escaped as Ron leaned further into her, pressing his tall frame against her small one. Hermione placed a hand onto his back and lazily rubbed circles across him. Her body ignited at the feel of him so close to her and she opened her legs as he adjusted himself so that he could kiss the other side of her neck.

Ron moved delicately over her, placing a hand on her waist as he lovingly explored her. New feelings began to build inside of her, causing Hermione to groan. Was this what Ron had meant all those weeks ago, when they had discussed her thoughts of him taking his clothes off? Was this the thing that she needed to do?

'Ron,' she gasped, out of breath.

'Are you okay?' he replied, pulling himself off her and breathing just as hard. 'Shit! I'm sorry, I got carried away. We should stop!' He moved to get off of her, but Hermione pulled both legs up, locking him in place.

'No, that's not it!' Hermione exclaimed as he looked at their current position and gulped. 'I need to ask you something, and you promised you would help me.'

'What?' Ron asked, confused and clouded by his obvious enjoyment of their bodies so close together.

'Do you remember ages ago, when we were practising Apparition in Hogsmeade?' Hermione said breathlessly. 'You said I would need your help?'

Understanding dawned on Ron and he quickly looked down.

'Now?' he whispered, his face heating up.

'I don't know,' Hermione admitted, 'but I do know that I'm thinking and feeling really powerful things, and I don't know what they mean!'

'Well, I think that just means we're doing something right,' Ron said softly.

'It does?' Hermione whispered, blushing at her complete lack of understanding.

Ron nodded, 'But it's not something we should be looking into tonight.'

'It isn't?' she said, feeling disappointed. What did she actually want to happen tonight?

'No, tonight definitely isn't the right time for this.'

Hermione let her legs fall back to the mattress, freeing Ron from her embrace. A deep sense of loss overtook her as he delicately moved to lie beside her. Desperation was beginning to grow inside her as her body begged for something from him. She sighed loudly and Ron chuckled beside her.

'We can't do this yet, remember?' he said, hugging her to him. 'We agreed that doing anything would ruin everything.'

'I know, but that doesn't stop all these mad feelings,' Hermione mumbled, turning so that he was hugging her from behind. 'It's all so confusing.'

'I promise I'll help you when the time comes,' Ron said, wrapping his arm firmly around her middle. 'But now is not the time.'

'Don't you get confused?' Hermione asked thoughtfully.

'All the bloody time!' Ron laughed. 'I'm generally confused, scared and excited about it all. It's just something else to figure out. But I'm sure we'll be able to.'

'Yes,' Hermione agreed, glad that he was experiencing similar emotions to her. If they were both feeling like this, then maybe it wasn't so awful.

'Ron?' Hermione whispered after a few comfortable minutes of silence.

'Hmm?' he mumbled, nestling into her shoulder.

'Thank you for taking such good care of me. I'm sorry I've not been myself lately, I've just struggled with everything that's happened.'

'Don't worry about it,' Ron said sleepily.

'But I haven't exactly been strong about it all,' Hermione admitted, thinking about all the times she had lost control this year.

'You don't need to be strong all the time. No one can do that.'

'I need to be now... for Harry,' Hermione muttered, as a cosy warmth spread through her body. The exciting feelings had subsided slightly, leaving a dull ache and gentle glow.

'Well I'll be strong for you, and you can be strong for him!' Ron said simply.

'You'll be strong for both of us,' Hermione sighed, 'you always are.'

The events of the past six years flashed through Hermione's mind. Trolls and slugs, cats and rats, dances and tournaments, fights and duels, Death Eaters and powerful spells; all had formed the person Hermione was today. All had featured the red-head cuddled next to her and all were only made possible because of that red-head and his raven-haired best friend. Hermione's life at Hogwarts had only started when they had become friends. They had accepted her, nurtured her and helped ground her. There had been tears along the way, but she wouldn't have changed a single thing.

'Ron?' Hermione whispered gently.

'Hmm?'

'Thanks for saving me from that troll.'

Ron chuckled and pulled her closer, 'Thanks for everything. You have kept Harry and I safe for years.'

'Harry and me,' Hermione corrected, grinning into the darkness.

'Harry and fucking _me_!' Ron muttered, fidgeting against her.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

They lay in comfortable silence as memories of the last six years replayed in their minds. It was strange to think that they would never come back to Hogwarts. Hermione would never sit in a class with Ron again. This was truly the end. The thought was unbearable.

'I'm going to miss sitting next to you,' Hermione mumbled, tracing Ron's bedpost with her fingertips.

'You'll sit next to me every day on the Horcrux hunt,' Ron muttered, lightly rubbing her side.

'But I'll never sit next to you in lessons or the Great Hall again,' she moaned, feeling a great loss.

'No,' Ron agreed quietly, 'but we have to do this.'

Hermione nodded. She knew this was the right decision, but that didn't make it any easier. Hogwarts was her home, and leaving it felt unnatural and scary.

'You might come back one day,' Ron whispered, lightly caressing her arm and meeting her dancing fingers on his bedpost.

'Will you come back with me?' Hermione asked, lacing her fingers through his.

'Dunno,' he replied, moving their joint hands up the bedpost to some scratched out letters.

'If we do get out of this alive, I want to come back,' Hermione said, as her fingers traced the letters 'RW'.

'We will and you will,' Ron muttered, bringing their joint hands back down the bedpost and onto the pillow. His body pressed warmly against hers and his beautiful scent clouded her senses.

Hermione felt her body reacting to him effortlessly. A hunger filled her belly and an ache reached into her core. Surely this was desire? She wanted him in ways that only a woman would want. These feelings had been plaguing her for the last two years. Wasn't it time to explore them? This was the final day of her childhood, after all.

'Ron?' she breathed, feeling excitement and fear grip her heart.

'Yes?' he replied, sensing a change in her.

'We won't be children after tonight,' Hermione said carefully, holding his hand between her own.

Ron nodded against her.

'I don't want to leave here and feel like I didn't learn everything that I should have,' she continued quickly. 'I want to start tomorrow knowing that I understand us.'

'Us?' Ron asked, moving his hand away from hers.

Hermione sat up and turned to face him. He mirrored her, blushing into the darkness.

'I want to know why I feel the things I do,' Hermione replied, feeling her own cheeks heat up. 'I'm guessing it's desire, but I want to know why.'

Ron took a deep breath and fidgeted with his bed covers, before sighing. 'I don't think I'm the right person to ask, to be honest.'

'You said you would help me and I'm asking for your help,' Hermione said, folding her arms. 'Or was that all talk?'

'No, I will help you,' Ron said quickly, 'but I really don't think now –'.

'– Now is the perfect time,' Hermione said firmly. 'It all changes tomorrow. We might as well start the day on the same page.'

Ron snorted, 'Trust you to use book analogies.'

'It makes perfect sense to sort this out tonight,' Hermione continued, ignoring his comment. 'We can start tomorrow as adults.'

'Fine,' Ron muttered, folding his own arms. 'It's not like I can refuse you anything anyway. What do you want to know?'

'Why do I have all these feelings?'

'You know why.'

'Desire?' Hermione asked softly, blushing down to her toes.

Ron nodded, staring at the end of his bed. 'Everyone feels it at our age.'

'Well, why do I only feel it for you?' Hermione whispered, glancing carefully at him.

'Really?' Ron asked, catching her eye.

Hermione nodded, feeling heat radiate off her. 'Do you feel it for lots of people then?'

'No. I used to feel it towards loads of girls, but that's sort of changed now.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, feeling disappointed.

'I only feel it around one person now,' he whispered, glancing away from her and glowing red in the darkness.

'How do you make it go away?'

'I dunno. I just stopped feeling it around all the other girls,' Ron said quietly, 'and there's only one way to get rid of that feeling with you.'

Hermione felt her body hum with happiness. She was the one person. 'How?'

Ron gave her a sheepish grin, 'You won't like it.'

Hermione laughed, 'As long as it's not illegal...'

Ron shifted in the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced at her before letting out a breath and muttering something very quick, under his breath.

'You what?' Hermione said curiously, bringing her legs up so she could rest her head against her knees.

'I wank,' Ron muttered, picking at his pyjama top.

'You...'

'Yes, I wank, or _masturbate_,' he mumbled, embarrassed, 'and then it goes away for a few hours and I function like a normal fucking human being.'

Masturbation. Hermione had read about it in a book about the human body, but she had never bothered to think about it as anything more than a procedure in a book. Yet here was Ron, telling her that he did it...over her!

'I've never tried it,' Hermione admitted in a small voice.

'Well it gets rid of all those thoughts and feelings for a little while,' Ron muttered. 'But it's obviously different for girls and blokes.'

Hermione chuckled nervously, 'I can imagine.'

Ron nodded, bringing his own knees up and leaning against them.

'Do you think I should be doing that then?' Hermione asked softly.

'If you want to,' Ron replied with a cough.

'How –'

'– Please don't ask me how to do it Hermione,' he said firmly, before sighing and shaking his head. 'Just think of something that makes you feel horny and use your hand.'

'Finger,' Hermione muttered, thinking about the diagram she had seen in her book.

'What?'

'It wouldn't be a hand,' she said, as she stared at her hands. 'It would be a finger.'

Ron groaned and placed his head in his hands. 'Don't say stuff like that.'

Hermione blushed, contemplating what she had just said. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

'You're not upsetting me,' Ron mumbled into his hands. 'You're just making it very hard for me to not do anything to you.'

'Did you do that to Lavender then?' Hermione asked, flushing.

'You know I didn't,' he replied, looking up at her with a frown. 'But the thought of you fingering yourself makes me want to do things that I'm not allowed to do.'

Hermione blushed deeper at his choice of words.

'Can we just go to bed?' Ron asked, continuing to frown.

Hermione nodded meekly, and watched as he lay back onto the bed. He turned his back from her and sighed deeply.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione whispered and she lay down carefully beside him.

'It's alright,' he muttered, pulling the covers around him.

'I just wanted to understand what my body is doing,' Hermione admitted into the darkness.

'You already know,' Ron said gently, 'you're just afraid.'

Hermione nodded.

If she had been honest with herself, she would have realised that she did know what was happening, and it did scare her. She was falling for her best friend in a big way. No amount of analysing and discussion would help her. She had read enough books to identify all the things she had been feeling, but had been too afraid to admit that she didn't just love her best friend. Love was understandable. It grew from years of friendship and support. It was a process that was expected. Children were taught to love from a young age, and stories were littered with it.

But this other feeling?

This uncontrollable, powerful need?

It was utterly terrifying.

Yet no amount of denial could hide the fact that Hermione Granger desired Ron Weasley.

'I understand that I'm feeling things that best friends shouldn't feel,' Hermione admitted softly.

Ron hesitated before turning around to face her. 'I understand that too.'

'I wish we could just have one moment, before we leave, to say and do exactly what we want,' Hermione whispered.

Ron glanced at his wristwatch before staring at her. 'It'll be sunrise in about three minutes,' he whispered.

'Three minutes, before we become adults and everything changes?' Hermione asked, gazing into his wonderful eyes and leaning closer.

'Say and do exactly what we want before it all changes?' he said shyly, moving closer and placing his hand on her cheek. 'We won't mention it again until the time is right?'

Hermione nodded and bit her lip nervously. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself shiver with anticipation. Three minutes before it all changed. Three minutes to just be a normal teenager.

'You go first,' Ron mumbled, as he caressed her cheek.

'R-Ron,' Hermione stammered, closing her eyes. 'I want you.'

'I want you,' he replied, before crushing his lips to hers.

Hermione shifted and pulled Ron down so that he was lying on top of her again. Their lips danced against the other, in a glorious battle of want and need. Hermione moaned as she felt Ron's tongue. She eagerly opened her mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. Both gave a groan.

Ron moved against Hermione and she found herself opening her legs and pushing against him. He broke from the kiss panting and grabbing the top of her leg.

'This is fucking amazing,' Ron panted, trailing wet kisses down her neck.

Hermione pushed against him again and pulled his head back so that they could resume snogging each other senseless. She was determined to get as much as she could before the three minutes ended. They both eagerly caressed the other, revelling in the feel of the other. Kiss after kiss penetrated Hermione's soul, causing her to slowly lose all control. This was all she would ever need in life.

All too soon, Ron began to pull away.

'No!' Hermione mumbled, following him as he sat up and placing her arms around his neck. 'Not yet!'

Ron gently kissed her plump lips and threaded his fingers through her wild hair. 'Sunrise,' he whispered regretfully.

'Please,' Hermione whispered, peppering him with soft but determined kisses.

'We made a promise,' Ron said gently, closing his eyes as she showered him with her lips.

'But I want –'

Ron stopped her with a hungry kiss. He pulled away quickly and rested his forehead against hers. Both shut their eyes and sighed.

'We're grown ups now,' he muttered.

Hermione nodded, despite the unfairness of it all. They had to stop. This was the right thing to do, but that didn't make it any easier.

She sighed and slowly removed her hands from around Ron.

'We'll find those Horcruxes,' he said quietly. 'We'll do it for Harry.'

'And Dumbledore,' Hermione said sadly, as they moved away from each other.

'Then you can come back to school and we can...'

'We can,' Hermione agreed, as tears slid lightly down her cheeks.

'Come 'ere,' Ron muttered, emotion thick in his voice as he pulled her under the covers and into a tight hug.

Hermione closed her eyes against the tide of emotions overtaking her.

'Let's make a promise that one day we'll come back here,' Ron whispered, pulling his wand from under his pillow. 'When it's all better and we've finished him.'

Hermione nodded as she watched him scratch the letters HG under his own initials. The simple gesture made Hermione's heart flutter. This was a promise for them both. They would do what they had to do to help Harry and come out of it alive, and together.

Tonight they had left their childhood behind. Tonight they had said goodbye to Dumbledore and their beloved Hogwarts. Yet as Hermione snuggled into Ron's warm embrace, she couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of hope.

They had each other, and together they would get through this.


	37. Saving a Princess

A/N: Well it has been a very long time between updates and I'm really sorry to all of you for not getting my butt in gear. As always I want to thank you for your support and share my appreciation of LadyKahlan (the best Beta in the world). Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very mushy but I can't help it! Everyone around me is planning weddings and having babies at the moment. It's a little infectious!

This is the first moment from Deathly Hallows. This one takes place before Harry's arrival at the Burrow.

Ron comes to Hermione's aid.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Saving a Princess**

Ron glanced at the clock on his bedside table and sighed.

Twenty-two minutes past seven.

Hermione was over an hour late.

He sighed again and got up from his creaky bed. She had said she would be at the Burrow by six, so where the fuck was she?

He began to pace his messy room in frustration and fear.

Ron had known this would happen.

From the minute Hermione had sent him a brief note explaining that she was sending her parents away, Ron had known she would struggle. He should have gone straight to her and helped. Instead he had sat here all day waiting for her promised arrival at the Burrow.

Yet she was over an hour late.

He glanced at the clock again, making a decision and grabbing his wand.

Hermione shouldn't have to deal with this alone. Ron would go to her and help in whatever way he could. He scribbled a quick note to his family, in case they noticed he was missing, and Apparated to his bushy haired best friend's smart townhouse.

He gasped as his feet landed on the solid oak of the Granger's living room floor. The entire room was empty; there was not a single piece of furniture in sight. It was a far cry from the beautifully decorated and furnished room Ron had visited before.

Ron quickly moved into the hallway, noting the silence and emptiness of the entire house. Panic made his belly flip as he quietly walked into the large kitchen. What the fuck had Hermione done?

'Hermione?' Ron called hesitantly into the lifeless house.

Silence.

Fear pushed him on. He quickly ran back to the hallway and took the sweeping wooden stairs two at a time.

'Hermione?'

Nothing.

Ron moved from empty room to empty room, urgently calling for his favourite bookworm. Surely she hadn't left him? His Hermione would never abandon him and Harry, would she?

'Hermione, where the fuck are you?' Ron shouted, as he took the next flight of stairs. His heart pounding as thoughts of Hermione running away with her parents entered his mind.

He pushed a smart white door open forcefully, as he entered the room he knew to be hers. A sob escaped him as he surveyed the empty room. There was no trace of her ever having been here.

She had run away with her parents.

Another sob shook through Ron's body as he took in the bare room. No books on the built-in bookcase, no desk full of papers and quills, no pictures, no precious objects and trinkets.

No Hermione.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and sat down heavily on the floor. He felt paralysed with grief. How would he get by without her? How would he survive without knowing where she was or what she was doing? How was he supposed to help Harry without her?

Mournful sobs punctured the silence.

Ron sat up in shock and glanced around him. Tears were flowing freely down his face, but he hadn't made a sound. He stood shakily to his feet and made his way back onto the landing. Instinct told him to look up, and as he did he noticed the attic trap door was open. A pitiful noise issued from it.

Carefully, Ron pulled the attic staircase down. A small gasp made Ron's heart soar. Of course Hermione hadn't left them. She was far too wonderful to do such a dreadful thing. He cursed himself for thinking so badly of her and rushed up the staircase to meet her.

'Hermione?'

'R-Ron?' she choked from the floor of the heavily cluttered attic.

Ron made his way across the room, avoiding box upon box of family possessions.

'What are you doing up here?' he asked, dropping to his knees and grabbing her into a tight hug. 'I've been going bloody mental waiting for you. Then I come looking for you and find the house empty. I didn't know what to think, and fuck Hermione, I thought you had left us!'

Hermione pulled away from him in shock, giving Ron a view of her tearstained cheeks and dark circles under her eyes.

'I would never leave you!' she croaked empathically.

'I know,' Ron agreed, feeling terrible for thinking it. 'I just panicked when I saw the house empty. I'm sorry; I know you'd never do something like that.'

Hermione nodded, clearly sensing his shame.

'Why is the house like this?' Ron asked gently, feeling concern for the pitiful girl beside him. She looked like she needed a good meal and some sleep.

'I've sent my parents to Australia,' Hermione whispered, looking away from him.

'What!' Ron exclaimed in shock. Of all the things he had been expecting, this had never crossed his mind. 'How did you get them to agree to that?'

'I modified their memories,' she replied, as a wave of fresh tears washed over her face. 'I've changed their names and made them forget that they have a d-daughter.'

'Fuck Hermione!' Ron said, in awe of the brilliant witch sitting in front of him. 'That's some serious magic.'

'I-I know,' she muttered, wiping her eyes roughly. 'It's taken all summer to sort out and ensure that what I've done won't h-hurt them. I've had to clear the house of anything to do with m-me.' She gestured at the boxes of items littering the room. 'I've had to sort out living arrangements for Australia and the things they'll need for their new identities and l-life. I've had to tweak modifying spells and place protection around this h-house!'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Ron asked, pulling her into another tight hug. 'I could have helped you!'

'I couldn't write about it in a letter, in case it got intercepted. Besides, you have your own f-family to deal with,' Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I had to do this by myself.'

Ron nodded. He understood her reasons but that didn't make him feel any better about her doing all of this alone. How could he have ever doubted her?

She was so fucking amazing.

'They left three hours ago,' Hermione whispered. 'I performed the spell and watched them pack up their things and l-leave.'

'It was the right thing to do,' Ron muttered, kissing the top of her unruly curls. 'You've just saved their lives.'

'I-I know,' Hermione stuttered, 'but I'm finding it really difficult to g-go myself. I shouldn't have come up here, but I couldn't resist. These boxes are all that's left of my f-family.'

Ron reached for the closest box, taking out a heavy photo album and carefully opening it. He chuckled at the still photo staring up at him. 'Your baby photos?'

Hermione nodded against him, 'I've had to put every photo of me up here.'

Ron turned the page, marvelling at the pretty, brown eyed baby staring back at him. 'It's strange seeing pictures that don't move.'

'I used to find it strange seeing pictures that _did_ move_,_' Hermione noted, as Ron looked at the next picture of a tiny girl in a pink tutu.

'Well you live in our world now, not with the Muggles,' Ron said softly, glancing up with a small smile.

'Sometimes I don't feel like I belong in either,' Hermione muttered as she gazed at the photo album.

'You're all magic, Darling. You've proven that,' Ron said as he stared at the tutu picture again. 'Why were you dressed like that?'

'I used to take dance lesson,' Hermione said, slightly breathlessly. 'Mum always wanted me to be a bit more girly so she signed me up for years of ballet. I actually liked doing it, but stopped when I went to Hogwarts.'

Ron stared at his best friend of six years, shocked that he never knew about this. 'Dancing?'

Hermione chuckled and gave a quick nod, 'I also took horse riding lessons but wasn't very good!' She moved away from his shoulder to turn the pages of the album, until she came to a picture of a frightened-looking, curly haired child on a large horse.

'What else did you do before coming to Hogwarts?' Ron asked in wonder. Why had they never discussed her life before magic?

'I learnt to play the piano,' Hermione said shyly, blushing at the attention Ron was lavishing on her. 'My dad wanted me to do that because he thought it was a good skill to have. I sort of stopped when I went to –'

'– Hogwarts?'

Hermione nodded, 'Dad says I gave up a lot to become a witch.'

'But you got loads back in return,' Ron argued, as he looked through more childhood images.

'Yes I did,' Hermione agreed, 'but it's been hard on them because they have never been able to see all the good that has come out of me being magical.'

'They will one day,' Ron said, touching a picture of Hermione hugging her parents and beaming happily. 'When you get them back and have a job, a family and a life. They'll see how amazing you are as a witch.'

'I hope so,' Hermione whispered, sadly looking at the smiling faces in the picture. She gently pulled the picture out of the album. 'I think I'll keep this one with me.'

'Good idea,' Ron replied, as she placed the picture into a small bag which had been resting on the floor next to her. 'I'm sure it'll help.'

'I think I'm ready to go now,' Hermione muttered as she gazed around the crowded attic. 'This stuff can stay up here until we get back. I've placed loads of charms on the house so I doubt anyone will get in.'

Ron stood and held out his hand for Hermione to take. 'Are you sure you're ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be,' Hermione said honestly. 'I knew it would be hard to leave, but it has to happen, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, you're needed in our world,' Ron agreed, gently cupping Hermione's stained left cheek. 'I promise we'll get your parents back when this is all sorted.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said, as a light blush settled on her face. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Ron shrugged, feeling his own blush. 'I'm only doing what anyone else would do.'

'No, you do far more than anyone else. You keep me sane!'

Ron chuckled, dropping his hand. 'I dunno about that, I still reckon you're mental.'

'Not as mental as I would be if you weren't here,' Hermione replied, grabbing his hand and slowly pulling them across the room and down the attic stairs.

'Where's your stuff?' Ron asked, as they began to walk down the stairs.

'Everything I need is in here,' Hermione said, showing the little, beaded bag in her hand.

'Seriously, aren't you going to need clothes and stuff?'

Hermione chuckled, 'I've placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on it so that everything I need will fit in here. It took a while, but it was worth it!'

'Thank Merlin we have you,' Ron muttered, contemplating how difficult this hunt would be without her.

They gradually made their way back downstairs. Hermione stopped to look in each of the sparse rooms of her childhood, memorizing every detail as she did. Ron stood quietly at her side, understanding her need to say goodbye to her home. He would also have to do this in the very near future. Neither knew whether they would be coming back.

'Bye house,' Hermione whispered, gripping Ron's hand as they stood in the large hallway, having visited every room. She flipped a small switch on the wall and all of the lights went out simultaneously.

Darkness surrounded them.

'See you later,' Ron said, giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and thought of his orange room. Within seconds they had moved through space, landing with a soft thump on his threadbare carpet and back into the light.

Hermione let out a heart-wrenching sob and collapsed into him. He toppled and they landed on his bed with a creak from the bedsprings.

'It's going to be okay,' Ron said, carefully rubbing Hermione's back as the tears fell freely down her face. 'You'll get to go back one day. When it's all over and you're safe, I'll make sure of it.'

'RONALD WEASLEY!'

Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound of his mum's voice. Ron scrambled to move away from Hermione, only to be stopped by her pulling him even closer in fear.

Banging erupted from outside his room and within seconds his bedroom door flew open. His mum stood in the doorway with Bill and Ginny coming up the stairs after her.

'Where on Earth have you been?' she demanded, waving his scribbled note in the air. 'I come to check you've finished tidying your room, only to find you gone and a note saying you'll be back later! Do you have any idea how worried we have been?'

'Mum I –'

'– These are dangerous times. You can't just leave without telling anyone. What if you had been caught by a Death Eater? What if you had been attacked? No one would have known!'

'But Mum –'

'– You haven't even bothered to tidy your room and you know Harry will be here in a few days. What could possibly be more important than Harry and your safety?'

'Hermione!'

'What?' Molly Weasley stopped in her tracks to survey the scene in front of her. Hermione had wrapped herself as close to Ron as she possibly could. Tears still streamed down her puffy cheeks and Ron could tell that they both looked a mess.

'Hermione needed me,' Ron whispered, glancing at his big brother and little sister as he did so. Both had a strange expression on their faces.

'Hermione needed you?'

'Yes,' both Ron and Hermione said softly.

'Oh Hermione, why didn't you let someone from the order know? Arthur or Bill could have come to help you –'

'I needed Ron,' Hermione replied honestly.

Ron watched in shock as his mum crossed the room and yanked Hermione out of his grasp, giving her a tight hug of her own. 'Oh Darling, come here!'

Bill raised his eyebrows at Ron. 'You gave us a scare, Little Bro.'

'Sorry,' Ron muttered, standing up to join his siblings. 'I was only making sure Hermione was okay. I knew she'd struggle saying goodbye to her mum and dad.'

'It's not forever,' Bill replied, staring at Hermione's tearstained face. 'I'm sure she'll see them at Christmas.'

'I wouldn't count on it,' Ron mumbled sadly. 'Besides, I wasn't going to sit here when she needed me. You wouldn't sit back if one of us needed you.'

'But you're my family,' Bill reasoned.

'Exactly,' Ron replied, 'families look after each other.'

Ginny smiled warmly at Ron, as Bill gave him a quizzical look.

'Merlin you're growing up fast,' he muttered, rubbing his eyes. 'Next you're gonna tell me you're moving out and getting married.'

Ron felt his ears glow as Ginny laughed.

'Come on, Mum's made some hot chocolate. Let's save Hermione and go and get some!' Ginny said, moving to link arms with Hermione and quickly cutting off the conversation she had been having with his mum.

'Yes, do go. I daresay some sugar will do you good. You look like you haven't slept in a month, Hermione!'

They left Ron's room and made their way down the rickety staircase, into the kitchen. His mum poured them all a drink, before giving Ron a quick squeeze and excusing herself.

'I really do need my bed, I'm sorry dears!' she said as she glanced at the Weasley clock. 'No more wandering off, okay?'

'I promise, Mum,' Ron replied, feeling awful for putting her through unnecessary worry. 'Good night!'

'Night!'

The room fell silent.

Ron glanced around the table, noting Ginny's happy expression, Bill's curious looks and Hermione's determination to avoid everyone's gaze.

'I really am sorry that I made you all worry,' Ron said as he fiddled with his cup of hot chocolate.

'Don't worry about it,' Ginny replied as she took a long sip of her drink. 'We only noticed ten minutes ago and you're back now. Mum didn't even owl Dad!'

'You were back before she had even written the note,' Bill said, as he continued to stare at Hermione.

'Besides, I knew you'd gone to Hermione,' Ginny said warmly.

Hermione gave Ginny a feeble smile before catching Bill's eye and looking away.

'You still need to be careful though,' Bill said quietly. 'It's not clever sneaking off to your girl's house whilst the country is being terrorised by Death Eaters.'

'I wasn't sneaking off,' Ron snapped, giving his eldest brother a glare. 'I was just helping Hermione with the last of her things.'

'All I'm saying is, it's not wise to go off by yourself, _regardless_ of who it's for.'

'Bill!' Ginny exclaimed, shocked.

'If Hermione needs my help, she gets it!' Ron said, trying to keep his temper under control as he marvelled at his brother's complete lack of understanding.

'At what cost?' Bill replied sharply. 'What if you had been hurt?'

'Why don't we have this chat when it's Fleur _you're_ trying to help?' Ron replied angrily. 'I'm guessing you wouldn't feel the same.'

'That's completely different! Fleur is my fiancée!' Bill retorted. 'She's going to be my wife and I love her. It's completely different.'

Hermione blushed deeply as Ginny coughed and gave Ron a beaming smile.

'It's not completely different,' Ron said, carefully avoiding his sister and best friend. 'I would do anything to help Hermione. Besides, I wasn't in any kind of danger!'

Bill shook his head and turned to Hermione. 'I'm sorry, but you must understand why it's ridiculous to go traipsing around the country!'

'Of course,' Hermione replied delicately, 'but Ron was just helping me collect my things so that I could come to the Burrow. We weren't doing anything dangerous and my house has loads of protection charms around it.'

'Protection charms can be broken,' Bill argued as he stood up and put his cup in the sink.

'Enough!' Ron said, feeling his temper snap. Hermione had been through enough today, without having to hear this. 'Hermione doesn't need to hear your thoughts on protection. Her parents' house is perfectly safe. We are perfectly safe. I've said I'm sorry, so drop it.'

Bill stared at his youngest brother without saying a word.

'Ron's right,' Ginny said, getting up and placing the three remaining cups in the sink. 'They are both fine and there is no need to harp on about it. Come on, Hermione, let's go to bed.'

Hermione took Ginny's offered hand, and gave Ron a small smile as she left the little kitchen. Ron felt an urge to pull her back, but resisted. She needed sleep and he wasn't about to stop her. Ron would be able to spend all day tomorrow talking to her. He watched the two girls leave and felt himself calm down.

'I didn't mean to upset you,' Bill said carefully, 'I just don't want you risking your life over something stupid.'

'Hermione's not stupid,' Ron replied evenly, 'and wanting to help her isn't stupid either.'

'I suppose not,' Bill agreed, before sighing and moving to sit back down. 'I'm just worried about you. You're caught up in all this and I know you'll do anything to protect your best friends.'

Ron nodded; of course he would try to protect Hermione and Harry.

'Just don't get yourself killed. I know you're planning something and I'm guessing it's going to be something dangerous,' Bill muttered, giving Ron a pat on the arm. 'Just don't get yourself killed.'

Ron swallowed. Could he promise to not get himself killed? He didn't want to die, but who knew what would happen while hunting Horcruxes?

'And if you ever get stuck or find yourself in trouble,' Bill continued, 'you can always come to me. I've bought a place for after Fleur and I are married. It's called Shell Cottage.'

He pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to Ron. It clearly showed a beautiful house made entirely of shells. Ron had never seen anything like it.

'It's perfect,' Ron said, gazing at the scarred face of his once handsome brother. 'Has anyone else seen it?'

Bill shook his head, 'It's my wedding present to Fleur. I haven't told anyone, because I want it to be a big surprise.'

'Then why have you shown me?'

'I'm not sure,' Bill replied honestly. 'I just have a feeling you're not going to be around after the wedding.'

Ron glanced down at the picture in his hands, taking in every single detail of his brother's house.

'If you ever need my help, come to Shell Cottage,' Bill said softly, as Ron passed the picture back to him.

'Thank you,' Ron said, feeling slightly emotional. 'You've always looked out for me.'

Bill shrugged, 'You're my baby brother.'

Ron smiled with a great sense of pride. He really did have a wonderful family.

'You should go up and get some sleep,' Bill said, as he ruffled Ron's hair. 'Mum will need your help with all the wedding preparations tomorrow.'

'But the wedding isn't until next week!'

'Mum and Fleur want to get a head start, and there's no way I'm going to disagree. They would probably kill me.'

Ron laughed and stood up.

'You think it's funny now,' Bill said, standing to follow Ron upstairs. 'Wait until it's your wedding. Even the sweetest, mild-mannered woman turns into a monster!'

'I'll just have to make sure I find someone who doesn't care about dresses, cakes and flowers,' Ron replied, as they made their way upstairs.

'All women care about dresses, cakes and flowers on their wedding day,' Bill whispered, as they walked past Ginny's bedroom door. 'Even the ones that you'd think wouldn't.'

The brothers both glanced at the door before moving on. Ron couldn't help but wonder whether Hermione would be an exception to Bill's rule. She didn't appear to care about that sort of shit, but Bill was rarely wrong about anything.

'Night Bro,' Bill said as he reached his bedroom. 'Don't forget what I said about the help.'

'I won't,' Ron replied quietly. 'Night!'

He continued his journey through the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Everyone had retired early except his dad, who wouldn't be home from work until about midnight. Ron thought the house felt strange without its usual noise and activity, but understood everyone's need for a few moments of peace.

Ron reached his attic bedroom and closed the door gently, shutting his eyes and leaning against it. He let out a sigh and tried to clear his head of the day's events.

'Are you okay?'

He jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice and quickly opened his eyes. She was sitting on his bed in her pyjamas, looking incredibly small.

'Sorry,' she muttered, 'I'll go if you want.'

'No, you can stay,' Ron said, as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. 'I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up here.'

'I couldn't sleep,' Hermione said simply, pulling her legs up and cuddling herself.

'Well, you've had a rough day,' Ron commented, as he took his jumper off.

Hermione blushed but didn't take her eyes away from him. 'Can I stay here?'

'Do you think that's wise?' he asked, taking his shoes off.

'Well, I'll just be sleeping,' she whispered, 'and Harry stays in here all the time.'

'Harry's not a girl,' Ron said, smirking at her before taking his own pyjamas out of his old chest of drawers. 'Should I go and get changed in the bathroom?'

'Oh no, I'll just turn around,' Hermione muttered, spinning around on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

Ron chuckled, quickly taking his clothes off and shoving his pyjamas on. 'No peeking!'

'I won't,' she mumbled, embarrassed. 'Just tell me when you're done.'

'Done!'

'Really?' Hermione asked sceptically.

Ron moved to sit behind her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. 'Really.'

Hermione tentatively turned around to face him, looking flushed. 'That was quick.'

Ron shrugged, pulling the bedding away. 'Are you sure you wanna stay?'

'Yes, please.'

He glanced at her tired eyes and red face. Clearly she needed a good night's sleep and felt that being here would allow her that. 'Ladies first,' he said, nodding to his tiny bed.

Hermione smiled shyly at him before moving to get under the covers. 'Thank you.'

They fidgeted until they found a comfortable position. Both settled with facing the wall and Ron couldn't help but place his arm over Hermione's warm waist.

'You must be exhausted,' he mumbled into her soft curls.

'I feel like I've been awake since we left Hogwarts,' Hermione sighed, wiggling so that her back rested against his chest. 'But it's done now and I can't turn back. They're in Australia and I'm here.'

'It's good to have you here,' Ron muttered, feeling warmth spread through his body. Just laying here with her was sending him into overdrive.

'It's where I'm supposed to be,' she whispered, moving against him.

Ron couldn't argue with that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stopping himself from grinding against her. The last thing she needed was him doing something stupid. She pushed against him again, causing him to hiss at the sensation.

'You really shouldn't do that,' he breathed, feeling dizzy.

'I'm sorry, it just felt nice,' Hermione said quietly, moving away from him.

'It does feel nice, but that's why we shouldn't do it,' Ron explained, taking another shaky breath. He could very easily lose control with her in his bed. The temptation to touch her had become almost uncontrollable since the night of Dumbledore's funeral. Being separated had certainly helped solve that issue, but they were together now and would be every day for the foreseeable future. They definitely needed to sort out some ground rules.

'I think we need to try and not do anything that feels too nice,' he said carefully, watching her outline in the darkness. 'I reckon we'll find hunting Horcruxes far easier if we don't do things like this.'

Hermione slowly turned to face him, 'Is that what you want?'

'I'm not sure,' Ron replied, brushing her cheek with his large hand. 'But I know that _this_ is going to drive me insane. We can't do anything except friend stuff.'

'But what if we –'

'– We have to focus our attention on Harry and the Horcruxes. I won't be able to do that if I'm doing _this_.'

Hermione watched him carefully, processing what he had said. She nodded and lightly touched his arm. 'You're an amazing friend.'

'Not sure about that,' Ron muttered, mirroring her actions by touching her arm.

'You've helped me deal with my parents, you've put your friendships before anything else and you've decided to dedicate yourself to Horcruxes. I highly doubt many people could do that, Ron.'

He blushed and affectionately nudged her. 'I'm just doing what needs to be done.'

Hermione smiled and carefully pulled him into a hug. 'You stood up for me in front of your big brother too.'

'He was just chatting shit,' Ron replied, resting his head against hers. 'Ignore what he said, he was just worried.'

'Worried because he loves you,' she noted as she snuggled into him.

'No need to take it out on you,' he sighed, allowing the feel of her so close to take over his senses again. He could fight it as much as he wanted, but that wouldn't change the way he felt about her. She was like a drug to him and he'd never be able to control that.

'He's going to find it difficult when we leave with Harry.'

'I think on some level he already knows that we're leaving,' Ron said, running his hands through her unruly curls. 'He showed me his new house and told me to visit if I'm ever in trouble.'

'He did?'

'Yeah, he's bought a place called Shell Cottage for Fleur. No one else knows though, so don't say anything.'

'That's an incredible wedding present,' Hermione whispered, running her hand up his side and causing a fire of goose bumps.

'It's beautiful,' Ron breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure.

'A beautiful house for a beautiful bride!'

'Bill says she's gone mad with dresses, flowers and cakes,' Ron mumbled, keeping his eyes closed and remembering his earlier conversation. 'Do all girls go crazy at weddings?'

Hermione laughed against him. 'I think so. It's the only time they get to be princesses!'

'What if they're already a princess?' Ron opened his eyes and began to curl her hair around his hand.

'They get to be an even bigger princess!' Hermione smiled, 'It's just something really special for girls.'

'Do you reckon you'll go mad over dresses, flowers and cakes then?'

'Most likely. But that's not going to be for a very long time. I don't even have a boyfriend,' she said with a light blush.

'That's not out of choice though,' Ron muttered, twirling her hair sadly. 'There just isn't a possibility of that at the moment.'

'True, but there might be one day.'

'I'm sure you'll make a great princess,' he said, tugging lightly on her hair.

'Thanks, _Darling_,' Hermione chuckled as she pushed his hands away.

Ron grinned at her use of his earlier endearment. She really was amazing. 'Come on, you need to get some sleep before wedding duties tomorrow,' he said, hugging her tightly.

'Already?' Hermione yawned, 'It's not till next week!'

'It's that bloody princess thing,' Ron laughed.

Hermione shook her head smiling. 'See you in the morning,' she said happily, 'and thank you for everything today.'

'Anytime,' he replied truthfully.

'My best friend,' she whispered, kissing his hand lovingly before placing it against hers.

Ron smiled at the gesture and linked his fingers through hers. They were best friends and he would do anything to help her, but he couldn't help but hope that she would one day be his princess as well.


	38. The Invisible Line

A/N: Yay, chapter 38 is now up. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry for the wait!

Some readers felt Bill was slightly too worried in the previous chapter. Of course I realise that Bill is a very easy going character but what I wanted to get across is the fear that the entire Weasley family is feeling. We see a lot of Molly's fears in the books but I wanted to use a different family member for that moment. Bill has a special bond with Ron and I felt that, by using him, I would be able to show how the war is affecting the family from a different angle and also highlight that they really are close despite not seeing each other all the time.

Similarly in this chapter we see Fred and George sharing their concerns. I think all of the Weasleys would have been on edge around this time because they knew Ron was going to leave with Harry. They all love each other so much that I can't not see them wanting to give advice and help him in some way. I realise that there will be readers that will always disagree but I just wanted to let you all know my reasons for what happens over the next few chapters.

Anyway, I hope most of you will enjoy this chapter. I am forever thankful for your kind and insightful views and messages. Also a huge thank you to LadyKahlan who has been amazing as my Beta yet again (but she is so sorry this is late, she was busy with her wedding!)

This is the second moment from Deathly Hallows. This one also takes place before Harry's arrival at the Burrow.

Hermione can't help but feel jealous over Fleur and Bill's upcoming nuptials.

**Chapter Thirty - Eight: The Invisible Line**

'Ouch, that fucking hurt, Fred!'

'Well move then, you can see I'm trying to get the leg in.'

'Ron, stop swearing. Your mother will be angry enough if she catches us doing this.'

'Right, I think that's enough hair. Should I start on the pustules, Dad?'

'Hang on a minute, George, let's take a step back and examine him.'

Hermione paused as she reached the landing at the very top of the house. She listened to the conversation taking place above her, trying to work out what on earth was going on.

'I think it actually looks better than Ron!'

'Do you want a punch?'

'Yeah, I think you're right, George. It's a lot more handsome than our Ronnie.'

'The pair of you can go fuck yourselves!'

'Boys, stop it. Let's concentrate on the task at hand. We really don't have long till your mother is back from Aunt Muriel's.'

'Right, I reckon we need to make the hair darker before we start on the boils.'

'Can I go and get a drink first? I'm melting from this heat,' Ron's voice complained.

'Yeah, go and get us one too.'

'I'm not your servant.'

'If you don't, George and I will shrivel your balls when you're asleep.'

'Boys!'

'I'm going, don't worry.'

The loft ladder slid down to Hermione's feet. She watched as Ron came into view, looking tall, sweaty and unbelievably gorgeous. He grinned when he caught sight of her, making him even more delectable.

'What are you doing up here?'

'I came to see what you were up to,' Hermione replied as she glanced over his shoulder. 'I haven't seen you all morning and was wondering what you were doing. Your mum took Ginny and Fleur to your aunt's and I thought maybe you had gone too. '

'Didn't she ask if you wanted to go?' Ron said as he reached the final step.

'Yes, but I really didn't feel like it was my place to go, seeing as I'm not family.'

'That's a load of bollocks. You've known us longer than Fleur has.'

'Still, I'm not family. Whereas Fleur will be in a few days,' Hermione muttered, secretly resenting the beautiful blonde for being so lucky.

Ron shrugged, giving her a soft smile. 'You could have gone. No one would have minded.'

'I was fine staying here,' Hermione said truthfully.

Ron lightly stepped off the last step and gave it a gentle kick. The ladder quickly flew back and gave a sharp click when it reached the loft. He continued to smile down at her.

'So what are you doing?' Hermione asked, eyeing his damp t-shirt and mucky hands.

'Promise you won't make any jokes?'

'Promise,' she replied, intrigued.

'Fred, George and Dad are helping transform the ghoul so that he looks like me with spattergroit!'

Hermione felt her mouth drop open. 'Why would you want a ghoul to look like you with spattergroit?'

'Well it's going to look fishy if I don't go back to Hogwarts. I can't put my family into hiding 'cos there are too many of them. But if I had a highly contagious disease like spattergroit, I could stay away from Hogwarts,' Ron explained excitedly, leading her back down the stairs. 'That's where the ghoul comes in. He's going to pretend to be me and come and live in my room, so if anybody comes looking, they will find a very rough looking me!'

'That's brilliant!' Hermione replied happily.

'It just came to me the other day. It didn't take much to get Dad and the twins involved,' Ron said, as they made their way into the kitchen. 'We're nearly done.'

'So I heard,' she said, as she went to sit down and Ron began pouring cold lemonade.

'So how come you came looking for me? Did you miss me?' Ron asked as he brought the refreshing beverages over to her.

'It's only taken a morning,' Hermione noted with a small smile.

'I know, but you came _looking_ for me,' he replied, gulping down his drink and sighing contently.

'I was merely curious,' she muttered before sipping her drink delicately.

'Come on, you can admit it!' Ron grinned, 'You missed me.'

'Don't be a prat,' Hermione said, frowning at his confident stare. She wasn't about to admit that she _had_ missed him. After all it had only been a morning, and how desperate did that make her sound!

'If you admit it, I'll let you spend the afternoon with me.'

Hermione shot him a glare, annoyed to see he still had a stupid, heart-stopping grin on his face. 'You can spend the afternoon by yourself if you're going to be an idiot.'

Ron chuckled, 'Come on, Hermione, give me something. I've spent all morning having my ego bashed by Fred and George!'

Hermione took another sip of the cool lemonade. 'It sounded like you were handling them just fine.'

'But think how it makes a bloke feel, being compared to a smelly, old ghoul.' Ron replied, watching her intently.

'I'm not here to stroke your ego,' she said loftily.

Ron laughed, 'I know. But it would have been nice if you were.'

'Well I'm not,' she said, 'I was merely curious.'

'You've said that, but I still reckon you missed me.'

'Believe what you want,' Hermione replied as she got up and drained her drink, before placing it in the sink and washing it up.

'I will,' he said happily.

Hermione gave him a withering look, which only made him grin further.

'I'd better get back upstairs,' he said, refilling his glass and pouring three more. 'I'll come and find you when I'm done, if you want.'

Hermione shrugged, feeling slightly peeved that he was leaving so quickly. 'If you want, I'm not bothered.'

Ron chuckled, moving to stand behind her as she crossed her arms and turned to face away from him.

'Well I will be coming to find you,' he muttered, pulling at a curl fondly. '_I have_ missed you.'

Hermione glanced up into his beautiful eyes, feeling slightly breathless. He could be so annoying and so utterly perfect in the space of seconds.

'You have?' she whispered, unconsciously moving to pick at the hem of his soft T-shirt.

Ron nodded, 'I always do.'

Hermione smiled shyly at her best friend. What she wouldn't give for him to be so much more. For years they had been tip-toeing around their feelings; surely it wouldn't be much longer before they crossed the invisible line that was constantly hovering between them. The wait was driving her to the brink.

'I have missed you,' Hermione admitted quietly.

Ron continued to beam at her. 'I'll come and find you soon.'

Hermione nodded, feeling her stomach flutter as he stepped away from her.

'Do you know where you'll be?' Ron asked as he levitated four glasses into the air.

'Outside,' Hermione said, following him to the doorway of the kitchen. 'I think some sunshine will do me good.'

'See you in a bit,' he grinned, before disappearing into the hallway.

Hermione listened as his footsteps began to ascend the stairs and sighed. She really was struggling to find a way to be around him that didn't involve fighting or desperately wanting to snog him. It hadn't been this hard at Hogwarts, and yet here she was acting like a complete prat around him. She worried when she was too affectionate towards him, in case it over-stepped their invisible line. But then he would be utterly wonderful and she would be too cold. Hermione couldn't win.

She sighed again, before opening the back door and stepping into the sunlight. She knew a bit of fresh air would do her good.

Hermione lightly walked up the garden path, letting her feet guide her away from the Burrow and towards the large willow tree that sat lazily next to the Weasley's large pond. She parted the soft, butterfly-like leaves that made a curtain around part of the pond and sat down. The spot gave her complete privacy from the house and also partial shade from the mid-day sun. It was her favourite place in the garden, giving her perfect views over the pond and surrounding woodlands and fields.

Hermione gracefully sat down on the grassy bank and took a deep breath. The intoxicating smell of fresh grass, flowers and running water made her feel light-headed with happiness. She leaned back, letting her dress fan out and the sun kiss her bare legs. Content, Hermione allowed herself to lie down completely and shut her eyes.

The Burrow had always been a haven to her. Even now, when the world had been turned upside down, she couldn't think of a more perfect place. This probably had a lot to do with the gorgeous red-head that she had just been speaking to, that and the fact that she simply adored the Weasleys. They brought colour, warmth and laughter into her world. She couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Fleur, who would become a permanent member of the family in a matter of days.

Hermione had never thought she would become the type of woman that desperately wanted to be married and have children. She had always prided herself in being an independent and success-driven individual. Yet the past year had made her question what she really wanted out of life. Did she want to work and learn her entire life, in the same way that Professor Dumbledore had? Did she want to focus on a career and dedicate herself to learning, just like Professor McGonagall?

If she was honest, the answer was no.

The idea of marrying someone she truly loved felt far more appealing at this moment in time. That was not to say she wouldn't want to have a good career and continued opportunities for learning. It just meant that she would much rather share it with someone; particularly someone named Ronald Weasley. For without him, Hermione knew she wouldn't be the witch she was today. He balanced her and made her feel capable of anything.

Without Ron, Hermione knew she would struggle to keep fighting in this war. She had always tried to stay strong for Harry and had relied on Ron to keep her that way. He was her rock and her constant. Without him, her world would have been a very different place.

So why were they still friends and nothing more?

It pained her to feel so jealous towards Fleur and Bill, but they were doing exactly what Hermione wanted to do right now. In a few days time they would stand before their friends and family to declare their everlasting love for each other. They would stand up against this war by coming together and creating a bond that only death would break. Fleur would become a real member of the Weasley family whilst Hermione stayed in the background, like a replaceable piece of furniture.

Hermione knew she was being ridiculous, but couldn't help it. She had spent years wanting Ron as more than just friends. It felt like she was being shown something she could never have but so desperately wanted. Years of built up desire and love had engulfed her and made her begin to question her sanity. It probably didn't help that she had shipped her parents off to Australia and didn't know when she would ever see them again. She had no family at all and this wedding only highlighted that even more.

She sighed and placed an arm over her face. Maybe she just needed to get a grip and stop thinking about her parents and Ron. The wedding was supposed to be a joyful occasion and a reason to celebrate. The Weasleys certainly thrived on their love and laughter. Who was she to put a dampener on it? It certainly wouldn't help anyone, least of all Harry and the Horcrux hunt.

Her mind quickly clouded with all the things she had left to do before they left for the hunt, including gathering supplies and packing. Hermione would not let her non-existent love life and temporary loss of parents get in the way of such an important mission. Harry needed her and she would not let him down.

As she began mentally ticking her checklist of things to do before they left, Hermione felt herself relax. She was good at lists and forward planning. It also helped to remind her that she wasn't insane and was completely capable, even if she didn't feel that way. She spent the next hour adjusting her list and sorting through her thoughts, allowing herself to be cleansed by the sun and her forward thinking.

It wasn't long before Hermione heard the gentle thump of footsteps belonging to Ron. She stayed sprawled out on the long grass and kept her eyes closed as he approached. She could feel him looking at her as he sat down next to her. His gaze drank in her body as her eyelids fluttered open.

'Hi,' she whispered, feeling shy and exposed.

'Hello,' Ron muttered, trying to prise his eyes away from her shapely legs.

Hermione shifted and crossed her legs, before sitting up on her elbows. 'Have you finished with the ghoul?'

'Yep, looks perfect,' he replied as he glanced at her chest and cleared his throat.

Hermione could tell from his flush that he was enjoying seeing her like this. She rarely wore sundresses, but quickly decided that she would wear more from now on.

'That's one less thing to worry about,' Hermione said, watching Ron lick his lips and feeling a jolt run through her.

'Yeah,' he mumbled, giving her a weak smile. 'It's seriously hot out here.'

'Is it?' Hermione asked, sitting up further and enjoying his sweaty man smell. 'I quite like it.'

'Do you want to stay out here then?' Ron asked, as he stretched his long legs out in front of him.

Hermione nodded, 'Unless you have other plans?'

'Nope, but if we are staying out here I'm gonna take a dip in the pond. I'm fucking boiling,' Ron said as he took his trainers and socks off.

'W-why don't you have a shower in the house?' she stuttered, feeling her face heat up at the thought of him all wet.

'Nah, what's the point when we have fresh, cold water out here?' Ron replied, as he got up and quickly walked to the edge of the pond. 'Do you fancy a dip?'

Hermione shook her head as he turned to face her expectantly.

'Why not?' he asked, putting his hands on his hips and smirking at her. 'Don't tell me you're afraid or something?'

'Of course not,' Hermione huffed, 'I've been in there before. I just don't fancy it now.'

Ron grinned at her indulgently, 'I reckon you're just scared.'

'And why would I be scared?' Hermione asked, taking the bait and standing up to join him.

'Cos you don't want to get your hair wet,' Ron replied, raising his eyebrow as she walked towards him.

Hermione knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her. He did it all the time and she was never able to ignore it. She just couldn't help but be drawn in to his stupid teasing and games. If she was honest, she actually liked their weird form of fighting and flirting.

'I think you're the one who is afraid and that's why you want me to get in with you,' Hermione said, crossing her arms. 'You want me to keep you safe from the scary pond water.'

'Yeah that's exactly what it is,' Ron replied as he rolled his eyes. 'Just admit you won't get in water because you know it'll mess with your curls.'

He gently tugged at her hair and she slapped his hand away with a frown.

'I'm not getting in the pond, Ron.'

'I bet you a Knut you will,' he muttered, grabbing her wrists and grinning.

She gazed at the gleeful look on his face, knowing exactly what Ron was about to do. Refusing to lose this particular game, Hermione pinched his forearms so that he let go of her with a yelp. She flashed him a grin of her own before turning and barging him with her hip. He began to fall and she laughed feeling victorious, when his hand stretched out and grabbed her left arm. She felt him pull and fell with an almighty splash into the pond alongside him.

Water engulfed her and she quickly kicked her legs to resurface. She coughed and spluttered as she came up for air.

'You absolute idiot!' she yelled, rubbing her eyes.

Ron barked with laughter, 'Oi, you were the one playing dirty!'

'I was not,' Hermione said, as she adjusted to the cool water.

'You tried to push me in!' Ron exclaimed as he began to float on his back.

'You wanted to go in,' Hermione replied loftily. 'I was merely helping you out.'

Ron continued to laugh, 'You played dirty!'

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, as she carefully treaded water.

He flipped onto his front and swam easily over to her. 'You owe me a Knut.'

Hermione punched him on the arm and slipped under the water. Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. She began coughing again and he patted her on the back.

'Easy, you're not supposed to inhale the pond!'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to cough. 'Y-you know I hate s-swearing but if I didn't, I'd call you every h-horrible swear word in the world.'

'You can call me a swear word,' Ron said as he kept his grip around her.

'You're a git,' Hermione muttered as she placed her hands on his strong arms.

'Is that really the best you can do?' Ron asked moving them towards the middle of the pond. 'With all the amazing swear words in the world. You could have called me a wanker, a bastard, a tosser, a cu –'

'Yes okay, I get the picture,' Hermione said with a blush.

Ron grinned at her flushed cheeks and Hermione couldn't help but marvel, yet again, how gorgeous he looked. A wet, happy Ron was certainly something Hermione wanted to see again.

'I'm sorry I got all your clothes wet,' she muttered, glancing at the white t-shirt clinging to his chest and not really feeling sorry at all.

'Sorry I got _your_ clothes wet,' Ron mumbled as he pulled at the strap of her dress.

The air around them quickly turned from playful to highly charged. Hermione felt her blush travel down her neck as Ron's gaze lingered on her bare shoulder. Arousal filled her body and subconsciously she moved closer to him.

'I'll give you a Knut,' Hermione whispered, 'but only if you admit you wanted me to get in the water with you.'

'I admit that,' Ron said, just as quietly. 'But I reckon we both wanted to get into the water _together_.'

Hermione shivered as he moved his hands away from her shoulders and placed them firmly around her waist. She gripped the back of his soaking t-shirt and gazed adoringly up at him.

'I admit that,' she whispered as the air around them cackled with sexual energy.

Ron leaned into her and closed his eyes. 'I wish we could do stuff _together _all the time.'

Both sighed, knowing it was impossibile. Hermione leaned her cheek against Ron's hard chest as he held her tightly in the water. The invisible line between them continued to keep them apart.

'Fucking Merlin's saggy balls!'

Hermione and Ron jumped away from each other as George's voice sounded through the air. Hermione felt herself go back under the water and was quickly helped back up by Ron's large hands. She coughed and spluttered all over again, as Ron guided her back the pond edge.

'What the fuck are you two doing?' Fred exclaimed as he walked to the edge of the pond. He held his hand out to help Hermione out of the water. 'Are you two doing it?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Hermione muttered, feeling herself heat up from embarrassment. She could only imagine what it must have looked like to them. She refused Fred's hand and quickly made her own way out of the pond. Fred seemed to ignore her rebuff and hoisted her up anyway.

'Seriously, what the fuck were you two doing?' George asked, as he watched Ron make his way out of the pond.

'Nothing,' Ron replied through gritted teeth. 'We were just taking a dip.'

'It looked like more than a dip from where we were standing,' Fred replied, raising his eyebrow at his younger brother. 'It looked like the pair of you were one step away from having it off!'

'Well we weren't,' Ron said, giving his twin brothers a hard glare.

'I think we've underestimated the pair of you!' George said, looking at them in shock.

'We weren't doing anything,' Ron muttered, folding his arms over his wet chest.

'Blimey, I thought you'd at least start seeing each other a bit before you started any of that,' Fred continued. 'Especially seeing how uptight you can sometimes be, Hermione!'

'I'm not uptight!'

'She's not uptight!'

'Clearly,' George replied with a snigger.

'We're very proud of you, little brother,' Fred said with a salute, 'but have you thought everything through?'

'We weren't doing anything,' Ron repeated, rolling his eyes before looking apologetically at Hermione.

'Look we're not saying you can't,' George said, as Hermione moved to stand beside Ron, 'we just weren't expecting it so soon.'

'What do you mean _so soon_?' Hermione asked, as curiosity got the better of her.

'Well, obviously we knew you were hot for each other,' Fred started, as he summoned a towel and passed it to Hermione and she grudgingly accepted.

'We're not –'

'Don't even try to deny it,' George warned, glancing at Ron. 'We're not blind and we're not dumb.'

'But seriously, you pick now to start shagging?' Fred continued.

'We're not – '

'Don't get me wrong, we're chuffed. Hermione you're great and I'm sure the pair of you will be really happy,' George said, nodding to Hermione as fire heated up her face.

They thought she was great? Indescribable happiness filled her insides. She didn't know why she felt so happy at the idea of the twins thinking she was great, but she knew somewhere deep down it must have been something she wanted.

'But don't you think with what you're about to do with Harry, the pair of you should be concentrating on that?' Fred finished.

'We are concentrating on that,' Ron said, with a careful glance at Hermione. 'We weren't and aren't doing anything.'

'Ron was just helping me keep afloat in the water,' Hermione said, as she wrapped the towel more firmly around her and cringed at how lame her excuse was.

'We're not stupid,' Ron said quietly. 'We know what we can and can't do.'

'We're friends,' Hermione agreed in a confident voice that didn't match the feelings moving around her body.

'Friends,' Ron agreed.

'Well there's nothing wrong with wanting to get your end away –'

'See you later,' Hermione said, as she quickly walked past the twins, refusing to listen to another word. She gave a small, embarrassed smile to Ron as she passed him. There was no way she would be able to stand around and talk about her complicated non-relationship, especially if they were going to be vulgar.

She quickly walked back up the garden path, relieved to not be under the observant stare of Fred and George.

Had she really looked like she was doing inappropriate things with Ron?

They had certainly been close to each other. Hermione continued to blush at the thought of the position they had been found in. They really did need to be more careful.

Hermione reached the back door and began to open it when she felt a hand pull her away. She turned, surprised, to find Ron, panting slightly from jogging to catch up to her.

'Are you alright?' he whispered, letting go of her hand regretfully.

'Of course,' Hermione lied, glancing at the ground.

'It's okay if you're not,' Ron said just as quietly.

'We weren't doing anything,' she said simply, looking up at him and catching his red ears.

'I know.'

'And we won't do anything because we need to help Harry,' Hermione muttered with a sad smile.

'I know that too,' Ron replied. 'The twins only said what they said because they want us to stay safe.'

Hermione nodded, glancing over his shoulder to see Fred and George making their way towards them, deep in discussion.

'I'm sorry I pulled you into the water,' Ron said regretfully.

'You shouldn't be. I had fun –' Hermione said, before abruptly stopping as the twins reached them.

'Look Hermione, we didn't mean to jump to conclusions,' Fred said, as he reached her and put his arm around Ron. 'We just want you to keep your focus. Don't let dung brains here distract you.'

'And vice versa,' George said with a cheeky grin at Ron.

Hermione laughed nervously as Ron elbowed his older brother in the stomach.

'Come on,' George said, laughing as he placed his own arm around Hermione. 'Let's get you inside so you can join in the wedding talk.'

'Is everyone home?' Hermione asked, allowing George to lead her inside.

'Yeah, they got back about half an hour ago.'

They made their way into the house and found Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Bill and Ginny sitting around the kitchen table. Mrs Weasley instantly noted Hermione and Ron's wet appearance, which Fred passed off as a prank. He winked at Hermione, making her blush.

As they settled down with the rest of the family in the noisy kitchen, George continued to keep his hand around Hermione. 'You know what?' he muttered, as Bill started to discuss plans for the security measures on the wedding day.

'What?' Hermione asked, somewhat fearfully.

'Something tells me you're gonna make a great sister-in-law.'

Hermione glanced at the playful twin in shock. 'What makes you say that?'

George shrugged, 'Dunno, but you fit right in.' He gave her a gentle pat and moved to get a drink.

Hermione sat in shocked silence as she took in the scene around her: happy, laughing, loud Weasleys.

Did she really fit in here?

Hermione glanced shyly at Ron to find him staring at her intently. He smiled lovingly at her, making her heart flutter. She smiled back feeling safe and content.

It didn't matter that they weren't together yet. It didn't matter that they still had a long way to go before they did become an item. It didn't matter that her family were in Australia safe and well whilst she stayed here. It didn't even matter that she wasn't technically family to the Weasleys but Fleur soon would be.

One day Hermione would be family, she felt absolutely sure of that.

Yes, she thought, as Ron moved to sit beside her and placed his hand subtly over hers.

She fit perfectly.


	39. Together for the Warrior

A/N: This one takes place during _Chapter Five: Fallen Warrior_ of The Deathly Hallows.

I would like to thank the LadyKahlan and everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments make me very happy!

Ron doesn't arrive back with the Portkey during 'Operation Seven Potters' and Hermione can only think the worst.

**Chapter Thirty - Nine: Together for the Warrior**

Hermione felt relieved as her feet landed with a heavy thump in the back yard of the Burrow. The feeling was short-lived as she gazed towards the house and saw no one. Why wasn't anyone waiting outside?

Kingsley glanced down at her, surveying her for any serious cuts and bruises, before giving her a gentle nod. She nodded back, giving a small smile and feeling unbelievably thankful for having the large, powerful wizard as her partner.

The back door opened with a bang, making them both spin around. Harry and Lupin came barrelling out of the house. Kingsley let go of the Portkey and quickly marched towards Lupin as Hermione launched herself at Harry.

The plan had worked; he was safe. They had completed the mission to get him away from the Dursleys' house.

She turned to listen to Lupin and Kingsley's heated discussion, glancing at the windows of the Burrow as she did so.

Why hadn't Ron come out yet?

He should have been back with Tonks first. Why hadn't he come to check on her?

'Who else is back?'

Hermione focused her attention on Lupin as he listed the names: Harry, Hagrid, George and him.

No Ron.

A stifled moan escaped her as she placed a shaky hand over her mouth.

No Ron.

The entire world around her seemed to stop. All she could see was darkness and all she could hear was the irregular beat of her quickened heart.

No Ron.

He hadn't managed to get back in time. What did that mean?

Her mind went into overdrive as a hundred different scenarios played out in her head. Injured, lost, alone, dead; he could be any of those and she had absolutely no way of knowing. Hermione glanced at Harry as he described what had happened during his journey back to the Burrow and tried to shake herself out of it. Harry was still standing strong and keeping it together. If he could do it, then she could.

Hermione tried to join back into conversation with the others. She tried to remain calm as they told their stories of duelling, fighting and George's shocking ear loss. She felt numb throughout the discussion and struggled to even raise a smile as Mr Weasley and Fred arrived back safely.

It was all in vain if Ron didn't arrive back. How would they be able to go on without him?

All she could think about was the horrible things that Ron could be enduring right now. What if he was currently fighting for his life? What if he had been injured and couldn't get back? What if he _was_ dead? The thought sent shivers down Hermione's spine and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from gagging. Surely she would know if something awful had happened to him?

The whole world seemed to have grinded to a halt and Hermione could barely breathe. She stood still and silent, gazing up at the clear, black night and praying on each and every star that she could see.

Please let him come home safe.

Please let him come home safe.

Please let him come home safe.

She repeated the mantra over and over in her head, rubbing her hands over her arms and refusing to take her eyes away from the sky above her.

What would she do without him?

He couldn't leave her. He wasn't allowed to go. Hermione needed him more than anything else in the world. Without Ron, she would be unable to stay strong and fight.

She shivered again, against the cold, but ignored it. She was not leaving this spot until he arrived back safely.

He had to arrive back safely.

Hermione felt Lupin come to stand next to her but didn't acknowledge him. She supposed she was being rude but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing ever would matter if Ron didn't return. What would be the point in anything without him?

The werewolf and witch stood in a strange sort of vigil, neither wanting to accept that Ron and Tonks might never arrive back but desperately hoping everything would turn out okay. Both understood what the other was feeling as they watched and waited, with baited breath, for their loves to return; for the people they loved the most to arrive back safely.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours as Hagrid, then Harry and Ginny joined their watch of the sky. All stood with dread in their stomachs, as time ticked by. No one voiced the terrifying thoughts that zoomed around their heads. No one wanted to address the possibility of Ron and Tonks never coming back, and Hermione was eternally grateful. To think it was bad enough, but to hear it would be her undoing. Truly, what would she do without him?

Hermione was about to suggest that they do something, when out of nowhere, she felt a strange sensation run down her back. She felt the wind whisper in her ear and lightly caress her skin, as if alerting her that Ron was nearby. Perhaps it was an instinct, or perhaps it was the magic that ran through her veins, but something told Hermione he was coming. She quickly scanned the bushes in front of her, then glanced back into the sky and gasped.

'It's them!' she screamed, feeling her heart stop.

Tonks landed first, but Hermione had eyes only for Ron as he landed and dazedly made his way towards her. She ran as fast as she possibly could towards him, wanting to be as close as possible. She needed to touch him, to feel every bit of him and make sure he really was there.

'You're OK,' he mumbled, as Hermione flung herself into his arms and clung to him. She never wanted to be without him again. She never wanted to know what it felt like to not have him by her side.

'I thought – I thought –' Hermione stammered as tears filled her eyes. She gazed up at him, drinking in his beautiful face.

''M all right,' Ron said as he patted her gently on the back. ''M fine.'

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded against him. She breathed in deeply and allowed his intoxicating smell and warmth to calm her racing heart. She listened as Tonks described how Ron had stunned a Death Eater and couldn't help but feel in awe.

Hermione tightened her grip around Ron's neck and glanced up at him proudly. 'You did?'

'Always the tone of surprise,' he grumbled as he lifted her hands off him and took a step back. 'Are we the last back?'

Hermione felt instantly cold as her hands dropped uselessly to her sides. Confusion clouded her and she tried to catch Ron's eye to work out what had just happened. He avoided her gaze and continued to talk to the rest of the Order and his family.

Hurt, Hermione lowered her eyes and moved away from him. She stared at the ground, willing herself not to cry in front of everyone. She continued to stand apart from everyone else as they retold their stories. She shivered as the coldness began to seep back into her bones and folded her arms to try and retain some of her heat. What had just happened?

Obviously Hermione had upset Ron in some way, but she couldn't understand how. A horrible feeling of loneliness filled her gut and made her want to be sick. She tried to calm her queasy stomach by taking deep breaths.

Bill and Fleur arrived back just as Kingsley Disapparated. Hermione tried to stay focused on the people around her, but felt the entire garden swim out of her vision, as they exclaimed that Mad-Eye Moody was dead.

'Easy,' Ron's deep voice muttered in her ear, as he grabbed hold of her waist and allowed her to lean against him.

She nodded as the pain of Ron's rejection and the shock of losing such a brave and resourceful wizard began to absorb. How was Hermione supposed to cope with such quick dismissal after everything that had happened? How could she cope with knowing someone had died tonight and it could've easily been any of them? What chance did anyone really have if someone like Mad-Eye could be so easily killed?

Hermione felt a sob escape her. Ron gave her a gentle squeeze and stood closer to her. Whatever had bothered him before had clearly passed, and Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved. Maybe he hadn't completely rejected her. Maybe she had just read too much into it.

As Hermione leaned into him, she knew at least one thing: she didn't want to fight with Ron anymore. After what she had been through tonight, Hermione never wanted to let petty things get in the way of Ron and her again. She over-thought everything when it came to him; it was time to let go and stop analysing. It didn't matter that he had been dismissive a few minutes ago; for now he was by her side and supporting her in his own unusual way.

'Come on,' he said softly, guiding her towards the light and warmth of the Burrow. 'Let's get you inside.'

Hermione could only nod as she numbly allowed him to take her into the Weasley's living room. Her belly heaved as she caught sight of George. Ron grabbed her arm as she made to turn around.

'It's alright,' he whispered, as she trembled next to him. His hand didn't leave her arm as they took a seat on the smallest sofa.

'Here,' Bill said as he pulled a bottle of Firewhisky and some glasses from the sideboard. He effortlessly filled each glass and passed them around the room.

Hermione placed her hand around the proffered drink and diligently toasted to Mad-Eye before downing it. Fire seared her throat and made her eyes water. The heat travelled into her belly and quickly eased her queasiness. She glanced at Ron to see him watching her closely. Hermione gave him a feeble smile before glancing at her knees.

As the toasts were made, shame filled her as she silently counted her blessings that it hadn't been Ron. It was such an awful thing to think but Hermione couldn't help feeling relieved. Ron was sat beside her, safe and sound. It was the only option she had hoped for and would ever want.

She really was a horrible person.

As the others began to talk about the hideous events of the evening, Hermione and Ron sat in silence. She felt Ron timidly place his hand on her knee. She watched as he turned it over, offering his support without a single word. Hermione gladly took it, giving him a gentle squeeze as her hand filled his and their fingers laced together. She sighed in shameful happiness.

Everything she had felt and feared over the past few hours came crashing down around her. Ron effortlessly made everything that had happened melt away. In its place, Hermione was left with the love and the complete devotion she felt for the man sat beside her.

She tried to join into the continued conversations but didn't have the energy to really say or do much. As Harry made his rousing speech and swift exit into the garden, Hermione couldn't help but feel some sort of duty towards him. Although tiredness was beginning to consume her, she knew she needed to try and support Harry. Regardless of what she was feeling, Harry needed his best friends. Ron seemed to have similar ideas because he tugged her hand and pulled them both off the sofa, making to follow Harry outside.

They ignored the watchful eyes of everyone in the room and moved into the hall. Ron halted as they reached the back door and spun around to face her. She took a step back, breaking their held hands in shock, and looked up at him questioningly. He took a hesitant step forward and brought both of his hands up to cup her face.

'I've never been so happy to see you,' he whispered softly.

'Me either,' Hermione agreed with a watery smile.

Ron leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Hermione mirrored him, letting her eyelids flutter shut.

'I don't k-know what I would have done if it had b-been you,' she stammered.

'You shouldn't think like that,' Ron muttered, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

'But I- I lov –'

'Don't!' he hissed, gripping her harder and bumping her nose with his own. 'Please don't. This is already hard enough as it is.'

Hermione nodded, allowing tears to fall down her cupped cheeks. She jumped in surprise as she felt Ron's plump lips graze hers. Opening her eyes, she gazed in wonder as Ron let go of her and took a step back.

'Sorry,' he sighed, running his hands through his hair. 'I couldn't help it.'

'It's alright,' Hermione said softly, lifting her hand to fiddle with his jumper. 'I needed it.'

'You did?' Ron asked, placing his hand around hers to still her fingers.

'Yes,' Hermione muttered, staring into his perfect blue eyes and feeling the Firewhisky push her on. 'I always will need it from you, Ron.'

He paused for a few seconds before pulling her completely to him. Hermione felt her eyes fall shut as Ron put his hands back on her cheeks and kissed her firmly on the lips. Both sighed as the glorious sensation of doing something so completely right, filled them. This was what she needed. Every day and every night she needed his lips on hers. They fitted together so perfectly and effortlessly, like the sand and the sea.

Hermione moaned as Ron placed his lips over hers again, wishing he would deepen the kiss. He pulled away at the sound, panting slightly from the effort. They both stared at each other, allowing their breathing to return to normal.

'Don't ever leave me,' Hermione said quietly.

'I promise,' Ron whispered, placing his hands in his pockets.

Hermione nodded, satisfied, as they continued to stare at each other.

'We need to go to Harry,' he said softly.

'We always need to go to Harry,' Hermione replied with a small smile, 'that's our job.'

'Together?'

'Together,' Hermione agreed, linking her hand back into his.

Everything that had happened tonight, with the hell of the last few hours, was the start of the storm. Hermione knew that things were going to get far worse before they got any better. It was going to test every part of Ron, Harry and her. But at least they weren't alone; they had each other. No matter what happened next, if they stuck together, they would be okay. Hermione was sure of it, and as she and Ron made their way outside to join Harry, she couldn't help but draw extra strength from being with the man she loved. He gave her the courage and power to continue on this dangerous path.

Both effortlessly took their places either side of Harry and put their own desires behind them. This was what they were supposed to be doing now and it didn't matter that they would have to wait to continue their exploration of each other. It didn't matter that they would have to wait to be together. Hermione could gain enough from Ron's support and presence in her life. He just had to make sure that he always tried to find his way back to her; the rest didn't matter. They were meant to be together and Ron would always come back.

She felt utterly sure of that now.

o0o

**A/N 2:** I realise I haven't referenced properly, but that's because I'm feeling far too lazy right now :P

As I've said from the beginning of this story: all of the characters of the Harry Potter series and the world which they inhabit belong to J. K. Rowling. I have just borrowed them. For this one I have also borrowed a few lines from the chapter this moment is set in:

'_Who else is back?'_ (pg 65, UK edition)

'_It's them!'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

'_You're OK,'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

'_I thought – I thought –'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

''_M all right,'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

''_M fine.'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

'_You did?'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

'_Always the tone of surprise,'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

'_Are we the last back?'_ (pg 68, UK edition)

'_Here,' _(pg 70, UK edition)


	40. Bathtub Confessions

A/N: This is going to be a long one so I apologise in advance. Firstly, a huge thank you to my amazing Beta LadyKahlan for working even more magic with this chapter. I don't know what I would do without her.

I'm sorry about the delay in updates. I no longer own a working computer and am now relying on the kindness of friends and family to write and upload chapters. I'm really not sure when I'll be able to get a new computer, but I hope you'll stick with me whilst I save up for one.

With regards to the story, I've had a few reviews expressing unhappiness about the moments I've concocted. I've said this before and I'll say it again; you don't have to read my story. You have absolute free will and can stop at any time. However, I will not be changing anything and I don't care that these moments don't fit with your ideas about the books. I merely wanted to write a collection of moments about my two favourite characters. I wanted to do something different to what I had been reading on this website and came up with this. There are a million different ways I could have gone with the moments and maybe one day I'll explore them all. But for now, I am focusing on the idea of Ron and Hermione recognising their feelings for each other earlier than what was hinted. I understand that this _didn't actually happen_ in the books but I think you'll find that with **all **fan fiction...

Every writer on this website strives to do the best they can. They put a lot of time and effort into creating stories that they would like to read. Everyone has their own taste and that is great. It makes our world more interesting. My problem is with the people who moan and whinge about stories without anything constructive to say. I'm shocked at the amount of authors receiving pointless and sometimes nasty reviews on this site. I'm not saying people shouldn't be allowed to have negative views about the stories they read, I just wish that they could be handled in a constructive way.

Writing this:

'No. Nonononononono. Just no. THESE THINGS DIDN'T HAPPEN! I was fine with the story until book 5, where everything started rolling downhill. The Ron/Hermione thing was different, like, the feelings were there, and unacknowledged, and the only REALLY important things happened in front of Harry.'

Isn't actually helpful to my writing in any way. It highlights that the reviewer doesn't like the story but that's it. What is the point of writing a _missing moment _story and not including anything that Harry missed? What is the point of telling me that everything up until book five was okay? Clearly, the reader should have stopped reading after book five and then they wouldn't have been subjected to such an awful story. I'm sure we have all started reading something and not liked it. The beauty of this **free **website is that we can stop reading and not feel like we have wasted our money.

I'm sure many more people will dislike this story. I'm fine with that, just don't leave a review telling me I need to change everything because you don't like the plot. This is a story that I really wanted to write because it was different to anything I had read before. I wanted to write something I would enjoy and something that would explore the characters in a different way. I'm sorry if you don't like it and I'm sure you can be grown up enough to click off it if you're not enjoying it. All I'm asking is that you don't send me pointless reviews/messages telling me how you think this story should go. Write your own story if you have a problem.

I apologise to all the readers out there that always show understanding of the conventions of writing a constructive review. I'm not aiming this at you and I hope you'll forgive me for ranting. I know I'm not the best writer in the world and I'm not pretending to be. I'm just pissed off with being told what I should include in my story. My advice to anyone who doesn't agree with my plot is to write their own. I'm really not forcing anyone to read mine.

Enjoy this chapter but please be warned: this didn't actually happen in the Harry Potter series and is a completely made up piece of fan fiction. It includes a plot that may offend those of you that only wish to read official Harry Potter novels. It also contains a stretch of the imagination and situations that would only ever occur in Harry Potter fan fiction. Please feel free to click off of this story at any time.

Finally I want to say a huge thank you to all the readers that do support this story. Your continued commitment is amazing and I feel honoured to be nominated for the Romione Awards on Tumblr. It's great to see wonderful readers joining forces and voting for their favourite stories. The list is staggering and I highly recommend you take a look at all the nominations. There are some seriously mind-blowing stories out there!

o0o

This one takes place at the end of _Chapter Seven: The Will of Albus Dumbledore_ and before _Chapter Eight: The Wedding_.

Hermione's worried and Ron takes a bath.

**Chapter Forty: Bathtub Confessions**

Ron sank into the hot bath he'd just run and felt himself relax. The last few days had been a chaotic rush as everyone prepared for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The Burrow had been cleaned from top to bottom. Every object had been washed or rubbed in some way and now glistened and gleamed. Junk had been hidden in the attic and anything broken had been carefully repaired. The garden had also been tidied up; new flowers planted and pathways laid down towards the huge wedding tent. Ron had not stopped, his mother had made sure of it. The house had been a hub of activity right up until a few hours ago.

Now everyone was in bed catching some well-deserved rest before the big day. Well, everyone except Ron. He'd struggled to get to sleep and had tossed and turned for a couple of hours before admitting defeat and getting back up. He'd decided to run a bath, seeing as the bathroom would be occupied for most of the morning.

This turned out to be an excellent idea. A feeling of pure relaxation washed over Ron as he allowed the warm water to work its magic. It was such a rarity to be able to have a hot bath in a silent house, and Ron relished it.

Sinking further into the glorious bathtub, Ron sighed happily. This week had been pretty rough. He hadn't minded helping his eldest brother and his gorgeous fiancée, but Ron was glad it was nearly over. All the preparations for the wedding had meant he'd spent hardly any time with his two best friends and Ron had found himself missing their company. He knew this had been mainly down to his mother and her plans to keep them all apart, in a bid to stop them sorting out the details of the Horcrux hunt. Not that it had actually stopped them; they'd still managed to sort out the things they would be taking and the places they would most likely go first, most of which had been down to Hermione and her resourceful thinking.

Ron sighed again as thoughts of his female best friend invaded his mind. He placed his head under the water for a few seconds to try and clear the images of her. Coming back up for air, Ron gasped as the girl he'd just been thinking about stood at the sink with her back to him. She jumped as she heard his intake of breath but didn't turn around.

'Hermione?' he asked in a strangled sort of way.

'I'm so sorry,' she said hastily, leaning over the little sink and refusing to turn around. 'I didn't realise anyone was in here. The door was unlocked and I just walked in. I promise I didn't see anything.'

Ron quickly tried to cover himself and felt his entire body heat up. 'Well, what are you bloody doing in here still?'

'I can't turn around and walk out!' Hermione muttered in embarrassment.

'Why the fuck not?' Ron said, feeling mortified by the entire situation. This was not how he'd planned a naked encounter with her.

'What if I see something as I leave?' Hermione whispered heatedly.

'Don't look!' Ron yelped, shifting in the tub and looking down to ensure everything was hidden from sight.

'But what if I accidently do?'

'I can't believe we're having this conversation,' Ron muttered, shaking his head. 'Just turn around and walk out. Don't look or _accidently_ look!'

'But what if –'

'– You won't!'

She muttered something illegible under her breath and continued to stand with her back to him.

'What?' Ron asked, as irritation started to build. He wasn't that fucking ugly.

'I'm not wearing a bra,' she whispered, sounding mortified herself.

Ron glanced at her again, this time taking in the light blue vest and matching tiny shorts. The first thing that came to his mind was that he couldn't remember seeing her with so little on. He could see delectable, creamy skin wherever he looked. Trying not to groan and feeling his cock twinge, Ron shakily cleared his throat.

'So?'

'So, if I turn around,' Hermione mumbled, 'you'll see far too much.'

'Hermione, I'm completely fucking naked,' Ron replied in disbelief. 'The only person who is going to see too much is you.'

'Can't you close your eyes as I go?'

'No I bloody well can't,' Ron said firmly. 'That just gives you an opportunity to have a look.'

Hermione groaned and took a step away from the sink. 'I'm not going to look.'

'What are you even doing up?' Ron asked, as she took another step back. 'It's about two in the morning.'

'I couldn't sleep,' she admitted sadly. 'I can't stop thinking about everything we have to do after this wedding. I feel like this is our last moment of happiness and then we'll be plunged into darkness.'

'That's very optimistic of you,' Ron said sarcastically, as she took another step back and he was offered a perfect view of her arse.

'I can't help it,' Hermione sighed, before allowing herself to sink to the floor in front of the bathtub. 'I know that everything will change after tomorrow. Harry won't want to wait any longer and we'll have to leave here as soon as possible. Then who knows when we'll be back.'

'You know it's what we have to do though,' Ron replied softly, as Hermione leaned back and allowed her head to rest on the side of the tub. 'It's the only way we can stop him.'

'I know,' Hermione whispered, just as softly, 'but that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it.'

Ron chuckled and moved to rest his arms next to her head. 'Me either.'

'It's going to be unbelievably difficult,' Hermione continued, bringing her knees up to her chest and providing Ron with another perfect view, this time of her cleavage.

'Very difficult,' Ron agreed, staring at her lovely chest with longing.

'And we'll have to use all of our strength and brainpower to succeed.'

'Lots of strength and brainpower,' Ron repeated, feeling transfixed by the amount of flesh he could see.

'It's also likely that one of us will die,' Hermione whispered dejectedly.

'What?' Ron said, slipping on the tub and splashing water over the edge. Hermione squealed and jumped out of the way. 'Don't be stupid, we're going to protect each other!'

'Come on,' Hermione said, glancing up at him with watery, brown eyes and making his heartbeat increase. 'The odds are that one of us will die.'

'I'm not going to let that happen,' Ron said firmly. 'I think we have to stay positive about everything, otherwise we'll lose hope. We will come out of this alive, Hermione.'

'You really think so?' Hermione asked, continuing to stare at him sadly. 'With everything we have to do?'

'I can put my hand on my heart and say that I think we will come out of this alive,' Ron said truthfully, grabbing hold of her hand. 'You need to believe that too.'

'I want to,' Hermione admitted, shyly lacing her fingers through his and moving closer to the tub again. 'I really, really want to.'

'You need to stop worrying about what might happen,' Ron said with a small smile. 'Just take each day as it comes. We're all in this together and we have to believe that we'll come out of this together.'

'It's going to be strange, isn't it?' Hermione asked thoughtfully. 'We're going to leave everyone behind for goodness knows how long to hunt Horcruxes we don't even know about.'

'I think it'll be strange not going back to Hogwarts,' Ron admitted, 'and not have everything done for us. We'll have to do it all by ourselves.'

'Do you think we'll manage alright?' Hermione mused, 'We'll be properly living together.'

'I'm sure that'll be the easy bit,' Ron said with a chuckle. 'We've practically lived together for years and we've experienced most things together.'

'What about things like this?' Hermione asked, gesturing towards the bath he was currently in. 'We'll have to get used to each other's routines and habits.'

'Well, you've walked in on me in the bath,' Ron joked, 'so it can't get much worse.'

'I'm sure it can,' Hermione laughed.

'I reckon we'll cope,' Ron smiled, gazing over her delightful body. 'We've got no choice really. We either cope and get used to it, or go bloody mad.'

'I think I'm already slightly mad,' Hermione admitted, watching him gaze hungrily at her and flushing slightly.

'Yeah, you are,' Ron agreed, grinning as she dropped his hand and took a swipe at him. More water sloshed over the side as he quickly moved away from her advances. 'You're fucking insane.'

'Thanks,' Hermione muttered, pulling a face.

'I love that though,' Ron said, continuing to grin as she shyly smiled up at him.

'That's because you're a little insane too.'

'Most likely,' Ron agreed, 'but I think that's also a good thing.'

Hermione nodded, resting her head on her knees and playing with the puddle which had formed on the bathroom floor. 'Do you think the wedding will go okay?'

'Of course,' Ron replied, watching her with interest. 'Don't you?'

She shrugged, gazing at the water as she flicked it with her fingers. 'I hope it does. I can't wait to see it all take place. I've obviously never been to a wizarding wedding, so I'm really curious.'

'Only a few hours to go,' Ron noted, shifting and leaning on the side of the bath again. 'It'll be weird to see my brother actually getting married. It feels like such a grown up thing to do.'

'I never know what to do at Muggle weddings,' Hermione admitted, 'I always feel out of place.'

'You won't feel like that tomorrow,' Ron replied truthfully. 'We can celebrate together and do all the things we should have done at the Yule Ball.'

Hermione smiled up at him again, 'Do you think you'll dance with me this time?'

'Will you let me?' Ron asked timidly, not sure which answer he would prefer. He was a terrible dancer, but he didn't want to miss an opportunity to dance with her again.

'Why wouldn't I?' she laughed, blushing happily.

'Then it's sorted!' Ron grinned. 'Although you'll have to put up with my dodgy footwork; I'm not exactly brilliant at dancing.'

'I don't mind,' Hermione smiled. 'I just don't want to have everything end like the Yule Ball did.'

'It won't,' Ron promised, staring happily at the lovely witch beside him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Hermione hesitated and moved towards him.

'Thank you for cheering me up,' she whispered, close to his face.

'You're welcome,' Ron muttered, leaning closer to her. Her eyes fluttered shut and Ron took his chance, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione sighed happily and Ron couldn't help but place another caress on her wonderful mouth. When she opened her eyes, Ron smiled shyly.

'We should probably get out of this bathroom,' Ron muttered, 'before you see something you shouldn't.'

Hermione laughed, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, I should have locked the door,' Ron said truthfully. 'I just didn't think anyone would be up and about at two in the morning. Turn around and I'll get out.'

Hermione diligently did as he said, and took a step away from the tub. Ron quickly jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel round his waist, before moving to stand beside her.

'Well, that was less embarrassing than I thought it would be,' he joked.

Hermione folded her arms and blushed lightly. 'I'm glad you let me stay and chat though.'

'I would have preferred it if I'd had some clothes on,' Ron laughed.

'I actually didn't mind,' Hermione admitted with a small smirk.

Ron chuckled and gave her a gentle nudge, 'So you're telling me that you did see something.'

'Not everything,' Hermione blushed, as Ron eyed her in disbelief.

'That's really unfair,' he moaned, as she turned and made her way towards the door. Ron found himself staring at her arse for the second time that evening.

'I'm sure I can return the favour one day,' Hermione whispered with a slightly mischievous smile, as Ron followed her.

'Hermione Granger,' Ron grinned, 'I'm gonna hold you to that.'

She shrugged, continuing to smile as they made their way out of the bathroom and onto the landing. 'See you in the morning, Ron.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Ron replied, feeling blissfully happy with the woman in front of him. 'Try not to worry about anything, at least for a few hours.'

'I'm sure it's going to be eventful,' Hermione mused.

'Our lives are generally eventful,' Ron replied as they walked up the rickety stairs towards their rooms. 'No point losing sleep over it.'

'What would I do without you?' Hermione said truthfully, as they reached Ginny's bedroom door. 'You make everything seem far less scary.'

'That's good,' Ron said with a nod. 'I don't like the idea of you being scared.'

Hermione leaned against her door and gazed up at Ron happily. 'You'll just have to stay with me forever and then I won't get scared!'

Ron smiled down at her and shivered slightly in his towel. 'You can count on it.'

'Good,' Hermione grinned. 'Night Ron.'

'Night,' he whispered, grabbing hold of her hand as she went to open the door. 'I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.'

'I'm really looking forward to dancing with you,' Hermione replied truthfully, standing on her tip toes and lightly kissing his cheek. 'Just make sure you wear some clothes.'

She grinned and let go of his hand, slipping gracefully into her room without another word. Ron stood on the landing, feeling lost for words. Grinning to himself, he shook his head in disbelief. She was great.

As he made his way up to his crowded room, Ron couldn't help but think that Hermione really was the perfect girl for him. He just couldn't wait to see what was going to happen between them tomorrow.

o0o

A/N 2: My Beta pointed out that she'd never heard of the phrase: _putting a hand on my heart_. It basically means making a promise.


	41. Dancing into the Light

A/N: I won't bore you all with my computer issues. Instead I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing despite the lack of regular updates. I also have to thank my Beta LadyKahlan for helping to make this chapter ready for you all. She is amazing and without her you wouldn't get lovely, sparkly chapters!

Amazing news: This story was voted second place for '_Best Missing Moments'_ on the Tumblr Romione awards. Thank you so much to everyone who voted. I was shocked to have even been nominated!

o0o

**Chapter Forty-One: Dancing** into the light****

Hermione had spent the entire morning rushing around to help various members of the Weasley family prepare for the wedding taking place that afternoon. She had found Ginny's sparkly shoes, removed a stain from Fred's shirt, made some last minute adjustments to Charlie's jacket and followed Mrs Weasley's requests like a woman on a mission. In fact, Hermione had managed to spend the last four hours busying herself with everyone and everything but she'd yet to get dressed herself.

Hermione knew that this was only part of the reason for her current pyjama clad self. If she was being completely honest, the thought of putting on a fancy dress and doing her hair and make-up was terrifying. Her entire day rested on what she looked like for the wedding. If she looked rubbish, Hermione knew she wouldn't get to dance with Ron. It was utterly stupid and Hermione had spent the entire morning scolding herself for being so ridiculous, but every time she went to get ready she panicked and started another job.

She was being pathetic, yesterday she'd been worried about Voldemort, the Horcrux hunt and dying, today she was worried about a _dress_. Clearly she was going insane, yet her conversation with Ron from last night kept replaying in her head. Hermione wanted him to dance with her more than anything. It would mean that he was actually serious about them. He would be declaring to his family and the wizarding world that he actually _liked_ her. However, if she turned up looking awful, Hermione knew Ron wouldn't want to do anything with her. He'd probably end up dancing with one of Fleur's Veela cousins and Hermione's heart would be broken, all because of her uselessness at being a girl.

'Hermione, dear,' Mrs Weasley called as she swept her wand around the tiny kitchen they currently inhabited, to rid it of any clutter, 'can you go and check on Fleur? We'll be ready to start within the hour.'

'Of course,' Hermione replied, feeling slightly panicked that she'd yet to dress and no one had noticed. She quickly travelled up two flights of stairs to the room Fleur was getting ready in and contemplated what the rest of the Weasleys were doing. There didn't seem to be anyone in the house; it was the quietest she'd ever heard it.

As Hermione reached the door to Fleur's bedroom, she glanced up the next flight of stairs and wondered if Ron and Harry were still up there. She hadn't seen Ron since breakfast and he hadn't been dressed either. Maybe she wasn't the only one putting it off, or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

'Are you okay?'

Hermione jumped to face Fleur's mother, who was standing at the doorway and looking perplexed.

'Oh, yes!' Hermione exclaimed, 'I'm fine. I've just come to see if Fleur is alright.'

Fleur's mother nodded and opened the door a little wider, ''Ave a chat with 'er and try to calm 'er nerves. I'm going to 'elp Molly with any last minute jobs.'

She kissed her daughter and whispered something loving in French, before vacating the room gracefully. Hermione awkwardly entered and shut the door. She gazed at the girl currently sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to her and cleared her throat.

'Sorry to interrupt,' Hermione muttered, feeling foolish. She didn't really know the girl and had absolutely nothing in common with her. 'Molly just wanted me to make sure you're alright.'

Fleur turned slightly and patted the space next to her on the bed. Hermione hesitantly made her way over and gingerly sat down.

'I feel as if my 'eart is beating in my throat,' Fleur whispered softly. 'I don't know why I feel so scared.'

Hermione gazed at the part-Veela in awe. She looked absolutely breathtaking and more beautiful than Hermione had imagined possible. Her delicate wedding dress fitted her perfect body as if it was made to be hers and to be worn by her every day. Hermione had never seen such a captivating dress and girl in all her life. It was no wonder Ron and every wizard in England fancied her; she was divine.

'I wasn't even this scared when I entered the maze at 'Ogwarts,' Fleur continued, oblivious to Hermione's stare. 'I feel as if I could run.'

Hermione's eyes snapped back up to Fleur's face. 'Run?'

'Et es so stupid,' Fleur cried softly. 'I love 'im so much and want to be 'is wife, but I feel so scared. What if I am rubbish?'

'Why would you be rubbish?' Hermione asked in shock. 'You're every man's dream woman!'

Fleur laughed, 'Oh 'Ermione. That doesn't mean I will be a good wife!'

'It's a good place to start,' Hermione replied, folding her arms. 'At least you have something to make Bill want you.'

'Bill does not want to marry me for being part-Veela 'Ermione,' she said gently. ''E es the only man I 'ave ever met to not be attracted to that side of me. 'E didn't fall for Veela magic and only allowed 'imself to get to know me once I'd stopped trying to charm 'im.'

Really?' Hermione asked sceptically, 'I thought men couldn't resist you.'

''E did,' Fleur chuckled, 'and et made me want 'im even more.'

'So why do you feel as if you could run away from your own wedding?' Hermione asked, 'If you want him so much?'

'Et is not 'im I am afraid of,' Fleur sighed, leaning closer to Hermione. 'Will you promise not to repeat what I am about to say?'

Hermione nodded, feeling intrigued.

'I am afraid of becoming a Weasley,' Fleur admitted quietly.

'Why?' Hermione asked with a frown. She couldn't think of anything better than marrying a gorgeous redhead and becoming his wife. Mrs Hermione Weasley sounded absolutely wonderful.

'Et is such big shoes to fill,' Fleur replied with a sigh. 'Molly is such a strong woman. How am I to compete? I can't do 'alf the things she does. Most of them 'ate me and think me a silly girl. How am I to be part of the next line of Weasley women?'

'You shouldn't think of it like that,' Hermione replied as she contemplated Fleur's words. 'You're going to be you own woman and Bill will be fine with that. He wants to marry you and be a husband to you as much as you want to be his wife. You can't compare yourself to Molly, and he's not expecting you to be a copy of her; Bill's expecting you to be you.'

'But the other Weasleys,' Fleur mumbled, 'they really don't like me and 'e es so close to them all.'

'They'll come around,' Hermione said reassuringly. 'They already have compared to last year. They know you're a good person.'

'Even though I'm a French Veela,' she said with a sad smile. 'The Weasleys are such a close family. I don't want to be the odd one out.'

'You won't be,' Hermione replied confidently. 'You're going to make it official today and then you'll get to live with the man you love and set up a home with him. You'll be laughing about this in a few years, when you've got a little baby and the entire family around you.'

Fleur smiled and patted Hermione's leg, 'I 'ope so.'

'I couldn't think of anything better at the moment,' Hermione sighed wistfully, 'a happy, healthy Weasley family with everyone together.'

'Including you?' Fleur asked lightly.

'I'm not a Weasley,' Hermione replied quietly.

'But you wish to be included in a 'appy and 'ealthy Weasley family?' Fleur said questioningly.

Hermione shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. 'It's not my decision.'

Fleur smiled softly, 'We will just 'ave to wait and see then.'

'Do you need me to do anything?' Hermione asked, trying to change the subject and standing up.

'No, I think I'm ready,' Fleur said with a shaky breathe.

'Bill is not going to be able to take his eyes off you,' Hermione said truthfully. 'You look beautiful!'

Fleur smiled and rearranged the skirts of her dress, 'I feel like a princess.'

Hermione laughed, remembering a conversation she'd had with Ron about princesses and weddings. 'Well, you look like one.'

A knock sounded on the door and Ginny's head appeared from around it. 'Mum wants to know if you're nearly ready?'

'I am,' Fleur replied as she stood up.

'Wow!' Ginny exclaimed, gazing at the dress adoringly. 'Gorgeous dress!'

'Thank you,' Fleur said politely as Ginny came into the room to inspect it. 'You look wonderful too.'

Hermione nodded in agreement. Ginny's golden dress suited her complexion perfectly.

'And Hermione, you look…' Ginny began, but stopped as she noticed Hermione's dressing gown and pyjamas. 'Hermione, why aren't you dressed yet?'

Fleur spun round to stare at the brunette in shock, realising for the first time that she'd been talking to a girl in a pair of pyjamas.

'I'm going now,' Hermione said, lying quickly. 'I was just helping everyone and lost track of the time.'

'Ginny, go and get 'er dress and things,' Fleur instructed, pulling Hermione into a chair and picking up her wand. 'We'll get 'er ready in 'ere. It shouldn't take long with the both of us.'

Ginny nodded and raced out of the room.

'You've showered?' Fleur asked gently.

'Yes, of course I have,' Hermione muttered, feeling herself blush. 'I just haven't gotten dressed.'

'Let's tidy those curls up a little bit,' Fleur said with a twirl of her wand. Hermione felt her hair untangle and soften. 'You are nervous too?'

'A little bit,' Hermione admitted. 'I'm not good at dressing up. It doesn't really come naturally to me.'

'We will 'elp you,' Fleur said as she moved around to face her. 'Shut your eyes and I'll put a bit of make-up on you.'

Hermione did as instructed and felt an odd tingling on her cheeks and eyelids. 'Not too much though, I don't want to look like an idiot.'

Fleur chuckled, 'Don't worry, it's just a bit of natural colour.'

'Thanks,' Hermione muttered as she felt slight pressure on her lips.

'No,' Fleur said softly, 'thank you. I feel less scared about becoming a Weasley.'

'They're a lovely family,' Hermione noted, opening her eyes once Fleur had finished.

'I 'ope I can be included in that one day,' Fleur smiled.

'You will be after today,' Hermione replied, gazing into the mirror Fleur offered her. 'Wow, that looks great!'

Ginny re-entered the room with all of Hermione's things. It didn't take them long to get Hermione dressed and ready.

'Perfect!' Fleur said with a clap, as Hermione twirled for them.

'And just in time,' Ginny laughed, as a knock sounded on the door again. She opened it to find Mrs Weasley, Fleur's mum and sister all smiling proudly.

'It's time dear,' Mrs Weasley said gently.

'I am ready!' Fleur exclaimed confidently, giving Hermione a small nod.

Together, the four ladies and little girl made their way down the rickety steps of the Burrow and out into the garden. Hermione could feel her pulse increase as they neared the tent and felt Fleur give her hand a quick squeeze, which she returned. Something had changed between them. Their chat in the bedroom had somehow brought them closer together. Hermione couldn't call her a friend yet, but they had definitely started the foundations of a friendship. As she wished the part-Veela good luck and moved to take her place in the tent, Hermione felt herself smile for what would hopefully be the first of many happy memories today.

o0o

Hermione couldn't believe it.

Ron Weasley had just asked her to dance.

He'd actually done it. He'd asked her to dance, and in front of other people as well!

Ron had kept his promise from the night before and asked her to dance. Hermione felt giddy as he pulled her towards a space on the dance floor. When he stopped and smiled hesitantly down at her, Hermione couldn't help but beam back at him.

'You asked in front of Harry!' she grinned, feeling excited. Her hands had begun to feel clammy and she was probably red-faced, but she didn't care. Ron had asked her to dance.

'And Krum,' Ron replied with a shrug. He glanced around at the other dancing couples and then back at her. 'So, what do you wanna do first?'

Hermione laughed, 'We dance, Ron.'

They music was upbeat and Hermione gripped his hand and grabbed his shoulder. Ron tentatively placed his hand on her waist and smiled bashfully. 'I don't want to do anything wrong.'

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled affectionately up at him, 'That's really sweet.'

Ron shrugged again, 'I've gotta do better than that tit.'

He gestured towards Victor and Hermione rolled her eyes, but continued to smile. She knew Ron had a few insecurities when it came to Victor and felt it was about time they were quashed. Feeling daring, Hermione pulled him a little bit closer and whispered in his ear, 'It's already better.'

Ron's ears burned and he grinned happily. Spinning her around, he began to relax and within minutes they were laughing their way around the other couples on the dance floor.

'So did you enjoy your first magical wedding?' Ron asked, as a slightly slower song began to play.

'It was beautiful,' Hermione said truthfully. 'I loved everything about it!'

'And you don't feel out of place?' Ron said, gracefully moving them out of the way of a very enthusiastic Weasley cousin.

'No, you've made me feel right at home,' Hermione smiled. 'I'm really enjoying myself.'

'I'm glad,' Ron replied happily. 'And technically this is your home.'

'It is?' Hermione asked with a faint blush.

'You belong in the wizarding world,' Ron continued, gazing down at her seriously.

'But do I belong here?' Hermione asked timidly, gesturing to their closeness.

'I want you to,' Ron admitted, 'but that's your decision.'

'I want me to,' Hermione replied, stepping closer to him and feeling lightheaded.

'Then it's a deal,' Ron laughed, spinning her around and catching her in one quick movement.

'Does that mean I get to chat to you when you're in the bath whenever I want from now on?' Hermione joked.

'Only if it means I get to chat to _you_ when you're in the bath,' Ron said with a smirk. 'Besides, I think you saw enough last night.'

Hermione giggled and they continued to dance their way through a range of songs. Neither of them wanted to stop. They were both very hot and in need of a drink, but far too intent on staying as close together as possible to bother with one. They danced and danced, chatting merrily and having a thoroughly good time. Eventually Hermione's feet began to ache and she had to admit defeat on the not drinking plan.

'Stop, stop!' Hermione laughed as he turned her in a particularly fast twirl and nearly took down an old couple, who grumbled and moved out of their way. 'I think I'm going to be sick!'

'Brilliant,' Ron said sarcastically, 'we've only been dancing for an hour and I've already repulsed you.'

'Don't be stupid,' Hermione chuckled, giving him a nudge, 'I'm anything but repulsed.'

'That's good,' Ron said with a nod, 'cos we're not stopping.'

Hermione laughed as he pulled her towards him again and they danced to the next song, and the next and the next. They laughed and joked with each other, ignoring everyone else around them. It was exhilarating to be so relaxed and close to each other.

As one song ended and another began, Ron grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing tray. He held one out to her and downed his, making a funny face as he did so. Hermione chuckled and drank hers in a more delicate fashion.

'I don't like that,' Ron muttered, taking their empty glasses and putting them back on the tray.

'I think it's nice,' Hermione admitted, leading them towards the edge of the dance floor and to another tray which held a strange looking blue beverage. It seemed to twinkle up at Hermione, looking extremely tempting. Fanning her face, Hermione turned towards Ron and asked, 'What do you think that is?'

'Dunno,' he replied, picking one up for each of them, 'but who cares?'

Hermione cautiously took it and give it a sniff. It smelt heavenly, so she took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by how fruity it was.

'That's more like it!' Ron grinned, before drinking the entire contents and picking up another to do the same. Hermione watched him with a raised eyebrow.

'What?'

'Nothing,' she chuckled, 'you're just drinking like someone dying of thirst!'

'I am,' Ron sighed seriously, 'I've been dancing with this beautiful witch and I've become dehydrated from all my drooling.'

Hermione felt her mouth open at his flirting. Ron laughed at her shocked expression and took another drink.

'So, I think I'm ready to continue our dancing,' he said, 'but I'll probably need to come back here for regular refills.'

'Well,' Hermione replied, feeling braver and spurred on by his words, 'I think that'll be acceptable; I'm also experiencing symptoms of dehydration.'

'Oh yeah,' Ron smiled, putting their glasses down and pulling Hermione back onto the dance floor, 'why's that?'

'I'm dancing with a gorgeous redhead,' she replied, in a matter of fact manner, 'and he's making me really hot.'

Ron gave a shaky laugh and gripped her waist firmly. 'We'll just have to keep an eye on each other then.'

'Yes,' Hermione agreed, placing her hands behind Ron's neck and stepping closer to him, 'I think we should.'

Ron licked his lips as they gazed at each other, causing Hermione to smile confidently. He really did like her and it was plain for all to see.

A slow song began to play and they instinctively moved closer together. Hermione felt Ron's hands move around her back and sighed as their bodies grazed each other. Electricity seemed to pulse around them and Hermione felt her heart rate increase. They were so close to each other. She could feel his hard body against her soft one. She could smell his intoxicating scent and couldn't resist breathing in deeply. He was heaven and she was unable to stop herself from wanting him.

'Hermione,' Ron whispered gently into her ear, 'I think we should go and get some air.'

Hermione glanced up at his beautiful blue eyes and nodded. Excitement filled her belly as he quickly pulled her towards a tent exit. They passed the countless wedding guests in a blur, as they raced towards the cool outside air.

Once outside, Ron led the way towards the willow tree Hermione had read under countless times during her visits to the Burrow. It was a short distance from the partygoers, but private enough that they wouldn't be seen. The thought excited Hermione even more.

Once behind the curtain of willow branches, Ron stopped and faced her. He placed a hand on her cheek and took a deep breath.

'Don't be mad and don't try to tell me how wrong this is,' he muttered, with eyes full of desire. 'I know we're leaving for a Horcrux hunt with Harry after tonight and I know we have to be there for him, but right now we don't have to do anything except enjoy ourselves.'

Hermione nodded and gripped the front of his dress robes, feeling lightheaded.

'I'm fed up with us tiptoeing around each other and not doing what we want,' Ron continued, lacing his fingers through her hair and stepping closer. 'I just want one moment between us which is completely honest and guilt free.'

'We can do that,' Hermione whispered, as Ron brought his face closer to hers.

'I just want you,' Ron mumbled, before fiercely claiming her lips.

Hermione moaned as she felt his tongue demand entry. She willingly allowed it and gripped Ron's robes tighter. Their mouths fused together as they let go and finally allowed themselves to truly be together. Ron began to run his hands along her waist and down towards her bum. He moaned as Hermione pressed herself against him fully.

'Fuck,' he muttered as they pulled away, panting for air. They glanced at each other for a millisecond before being pulled back towards each other.

They fumbled backwards until Hermione's back hit the trunk of the tree. Ron gripped her waist and swiftly lifted her higher, causing Hermione to wrap her legs around his waist. Ron clutched her now exposed legs and left her lips to trail kisses along her face and down her neck. Hermione tightened her hold around his waist and gasped when she felt his erection pressing into her.

'You're so fucking beautiful,' Ron panted, placing his lips lovingly over her exposed neck. 'I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all day.'

Hermione smiled, feeling dizzy. 'I'm glad. I was so worried getting ready this morning.'

'Why?' Ron asked, taking his mouth away and gazing at her with heavy eyes. 'You always look amazing.'

'Do I?' Hermione replied in disbelief. She'd never felt amazing to look at.

'Are you kidding me?' Ron laughed, holding her legs firmly. 'You drive me insane with how bloody perfect you are.'

Hermione beamed, 'Ron, that's so sweet.'

'It's true,' he grinned, before swooping down and reclaiming her lips in a luxuriously long kiss. Every thought left Hermione's head and was replaced with a need for more of him. She bucked her hips in an attempt to get closer and was rewarded with Ron's hands travelling further up her legs and around to her knicker-clad bum. He squeezed and pushed himself further into her. They both gave throaty moans as a bolt of pleasure shot through their bodies.

'If I die now, I'll be a happy man!' Ron joked, shutting his eyes as Hermione broke away from his mouth and began kissing his jaw.

'Don't say things like that,' Hermione muttered, as she began to attack his neck.

'Sorry,' Ron sighed, not really sounding sorry at all.

The sound of people walking towards them halted Hermione's exploration of Ron. She glanced up at him and listened as they got nearer. Ron gave her a sad smile and a quick kiss, before gently placing her back onto the ground. He took a step away from her and re-adjusted his robes. Hermione patted her curls down and brushed the back of her skirt. She gave him her own regretful smile and another quick kiss, before moving away from him and the tree just in time.

The curtain of willow branches parted with Bill and Fleur chatting happily as they entered the private sanctuary. They both paused as they spotted Ron and Hermione standing a few feet apart and looking suspicious. Hermione tried to plaster a look of innocence upon her face and glanced at Ron, who looked downright guilty with a grin across his.

'What are you to doing out here?' Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

'The tent was too hot,' Ron replied, continuing to look like the cat that had got the cream. 'We needed a bit of fresh air.'

'All the way out here?' Bill asked, as Fleur gave Hermione a knowing smile.

'Yep,' Ron laughed, 'but we can go if you need to get some air of your own.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked past him. 'It was a lovely ceremony, thank you for inviting me.'

Fleur laughed and pulled Hermione into an unexpected hug. 'You are practically family to Ron. Of course we would invite you.'

Hermione blushed at the use of the word _family_, knowing that Fleur had correctly identified which Weasley she'd like to be married to one day.

'So are you two –' Bill began, staring between his youngest brother and Hermione.

'– Leaving?' Ron laughed, 'Yeah we are. Thanks for getting married and throwing this party. We've had a _great_ time.'

'I think you're done,' Hermione muttered, grabbing hold of his arm and yanking him away from the newlyweds.

Bill and Fleur muttered their goodbyes as Ron was hauled back towards the tent.

'I can't believe you just said that,' Hermione muttered as they neared the tent.

'Fuck it,' Ron replied, halting before they re-entered the party. 'I _have_ had a great time with you and I don't care who knows it.'

'I know,' Hermione admitted, before sighing sadly, 'I don't want it to end.'

Ron smiled and pulled her towards him for the tenth time that evening. 'Just one more, before we go back to reality and have to be mates again?'

Hermione melted into him, allowing herself to be drawn to his warm body and soft touch. His lips grazed hers in a far gentler way than any other time that evening. It felt as if Ron was putting everything he couldn't say into the kiss. As their tongues found each other, Hermione tried to do the same. Every moment missed, every word not spoken and every feeling she'd ever hidden was laid bare to him. Her lips silently expressed how she loved him and only him.

After several minutes they broke apart, breathing heavily and feeling giddy. Gazing at each other and resting their foreheads together, Hermione laughed lightly.

'One day,' she whispered, 'I want you to do that again.'

'One day,' Ron whispered back, 'I'm gonna do that to every part of your body.'

Hermione blushed prettily and shut her eyes. 'You'd better!'

Ron chuckled and nudged her nose with his. 'Come on, let's go back.'

'Do we have to?' she whined as he pulled away regretfully.

'Yes,' Ron replied, holding her hand and leading her back into the packed tent. 'We have a specky git of a best friend in there and he's gonna be wondering where the fuck we've got to.'

Hermione giggled, following him inside. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and their disappearance had gone unnoticed. People were still laughing, dancing, drinking, eating and singing. The entire tent buzzed with happy partygoers. Hermione spotted a disguised Harry at one of the tables and pointed him out.

'Let's go and sit with him. My feet are killing me in these shoes anyway!'

Ron glanced down at her heeled feet for the first time and grinned, 'You were hardly on your feet under that tree!'

Hermione poked her tongue out at him and gave him a light push, 'Oh shut up. I'm not used to wearing heels, they're pinching my feet.'

'Fine,' Ron laughed, 'I'll go and get us all some Butterbeers and you can rest your sore footsies. I'll meet you over there.'

He spun her around and gave her a small squeeze, before departing to find drinks. Hermione watched him go for a few seconds, shaking her head and laughing. She really didn't know why she'd been so worried this morning. Ron had eyes only for her and it was so clear to her now. He didn't care what she looked like because he liked her for her. Ron had been with her whilst she'd grown up and seen her at her best and worst. Worrying over a dress and some make-up had been absurd because he wanted Hermione regardless of those things. He'd said himself that he thought she was beautiful. The dress and make-up probably helped, but Ron had admitted that he felt that way about her _all_ of the time.

Making her way towards Harry and dodging Victor as he stormed away from Luna's dad, Hermione couldn't help but feel blissfully happy. She knew she could handle whatever happened next. The memories of tonight would keep her going in even the darkest of places.

o0o


	42. Comfort and Care

A/N: It has been an extremely long time since I updated this story and I owe you all a big apology. This hasn't been the easiest of years and this story wasn't high on my priority list. I'm slowly getting myself back together and plan to write more frequently. I can't promise regular updates but I won't be giving up!

I've had so much support from the Harry Potter community and this has meant the world to me. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and sending me messages.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

o0o

Chapter Forty-Two: Comfort and Care

The door creaked shut as Harry quickly vacated the old drawing room. Ron glanced over at Hermione and gave her a weak smile. They had managed to escape the Death Eaters and find sanctuary in Grimmauld Place. To top it all, his family were safe. He would sleep a little easier tonight.

'Are you alright?' Ron asked Hermione, as she sat beside him with a shaky sigh.

'It's just a lot to take in,' Hermione whispered. She looked very pale.

'It happened way too quickly,' Ron muttered with a nod. 'I'm just glad everyone is safe.'

'For now,' Hermione said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Fuck knows what _we do now_,' Ron replied, feeling a little lost.

'I don't think tonight is the right time to decide,' Hermione admitted, 'I think we need to sleep and talk about it all in the morning.'

'I'm sure Harry has already started forming some sort of plan,' Ron said, lacing his hand with hers.

'I'll go and check on him,' Hermione agreed, giving Ron's hand a quick squeeze and jumping back up. Ron felt slightly put out by her eagerness to move away from him so quickly.

'I'm sure he's perfectly fine,' Ron muttered, watching Hermione rummage in her magical bag. She pulled out Harry's toothbrush.

'Even so, I don't think any of us should be wandering around on our own tonight.'

'You've checked the house and it is safe,' Ron replied, standing as Hermione headed for the door. 'Besides, he probably wants to be on his own.'

'I'm just going to check he _is _okay,' Hermione said, frowning slightly. 'He left far too quickly for my liking.'

'Yeah, he has just left _his_ family to Merlin knows what,' Ron muttered with a frown of his own.

'Ron,' Hermione said softly, 'I'm just going to check he's okay and give him his toothbrush. I'll be back within minutes.'

Ron watched as she quickly exited the room and suddenly felt stupid. Why was he getting annoyed by Hermione leaving him to check on their best mate? He should be running up the stairs to check on Harry himself, not stropping over Hermione doing what they both should have been doing.

He sighed and sat back down on the sofa. He was an absolute twat. Now was not the time to start falling apart. He took a deep breath and grabbed for Hermione's magical bag. Ron gradually located his pyjamas and put them on, as the feeling of being completely ridiculous took over him.

Hermione re-entered the room as Ron pulled his pyjama shirt over his head.

'He's coming back down,' she muttered, quickly extracting her own pyjamas from the bag and turning away from him to change.

'Is he alright?' Ron asked carefully, trying and failing to not look at her as she pulled her pyjama bottoms on and whipped her dress off to expose her graceful back.

'You know what he's like,' she sighed, pulling her vest top on. 'That scar of his is definitely bothering him.'

'Should I go and see him?' Ron asked quietly as she turned to face him with pink cheeks.

'Do you want to?' Hermione said, raising her eyebrow and moving to arrange the sofa pillows.

'I was just being a dick earlier,' Ron replied, 'I dunno what came over me.'

'You're worried about your family,' Hermione sighed.

'I was being a dick,' Ron repeated firmly, 'I should have been right behind you.'

'Forget about it,' Hermione shrugged, 'everything is just a bit intense right now. We will all feel better once we've got some rest.'

Ron nodded as Harry re-entered the room, looking pale and sweaty. The poor bloke looked like shit. He glanced at Hermione and noticed that she also looked extremely peaky. A fact which made Ron feel even more guilty for his little fit of jealousy. His friends needed him just as much as he needed them.

Hermione pulled three sets of sleeping bags from her wondrous little bag and passed them around.

'You don't mind if we all stay in here tonight?' She asked them nervously. 'I don't fancy being in a room by myself.'

'Course we don't,' Ron replied, pulling the cushions off the sofa and putting them in a neat line on the dusty floor, 'and I reckon you should sleep on those.'

'I'm perfectly fine with the floor,' Hermione smiled. 'I don't need special treatment. Contrary to what most boys think, girls are perfectly capable of _roughing_ it.'

Ron laughed and shook his head. 'I'm not saying that, I just think you should have the cushions.'

'Ron's right,' Harry muttered, throwing his sleeping bag onto the floor closest to the door. 'You should have them. We are gonna have plenty of opportunities to rough it.'

'Exactly,' Ron agreed, putting his own sleeping bag close to the pile of cushions and getting in.

Hermione rolled her eyes but said no more on the subject. Within minutes all three were tucked up and ready for sleep. Ron silently reached for his Deluminator and clicked the lights out of the room, leaving them in total darkness.

An uneasy feeling fell on the three friends and Ron couldn't help letting out a sad sigh. This was the start of their Horcrux hunt. Merlin only knew when he'd see his family again; if ever.

Hermione's warm hand found his in the darkness and squeezed reassuringly.

They didn't fall asleep for a long time.

o0o

'Ron!'

'Ron, get up!' Someone hissed, giving him a nudge.

'Ron!'

A coursing pain shot through his right arm, causing him to groan and sit up.

'What d'ya do that for?' He muttered, opening his eyes and rubbing his arm as it tingled painfully.

'Look!' Hermione murmured, pointing towards the end of her sleeping bag.

Ron glanced towards it and yelped. Staring up at them, with a fierce look in its many eyes, was an enormous spider.

'It's huge,' Hermione whispered, pulling at his arm painfully. 'Get it away from my sleeping bag for me!'

'_Me_?' Ron gulped, trying to wiggle away from her grasp. 'I'm the one with a phobia of spiders!'

'What if it attacks me?'

'So you would rather I be attacked by the thing?' Ron asked, eyeing it with revulsion. 'It looks like it wants to eat me.'

'You're supposed to protect me!' Hermione said keeping her eyes trained on the ugly arachnid.

'Yeah, from Death eaters,' Ron breathed, 'back fired spells, crazy people –'

' – and dangerous creatures!'

'It is the size of a dinner plate,' Ron argued, not breaking eye contact with the beast and feeling around for his wand. 'Besides, you said you could rough it last night.'

'Just move the bloody thing away from the sleeping bag so I can get out from under it,' Hermione huffed, 'I don't want to move in case it thinks I'm a threat.'

'Well how am I supposed to move it without being a threat as well?' Ron asked, glancing at the pretty brunette with a raised eyebrow. It was rare to hear her use any kind of foul language, even if it was something as mild as _bloody_. For some reason it always made Ron feel slightly horny.

'Do it!' Hermione exclaimed, poking him in the ribs for good measure.

Ron carefully gripped his wand and aimed it at the vile thing. It had the cheek to continue to stare at him.

'Should I kill it?' Ron asked feeling unnerved by so many black eyes.

'No,' Hermione frowned, 'just trap it in a glass and we'll let it outside'.

Ron nodded and carefully transfigured the cushion he'd been using as a pillow into a glass jar. Slowly, he climbed out from his sleeping bag and crept towards the giant. It kept perfectly still, watching the scene unfold. Ron took a deep breath and quickly slammed the jar down and Hermione scrambled over to examine his handy work. She gave Ron a quick hug and slipped a piece of parchment under the glass.

'Thank you,' she breathed, 'now carefully pick it up and I'll open a window. We'll release it onto the windowsill.'

'So it can terrorise the muggle world,' Ron muttered, doing as told and following Hermione with a firm grip on the jar and paper. He didn't hesitate to turn the jar upside down, as soon as the window was open. The large spider fell quickly towards the street below.

'That wasn't the windowsill,' Hermione sighed, as Ron pulled his hand back in and slammed the window shut.

'I got rid of it didn't I?' Ron replied, placing the jar on a small table and shivering in disgust.

'Do you think there are more of them?' Hermione asked, surveying the room carefully.

'I don't want to think about it,' Ron replied with a frown.

Hermione smiled at him, 'thank you.'

She walked towards him in her cute pyjamas and gave him another hug. 'I'm usually better with stuff like that.'

Ron quickly took advantage of being so close to her and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of her and couldn't resist pulling her into a deeper hug. She laughed against him but didn't pull away.

'I'm probably not the best person to deal with shit like that though,' he admitted, rubbing his cheek against her hair affectionately.

'No, I suppose next time I should ask Harry,' Hermione agreed, before halting and quickly pulling away from him. 'Where is Harry?'

They spent the next half hour frantically searching, only to find him outside R.A.B's room. The tale of how the locket had been taken quickly unfolded and Kreacher had agreed to find Mundungus Fletcher for them.

All in all Ron went to bed that night feeling far more positive than the previous evening. Although he did find himself glancing around the entire drawing room before outing the lights, something which Hermione noticed but said nothing about. She did, however, move her cushions closer to Ron's sleeping bag. Ron smiled into the darkness and found her small hand.

They feel asleep for a second night with their hands interlinked.

o0o

It had been an eventful day. Kreacher had found Mundungus, who had revealed that Umbridge had the locket, and Lupin had paid them an explosive visit which had resulted in an exchange of heated words.

As Ron settled into his sleeping bag, he couldn't help but wonder if Lupin had returned to Tonks. He hoped he had. Ron couldn't imagine how worried Tonks would be, what with a baby on the way as well.

The drawing room door creaked open and Hermione quietly made her way over to their makeshift beds. She placed her toothbrush back into her beaded bag and settled onto the old cushions with a sigh. Harry had decided to sleep in Sirius' old room and Ron had a sneaking suspicion that he was feeling guilty for the way things had gone with their old professor. The room felt odd without his presence.

'You alright?' Ron asked as Hermione turned towards him.

She nodded, 'I checked on Harry and he's adamant that he wants to sleep upstairs.'

'I think he still feels embarrassed over the fight with Lupin,' Ron replied, turning to mirror her.

'I feel uneasy not having him close by,' Hermione admitted, 'if we needed to leave in a hurry –'

'– He would get to us in time.'

'Do you think Lupin went back to Tonks?'

'If he had any sense,' Ron said, picking at a loose thread on the cushion closest to him. 'I dunno how he could leave his wife and baby. If it was me, I'd wanna keep them as close by as possible.'

'That's because you're a wonderful person,' Hermione said softly. 'You have always protected the ones you love without question.'

Ron felt his ears heat up and was glad it was dark, 'I dunno about that.'

'Well, you need a little push when spiders are involved,' Hermione teased.

Ron gave her a small nudge and she giggled.

'I've faced Aragog for you!' Ron replied with a grin. 'That is pretty epic.'

Hermione continued to laugh and pulled his arm across her belly so that they were cuddling. Ron gladly moved closer to her and snuggled against her side. They were at a slight disadvantage because she was raised higher than him, but Ron wasn't going to let an opportunity to be this close pass by.

'I'll tell everyone at the Ministry that we're related if I have to,' he muttered against her shoulder, after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

'I doubt you'll need to do that,' Hermione whispered, 'I imagine if we're caught we'll be sent straight to the Death eaters.'

'I feel on edge knowing they're just outside,' Ron admitted quietly, thinking about the four cloaked figures he'd spotted when he had shut the drawing room curtains earlier in the evening.

Hermione nodded before shifting away from him. Ron gave her a quizzical look as she pulled back her sleeping bag and gave his arm a shy tug. He slowly followed her and felt his pulse quicken as their bodies connected with each other in the small space. She pulled at the zip so that they were both encased in the same material. Ron couldn't resist running a hand along her cheek and into her hair. This seemed to cause a reaction inside Hermione because before he had chance to react, she was kissing him.

Hard insistent kisses covered his mouth and caused Ron to moan in delight.

'Shhh!' Hermione whispered against him, 'Harry might hear.'

'Harry is miles away,' Ron replied, rolling Hermione onto her back and deepening the kiss. It was Hermione's turn to moan. Ron smiled against her.

Her hands ran up his back and Ron couldn't resist pressing into her. Hermione gasped at the feel of his erect cock but didn't push him away. Instead she did something utterly amazing and pressed into _him_. Ron gripped the edge of the cushion above her head and closed his eyes blissfully. How did they get from talking to this?

Hermione continued to kiss him insistently; her bossiness evident even when doing something like this. Heat burned within him and his spare hand found expanses of skin beneath her vest to fuel the fire. She pressed against him again, or did he press against her? Ron found he couldn't form a coherent thought as every fibre of his being told him to grind into her. Wonderful sounds filled the room and made the whole experience even more intoxicating. All thoughts of Death eaters and Horcruxes quickly left their thoughts as they gave in to their desires.

Their tongues duelled enthusiastically and their hands touched and kneaded new places. Ron slid his hand down Hermione's side and beneath her pyjama bottoms, causing them both to freeze as he connected with her bare arse.

'You're not wearing any –'

Hermione bit her lip and nodded timidly.

'I didn't realise,' Ron gulped, beginning to pull his hand away.

'Don't stop,' Hermione breathed, gripping his arm and guiding him back to her soft bum.

Ron kept his eyes trained to hers as he squeezed experimentally. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut in the most endearing way and Ron couldn't stop himself from swooping down to claim her lips again. He lavished her with hungry, wet kisses and continued to massage her glorious behind. Hermione seemed to enjoy the experience because she became louder and more desperate for his touch. She even trailed her hands under his pyjama bottoms and delicately cupped his own arse.

Ron chuckled against her lips and pushed further into her. He was the luckiest wizard on Earth.

Hermione then did something even more amazing and pulled at his t-shirt. Ron obeyed dutifully and took it off in one quick motion. Her hands quickly travelled around to his chest and Ron felt as if he were a treasured gem as Hermione lovingly touched him. Ron shut his eyes and adjusted his weight against her, all the while trying to calm his beating heart. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and planted warm caresses against the skin he found there. Hermione sighed happily and continued her assault of his torso.

Feeling brave, Ron traced a line of kisses along Hermione's collarbone and down towards her chest. He paused as he reached the fabric of her vest and hesitantly pulled the garment up. Hermione willingly obliged; blushing as she took it off to reveal her bare chest.

Ron felt his breath hitch in his throat as he gazed at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; semi-naked Hermione Granger.

'Say something,' Hermione whispered, looking extremely vulnerable.

'Y-you are,' Ron stammered, bringing up a hand to gently cup a magnificent breast, 'gorgeous.'

'I don't know about that,' she admitted quietly, watching him stare at her in wonder.

'Hermione, you're perfect.'

She smiled up at him, 'thank you.'

'No,' Ron smiled, continuing his path of kisses, 'thank you.'

Hermione giggled as his stubble grazed against her soft chest and Ron knew he'd never want for anything, but her, ever again.

Ron spent the next hour of his life kissing, sucking and nipping at Hermione's delectable body. She moaned long and hard when he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Ron shushed her with a heated snog, before attacking her other nipple. Hermione weaved her hands into his messy hair and arched against him. Ron retaliated by grinding against her. His cock strained against Hermione's warmth and Ron knew he wouldn't be able to take much more without cumming.

'W-we need t-to stop,' he panted, trying to still himself and failing.

'We do?' Hermione asked, gazing up at him with big brown eyes and arching as they made contact again.

Ron moaned and it was all too late. He felt his body relax as the sexual tension he'd been feeling was erased. Hermione kissed his cheek as he rested against her bare shoulder with closed eyes.

'I'm so sorry,' he muttered as his face reddened, 'I'm so, so sorry.'

Hermione gave him another peck and gave a nervous laugh, 'don't worry. I-I shouldn't have been so forward.'

Once his heart rate had returned to normal, Ron carefully peeled himself off her and grabbed for his wand. 'I tried to stop myself, but –'

'- Honestly, its fine,' Hermione soothed as he hastily cleaned himself up with his wand.

He turned back towards her and smiled gratefully. Hermione had pulled her vest back on and was looking extremely flushed. Ron instantly felt as if a rock had settled in his gut.

He'd cum in his pyjama bottoms.

Ron Weasley had cum in his pyjama bottoms whilst grinding against Hermione Granger.

Oh sweet Merlin, his mother would kill him if she ever found out.

'Hermione,' he muttered, lifting his knees up so that he could rest upon them.

'Please don't apologise again,' Hermione begged, bringing her knees up to mirror him. 'I started it.'

'Yeh, but I –'

'Comforted me and made me feel alive,' Hermione whispered, shaking her head. 'Please don't apologise.'

Ron pulled her into a soft cuddle. 'You are honestly the most wonderful person.'

Hermione smiled sadly and snuggled closer to him. They carefully settled themselves back under the covers and said no more. Ron felt somewhat comforted by Hermione's light grip around his middle. The feeling of shame for cumming in his pyjamas slowly dispersed and was replaced by contentment. He had a wonderful girl in his arms and nothing could make him happier.

For one glorious night, Ron felt like a normal wizard.

If he had known how quickly things would change, Ron would have done everything in his power to stop time.

o0o


End file.
